Devil May Cry
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Rin es una jovencita con el don de la longevidad. Se ha criado entre humanos y no sabe ser de otra forma. Len, su supuesto hermano gemelo, la lleva a un mundo que ella teme y rechaza ¿podrá sobrevivir Rin en ese mundo? ¿Y conocer el amor? AUTENTICO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1-CITA CON LA MUERTE

_Sinefa, una encantadora mujer de alto linaje esta casada con Xien un hombre poderoso, muy temido y respetado, no era para menos porque él era…un vampiro. Uno cruel, sanguinario y odiado por todos, a excepción de su esposa. La mujer se había quedado embarazada muy pronto, a las pocas semanas de casarse y daría a luz a gemelos. El vampiro lo celebró el día del nacimiento, todos los miembros de la familia estuvieron presentes en el alumbramiento pero en seguida se noto que algo no funcionaba bien. Sinefa sufría. Sufría de una manera atroz y dolosa. La sangre salía a bocanadas. Ella sabía que iba a morir, que su vida iba a extinguirse después de que sus pequeños nacieran, por lo que alzó la mirada y observó a su desconcertado esposo y le susurró:_

"…_soy humana…" _

_La noticia desconcertó a todos los presentes, en especial al marido que se desprendió de su mano del asombro. Trató de preguntarle el porque pero no pudo hacerlo. Kagamine Sinefa había exhalado su último aliento en esas dos sencillas palabras. _

_Tras un momento de reflexión Xien empezó a encajar piezas del peculiar comportamiento de su difunta esposa, ya la había notado diferente a los demás pero no hasta tal extremo. Ella siempre hacia gestos de dolor al mas pequeño arañazo, tenía ojeras de sueño porque no dormía, bebía sangre casi con desgana y ponía caras extrañas cuando mataban para alimentarse._

_Un agudo llanto lo desconcentró. Sus dos hijos recién nacidos. Xien los cogío a los hermanos mirándolos con lastima al verles sin su madre. Se sorprendió al ver algo, los dos hermanos tenían una misma marca en forma de estrella en sus respectivos hombros ¿Por qué sería? ¿Por ser gemelos? No, por eso no, ya habían nacido gemelos antes y ninguno tenía una marca idéntica al otro. Lloraron más fuertes. Pedían ser alimentados. Con amargura ordenó recoger la sangre de Sinefa para dársela a los pequeños. El primero en comer fue el menor. Bebió la sangre con gusto hasta que quedo satisfecho. Luego fue el turno de la mayor. Bebió la sangre…y la escupió. Lloró con fuerza ante el hambre y el repulsivo sabor de metal en su boca. El padre se sorprendió. Su hija, la mayor._

_Era humana_

_Un enorme torrente de ira lo dominó y alzó la mano para ensartarle las uña a la pequeña pero algo lo detuvo. Su hijo menor. Llorando aterrado. Con su diminuta mano palpaba el aire en busca de algo, hasta que se topó con la cabecita de su hermana mayor. El pequeño dejó de llorar. No quería que su hermana desapareciera. El padre suspiró y solo se le ocurrió hacer algo. Cargó a los dos pequeños y se los llevó a un extremo del bosque, alejados del castillo. Hizo un movimiento con su dedo y unas letras aparecieron como grabadas a fuego en las mantas que envolvían a la niña _

"_Tu nombre será Rin"-decidió e hizo lo mismo a las mantas del menor-"Y el tuyo será Len"-abrazó con cuidado a la mayor y con suavidad la deposito en unas hierbas altas protegiéndola del calor y de las lluvias, la niña le cogió un dedo-"Lo siento, pequeña, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti"-le susurró-"No hay lugar para ti en este mundo, vive tu corta existencia entre los humanos como tu madre lo hubiese querido, lamento tener que separarte de tu hermano pero es necesario, sois diferentes. Él vampiro y tú humana. Darte un nombre y dejarte cerca del pueblo es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, lo lamento"-dijo dolorido llevándose al pequeño, pero a medida que se alejaba de la niña los dos empezaron a llorar al unísono, con la misma fuerza y la misma pena, con mas dolor se alejo de allí dejando a la llorosa niña atrás-"Sin embargo, vuestras marcas, deben de significar algo, tal vez, solo tal vez, podáis volver a encontraros"-susurró observando a su hijo llorar con amargura y sonoramente_

_La pequeña siguió llorando durante dos horas, estaba muerta de hambre y nadie la atendía, en eso un matrimonio de comerciantes pasó por su lado y la mujer bajó del carro de mercancías tirado por caballos y observó a la niña_

"_Oh…es un bebe recién nacido"-decía la mujer_

"_¿Esta herida?"-preguntó su marido preocupado_

"_No, pero parece que tiene hambre"-arrulla a la pequeña en sus brazos y deja al descubierto uno de sus pechos ofreciéndoselo para comer, la niña bebió la leche durante un rato, calmando poco a poco su enorme hambre-"Pobrecita…¿Por qué te han abandonado?"_

"_¡Desalmados! ¡Abandonar a un bebé en mitad del bosque"-dijo furioso-"No podemos dejarla aquí, la llevaremos con nosotros"_

_La mujer volvió a montar en el carro cargando con la pequeña que aun se encontraba bebiendo la leche, tenía un hambre atroz. La mujer jugó con la mantita de la niña viendo las letras_

"_Habrá que ponerle un nombre"-comento el hombre tirando de las riendas de los caballos_

_La mujer observó las letras de la manta y como un embrujo lo decidió, y en un suspiro murmuró: _

"…_Rin…"_

_Pero no se tardo en ver que aquella huerfanita era alguien diferente a los demás y muy especial. Sus padres adoptivos lo notaron, al ver que durante cinco años tuvo el aspecto de un bebé. _

Una joven encapuchada terminaba de limpiar lo peces que acababa de pescar en el enorme lago que de hallaba frente a ella aunque todavía le haría falta pescar alguno mas pero no podía dejar desatendido su puesto, dejándolo a merced de los ladrones o de niños gamberros. Suspiró tendría que conformarse con lo que había conseguido y llevarlo en seguida al pueblo para venderlo. Guardó la mercancía en su carro, cogió las riendas y ordenó a sus yeguas ir al pueblo

Al llegar a su pequeño rinconcito en el mercado se quitó la capucha dejando ver su corto cabello rubio meciéndose con el suave viento y sus grandes ojos azules como el agua, su rostro fino aunque con evidentes rasgos infantiles que le daban toques de gracia e inocencia. Todos ya conocían a la pequeña Rin, niña huérfana que trabajaba de comerciante desde muy pequeña pero que nunca se quedaba permanentemente en un sitio, siempre andaba viajando, con la excusa de ver mundo y aprender mas cosas de su oficio.

Eso era media verdad y medio mentira

Lo cierto es que le gustaba mucho viajar y aprender cosas de cómo mejorar sus productos y atraer clientes. Lo que ganaba le llegaba justo para vivir. Pero no era por eso. Si no podía permanecer en un mismo sitio era porque si lo hacia se estaría jugando su propio pellejo por muy buena reputación que tuviera haya donde fuera. Y eso era porque, aunque no lo pareciera, Rin era mucho más mayor de lo que aparentaba. Fue abandonada siendo un bebé y fue recogida por un matrimonio muy amable que la criaron sin hacerse preguntas pero ese matrimonio ya había fallecido.

La recogieron cuando la esposa tenía menos de veinte años y el marido alrededor de veintitrés. Pero ya hacia mucho que había muerto. Al igual que sus otros hijos y sus nietos estaba en una edad madura. Rin aun conservaba en mismo aspecto que cuando nació el tercer hijo de sus padres adoptivos y no había envejecido en setenta años. Muchas veces se había preguntado el porque pero su familia solo le decía que era porque era muy especial. Que había sido bendecida con la longevidad como los ángeles, aunque nunca terminaba de creérselo. Pero dejo de preguntar porque tenía miedo de descubrir algo que le fuera bastante desagradable.

Pero cuando murió el segundo hijo de sus padres decidió empezar una nueva vida ella sola, el menor de los hermanos le pidió que se quedara que no le era molestia que se quedara con su familia pero declinó la oferta. Ella tenía mas de cien años y no sabía cuanto más iba a vivir y desde luego no iba ha hacerlo viendo como uno por uno iban muriendo las generaciones mas jóvenes antes que ella.

Pero era una época muy difícil, estaban las guerras civiles y la Caza de Brujas, la última ganaba más terreno. Su eterna apariencia juvenil. Si permanecía mucho tiempo en un sitio la gente podía empezar a sospechar porque no crecía y eso la llevaría a un juicio de brujos. Lo sabe por experiencia. Porque una vez metió la pata y acabó en una hoguera. Pero pudo sobrevivir gracias a una serie de sucesos. Para estas épocas difíciles solo había unos pocos trabajos que podría acatar

Ladrona

Descartado, sabía muy bien lo que eso implicaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejar a una familia sin un pan que llevarse a la boca

2) Prostituta

No, definitivamente no, no iba a vender ni su cuerpo ni su dignidad por unas miserables monedas.

Comerciante

Bien, en este campo no tenía quejas, había trabajado toda su vida con sus padres y sus hermanos en eso y le había ido bastante bien, eso si, ella solo tenía que ayudar en las ventas y ahora tenía que conseguir la mercancía y venderla. Pero, era un trabajo digno

Y solo había una única cosa que conservaba de esa amable familia que le había acogido. Un medallón. De un color oro viejo. En el que ponía "Devil May Cry" pero nunca entendió su significado

-Señorita Rin, ohayo-saludó el vendedor que ocupaba el puesto contigua al de ella con una sonrisa amable

-Ohayo gozaimasu-le devolvió el saludo con una reverencia y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

-Niña ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mona? Si fuera diez años mas joven…-suspiró el hombre sin maldad a lo que la rubia rió un poco

-Pero ¿Qué dice usted? Si se conserva perfectamente-pensando-"_Pero en edad usted no me supera, me apena que eso sea un hecho" _

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ¿Has conseguido buenas piezas?-se interesó

-No tan buenas, he conseguido menos peces de lo habitual

-Mmmm, pero son piezas bastante grandes, creo que harás un buen negocio

-No creo, cada vez la gente es mas exigente no se conformaran con el tamaño

-Tienes razón-mira para los lados-Esto no tendría que hacerlo pero-le pasa unos cuantos peces-Tómalos pero no le menciones nada a mi esposa

-¿Qué? No puedo aceptarlo, usted ha trabajado duro y…

-No me repliques, jovencita-le cortó él-Es cierto que trabajo por conseguirlos pero yo tengo un barco, unas redes y unas cañas decentes para conseguirlos, en cambio tu tienes que hacerlo de la manera mas primitiva que conozco

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, considéralo un regalo de este viejo vendedor-sonrió el hombre

-Oh…pues…¡Arigato gozaimasu!-volvió ha hacer una reverencia

El vendedor le dedicó otra sonrisa amigable antes de centrar su atención en una clienta que se acababa de acercar a su puesto. Rin se dio la vuelta para atender al suyo pero a medida que se alejaba su sonrisa se iba esfumando, miro hacía atrás discretamente viendo al hombre darle el cambio de monedas a la mujer que atendía. Suspiró pesadamente. Ese hombre le caía muy bien. Fue muy bien recibida por él cuando llego al pueblo. Pero muy pronto tendría que volver a marcharse. Ella debería tener tres años más de los que aparentaba. No podía continuar mucho más tiempo en ese lugar por mucho que deseara quedarse.

El día fue movidito. Estuvo todo el día en su puesto casi sin moverse. Solo se había ido a darle de comer a sus yeguas y a ordenar algunos huevos y hortalizas para la venta. Había vendido bastante. Con eso tenía para comer y para comprar algo de ropa y, de paso, una cabra para hacer leche, queso y yogures. Fue cerrando el puesto después de una buena venta. Je, tenía talento. Pero se fijo en algo. Los productos embotellados. Suspiró. Se acercó al vendedor y le miró un poco indecisa

-Ejem…disculpe…es que…¿le importaría…?-empezó ella

-¿…Cuidar de tu puesto mientras vas a por algo al bosque?-terminó él con una divertida sonrisa haciendo que la pobre rubia se enrojeciera de vergüenza-No hay problema pero ten cuidad y vuelve pronto por la noche el bosque es mas peligroso

-Muchas gracias ¡Y no se preocupes! ¡Soy una chica fuerte!

Sonriente y entusiasta cogió una cesta lleva de botes y se fue corriendo al bosque. No es que tuviera complejo de Caperucita Roja ni de Heidi pero le gusta mucho caminar por el bosque le hacía sentirse…libre

Se paró, vio alguna de las cosas que buscaba: setas. Las examinó detenidamente, viendo si eran o no venenosas y si eran comestibles y tenían buen aspecto. Los mismo hizo algo mas complicado a la hora de buscar miel

-Tranquilas, tranquilas, tranquilas-murmuraba mientras rozaba con sus dedos un panal pero…el panal resbaló y cayó al suelo. Rin contuvo la respiración y puso cara de palo, no pasó anda-Quizás están dormidas-muy pronto para hablar las abejas salieron como agua sale de una grieta y la rubia se puso blanca como la cera, las abajes no encontraron otro objetivo en donde llevar la rabia de haber sido despertadas y bruscamente golpeadas en su casa contra el suelo así que prepararon sus aguijones y se pusieron a perseguir a una pobre Rin que corría de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo-¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ A MIIIIII???!!!!-grito desesperada cogiendo durante su carrera el panal que estaba tirando en el suelo ya vacío de abejas-¡¡¡Solo quiero miel!!! ¡¡Luego os la devuelvo!!-no funcionaba, finalmente la chica tuvo que olvidar su orgullo y hacer lo que debía si quería salvar su pellejo de picores, alergias y dolores

Meterse en el fango

Las abejas pasaron por su lado despistadas, ella salió del barro entre aliviada y asqueada, se metió en río mas cercano para poder quitarse semejante porquería de encima. Logró conseguir la bendita miel pero ¡madre, como le había costado!

Lo único que le quedaba por conseguir era frambuesas para hacer mermelada, a los niños les gustaba mucho para desayunar. Se acercó a un matorral llena de esas frutitas rojas. Por fin algo que no es complicado. Las examinó una por una mirando las mas jugosas, dulces y sabrosas, alguna se había llevado a la boca sin poder resistirse, era golosa.

-¿Eh?-dijo oyendo algo, como jadeos y una carrera ¿serías niños jugando al escondite? No, no era posible, era muy tarde para que los niños estuvieran fuera de sus casas y mas en el bosque

-¡¡¡Ayuda!!! ¡Socorro!-decía una voz de mujer

-Hay alguien pidiendo ayuda-se alarmó corrió en su encuentro pero por alguna razón no lograba llegar a donde quería

-¡¡No, por favor!! ¡¡Noooo!!!-un momento de silencio-Por favor…

Rin corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando abandonada su cesta y esquivando varias ramas y rocas. Con la respiración agitada llegó a donde quería…pero llegó muy tarde

Ahogó un gritó al ver a la esposa del vendedor entre los brazos de un muchacho quien clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de la mujer succionándole con rapidez la sangre que contenía mientras que un hilo del liquido rojo fluía del cuello hasta el nacimiento de los pechos de la mujer, la mujer desvió sus ojos a la rubia sorprendida y con su último aliento de vida le dijo:

-"…Pequeña…escapa…"-murmuró antes de morir en brazos del muchacho, quien al escuchar a su presa alzó la vista y divisó a la chica. Dejó cae a su victima bruscamente, se limpió la sangre de la boca con su lengua si se acercó peligrosamente a la chica

Rin retrocedió asustada, no podía ver bien al chico porque estaba a contra luz de la luna, solo veía un ojo rojo lleno de furia, una sonrisa socarrona y parte de su cabello rubio recogido. Finalmente optó por salir corriendo. Pero el muchacho no tardó en alcanzarla. La agarró fuertemente del brazo y del cuello. Era fuerte. Muy fuerte. Más que cualquier hombre adulto. Ese chico…no era humano. Pero ese chico no tenía ni idea de con quien se enfrentaba. Rin le metió los dedos en los ojos cegándole durante un momento seguido de un fuerte gancho de derecha en el abdomen y una patada en la cara haciéndole chocar contra un árbol.

Rin volvió a echar a correr pero nuevamente el chico se le adelantó esta vez jalándole del cabello y provocándole añazos y moratones con su otra mano intentando inmovilizarla. Pero Rin tenía su orgullo, no iba a quedar como una damisela en peligro a la espera de su caballero andante que viniera en su rescate. Le propinó un codazo en su barbilla haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalara por su boca, Rin se ocultó entre los árboles del bosque tratando de dar esquinazo a esa bestia y poder ir a pedir ayuda al pueblo. Pero las cosas nunca salen como nosotros queremos. Cuando volteó al frente una mano agarró su cuello violentamente tanto que cayó al suelo junto a su captor y eso fue perjudicial para ella, el chico inmovilizo con su otra mano las muñecas de Rin alzando los brazos arriba de su cabeza. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Entonces lo vio. Era su respiración. Su propia respiración agitada la había delatado. Se retorció y pataleó desesperada, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de las garras de ese lunático pero no había modo, él estaba encima de ella a la altura de sus caderas, con las rodillas como apoyo en cada lado, unas mano inmovilizando sus muñecas y la otra quitándole un poco de ropa para dejar al descubierto su cuello.

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame!!-le ordenó desesperada mientras seguía pataleando

El chico no respondió solo apartó la ropa que cubría su cuello y se fue acercando a él mientras abría la boca dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. Rin cerró los ojos aterrorizada, no quería morir de esta manera, no quería ser devorada por un caníbal ¡quería una muerte digna por el amor de dios! Pero parece ser que ese iba a ser el final de su larga vida, aunque no lo quisiera. Apretó más los ojos al sentir la nariz del muchacho rozar su cuello dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no! Aunque fueran sus últimos instantes no le iba a dar el gusto a ese lunático verla llorar antes de morir. ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO!

Pero sucedió algo extraño

El chico olió su cuello durante un momento luego apartó su cara de allí con precipitación. Rin abrió uno de mis ojos para ver que ocurría, quizá alguien estaba viendo el espectáculo y había jalado al chico del pelo para apartarlo de ella.

Lamentablemente no era así

El chico estaba mirándola muy sorprendido y extrañado. Volvió a acercar su rostro al cuello de Rin y lo olió profundamente varías veces

¿Acaso ella tenía un buen olor o que? Si iba a devorarla que lo hiciera de una vez

El chico levantó su mano libre y con uno de sus dedos, delineó el rostro de Rin, su mandíbula, su nariz, su frente, su flequillo, sus mejillas y sus labios. Acarició sus labios con el dedo suavemente y con delicadeza

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-No puede ser…-murmuró el muchacho por primera vez, en ese momento pude sentir que era casi de mi edad, por las sombras y la luna parecía mas mayor que yo-¿De veras eres tú?-preguntó con un tono de ¿esperanza? Alto, alto, ahora si que andaba perdida del todo

Pero desde luego le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad en bandeja

La rubia cogió impulso con sus piernas y logró mandar volar al chico haciéndole chocar con una roca.

A pesar del cansancio y los arañazos, Rin sacó fuerzas para levantarse y antes de irse corriendo se encaró al chico y le soltó llena de coraje:

-¡¡La próxima vez piensa con quien te enfrentas!!

Salió corriendo de ese sitio. Pero por mucho que corría no lograba encontrar el caminó de vuelta. Se había perdido en ese bosque con ese sádico suelto por ahí. Tenía que hacer algo o si no, no lo iba a poder contar. Después de un buen rato corriendo sin tener un rumbo fino decidió recuperar el aliento apoyándose en un árbol

-No es bueno que corras, podrías caerte, querida-dijo el muchacho, Rin miró a todos lados buscándolo para evitar un ataque sorpresa pero no lo encontraba, su voz sonaba como si estuviera en todas partes, sin darle una vía de escape-Si me buscas solo tienes que mirar hacia arriba, pequeña-Rin alzó lentamente la cabeza hacía arriba y descubrió algo que la aterró, el muchacho suspendido en el aire con un par de enormes alas negras parecidas al de los murciélagos-Aquí estoy-murmuró el chico con una sonrisa mientras iba aterrizando a unos metros de distancia de Rin

Rin con cabía mas de lo sorprendida que estaba, por eso cuando el chico aterrizó no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo sin creerse lo que esta viendo

-Eres…eres…u-un…-tartamudeo

-Dilo-le retó con calma

-…vampiro…-terminó casi en un grito ahogado como si estuviese mencionando una palabra tabú

-Lo soy-sonrió y se fue acercando a ella

-¡A-alto! ¡No des un paso mas!-le advirtió llena de miedo

El no la escuchó y siguió acercándose paso a paso. Rin, aterrada, retrocedió arrastrándose sin apartar la vista de su enemigo, temiendo que se abalanzara sobre ella de un momento a otro.

Pero las vías se terminaron cuando su espalda chocó contra una roca impidiéndole retroceder mas pero sin evitar que el vampiro siguiera acercándose a ella. Rin no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar y mirar con miedo al demonio.

El chico, estando ya bastante cerca de ella, se arrodilló y la miró detenidamente. Una de sus manos tomó con suavidad una de las de ella que hizo que la chica ahogara un gemido aterrado, la otra la subió lentamente a una pequeña herida que sangraba en la mejilla de Rin, limpió con el pulgar el liquido que se escapaba de esa herida y lo llevó a sus labios. Paso su lengua por su pulgar y lamió la sangre gustoso. Después bajó la mano para apresar a la de Rin con la otra de forma suave.

-¿…Q-Que quieres…?-se atrevió a preguntar la rubia

-¿Te llamas Rin?-preguntó el muchacho apretando levemente la mano de ella entre las suyas. Rin se sorprendió mucho. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?-Dime ¿eres Rin?-insistió mas impaciente

-¿C-Como lo sabes?-murmuró

-Entonces lo eres…-suspiró con una gran sonrisa, acarició su mano-Rin, soy Len y me alegro mucho de poder conocerte al fin

-¿Q-Que...?-bien el mundo se había vuelto definitivamente loco ¿de que la conocía? Ni idea pero no pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo, cogió discretamente una piedra bastante grande la aferro a su mano.

Y le dio un golpe con ella en la sien

El muchacho rodó cuesta abajo a causa del tremendo golpe hasta chocar con un tronco caído. Rin esta vez si vio su oportunidad. Corrió por la maleza perdiéndose entre las sombras. No sin seguir oyendo al chico detrás de ella, aun estando en el tronco.

-¡No, espera! ¡No te vayas!-le rogaba desde la lejanía-¡Vuelve, Rin!

¿Qué volviera? Está definitivamente chalado, tenía que avisar en seguida al pueblo, había muerto una persona y casi la mataban a ella. Tenía que decirles que había un monstruo de la noche oculto entre los árboles del bosque. Sin saber que el muchacho del que acababa de escapar estaba mirando en la dirección hacia donde se había ido con una mueca de tristeza infinita pero a la vez de esperanza

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Chorra ¿a que si?! Puede que piensen que ha sido muy pronto el encuentro entre Rin y Len pero no se me ocurría nada para alargar los acontecimientos. De todas formas, es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja, así que no sean duros conmigo.

A quien le interese: Tanto el titulo del fic como el medallón de Rin "Devil May Cry" no tiene nada que ver con la serie que lleva ese mismo nombre

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos review, se acepta sugerencias para mejorar el fic, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas. Es posible que este fic contenga **Lemon** pero no esta decidido, quiero que seáis vosotros quienes me digáis si o no ¿Qué me respondéis?

Bueno, espero muchos review en especial de cierta persona

**¡Y si, me estoy refiriendo a ti, Sagara Mei! ¡DAKIRAIIIII!!**

Lo demás, ni caso

Saludos cordiales

Chao Ling-Yin


	2. Encuentros entre las sombras

CÁP 2-ENCUENTROS ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Rin seguía corriendo por la inmensa maleza del bosque huyendo de la bestia que había visto matar y que había intentado matarla a ella. Aun podía escucharla ir detrás de ella. Oía el movimiento de esas alas negras al planear.

-¡Espera, Rin!-le gritaba a unos metros de ella-¡No huyas! ¡No voy ha hacerte daño!

-¿Pero aun me esta siguiendo?-dijo la chica intentando acelerar su carrera pero eso la llevó a resbalarse y caer una cuesta abajo rodando hasta darse con una gran roca en la cabeza, además de otras heridas como cortes y rasponazos

Ella trató de levantarse, sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban y su cuerpo únicamente pedía descanso y dormir, finalmente, como si su cuerpo pesará una tonelada, sus brazos flaquearon y quedó tirada en el suelo con un río de sangre saliéndole de la cabeza

-¡Rin!-gritó alarmado el muchacho rubio aterrizando y arrodillándose a su lado-¡Rin! ¡Rin!-la llamó arropándola entre sus brazos-¡Rin! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Dime algo!

Sin respuesta

-¡Rin!-la volvió a llamar pero la joven muchacha estaba inconsciente-Oh, no…-murmuró limpiando un poco la herida de su cabeza

-¡Aquí está!-gritó alguien lo algo de la cuenta con una antorcha y señalando al joven, de pronto un montón de hombres aparecieron con herramientas puntiagudas y antorchas, entre ellos, Darius-san, el vendedor amigo de Rin, quien al ver el panorama no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro

-¡Es Rin!-grito Darius deslizándose por la cuesta junto algunos compañeros-¡Apártate de ella!

El rubio apretó más a la chica a su pecho dándole a entender al vendedor que no pensaba soltarla

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Rin?!-gritó tratando de arremeterse contra el chico, quien, con hábiles movimientos logro esquivarlo con una velocidad vertiginosa

-No se acerque-murmuró el rubio

-¡Devuélvenos a Rin!-grito Darius volviendo a por él, pero esta vez Len pegó un enorme salto aterrizando en una enorme roca vigilando cualquier movimiento de los habitantes del pueblo, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos por sus habilidades inhumanas-Tu…no eres humano…

-No lo soy-sonrió

-¿Eres tú el responsable de la muerte de nuestras hijas y esposas?-preguntó otro hombre con la mirada llena de odio y miedo, recordando la cantidad de cadáveres que habían aparecido en los últimos meses en el bosque

Momento de silencio que solo fue roto en cuanto el rubio sonrió levemente

-¿Y qué si lo hice?-los encaró haciendo que más de uno reprimieran un grito ahogado

-Tú…entonces tú…-murmuró uno de los hombres

-Esas mujeres estaban acabadas de todas formas-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-Lo que hice fue lo más parecido a un acto de piedad

-¡¿Piedad?!-gritó otro dejándose llevar por la ira-¡Te has llevado por delante a nuestras chicas! ¡Has destrozado familias! ¡¿Y dices que eso ha sido un acto de piedad?!

-Mire, señor, no voy a perder el tiempo explicándole algo que es obvio que no va a querer entender

-¡¿Cómo dices…?

-Quiero hacer un trató con ustedes-le cortó el rubio

-¿Un trato?-desconfió Darius

-En realidad para mi no es necesario hacerlo porque puedo conseguir lo que quiero de diferentes formas pero hoy en un día muy especial y por esta vez voy a comportarme como un caballero

-¡Déjate de juegos y di que es lo que quieres!

-Bien mi trato es el siguiente-tosió levemente-Os garantizo que no va a volver a ver ni desapariciones ni muertes hacia vuestras chicas por nosotros…a cambio de que me dejéis marchar con esta chica-dijo lamiendo con cinismo la herida que brotaba de la cabeza de Rin (con una mirada a lo Spice)

-¿Qué…?

-Las cosas no se consiguen sin un mínimo de sacrificio ¿no creéis? Además lo que os propongo es muy generoso, la seguridad de todas vuestras chicas a cambio de una sola

-¡¿Y eso como podemos saberlo?! ¡¿Cómo podemos creer que dejaras de matar a cambio de una simple vendedora?!-interrogo uno de los hombres

-Ella no es una simple vendedora-espetó con un tono de amenaza en su voz-Llevo mucho tiempo buscándola, vine a estas tierras únicamente para encontrarla

Los hombres callaron un momento ante el tono que empleó el muchacho, como una fiera a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa

-De todas formas, para vosotros ella es una "simple vendedora"-recalcó casi con sarcasmo-vino aquí un día de repente y seguro que iba a marcharse pronto, por lo que para vosotros no debe significar gran cosa. Y además, ella no tiene familia, por lo que si desaparece nadie la echará de menos

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No hay trato que valga!-grito Darius al tiempo que sacaba un revolver y le disparaba al chico justo en el hombro haciéndole soltar a Rin y caer por un precipicio-¡Rin-chan!-gritó soltando el arma y corriendo a ver el estado de la muchacha-¡Oye, pequeña, despierta!

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Darius-san?! –le gritó uno de sus compañeros

-¿Perdona?-pregunto sin entender

-¡Ese chico nos estaba dando la oportunidad de salvar a las chicas!

-¡¿Por qué le has disparado?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que teníais intención de entregarle a Rin-chan?!-se sorprendió Darius sin creer en lo que oía

-¡Pero es que ese chico solo la quiere a ella! ¡Con eso podríamos salvar a nuestras hijas y a nuestras esposas!

-¡No hay ninguna garantía de eso!-replicó Darius-¡¿Y si solo quiere llevarse a Rin-chan delante de nuestras narices para luego volver en unos días?!

-¡Entiendo como te sientes, Darius-san! ¡Pero nosotros no vamos a dejar que destrocen a nuestras familiar por una sola niña!

-Una niña muy extraña…-murmuró otro

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Darius

-¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Rin-chan llegó aquí hace tres años, tendría unos catorce años y ahora debería de tener ya los diecisiete pero ¿Por qué tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto que cuando llegó?

Los murmullos se presentaron en seguida

-Es cierto

-No había caído en la cuenta

-A los jóvenes se les nota mucho cuando crecen

-Rin-chan no ha cambiado nada

-Si ese ser la busca es porque…Rin-chan es una de ellos

-No es cierto ¿Por qué Rin-chan..?

-No lo sé, pero esta claro que por su culpa has muerto mucha gente…tu esposa entre ellas-dijo mientras mira tras él el cuerpo inerte de la victima de esta noche

-Urg…-murmuró Darius sin saber que responder

-Debemos deshacernos de ella

-¡Si!

-¡No!-grito Darius pero era inmovilizado por dos de sus compañeros, otro cogió a Rin en brazos mientras que varios cogian un barril vacío y abrían su tapa, al hacerlo, el hombre metió a Rin dentro del barril y cerró la tapa-¡No lo hagáis, por favor! ¡No es más que una niña!

-¡Ella ha traído la desgracia a este pueblo! ¡Lo mejor es que desaparezca!

-¡Matarla no nos dará ningún beneficio!-gritó Darius en un intento desesperado de que reconsideran la decisión

-Ella es tan monstruo como él-dijo cargando el barril con otros compañeros

-A traído mucho bien al pueblo

-Y a cambio, se ha llevado varias vidas

-¡Rin-chan no las ha matado!

-¡Pero a atraído a algo que si lo ha hecho!

-Venga, chicos-dijo otro balanceando el barril para lanzarlo al río-Uno…dos…

-¡No lo hagáis!

Sin poder detenerlos los hombres lanzaron el barril sin miramientos viendo como caía con un fuerte sonido como aplastando el aire

-¡¡RIN-CHAN!!-grito Darius viendo como el barril caía sin poder hacer anda por salvar a esa pequeña

-Lo siento, Darius-san, pero era lo mejor para todos

-…Solo era…una niña…solo…una niña…

-Lo sentimos mucho…Darius-san

-¿Qué se supone que habéis intentado hacer?-dijo una voz llena de acidez detrás de ellos, todos, incluyendo a Darius, se giraron sorprendidos a ver al muchacho con unas alas negras que lo suspendían en el aire, viendo como la herida de su hombro provocado por el disparo de Darius seguía habiendo sangre pero ya estaba cicatrizado y más asombro les golpeo al ver a Rin cargada en los brazos del muchacho

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cuando…?!

-¿Cómo os atrevéis siquiera a ponerle la mano encima a Rin?-dijo con voz amenazadora mientras las uñas de una de sus manos empezaban a crecer y crecer hasta ser afiladas como cuchillas

-¡¡Es un monstruo!!

-¡Los monstruos sois vosotros! ¡Yo soy el único responsable de esas muertes! ¡¿Y sois tan idiotas de cargarle la responsabilidad a una niña indefensa?! ¡Muy típico de los humanos! ¡Al no ver culpables se buscan a otro!

Dicho esto empezó a mover su mano con afiladas uñas provocando cortes y heridas profundas a los aldeanos dejando un enorme charco de sangre entre ellos, sin llegar a matarlos. Se detuvo frente a Darius.

-Tú

Darius tragó saliva

-Eres el único que la ha intentado ayudar…te lo agradezco mucho-le dijo con una leve sonrisa agradecida que sorprendió al vendedor-Lleva a tus compañeros a que les vea un medico, ya han tenido suficiente castigo, con esas heridas que permanecerán en sus pieles para siempre

-Rin-chan…

-No te preocupes por ella, está en buenas manos-le aseguró el muchacho

-No le hagas daño, por favor

-¿Hacerle daño?-preguntó extrañado-¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño…a mi propia hermana?

-¿Qué..? ¿Tu…tu hermana??

-Si-afirmó observando el rostro dormido de Rin-Mi hermana gemela…

-N-No puede ser…Rin-chan es…ella es…

-Ella es vampiresa

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mientes!

-No miento

-No puede ser ¡Es una niña! ¡Una joven vendedora con futuro! ¡No puede ser…no!

Len sonrió amistosamente

-Me alegra ver que le tienes mucha estima a Rin y te agradezco que hayas cuidado de ella durante su estancia aquí pero…ya va siendo hora de que vuelva con su familia

-¡Te digo que es imposible que sea un..un…!

-Vampiresa

-¡Que no! ¡Ella ha estado viajando toda su vida! ¡No tiene familia!

-Oh, si la tiene solo que aun no la conoce

-¿Cómo..?-preguntó sorprendido

-Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar con usted, Darius-san, pero he de llevar a Rin con la familia que la esperan ansiosa en casa-dijo mientras sus alas se desplegaban y comenzaban a elevar al chico por el aire

-¡E-Espera…!

-Un placer conocerle, Darius-san…pero por mucho que usted estime a Rin…ella no es su hija

-¿Qué..? ¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Usted aun esta a tiempo…¡Hasta otra!-se despidió volando y desapareciendo entre las copas de los árboles dejando a un muy desconcertado Darius atrás con una gran cantidad de heridos a su alrededor y grandes charcos de sangre

-Mi esposa…y mi hija…-murmuro para luego dejar salir unas lágrimas de intenso dolor-…Siori…Dokuro…

* * *

Logró despertarse después de mucho rato sin poder asimilar muy bien lo que había sucedido. De pronto pudo recordarlo todo con todo su detalle. Estuvo por abrir los ojos y ver donde se encontraba pero no creyó prudente hacerlo por lo que se mantuvo fingiendo que dormía para usar sus otros sentidos para ver donde estaba. Espero un poco. De momento no oía nada raro. Pero su nariz captaba otra cosa. Un olor extraño. Como a material de medicina. Sentía el olor del alcohol de desinfectar, también un ligero olor a sangre y además de todo eso un extraño olor a…¿chico?

Era algo extraño de describir. De pronto un ruido alertó a sus orejas. Se oía un chirrido. Una puerta vieja que se abría y luego se cerraba causando el mismo ruido. Rin se tensó un poco al notar que alguien había entrado en la habitación y se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos y sigilosos, por el ruido de las pisadas Rin podía deducir que el individuo no era corpulento, sino mas bien delgado, el pie mas o menos de talla 38 y por la forma en la que canturreaba una cancioncilla que ella no podía entender bien era alguien joven, bastante joven, puede que un niño ya crecido o un adulto bastante joven. Mas se tensó cuando notó que un lado del colchón en donde se encontraba se había hundido al haber un peso adicional además del de su propio cuerpo, Rin intuyó que se había sentado a su lado, notó también un aire caliente chocar con su mejilla derecha, señal que se había acercado demasiado a su espacio personal

-"Seas quien seas ¡Haz el maldito favor de apartarte de mi!"-pensaba a gritos el corazón de Rin, no soportaba tener a alguien tan cerca

Sintió como el individuo se apartaba de ella y daba pasos alejándose y yéndose hacia la puerta, una vez allí la abrió y acto seguido se oyó el ruido de haber sido cerrada, además de después oírse un pequeño chasquido

-"¿Se habrá marchado?"-pensó Rin esperando un poco más a ver si oía algo más pero todo estaba en perfecto silencio

Se arriesgó y discretamente abrió su ojo derecho para ver si había moros en la costa. Nada. Vacío. Se incorporó de la cama, al hacerlo sintió un punzante dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Al verse bien, vio que tenía vendas en la cabeza, en sus brazos, en la muñeca izquierda, en el hombro izquierdo, en el antebrazo derecho, en la pierna derecha y en muslo derecho…un momento…¡¿en el muslo?!

Rin se enrojeció hasta la punta de los dedos

-"Por favor, por favor, que el que me haya vendado sea alguien del sector femenino"-pensó rogando y sonrojada

Se levantó con cuidado mirando a su alrededor.

Una habitación hecha de piedra y suelos de madera muy relucientes, objetos de decoración bastante costosos ¿estaría en la casa de algún noble?

-"No, no lo creo, un noble no se tomaría tantas molestias por una plebeya…pero entonces ¿Dónde estoy"-pensó la muchacha al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta y ponía la mano en el picaporte y trataba de abrirla pero, estaba bien cerrada-¿Estará atrancada?-murmuró para si tirando con mas fuerza-Creo que…estoy…encerrada…-se dijo con una sonrisa sin saber que cara poner-"¿Y si me han secuestrado?"-pensó-"Espera ¿Por qué secuestrar a una simple vendedora? ¿Qué se saca con…?"-la cara de la chica palideció al verse en la posibilidad de un nuevo oficio obligado para ella: prostitución-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso si que no!-se alarmó tirando con fuerza del picaporte apoyándose el pie en la pared para tirar-Como me llamo Rin que yo me largo de aquí-dijo tirando con fuerza del picaporte pero únicamente logrando que éste cediera ente la fuerza bruta de la chica y acabase soltándose de su lugar haciendo que Rin cayera de culo al suelo-¡Ups! Ahora si que la he hecho buena…-se dijo viendo el picaporte en su mano fuera de combate, lo tiró a un lado y suspiró-¿Y ahora que hago?-dijo tumbándose en el suelo con las mano detrás de su cabeza pero al hacerlo vio en la lámpara que había justo sobre su cabeza un espejo en donde se veía ella misma reflejada aunque un tanto rara.

Espera un momento.

Ella no iba vestida de negro.

Ni tampoco tenía una coletita.

Ni estaba sonriendo de forma divertida mientras aguantaba unas risas

Rin miró a ese "reflejo" suyo que estaba colgando en la lámpara con cara de palo

Bien, todo esto tiene que ser un sueño

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

-Ohayo gozaimasu-saludo alegremente el "reflejo" con una mano y una animada sonrisa

Bien definidamente no era un sueño

¡¡Era un chico!!

-¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-gritó la rubia haciendo que varios pájaros salieran volando de sus árboles asustados

Rin, aun sorprendida, retrocedió rápidamente dándose con la cabeza en una estantería a la vez que después del golpe se le cayeron varios libros encima

-¡Hala! Que galletón…-comentó en chico viendo como la rubia asomaba su cabeza entre la pila de libros, todavía colgado en la lámpara

Rin se recupero del susto y salió de los libros y se quedo viendo al chico entre extrañada y enojada

-¡¿Qué narices haces ahí colgado como un jamón puesto a secar?!-le grito sin ningún pudor haciendo sorprender al muchacho

-Vaya, tenemos a una señorita valiente…-murmuró sin que la chica lo oyera-Lo siento mucho, no creí que fueras a sorprenderte tanto

-Es que por lo general no acostumbro a ver gente colgada de una lámpara ¿sabes?

El chico se soltó de la lámpara cayendo en picado y hábilmente aterrizó de pie en el suelo

-Lamentó el susto…-sonrió el chico

-Espera un momento…-dijo ella mirándolo mas detenidamente-yo a ti te conozco

De pronto los recuerdos de la noche pasada

-Tu…-murmuró recordando una sonrisa con dos colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca-…eres ese…¡Eres ese vampiro!-exclamó retrocediendo tres zancadas de él hasta que su espalda chocó contra la estantería

-No te conviene moverte demasiado, se te abrirán las heridas-le dijo de la forma mas amigable posible acercándose a ella para verla mejor

-¡No te me acerques, rarito!-le grito alzando los brazos para que no se acercará a ella

-¿Rarito?-preguntó riendo el rubio-Eres muy graciosa, Rin

-¡Pues mira tú que bien porque yo…! Espera ¿Cómo me has llamado?-pregunto

-Rin, ese es tu nombre ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tú me lo dijiste, anoche en el bosque ¿no te acuerdas?

-Ah…claro-murmuró por lo bajo, tragó saliva dudando entre si debía hacer la pregunta que quería o no-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-bien, ya la había dicho

-Porque debes estar aquí-le contestó acercándose a ella, apartó los brazos de su caminó y la rodeó con los suyos propios para abrazarla-Me alegro de tenerte aquí al fin, Rin

Pero el chico pudo notar que la chica estaba temblando

-Si vas a matarme…hazlo de una vez…-le dijo temerosa

-¿Matarte? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-pregunto separándose un poco de ella y juntando sus frentes

-¡Aparta!-le dijo empujándolo y quedar a una distancia razonable-¡No soporto que invadan mi espacio!-lo miro con una mezcla de temor y desafío-¿No me habías traído para eso? ¿Para matarme y beber mí sangre?

-No-respondió simplemente-Tú no eres mi presa, Rin

-Pues parecía otra cosa cuando me atacaste en el bosque

-Eso fue un malentendido no pude reconocerte porque me había pillado comiendo

-¡Ah! ¡Siori-san! ¡La has matado!

-Eso es largo de contar, luego te lo explicaré porque supongo que quieres saber el motivo por el cual te he traído aquí ¿verdad?

Rin asintió un poco atemorizada

-Es porque llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, Rin

-¿Cómo…?-dijo sin entender bien

-Supongo que siempre te has preguntado muchas veces de donde vienes y quien eres, quienes son tus verdaderos padres y porque tienes ese extraño don de la longevidad-le dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella con pasos mas decididos-¿Sabes? Yo llevo el mismo tiempo que tú viviendo en este mundo…más de cien años

El muchacho tomó con suavidad su mano la junto con la suya propia viendo que la de ella era ligeramente mas pequeña

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Len-sonrío-y soy tu hermano gemelo

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa innata

-Me alegra verte aquí conmigo…mi querida hermana-murmuró abrazando a la chica todavía sorprendida y sin poder reaccionar.

¿Su hermano gemelo? ¿Tenía un hermano? ¡Pero él era un vampiro! ¡Entonces…¿ella?!

**CONTINUARÁ**

¿Qué? ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Espero que bien porque me he esforzado bastante en hacerlo, un poco curiosa la manera de conocerse los dos ¿verdad?

Por cierto, alguna me ha dicho que esto no es en el rango (yo lo llamo rango) que debería por lo del lemon, es que la verdad…no sé lo que significan las letras por eso siempre pongo la misma jejejeje así que no me lo toméis en cuenta

Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y me dejéis mucho review

Y sigue yendo para ti **Sagara Mei**

Queréis que algo mejore en la historia ¡bienvenido sea!

Saludos

Chao Ling-Yin


	3. Los frios

**CÁP 3-LA VERDAD DE LOS FRÍOS**

Rin se encontraba entre los brazos de ese extraño ser, que lo único que decía era más que cosas sin sentido. ¿Sus oídos habían escuchado bien? Había dicho que era su hermana…¡¿estaba loco?! ¿Como podía ser hermana de ese loco monstruo asesino? Ni en sueños. No. Jamás.

Al tenerla abrazada, la mano de Rin golpeó el rostro de aquel vampiro el cual se autollamaba, su hermano gemelo haciendo que ladeara la cara con un toque rojo en su mejilla.

-¡¡No te me acerques!! –exclamó gritando y empujándole. Quería separar toda la distancia que pudiera de semejante ser. -¡¡Y deja de bromear!! ¿¡Cómo voy a ser hermana tuya!? ¡¡Estás mal de la cabeza!!

*-Sé muy bien lo que digo, Rin. –le aseguró mirándola un cierta seriedad y es que aunque fuese algo humana, sus golpes sonaban. –Tú eres mi hermana.

-¡¡MIENTES!! –gritó de nuevo empujándolo y echando a correr queriendo salir de aquella habitación en la que estaba aunque lamentablemente, era inútil. Había olvidado el pequeño problema que había tenido. -¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo, vamos!

-No pienso hacerlo. –dijo con una sonrisa subiéndose a la lámpara. –Grita, chilla, patalea…pero no te vas si no me escuchas antes, Rin-chan… -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

*-Te PROHIBO que me llames así. –le amenazó señalándole aún asustada pero con mucha valentía.

-Oh…¿estas hablándome en ese tono a mi? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Aquello le pareció una amenaza y enseguida dio un salto hacia atrás como si en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar a por ella, cubriendo su cara con las manos.

-¡¡No te me acerques!!

-Muy bien, pero eso no niega lo que eres y hermana de quien eres. –dijo satisfecho de sus palabras.

*-Yo no soy tu hermana ¿¡Cuantas veces he de decírtelo!?

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no somos hermanos tan convencida? –preguntó mirándola colocando su mano en la lámpara cogiendola con fuerza. -¿Tienes algo para probarlo?

-¿Tienes tu algo para probar que soy tu hermana? ¡Es lo mismo! Solo dices tonterías, ¡quiero largarme de aquí!

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, pequeña?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de arrogancia haciendo que la joven rubia temblara, Len se descolgó de la lámpara de la misma forma que había subido. Ágil y rápido. Se plantó en frente de ella asustándola y haciéndole retroceder. Él se acercó mas a ella y Rin solo podía retroceder atemorizada hasta chocar contra la pared. Len aprovecho esto para poner sus manos en el nudo del cuello de la chica para comenzar a deshacerlo

-¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!!-le gritó resistiéndose, propinándole golpes y bofetadas, Len las aguantó como pudo sin intentar dejar de deshacer el condenado nudo pero finalmente llego a su límite

-¡Estate quieta!-gritó inmovilizando las muñecas de ella con una sola mano y arrancar un buen trozo de prenda de su ropa dejando al descubierto todo su cuello y su hombro, la clavícula incluida. Al romper la prenda la chica logró liberarse y cubrir su piel al descubierto, mientras emitía leves gemidos de dolor antes los fuertes estirones del vampiro

-¡¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo, pervertido?!-le grito muy enfadada e indignada

-Demostrarte la prueba que indica que tu eres mi hermana

-¿Qué…?

-Eso-dijo señalando la marca en forma de estrella negra que se encontraba en el hombro de la chica

-¡Esto no prueba nada! ¡Es solo una marca de nacimiento!

-La mía también lo es-le dijo muy calmado mientras apartaba sus propias ropas para mostrar la estrella negra que se encontraba en su hombro-Esto es la prueba que necesitas…esta marca indica que estamos conectados

La chica no cabía de si del asombro que inundaba su cuerpo. Ese chico. ¿Ese chico era de verdad su hermano gemelo? ¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Totalmente falso! ¡Estaba mintiendo!

-¡Mientes! ¡Cualquiera podría tener una marca!

-¿Dos personas idénticas, con la misma marca de estrella negra en el mismo hombro? Yo creo que no-le dijo casi con dulzura y una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos y pegó su frente a la de ella haciendo que se quedaran mirándose-Tu y yo…somos iguales

¡No!

¡No!

-¡¡¡¡NI HABLAR!!!!-chilló empujándolo

-¿Por qué no dejas de gritar? –preguntó alzando una ceja y rascándose la nuca. –Me sorprende que no te quedes sin voz, gritas de un lado para otro.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Me estas diciendo cosas sin sentido! ¡Yo! Tu…¡hermana! –dijo sin dar crédito. –¡Busca otra cosa que no sea mi estrella de nacimiento porque no va a funcionar conmigo, cosa!

-Insisto, ¿te parece normal tener la misma estrella en el mismo sitio y casualmente que los dos hemos vivido 100 años? Yo creo que…

-¡¡No puedo ser tu hermana!! ¡Yo no soy un monstruo como tu!

Esas palabras, le hicieron al vampiro mirarla seriamente, algo herido. Ahora entendía, porque tenía su lado más humano desarrollado. Odiaba su propia naturaleza y por tal hecho, era el porque su lado vampirico no se revelaba contra ella.

-Te haré una pregunta. –Rin le miró de forma acusadora, diciéndole con esos ojos azules, que no se le acercara. -¿Alguna vez no has hecho algo extraño? ¿Alguna vez no has tenido ganas de matar a alguien por alguna razón estando enfadada o asustada?

-Tú estás loco. –fue su primera respuesta. Pero…su cabeza por si misma, se quedó pensando en el pasado. Había algo en esas dos preguntas, que le reconcomían su ser, de eso pudo darse cuenta Len y se acercó muy lentamente aprovechando que su hermana estaba en un estado de ensimismado pensando en el pasado.

Recordaba, cada uno de los lugares a los que había ido. Cada uno de los viajes. Cada una de las salidas que había hecho de un sitio a otro…Ella era una humana extraña, la cual nunca había envejecido, y si en algún sitio se daban cuenta, la acusaban de ser bruja.

Ese fuego que se levantaba en la plaza principal del lugar, a ella aprisionada y siendo colgada para quemarla, gritos en el que la insultaban, restos de comida y animales muertos siendo arrojados en su cabeza para ser quemados con ella. Todos esos recuerdos le hicieron sentir una presión en su cuerpo, como un dolor punzante.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró con algo de dificultad, agachando la cabeza. En esos momentos, se había olvidado de con quien se encontraba en esa habitación…tragó saliva sin poder impedir seguir recordando.

Ese fuego, nunca quemaba su piel. Nunca la mataba…y cuando se daba cuenta, estaba en el suelo. Su alrededor estaba todo lleno de sangre, muertos…y ella casualmente estaba llena de sangre.

¿Qué pasaba con todos esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo en el momento en el que esa cosa le había preguntado eso? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver eso con lo que le estaba diciendo?

No…

¡No!

No podía ser cierto que todo eso lo había ocasionado ella. ¡Tenía que seguir pensando que era un animal salvaje que andaba suelto!

-¿Y bien? –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos justo en ese momento.

-No se de que me estas hablando-susurró con una gran duda en su mente-Nunca he tenido esas…-levantó su cabeza para mirarle pero al verlo tan exageradamente cerca de su cara con una mirada intensa-¡¡Kyaaaa!!-gritó trató de hacerse para atrás pero nuevamente chocó contra la estantería y nuevos libracos gordos cayeron a su cabeza sonando ruidosamente en su cabeza y al suelo cuando caían. Len miró la escena con una gran gota en la nuca

-¿Lo de darte tantos golpes es normal en ti?-preguntó con gracia viendo como sacaba su cabecita rubia de entre ese montón de viejos libros

-¡¿Y es normal en ti tener tanto libro?!-le gritó enfadada

-Pequeña, cuando uno vive tanto tiempo suele dedicarse a tratar de comprender el mundo que le rodea-le explicó extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero que ella rechazó dándole un manotazo-Me parece que no te caigo demasiado bien…

-¿No me digas? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta-gruñó con desprecio poniendo discreta distancia entre los dos

-No sé porque eres así, no creo que te haya dado tan mala impresión

-No, solo te he descubriendo matando a una de las personas que mejor me han tratado en el pueblo, ya ves, nada de importancia-bufó con sarcasmo

-Sabia que lo entenderías -sonrió alegremente

-¡Idiota!-le grito lanzándole un libraco que él detuvo con una sola mano con mucha habilidad. ¿Es que ese estupido se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Y como es posible semejante rapidez?

-Tienes un temperamento un tanto irascible ¿no crees?-sonrió mientras se dirigía a un armario que había en la habitación. Rebuscó en él sacando un sencillo pero bonito vestido negro-Toma, aquí tienes algo que ponerte

-¿Y eso porque?

-¿Prefieres desfilar por ahí con ropa medio destrozada?-dijo señalando la parte dañada-La verdad es que no me importa, deja una bonita visión

-¡Pervertido!-le grité mas fuerte que las veces anteriores

-Menudos pulmones…-murmuró

-¡¿Y quien te crees que es la culpa de que este yo así?!

-Vale, vale, mea culpa ¿contenta?-dijo ya un poco cansado-Ahora ponte esa ropa, estarás mas cómoda-dijo dándose la vuelta

-¿Es que no vas a salir?

-No, sé que vas a intentar escapar y por eso me quedo aquí…pero descuida, no miraré

Rin maldijo mentalmente mientras se quitaba la destrozada ropa para colocarse la que le había dado ese rubio con complejo de hermano. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras Len se giraba y la miraba.

-Estas preciosa-le dijo

Rin pudo percatarse de algo. El vestido que llevaba iba a juego con el que llevaba el chico vampiro. El la tomó de la mano

-¿Qué haces?

-Tienes que salir y conocerles

-¿Cómo? ¿Conocer a quien?

-Tu solo no te separes de mi-dijo abriendo sorpresivamente la puerta dando lugar a montones de personas reunidas en que al parecer les estaban esperando-Algunos todavía no han comido

Rin palideció al ver la sala llena de vampiros…algunos hambrientos

Rin quedó estática en su lugar sin saber que hacer. Una parte de ella quería gritar a todo pulmón y salir de allí para nunca volver pero otra parte teme que si monta alguna escena escandalosa los vampiros la conviertan en el suculento bocado de la noche

Len notó el nerviosismo de su hermana así que ignorando sus indicaciones de chica estresada y desesperada por huir de un chico vampiro atractivo, lo cual no entiende muy bien el porque, la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia donde estaba la familia

Al sentir la fría mano del rubio tomar la suya no pudo evitar suprimir una leve exclamación. Pero cuando vio que su intención era adentrarla en semejante grupo de verdugos chupasangres tembló de pies a cabeza. Pensando desesperadamente en la forma de huir de allí y no conocer a la familia del muchacho vampiro

-No te preocupes, Rin, mientras no te separes de mí, no te pasara nada ¿entendido?-le susurró en un intento de que se calmará un poco pero podía ver que era inútil. Su hermana parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Estaba muy pálida y temblaba mucho como si estuviera luchando por no caerse. Quizás no era muy buena idea presentarle a toda la familia al completo. Al fin y al cabo ella se había criado entre humanos.

-¡Len!-chilló una chiquilla de cabello largo y verde como el pasto, se acercó muy animada a los rubios junto a otro chico con el cabellos del mismo color que ella-¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto?!

-Lo siento, Miku-nee, he tenido alguna complicación-le sonrió rascándose la nuca

-Eres un desconsiderado, nos llamas a todos cuando muchos todavía no han tenido tiempo de ir de caza…

Rin sintió una gran presión en el estomago

-…y además nos haces esperar, eso no se hace

-Lo siento, lo siento

La chica que se hacia llamar Miku ladeó la cabeza cuando se fijó por primera vez en la muchacha que Len llevaba tomada de la mano

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin te has despertado!

Rin alzó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a la chica pero volvió a agacharla al ver sus caninos excesivamente largos

-Así que tu eres Rin ¿eh?-dijo el chico que estaba junto a la chica-Sin duda, eres clavadita a tu hermano

-No…soy…-murmuró ella sin que las palabras llegaran a salir de su boca por el miedo que sentía en esos instantes, el corazón le iba a mil y tenía un subidón de adrenalina. Se sentía pequeña. Mucho. Como un pequeño gato rodeada ante un montón de leones hambrientos sin posibilidad de escapar por ningún lado

-Estoy encantada de conocerte al fin, Rin-chan-le sonrió la muchacha-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y él es mi hermano mayor, Hatsune Mikuo

Mikuo meneó la cabeza en señal de saludo

-¿Ves a esa chica?-le preguntó a Len señalando a una muchacha de pelo rosado que estaba conversando con un chico de pelo plateado-Esa es Megurine Luka, es la que ha tratado tus heridas-Rin respiró viendo sus vendajes vendados profesionalmente-y el chico con el que esta hablando es Honne Dell, es un tipo un tanto seco pero es muy majo y se puede confiar en él

-"No es algo que me importe, solo quiero irme de aquí"-pensó desesperada la chica viendo como cada vez mas vampiros se unían a conocerla

-¿Esa es la famosa Rin?-dijo una muchacha de cabello plateado similar al tal Dell, totalmente ebria con una botella de tequila en la mano, mirándola con gracia y curiosidad-Mucho gusto soy Howanne Haku te doy la bienvenida

-Es la hermanastra mayor de Dell-le explicó apretando su mano viendo como la chica no lograba calmarse

-Nos emociona recuperar a uno de los nuestros-rió Haku totalmente ebria

-¿Qué..? ¿Recuperar…?-murmuró de manera casi inaudible pero que Len fue capaz de escucharlo

-No te preocupes, te lo contaré todo-le prometió mientras volvía a apretarle la mano de manera afectiva

Notó la forma en la que esa cosa le apretaba la mano, estaba demasiado afectuoso con ella…¿y si de repente era la presa para todos? Por lo que había llegado a entender, todos ellos eran…como él, era un monstruo cruel y despiadado que se alimentaba de seres humanos. Eso la puso nerviosa y enseguida se separó de aquel apretón dándole un empujón.

-¿¡A que esperáis para matarme!? ¿O es que antes voy a ser vuestro conejillo de indias?

Eso les pilló completamente a todos por improvisto y la miraron desconcertados, confusos hasta que Haku, por estar bebida empezó a reírse como una bruja. Los pelos de Rin se le pusieron de punta y enseguida se abrazó a si misma asustada. Todos rieron divertidos, no de esa forma. De forma más dulce.

Rin no entendía nada y estaba demasiado asustada como para poder querer entender la situación. En cuestión de horas, estaba rodeada de todos esos seres extraños y que en cualquier momento podían acabar con ella como habían hecho tiempo atrás con más miembros del pueblo en la que había estado viviendo por esos últimos tres años y encima uno de ellos aseguraba ser su hermano gemelo. ¿Podía pensar en algún lado positivo? ¡Porque no encontraba ninguno!

Notó cierto calor alrededor de sus brazos y al mirar de reojo, vio a aquel vampiro medio abrazándola de ese modo. Frunció el ceño en forma de desaprobación y gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Ves? Eres toda una vampiresa. –dijo con cierto tono divertido.

-¡Que no! –se separó y le dio un guantazo delante de todos los presentes. -¡Yo no soy un monstruo, maldita sea! ¡No quiero ser un monstruo! ¡No tengo nada que ver ni contigo ni con nadie!

Todos se quedaron en un pequeño silencio hasta que suspiraron un poco y Len, sin pestañear ni siquiera se inclinó a su oído. Rin, asustada, cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que iba a poder morder su cuello con esos colmillos largos, blancos y afilados. Esos mismos colmillos con lo que había visto como mataba anteriormente. Pero, para su sorpresa, le dio un pequeño mordisco sin mala intención su oreja.

-Deja de gritar, te oímos perfectamente. –susurró dulcemente en su oído con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Sus palabras le hicieron temblar y abrir los ojos observando a los presentes quienes cada uno estaba medio a lo suyo, pero atenta a sus movimientos. No entendía a que se había referido esa muchacha de cabello plateado con lo de "recuperar" pero algo le decía que terminarían contándole aquella historia…porque no parecía que fuesen a dejarla ir a su casa tranquilamente.

-Oye, tengo hambre. –dijo el muchacho de cabello plateado, Dell, rascándose la nuca, sacando casi con amenaza sus colmillos.

Esas palabras le hicieron temblar de temor y en un acto de protección se arrimó a Len para de una forma u otra tener su protección. ¿Tenía hambre? Eso quería decir que podía ser un blanco fácil debido a que…¡era humana! ¿Estaba en peligro entonces? ¿Qué debía de hacer? Estaba completamente asustada, su cuerpo temblaba. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, Len pudo darse cuenta de ello por la cercanía empleada por la chica. Medio sonrió y la rodeó un poco en sus brazos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. –les guiñó un ojo y la tomó del brazo saliendo "volando" por la ventana.

-Ahí van. –dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa acercándose a su hermana. -¿Crees que estarán bien?

-Len sabe lo que se hace. –comentó Dell. –Voy a comer…¡me moriré si no como algo! –dijo sarcásticamente saliendo de aquel lugar.

-Tranquilo, Mikuo. –sonrió su hermana acercando sus manos al pecho de éste. –Recuerda que Len lleva mucho tiempo buscándola…no creo que quiera perderla de nuevo. –sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, Len llevaba a su espalda a una asustadiza Rin, la cual se aferraba al chico en esos momentos como si su vida fuese a acabar de un segundo a otro, cosa que le hizo reír por lo bajo al vampiro.

-¿De que te ríes, idiota?

-Eres muy mona enfadada. –dijo sin más, como si lo que hubiese dicho se tratara de un hola.

-¿Q-Que? –le arreó un buen golpe en la cabeza y Len suspiró bajando a tierra firma, frente un lago. -¡No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, cosa rara!

-No soy una cosa rara, mi nombre es Len. Kagamine Len…ya te lo he dicho.

-Como sea, cosa. –se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda alzando el rostro con orgullo, aunque estaba más asustada que orgullosa.

El joven dio un suspiro y se rascó la nuca mirando todo su alrededor. Era un lugar precioso, había un lago y la luz de la luna que ya estaba iluminando de algún modo aquel lugar, se reflejaba en ambos, en el agua, haciendo que aquel sitio tomara un lugar jamás visto por aquellos ojos azules de la chica. Podía haber visto mucho mundo, pero no ese tipo de paisajes como el que ahora mismo estaba presenciando, realmente ese hecho le sorprendió y le relajó un poco. Len ante eso, simplemente pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante aquello.

-Es precioso ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando a la luna llena.

-Sí… -al darse cuenta de cómo estaba tratando a aquel ser tosió un poco por lo bajo, aclarándose la garganta. –No está nada mal para estar en donde estáis los bichos raros.

-Tú también eres un bicho raro, entonces. –le respondió enseguida en forma de defensa.

-¡Yo no soy un bicho raro! Soy una humana ¿entiendes? ¡Una humana! –exclamó aquello último, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¿Por qué entonces te alteras tanto? –preguntó mirándole fijamente. –Vamos, Rin…¿hasta cuando vas a pensar que eres toda humana? Los humanos no logran vivir 100 años o más en esta época llena de enfermedades y continuas guerras y tener la apariencia que tienes tú ¿cierto? –cuestionó el chico.

-Eso es porque… -tragó saliva, no quería ser de ese ser, no quería ser un monstruo…se negaba a ello. Le tambalearon las piernas y por un momento su voz se quebró. –Soy especial, eso es todo.

-¿Especial?-rió el muchacho de buena gana-Eso no existe, querida Rin

-¡Claro que existe! ¡Mi madre siempre me lo decía!-gritaba al joven vampiro

-Los humanos califican a los longevos de dos formas: una, de ángeles, cosa que no suele ocurrir, y la otra…demonios

Rin lo miró con desprecio

-Los humanos temen a lo desconocido, algo extraño lo califican de demonio ¿Por qué crees que existe la Caza de Brujas? La mayoría de las mujeres que han enviado a la hoguera eran solo humanas que sabían manejar las plantas medicinales, sin ir mas lejos, los aldeanos no tuvieron ningún reparo en intentar lanzarte por el acantilado. ¿Y eres tu la que nos llama monstruos a nosotros?

Rin agachó la cabeza sin saber como responder a esa acusación, pero levantó la cabeza dispuesta a defender a los humanos que tanto la habían ayudado…a veces

-Los humanos tememos a lo desconocido…

-Ellos temen…tu no eres humana-le corrigió

-…pero vosotros-le cortó-…vosotros asesináis sin miramientos…¡le arrebatáis a la gente lo que mas quiere y luego os vais!-gritó recordando el rostro de dolor y sufrimiento de Darius ante la muerte de su hija y la de su esposa en el bosque-No tenéis escrúpulos

-Tenemos más que los humanos…esas mujeres, ya estaba acabadas

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! ¡Esas mujeres eran sus hijas y sus esposas! ¡¿Cómo crees que…?!

-Estaban enfermas-le cortó con serenidad haciendo que Rin quedará callada-Esas mujeres se estaban muriendo

-¿Qué…?-murmuró Rin sin comprender

-La mujer que devoré la otra noche en el bosque, esa tal Siori, tenía una enfermedad que hacía que su cuerpo se fuera pudriendo poco a poco y su hija, Dokuro, estaba muriendo por una infección que tenía en el hígado. Aunque no las hubiese devorado, habrían muerto de todas formas. Y los humanos solo se preocupan en mantenerlas vivas, no les importa que sufran, mientras los sanos no sufran emocionalmente, no importa lo que sientan los enfermos

-No puede ser…no es posible-murmuró sorprendida

-Y al contrario que los humanos, nosotros jamás matamos por creencias ni religiones. Nosotros matamos porque es nuestra única forma de sobrevivir, al igual que vosotros matáis para comer nosotros hacemos lo mismo

-¿Pretendes que me crea que solo os alimentabais de los enfermos? ¡Había mas ¿no es así?!

-Es posible…pero ya te lo he dicho, nosotros matamos para poder sobrevivir, esto no es una vida que hemos elegido…yo la vivo y ya es hora de que tu también lo hagas

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Que a partir de ahora vas a quedarte aquí, no volverás a viajar ni a vender como una simple humana. Mereces mas prestigio por tu condición.

-¡Estas loco! ¡¿Pretendes que me quede en un lugar espantoso lleno de vampiros?! ¡¿Pretendes que me quede con gente como tu?!

-Este es el lugar al que perteneces…

-¡No!

-Soy un vampiro, es cierto, pero tú también lo eres-le aseguro tomándola de la mano

-¡No!-gritó alejándose para poder soltarle una cachetada, para su sorpresa el rubio atrapó su mano que iba directa a su mejilla sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Rin palideció asustada mientras el muchacho acercaba su cara al oído lentamente.

-No vuelvas ha hacer eso-le susurró casi con un suspiro para después depositar un suave beso en su mejilla

-¡¿Qué haces?!-se alarmó ella empujándole, al verle unos pasos alejado de ella aprovecho ese momento para huir de él. Pero el muchacho se mostraba muy tranquilo mientras veía a la rubia alejarse

-No sirve de nada que huyas, Rin, no puedes salir de aquí-le grito mientras caminaba tranquilo en la dirección en que ella había huido, como si aunque corriera no llegaría muy lejos

Rin corría desesperada tratando de llegar a algún poblado y pedir ayuda. Estaba muerta de miedo. Un vampiro loco decía ser su hermano y que quería que ella permaneciera en ese lugar horripilante con él y con el resto de los suyos. No, estaba loco, debía de escapar, pero se detuvo en seco. Había llegado hasta una enorme pared que parecía no tener final. Respiró entre cortadamente y subió a una roca, luego a otra. De vez en cuando se resbalaba pero lograba mantener el equilibrio. Pero llegó a un punto en que ya no podía escalar más. La pared se hacia cada vez mas y mas lisa y no podía incrustar sus manos ni sus pies en ningún lado para seguir avanzando.

De pronto su mirada fue a mirar a su espalda y lo que vio la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Podía ver el castillo de los vampiros. Dos ríos que formaban una cruz entre si, una extensión de árboles y arbustos. Y todo eso, protegido y oculto por un gran cañón. Fuera a donde fuera iba a encontrar lo mismo. Una larga pared que se iba alisando hasta no poder seguir escalando ¿a esto se refería el rubio cuando dijo que no podía salir? Estaba atrapada, como un pájaro enjaulado

La rubia dio un traspié que la hizo resbalarse de la roca en donde estaba y caer en picado hacía el suelo. Cerró los ojos. Nada sucedió. Los abrió lentamente encontrándose que no había tocado el suelo sino que estaba en brazos de alguien. Elevó la mirada encontrándose con el muchacho de ojos azules que le sonreía de manera calida.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto dulcemente-Debes de haberte llevado un buen susto

Rin bajo rápidamente de sus brazos al reaccionar y trató de volver a huir sin saber a donde dirigirse sin que él la encontrara pero no lo logró el chico la cogió de la muñeca tirandola hacia él. Pegando la espalda de la chica a su pecho. Al hacerlo cayeron sentados al suelo. Rin se retorcía y pataleaba, luchando por liberarse y Len la apresaba entre sus brazos impidiéndole toda vía de escape

-Cálmate, Rin-le pidió sin dejar de abrazarla

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-gritó desesperada mientras el forcejeo se hacia cada vez más débil y mas hasta que finalmente la chica se rindió y dejo de ofrecer resistencia-Por favor…

-No tienes que preocuparte, hermanita-le murmuraba al oído-estas a salvo, estas en casa, se que es muy duro para ti pero te aseguro que las cosas irán bien. A partir de ahora yo te cuidaré-le aseguró mientras le besaba la cabeza mientras la joven chica lloraba a mares, estuvieron así por unas cuantas horas hasta que Rin se quedo dormida en el pecho del chico-Es hora de volver a casa

Tomó a la chica en brazos y voló de vuelta al castillo en donde la llevaría a descansar. No tenía ganas de pasar por el vestíbulo a saludar a los otros así que se fue directamente a su habitación en donde, Miku les esperaba.

-Buenas noches, Len-saludó la peli-verde

-Buenas, Miku-saludo inclinando levemente la cabeza-¿Y Mikuo?

-Esta en la cama, esperándome-sonrió sonrojada para luego dirigir su mirada a la joven que dormía en los brazos del muchacho-¿Cómo os ha ido?

-Creo que va a ser más complicado de lo que parece-le contestó depositando a la chica en la cama

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, ha sido muy fuerte para ella…pero, eso solo cuestión de tiempo

-Me alegro…-se acerca a Rin y le acaricia unos mechones-Incluso durmiendo parece muy asustada

-Lo sé

Miku suspiro ante la mirada del joven rubio, se levantó y empujo a Len hacia la puerta

-Sal, un momento, voy a cambiarla de ropa-le dijo

Él la miro dudoso

-No te preocupes-le animó ella-No se va a mover de ahí, te lo prometo

Miku entró en el cuarto tardando como una media hora en poder preparar a Rin para que se fuera a dormir. Mientras Len esperaba impaciente a que la puerta se abriera y pudiera volver a estar al lado de la hermana de la cual fue injustamente separado

Miku salió del cuarto con un aire de gracia y le sonrió a Len

-Ya esta lista-le dijo mientras dejaba a Len pasar al cuarto que inmediatamente se acercó a la muchacha dormida y la contemplaba con el camisón grisáceo que Miku le había puesto para que durmiera con mayor comodidad. Se tumbó a su lado y la arropó con las mantas procurando que no cogiera frío-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres dormir en tu cama?-le preguntó sonriendo al ver tan tierna escena

-No quiero separarme de ella-le contesto sin apartar la mirada del rostro dormido de su hermana mientras acariciaba su cara

-Como quieras-le contesto Miku sonriendo calidamente mientras salía del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo en donde le esperaba su amado hermano

-De nuevo juntos…como siempre debió ser-murmuró el chico sin dejar de mirarla-No volverán a apartarte de mi lado, no volveré a perderte

El chico se acercó un poco mas a ella abrazándola suavemente para no despertarla y poco a poco dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo mientras aspiraba el aroma que emanaba el cabello de su hermana recién recuperada

CONTINUARA

Y aquí os dejo el capitulo 3

En este capi he tenido la gran ayuda de mi amiga Sagara Mei de la cual espero un review.

Gracias a ella pude hacer el capitulo un poquito mas largo

No cuento nada mas porque no me dan ganas, solo que si queréis que haga algo en especial decirlo y lo tomare en cuenta

Muchos saludos

Chao Ling-Yin


	4. Convivencia

**CAPITULO 4: CONVIVENCIA**

Los sueños de Morfeo, para uno de los dos hermanos, era bastante molesto. Ya no eran sueños como estaba teniendo hacía escasos minutos. Sino, que ahora, tenía pesadillas. En esas pesadillas, la muchacha de cabello dorado corría entre oscuridad mientras era perseguida por algo que en esos momentos, no le podía dar forma. Desesperada, corría y corría pero nunca llegaba a ningún sitio. Parecía que por mucho que sus piernas se forzaran a correr, no se movía del sitio.

Esa sombra, por muy extraño que pareciese era como si no fuera difícil mantener su velocidad. De hecho era como si lo hiciera adrede. Cuando menos se lo imaginó, esa sombra paró frente suya y ella cayó al suelo de culo, temblando de miedo.

-No voy a hacerte nada. –decía ese misterioso ser.

-¡Déjame, déjame! –gritaba queriendo salir de allí, sin saber que hacer ni como liberarse de allí.

-No voy a hacerte daño, soy tu hermano, soy Len... –le tendió la mano desde la oscuridad. –Ven al sitio al que correspondes…

-¡No, no, no! –gritó. -¡Tú no eres humano!

-Claro que no lo soy. Soy un vampiro, al igual que tú.

De pronto, Rin se levantó alborotada de la cama dando un gran grito que sonó en toda la casa seguramente. Len, enseguida se despertó. Estaba a su lado y al alzar su mirada azulada para ver como se encontraba su hermana recién recuperada, se vio en el suelo por un empujón.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No quiero que te acerques! ¡Llévame a casa! –gritó histérica.

-¿Qué? –dijo sin entender y rascándose la cabeza. –Rin, ya estás en casa…deja de decir idioteces. –comentó cruzándose de brazos a su lado.

-¡Esta no es mi casa!

-Claro que lo es. Siempre lo ha sido, solo que no has podido estar aquí.

-¡Mientes, mientes, mientes! –gritaba desesperada.

-Oh, vamos…has tenido una pesadilla, ¿a que no me equivoco? ¿Con que soñabas?

La mirada asesina que le lanzó la ojiazul fue descomunal y sintió una gran presión en su cuerpo, tal vez por dicha mirada.

-Con vampiros y mira por donde…¡tengo uno delante de mi!

Sin duda alguna, la chica estaba bastante histérica tras haberse despertado de aquel sueño. ¿Por qué le perseguían todas esas criaturas diciendo tantas tonterías? Era todo mentira. Tenía que serlo.

-Ni que fuera a morderte, chica. –dijo tranquilamente enarcando una ceja.

Eso le hizo ver la cara de su acompañante y reír por lo bajo divertido. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo mirándola fijamente.

-No voy a morderte. Eres mi hermana por eso te tengo aquí.

-¡Deja de inventar! ¡Si tu hermana está perdida lo siento mucho pero yo quiero volver a mi vida de siempre y pensar que no existen los vampiros!

-¿Cómo que no existen los vampiros? ¿Entonces yo que soy? ¿Una transmutación con un búho? Vamos, Rin. Deja de hacer la cría ¿vale?

-¿Ahora me vas a venir con clases de psicología? ¡No, por favor! –replicó.

-¿Clases de psicología? Lamentablemente, no es lo mío, lo siento. Pero eso sí, deja de negar lo que es evidente. Tu eres mi gemela y como tal, eres una vampiresa…

-Ya, ya, ya…¿y las alas? ¿Y los colmillos? ¿¡No ves que no soy yo quien buscas!? –gritó casi tirandose encima del vampiro.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una cabeza de cabello verde al igual que unos ojos se asomó viendo una situación un poco…subidita de tono ya que Len tenía cogida a su hermana al haberse tirado casi de encima suya y haber perdido el equilibrio.

-Chicos…¿podrías dejar de hacer ruido…? Estoy con Mikuo y bueno… -dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. –Dejad de pelear y seguir con lo que parece ahora, está bien eso.

-¿C-C-C-C-Con Mikuo? –pareció no haber escuchado nada de cuanto había dicho tras haber dicho con quien se encontraba.

-Ah, lo siento, Miku-nee… -se disculpó el vampiro. –Prometo hacer menos ruido, no te preocupes. –sonrió tranquilamente. –Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, minna-san. Y Rin-chan, no te pongas tan nerviosa…escucha a tu hermano.

-¡Qué no soy quien buscáis! –gritó justo cuando se oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrar.

-¿Quieres parar de gritar? Me parece increíble que no te quedes sin voz.

-Oye, cosa… -dijo apartándose de él y subiéndose a la cama. -¿Miku y Mikuo están…juntos?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo pareja?

-Exactamente. –dijo sin entender porque esas preguntas. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿¡Como que por qué!? ¡¡Es incesto, por Dios!! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Eso le hizo medio sonreír y sin que se diera cuenta, que estuviera sentado detrás de ella. Sus brazos rodearon todo el cuerpo de la chica por detrás y su rostro lo colocó en su hombro. Sus ojos azules como el cielo ahora estaban tapados por sus párpados y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Entre vampiros no existe el incesto, Rin. –murmuró a una sorprendida Rin que estaba paralizada en esos momentos.

-¿Qué…?-murmuró incrédula

-Eso es cosa de humanos, para ellos el incesto es aborrecible por sus creencias en un supuesto Dios…pero nosotros, no estamos atados a ninguna creencia ni a ningún Dios…y por supuesto tampoco en temas biológicos

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡Eso es…!-Len le puso la mano en la boca impidiendo que gritará

-Deja de gritar o te callo yo…-amenazo con gracia-Y no es extraño que Miku-nee y Mikuo-nii tengan una relación…sus padres eran hermanos

-¿Cómo…?

-En este mundillo los hermanos pueden tener una relación y tener hijos sin ningún problema, e incluso si los hijos llegan a estar juntos también…-le explicaba acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica sintiéndose muy a gusto

La joven muchacha al sentir el aliento del vampiro tan cerca de su cuello sintió una presión de nervios y miedo en el estomago, cerro los ojos fuertemente, casi conteniendo la respiración, el muchacho notando esta reacción, tomo la mano de ella con suavidad acariciándola con el pulgar.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte ningún daño, de verdad-le murmuró dulcemente al oído mientras su otra mano se deslizaba con lentitud por uno de los hombros de la chica apartando a un lado uno de los tirantes del camisón-Esto es lo único que recibirás de mi boca-le dijo dejando que sus labios acariciaran la blanca piel de la chica con infinita ternura

Rin contuvo de nuevo el aire sintiendo sus labios tocando su cuello sin querer detenerse, se quedó quieta por miedo a que el muchacho se enojara y la mordiera. Al no ver ningún signo de rechazo, Len se aventuró a ir un poco mas lejos, la mano que sostenía la de la chica trazo un camino de caricias desde su muñeca hasta el hombro y volviendo al principio, mientras que la otra se deslizo por la cintura de la muchacha hasta poder acariciar su vientre una y otra vez. Len estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto con su pequeña hermana mientras seguía besando su cuello con dulzura que poco a poco iba intensificando, también se atrevió a más y mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica

Rin tembló cada vez que el rubio hacia cada una de estas cosas, ella se empezaba a sentir extraña. El contacto era suave, calido y tierno. Tenía una agradable sensación. Pero él era un vampiro y ella humana…y…¡Vampiro!

Rin empezó a retorcerse desesperada y llena de terror rompiendo todo encanto del momento y liberándose del abrazo del vampiro. Para su desgracia, el chico la atrapó de nuevo, la acostó en el lecho, se colocó encima de ella e inmovilizó sus muñecas

-Tranquila, Rin-le dijo un poco angustiado por su reacción-Te he asustado ¿verdad? Lo siento, debí de ser mas cuidadoso-le decía mientras la chica respiraba tratando de calmarse-Ya está, no pasa nada, tranquila sshh-le murmuraba escuchando a la joven hipar-Tranquila, todo esta bien

-Te lo suplico…déjame…déjame volver a mi vida de antes-suplicó ya desesperada

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso

-Haré lo que me pidas pero, por favor…-empezó ella

-Si es así, te quedarás…yo quiero que estés aquí

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi hermana

-¡No soy quien tu crees!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé quien eres!-la toma del rostro-¡Mírame!-ella obedeció temerosa-Tu y yo somos iguales…somos idénticos…¡Somos gemelos! ¡Tú eres mi hermana! ¡Niégalo si quieres! ¡Aborrécelo si quieres! ¡Ódialo si quieres! ¡Pero no cambiará lo eres y lo que has sido siempre! ¡Eres y serás siempre mi hermana!-dijo ya cansado de todo eso

-No…no…no lo soy…no…

-Adelante, continúa negándolo. –dijo un poco más serio.

-¡¡Es que no puedo serlo!! No quiero…no quiero ser un monstruo… -apretó su camisa mirándole con una expresión de terror.

El solo hecho de pensar que podía ser un vampiro como todos esos seres que había conocido ese día y que podía ser un monstruo como lo eran ellos, era algo que le desgarraba por dentro. Vivir de esa forma conllevaba a matar a seres humanos…a esos seres humanos con los que había estado conviviendo durante toda su larga vida. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? ¡¡Era algo que no podía evitar temer!!

-No somos unos monstruos…los humanos son los monstruos…todo cuanto son diferente a ellos, son expulsados del mapa.

-Matas a seres inocentes…sólo para vivir tu…¿eso es ser un santo?

-No, es cierto. Eso no es de un santo pero, ¿acaso vosotros no coméis carne de animales? Es lo mismo. ¿Acaso han hecho ellos algo para que vosotros los matéis y os los comáis por completo? –preguntó de la misma forma que anteriormente, sin alterarse ni un momento. Estaba siendo muy justo.

Ante aquello, la rubia no pudo decir nada. Visto de esa manera…ellos también podían ser unos monstruos. Los demás animales podían verlos como tal…

-No quiero… -cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-Los humanos tienen esa faceta de los licántropos. Al menos, nosotros lo hacemos cuando lo necesitamos y como ya te he dicho, buscamos víctimas que dejen de sufrir.

-¡¿Y como diablos quieres que te crea todo eso?! ¡¡Respóndeme!! –gritó aferrándose a su camiseta y apoyando su frente en ella, Len se mantuvo en silencio viendo como la chica hacía sobreesfuerzos por no llorar y desesperarse más de lo que ya estaba. –No quiero matar a nadie, yo…nunca he comido…sangre ni nada parecido…

-Lo siento, yo no he decidido lo que tú eres…naciste así…

-¡Devuélveme mi vida! –ese tono de voz sonó como más orden y mandato que cualquier otra cosa. -¡¡Quiero seguir siendo la misma chica de siempre!!

-¿Para seguir siendo atacada porque no envejeces como deberías?

-¿Qué dices?

-Creo que eres consciente de tu situación. Sé una chica lista y no te dejes llevar por la desesperación.

Len pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola de esa forma a su bien formado cuerpo dedicándole un cálido abrazo. Rin agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo aún temblaba. Estaba volviéndose loca, estaba teniendo una pesadilla o es que sus paranoias mentales estaban llegando demasiado lejos, pero eso…eso no podía ser cierto. Se negaba a que todo cuanto aquel vampiro que tanto se parecía a ella, fuese verdad.

Ser hermana de un vampiro conllevaba a tener su misma sangre. A estar destinada a lo mismo que él. Conllevaba a matar a seres inocentes, alimentándose de la sangre que éstos tenían para así continuar ella con vida pero…¿entonces todo ese tiempo como había sobrevivido? ¡Eso no lo entendía! No tenía ni pies ni cabeza y tal vez esa era por la cual aún tenía la esperanza de que todos aquellos seres que chupaban sangre, se equivocaran y no fuera la persona correcta. Que se hubieran equivocado de persona.

Pero él. Ese chico el cual ahora mismo acariciaba sus cabellos dorados con suavidad se parecía demasiado a ella y no sólo eso, tenía el mismo símbolo de nacimiento que ella…¿podía ser casualidad después de todo cuanto había escuchado?

No.

¡No!

No podía dejarse engañar por sus palabras. No podía ponerse a pensar que ella formaba parte de todo aquel círculo vicioso. Tenía que escapar de allí pero estaba claro que de ese modo no iba conseguirlo. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría entonces?

-Vete. –murmuró por lo bajo ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo de color rubio.

Len la miró con desconfianza. Ese cambio de actitud…¿sería bueno o malo? Odiaba en parte no poder saberlo y es que apenas conocía a su hermana, no sabía sus reacciones. Por lo que había podido ver, no tenía mucha paciencia pero eso que acababa de decir…

-Duérmete y me iré. –fue su respuesta separándose un poco de ella.

-No me dormiré hasta que no te largues. Así que estás tardando, cosa.

-¿Te importaría llamarme por mi nombre alguna vez?

-No pienso llamarte de otra manera. –se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres irritante…

-Tú lo eres más diciendo todas esas tonterías.

-Tonterías… -rió irónicamente. –Esas tonterías… -se levantó de la cama y la miró con una seriedad increíble. –Son tu realidad y tu verdad, si quieres verlo bien sino…te lo demostraremos a las malas que es lo que parece que quieres.

-¡¡Yo solo quiero irme a mi casa!!

-¿Qué casa, Rin? –preguntó mirándole fijamente. -¿Tienes una casa de verdad? ¿Le puedes llamar hogar a algo en concreto? Dime, ¿Cuántos años llevas viajando de un sitio a otro?

-Cállate. –sabía que en eso, tenía de nuevo razón…¿por qué siempre le respondía a todo cuanto le decía? ¿Acaso no tenía escapatoria? –Si no descanso, mañana no podrás explicarme todas las dudas que tengo de porque nos separaron ¿verdad? –era una excusa para quedarse a solas.

Pero Len pareció haber caído en ello. Medio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza acercándose hasta ella. La tumbó y la tapó.

-Buenas noches. –se despidió el chico dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. –Y recuerda, nada de intentar escaparte…

Rin no dijo nada. Cogió la sábana y se tapó hasta la cabeza dándole la espalda haciéndole ver que quería que se marchara puesto que iba a conciliar el sueño. Len, atravesó la puerta cerrando tras de ella y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Va a ser difícil… -murmuró para sí dirigiéndose a hacer un par de cosas y de paso asegurarse de que su recién encontrada hermana no se fuera a escapar, aunque eso era técnicamente imposible.

Rin, una vez notó que aquel vampiro ya no estaba en la misma sala que ella, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a las piernas mirando hacía la ventana. Aquel lugar…le daba miedo. Tenía miedo de todo. Estaba en una casa llena de vampiros, una casa en la que decían que pertenecía como hermana de uno de ellos…¿a quien podía pedir ayuda? No tenía a nadie para que le extrañara y le buscara…puede que este fuera su fin, no quería acabar de esa forma…

-Tengo que escapar de aquí… -murmuró acostándose. –Me levantaré temprano y pensaré en como salir de este maldito lugar, no pienso quedarme aquí ni una noche más. –se dijo convencida a si misma.

_¿Tienes una casa de verdad?_

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se levantó sobresaltada y miró hacía los lados buscando al chico rubio creyendo que había vuelto a colarse en la habitación. No le vio. Se mantuvo en silencio pensando que estaría oculto entre las tinieblas burlándose de ella. Silencio. No, no estaba. No se escuchaba nada, ni tampoco notaba ninguna presencia en la habitación ¿Se lo habrá imaginado? Volvió a cobijarse entre las mantas intentando volver a conciliar el sueño.

_¿Cuántos años llevas viajando de un sitio a otro?_

Otra vez. Esta vez no se incorporó del todo pero la sorpresa había sido la misma que la primera vez. ¿De verdad el chico se había ido? ¿O estaba en algún rincón de la habitación? Volvió a quedarse quieta y en silencio tratando de escuchar algo pero nada, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Pero ¿que pasaba aquí? Recostó su cabeza en la almohada esta vez cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cabeza

_¿Le puedes llamar hogar a algo en concreto?_

Esta vez Rin no tenía duda, era la voz del muchacho vampiro. Pero él no estaba allí. Al menos no físicamente. Sino en su cabeza. Estaba dándole vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas a sus comentarios y preguntas. Sacudió la cabeza en vano de alejar la voz del muchacho pero era inútil. Estaba en su cabeza y no había manera de hacerle salir.

_¿Le puedes llamar hogar a algo en concreto? _

Esa pregunta le golpeaba la mente una y otra vez y cada una mas intensa que la anterior. Se pegaba con la almohada y se retorcía para echar a esos pensamientos de su mente pero no había modo, estaban agarrados como garrapatas a un perro. Finalmente, después de intentos e intentos frustrados se rindió, dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y a los pocos segundos empezó a hipar y sollozar.

-No-murmuró a la nada-Es cierto, no hay nada a lo que pueda llamar hogar-murmuró mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en la almohada como si temiera que alguien la oyera y fuera a ver que pasaba

Odiaba admitirlo, lo odiaba muchísimo pero tenía que reconocer que ese vampiro tenía razón. Desde la muerte de sus padres adoptivos no había tenido ni un solo lugar al que llamar casa. Había viajado mucho. Había conocido a mucha gente. Y había visto muchas cosas. Pero todo eso…era como una ilusión. Una en la que se veía condenada a repetir una y otra vez. Primero llegaba a un sitio, se establecía allí por una temporada de dos a tres años y cuando se había ganado el respeto y el cariño de la gente, se tenía que marchar. Por culpa de su eterna apariencia juvenil.

Cuando creía que encontraba felicidad en un lugar se debía ir. Cuando la gente empezaba a sospechar y a preguntarse el porque no crecía debía huir. Huir. Era lo único que había hecho desde que decidió no depender a su familia adoptiva. Sabía que iba a ser duro. Pero estaba acostumbrada al respeto de su familia y al ver como la trataba la gente cuando sospechaban era algo casi…inhumano. Sus miradas…esas miradas que anteriormente la apreciaban se dirigían a ella con asco y temor. Y después del juicio la llevaban a la hoguera. Pero su fuego era como el agua. Inofensivo, indoloro. Y luego…toda esa sangre.

Rin se abrazó a la almohada y ahogo su llanto en ella recordándolo todo. Maldito. Maldito vampiro ¿Por qué tenía que torturarla de esta manera? La secuestraba. La confundía. Y encima se quería aprovechar de ella. Es injusto ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

Rin siguió ahogando su llanto mientras era escuchada y vigilada por el muchacho rubio que la observaba con la puerta entre abierta. El chico sintió unas dolorosas punzadas en el corazón. Quería ir donde estaba su hermana. Abrazarla. Consolarla. Decirle que todo estaba bien. Que no tenía que preocuparse. Que él iba a encargase de que tuviera una vida mejor. Que a su lado podría vivir sin temor a nada, con un sitio en donde permanecer y que será escuchada, apoyada y amada, más de lo que necesita.

Pero…por el momento, él no podía hacer nada por ella hasta que comprendiera cual era su lugar. Cuando deje de estar confundida y logre aceptar la realidad podrá darle la felicidad que merece, solo tenía que esperar un poco.

Siguió escuchando sus lamentos y sus gemidos hasta que al final solo oyó su respiración pausada y tranquila. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acercó a ella.

Estaba dormida.

Pero tenía un semblante triste y la cara llena de lágrimas, se había dormido por puro agotamiento, reprimía sus emociones ante cualquier persona y no permitía que nadie viera lo que había bajo su fachada de chica obstinada, no quería que la gente viera que era en realidad una niña temerosa e insegura que suplicaba atención. Pero que nadie le había dado.

Len secó con dulzura las lágrimas que estaban desperdigadas por sus mejillas con sus dedos. Una vez hecho miró uno de sus dedos mojados con el líquido salado y lo lamió. Miró de nuevo a su hermana y la arropó entre las mantas.

-Aunque aparentas ser fuerte en el fondo quieres sentirte protegida ¿verdad?-le preguntó suavemente mientras le apartaba unos mechones de su rostro, sabiendo que ella no podía escucharle. Admiró su rostro dormido, permitiéndose el lujo de verla dormir y analizar sus facciones tan parecidas a las de él.-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, yo te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño, yo te daré esa felicidad que tanto ansias…la misma felicidad que compartirás conmigo, y a mi lado.-besó tiernamente una de sus mejillas- Te perdí una vez…pero esta vez, no pienso soltarte

Dicho esto salió silenciosamente de la habitación dejando a su hermana en el mundo de los sueños. Caminó con paso tranquilo hacía su habitación, entre los largos pasillos del castillo encontrándose por el camino con su mejor amiga, Miku.

-Hola, Len-saludó ella

-Miku-nee ¿Qué haces aun por aquí? ¿No estabas con Mikuo-nii?-preguntó curioso

-Es que Mikuo empieza a estar un poco enfadado-dijo risueña-Es que estáis armando mucho escándalo y no podemos….ejem…ya sabes…

-Si, gomen ne

-Dame las gracias, Mikuo estaba por venir a decirte cuatro cosas pero he podido contenerle

-¿Esta muy enfadado?-le preguntó con falsa preocupación

-No, enfadado no, solo un poco fastidiado- rió-Pero te pido un poco de tranquilidad

-No te preocupes, Rin ya se ha dormido

-Que bien, al menos esa pobre chiquilla podrá descansar un poco

-Si…

-…Estas muy preocupado por ella ¿verdad?-preguntó la peliverde-

-Si…

-Supongo que los lazos de sangre son muy poderosos, especialmente cuando se trata de gemelos-murmuró-Parece que todo este tiempo que has invertido va a dar sus frutos al fin…tú, a pesar de que acabas de conocerla, ya es una persona irremplazable para ti

-Si…-murmuró mirando discretamente hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde su hermana descansaba-Pero…-murmuró entristeciendo su mirada-ella esta muy asustada, lo que yo he sentido desde el momento que la vi en el bosque…ella no lo siente

-Len-Miku le tomó el rostro haciendo que la mirara a los ojos-Ella se ha criado con los humanos, aborrece lo mismo que aborrecen ellos…y siendo ella lo que es, le ha hecho sufrir mucho

-Lo sé…lo se muy bien

-Pero…-continuó ella-No es la única que ha sufrido en el tiempo que lleva separada de ti

-Miku-nee…

-Háblale, Len-le aconsejo-Ahora es una niña asustada, háblale, haz que confíe en ti, a medida que pase el tiempo ella notará tu cariño y empezará a escucharte. Solo es eso. Esperar un poco.

-Lo sé, Miku-nee-sonrió abiertamente mientras pasaba por el lado de Miku

-¿Len? ¿Adonde vas? ¿No vas a dormir con Rin?-preguntó un poco desconcertada

-Por esta noche quiero que ella duerma sola y pueda calmarse un poco pero…a partir de mañana ella dormirá conmigo en mi habitación

-¿Uh? Len ¿no te parece que es apresurarse un poco?

-Por el momento, soy el único con el que ha tenido contacto. Quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, quiero que vea que solo quiero hacerla feliz

-Len…-se enterneció la chica

-Bueno, Miku-nee, esta vez te aseguro que no habrá mas ruido, ve con tu chico-murmuró el muchacho mientras se integraba en su habitación un poco mas delante

Miku suspiró

-Miku…-murmuró el chico de cabellos verdes apoyado en una columna exhibiendo su tórax desnudo

-Mikuo...-saludó la chica sonrojándose al verle-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba harto de esperarte, así que vine a ver que pasaba que te hiciera retrasar tanto-le explicó abrazándola por la espalda

-No pasa nada, parece que ahora hay un poco de calma

-¿Estas segura?-murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana

Ella asintió convencida

-¿Cómo ves la situación?-preguntó Mikuo con semblante serio

Miku lo miró y puso la misma expresión serena que la de él

-Lo veo difícil, posible pero difícil-contestó mirando hacía la puerta en donde se había metido el vampiro de cabellos rubios

-Lo que ocurra a partir de ahora…dependerá de lo que cada uno elija-sentenció el chico peliverde

Miku se giró para abrazarlo y después besarlo.

-Yo te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Tú y yo somos hermanos

-Ajá…

-Mikuo, ayudémosles-le rogó-Len la quiere, lo sé, la quiere mucho

-Yo también lo sé pero…no podemos hacer nada, Rin no nos escuchara y Len querrá hacerlo él solo

-Pero…-fue callada por un besó del muchacho

-Que sean ellos los que decidan…lo que les vaya a suceder o no, dependerá de la decisión que tomen-le murmuró para luego volver a besar a la muchacha, que no hizo otra cosa que corresponderle y dejarse guiar por él hasta la habitación.

Al día siguiente

Los rayos solares asomaron por la ventana de la habitación en donde dormía una "prisionera". La muchacha maldijo y remaldijo. Esos rayos solares le daban directamente a los ojos y resultaba muy molesto. Trataba de mantenerlos cerrados.

-Rin…despierta…vamos, pequeña, despierta-le susurraba una voz masculina muy cerca de ella. Ella abrió lentamente viendo una mirada azulada idéntica a la suya, parpadeó un par de veces y…abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pegando un grito.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!-gritó la chica al verse tan cerca de su captor, se echó para atrás cayéndose de la cama

-Rin ¿estas bien?-preguntó el muchacho asomándose al borde de a cama observando a tendida chica con los ojos en remolinos

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó señalándole

-Quería verte-le contestó de forma natural- Es interesante verte dormida…eres realmente bonita-la halagó sonriéndole

Rin se sonrojó

-Pero ¡¿Qué dices?!

-Digo la verdad, eres muy bonita, Rin

-¡No te permito que me hables así!

-¿Por qué te pones así? Solo te he halagado, creí a las chicas os gustaban ese tipo de cosas

-¡Me da igual! ¡No quiero que te dirijas a mí con esas confianzas!

-¿Pero por qué? Soy tu hermano

-¡No! ¡No lo eres!

-Rin…-murmuró dispuesto a contestarle pero…

Se oye un fuerte rugido

La habitación se queda en silencio, mientras los dos rubios se quedan con cara de palo

La mirada de Len recayó en el vientre de la rubia

Más silencio

-¡¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!!-rió el chico rubio sujetándose el estomago

-¡¡¡No te rías!!-chilló Rin colorada hasta las orejas

-¡¡Tonta!! ¡¡Si tenías hambre deberías habérmelo dicho!!-le dijo sin parar de reír

-¡¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!!

-Mucho-le contesto dejando de reír y mirándola sonriendo-Te prometí que te cuidaría ¿no?

-¡No recuerdo habértelo pedido!-le señaló-¡Yo no necesito que nadie se ocupe de mi!

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ganarme tu confianza y tu cariño

Rin abrió los ojos como platos

-¡¿Estas de guasa?! ¡¿Pretendes que me encariñe contigo como me encariñaría con un perrito?! ¡Yo creo que no!

-Bueno, preferirá que me quisieras mas que a un perro, la verdad-sonrió

-¡Imposible! ¡Nulo!-replicó-¡Yo te ODIO!

Len serenó su mirada

-No-le dijo

Rin lo miró

-No me odias, me temes pero no me odias

-Idiota…

-No me importa lo que digas, voy a conseguir tu confianza…y así permanecerás conmigo en todos los sentidos-eso último lo murmuró de forma inaudible

-¡Ja!-se mofó-Lo dudó mucho…

-Bueno, primero debemos encargarnos de darte algo de comer

-No es necesario que me des nada-le cortó-Conseguiré comida por mi cuenta

-Mmmm, como quieras-dijo-pero vayas a donde vayas quiero acompañarte

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que vas a estar vigilándome?

-No, no, sé perfectamente que no puedes huir a ningún lado pero quiero hacerte compañía y asegurarme de que no te haces daño

-¡No lo necesito!

-Me da igual, lo voy ha hacer igualmente

-Eres como un dolor de cabeza….

-Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo-admitió sonriente

Los dos salieron al exterior, se dirigieron a un bosque que había mas adelante del castillo, al otro lado de los cruces del río, Len observaba siempre de cerca a su hermana, mientras ella buscaba frutos silvestres y setas comestibles para poder echarse algo decente a la boca

-Esto se te da bastante bien-comentó mirándola desde la rama de un árbol que estaba justo encima de Rin mientras se comía una fresa

-Me he dedicado a esto desde siempre, es normal ¿no te parece?-gruñó ella, el chico no contestó solo jugueteó con un poco con otra fresa que había cogido del cesto de Rin, intentando mantenerla en equilibrio en su dedo índice.

Rin lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, observando sus movimientos, viendo como lanzaba la fresa al aire y se la metía en la boca. En seguida la chipa de la curiosidad apareció en ella.

-Oye, cosa-lo llamó, el la miró un poco molesto por el irritante apodo

-¿Hasta cuando me vas a seguir llamando así? Mi nombre es Len

-Me da igual-cortó-Me gustaría saber algo

Len sonrió

-Adelante, si esta en mi mano saciar tu curiosidad haré lo que pueda…-prometió comiéndose otra fresa

-¿No te molesta estar aquí fuera?

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin entender-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes…los rayos solares y tal…

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Dicen que los vampiros os convertís en ceniza cuando os da el sol

-¡Ah!-exclamó entendiendo-Eso son solo mitos

-Entonces ¿Por qué solo salís de noche?

-Somos cazadores nocturnos, nuestra presencia es nula en las tinieblas, por ellos es más fácil perseguir a nuestras presas, cantaríamos demasiado si cazáramos de día y más a los humanos. Nuestras alas no pasan desapercibidas a la luz del día.

-Pero ¿entonces las leyendas…?

-Mitos, mitos, mitos…-negó con la cabeza llevándose a la boca otra fresa

-¿Y la sangre? ¿No se supone que solo os alimentáis de sangre humana?

-Mitos, mitos, mitos…-murmuró volviendo a negar con la cabeza cogiendo de nuevo otra fresa

-¿Cómo..?

-Es cierto, nos alimentamos de sangre humana, pero no es exclusivamente eso. Podemos comer otras cosas, sangre de animales también podemos, también frutas-se come la fresa- carne. También bebemos agua y, si queremos, alcohol

Rin no pudo evitar recordar a la chica ebria del pelo plateado, Haku

-Digamos que-prosiguió el chico-La sangre humana es la base de nuestra dieta, aunque tengamos mas opciones

-¿Y sois…? ...ejem…

-Dime-le animó

-¿Sois…eternos?

Le se quedó por un momento en silencio y luego se recostó en el tronco del árbol sin dejar de mirar como su hermana recogía comida

-No-contesto con simpleza

Rin alzó la cabeza sorprendida

-Nada de lo que hay en el mundo es eterno, Rin, nada, ni siquiera nosotros

-Pero…¡vuestro aspecto…!

-No somos condenados, Rin-le cortó sorprendiéndola-Somos como cualquier otro ser vivo, nacemos, crecemos, envejecemos y morimos, todos seguimos esas pautas

-¡No puede ser!

-Lo es, te sorprendes porque te has criado entre los humanos. Al igual que ellos, nosotros también envejeceremos algún día, solo que tardaremos mas tiempo

Rin se calló sorprendida

-Míralo de esta manera, si fuéramos eternos y naciera un bebé vampiro sería siempre eso, un bebé, no crecería y por lo tanto no envejecería. El crecer y el envejecer se escriben en la misma línea. Y nosotros también somos seres vivos. No somos demonios como todo el mundo piensa.

Rin se recargó en el tronco del árbol empezando a comer todos los frutos que había recolectado. Lo cierto es que morirse de hambre no podría, en ese cañón había mucha comida, aunque tengas que conseguirla por tu cuenta. Comió una fruta. Se relamió al notar como un poco del zumo de la fruta caía por su boca. Estaba dulce y rica. Los restos del zumo que no había podido atrapar con la lengua los secó con su dedo. Pero algo hizo que interrumpiera su comida. Miró hacia arriba a la derecha. Len se había pasado al árbol de al lado a una rama mas baja. Y le estaba mirando con gran interés y con cara de pensar en cosas que seguramente no le gustaría saber.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-gruño

-A ti-le sonrió

-No me gusta que se me queden mirando, es muy incomodo

-Solo te admiro, no estoy cometiendo ningún crimen

-Pero has matado a gente…eso si que es un crimen-le respondió con acidez

-No empieces con eso otra vez-murmuró un poco harto bajándose del árbol de un solo salto, quedando de pie al lado de la chica. Rin se sorprendió ante esa agilidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que se calló-Voy a dejártelo bien clarito, Rin-le dijo arrodillándose a su lado, ella hizo un amago de apartarse pero él no se lo permitió-No eres, ni serás jamás mi presa. Nunca te morderé ni beberé tu sangre, jamas. Así que no tienes razón para sentirte amenazada.

Rin calló por un momento pero contraatacó

-Me apartaste de mi vida normal, yo era feliz haciendo el negocio familiar

-Mientes…

Rin lo miró con los ojos abiertos

-Puede que te pareciera fantástico al principio, viajar, conocer mundo pero…ver como los demás niños crecen y tu no, siendo así constantemente amenazada por aquellos a los que apreciabas ¿eso te hacia feliz, Rin?

Rin bajó la cabeza sin saber como responderle. ¡Maldición! ¡Ese vampiro siempre conseguía dejarla mal! ¡Nunca encontraba las respuestas adecuadas para contraatacar a sus especulaciones! Las cuales…eran verdad como la vida misma

-Ven conmigo-le dijo cogiéndola de la mano

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!-le exclamó tratando de liberarse pero él era muy fuerte

-Quiero enseñarte algo, estoy convencido de que te gustará, ya lo veras-dijo tirando un poco de ella-Por favor…-pidió solemnemente

Ella suspiró cansada y le siguió rogando que acabara cuanto antes y pudiera estar sola un rato para poder pensar con claridad. La llevó por un sotobosque, esquivando maleza y algún que otro barrizal pero finalmente llegaron a donde quería el rubio. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, incrédula por lo que veía.

-Bien, parece que no se han movido de allí, son muy buenas-halagó el muchacho sonriente

-No puede ser…-murmuró Rin mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-¡Tsuki! ¡Hoshi!

Rin se alejó del vampiro y fue corriendo a abrazar el cuello de sus dos compañeras de viaje: sus yeguas

-Pero ¿Cómo…?

-Te conozco mas de lo que crees, oneesan-le sonrió-sé que aquí no te sientes cómoda, así que para que te sintieras mejor te he traído a tus yeguas

Los dos animales emitieron ruidos alegrándose de ver a su dueña

Rin bajo la mirada acariciando el hocico de Hoshi mientras que Tsuki reclamaba también un poco de atención.

-…Arigato…-murmuró con dificultad la muchacha

Len sonrió

-No hay de que…-se acerca a ella y acaricia el hocico de Tsuki mientras mira a su hermana-Ya vez, Rin, no soy el monstruo que tu piensas…solo soy alguien que te quiere mas de lo que imaginas

CONTINUARA

¡Toma! ¡Esta vez si que me ha salido largo!

La verdad es que no me gusta hablar después de terminar el fic así que iré al grano:

Gracias Mei, por tu ayuda y a Haru por su review ¡Sois las mejores! (bueno, bueno, sin exagerar eh? ¬¬)

Espero que a los demás os guste este fic, y os agradecería que aportarais ideas, solo para poder mejorarlo mas…creo que aquí pondré un Lemon, no se me dan bien pero tengo profesionales en el campo ¿Qué opináis?

Bueno, os dejo a vuestro criterio

Saludos de Chao Ling-Yin


	5. Viendo quien eres

**CAP 5-Viendo quien eres**

_-No hay de que…-se acerca a ella y acaricia el hocico de Tsuki mientras mira a su hermana-Ya vez, Rin, no soy el monstruo que tu piensas…solo soy alguien que te quiere mas de lo que imaginas_

Rin se quedó mirando al muchacho alzando una ceja de desconfianza mientras él acariciaba el hocico de la yegua.

-Ya claro-murmuró en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio lo oyera

-¿Es que no me crees?-preguntó un poco entristecido

-No, la verdad es que no, nunca creería a alguien que fue capaz de matar a personas….y mucho menos cuando una de las victimas era una niña-no pudo evitar recordar a la pequeña Dokuro, la hija de Darius y Siori

-Rin…¿Te refieres a Dokuro?-pregunto como si le hubiera leído la mente-Me creas o no, no quise matarla, de hecho, esa niña me caía muy bien

-¡Mentira!-gritó Rin haciendo que las yeguas se sobresaltaran un poco-¡Si de verdad te caía bien no la habrías matado! ¡Eres un cínico…!

-Rin, escúchame…-trató de hablar

-¡No! ¡Mataste a una niña! ¡Una niña indefensa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-¡La propia Dokuro me lo pidió!

-¿Cómo…?-murmuró sorprendida

Len la miró en silenció con un semblante triste ante las acusaciones que su hermana le lanzaba, sobretodo esa mirada que le dirigía, tan llena de odio

-Creo que ya debes saber la historia

-¿Historia? ¿Qué historia?-preguntó sin entender

-La historia de porque nos separaron

Rin enmudeció por unos momentos, quería gritarle que no fue separada de él porque nunca había estado con él pero no podía estaba furiosa ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con Dokuro?

-Vamos-el rubio la tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y la montó en Hoshi, después él se colocó detrás de ella cogió las riendas de la yegua e hizo que esta empezará a caminar, Tsuki solo les seguía de cerca. Rin no dijo anda a su acercamiento pero la verdad es que se sentía bastante incomoda, sentía el aliento del chico en su cuello ¿y si se le cruzaban los cables?-Bueno, las cosas se torcieron el mismo día en que nosotros nacimos

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó aparentando extrañeza

-Nuestro padre es vampiro….nuestra madre era humana

Rin abrió los ojos con una sorpresa enorme no podía creerlo ¿vampiro y humana juntos? Era increíble, inaudito, pero ella de pronto cayó en algo, cuando se refería a su padre dijo _es _pero al referirse a su madre dijo _era_ tiempo pasado

-Ella murió cuando estaba dándonos a luz-respondió con la mirada perdida-cuando murió y nacimos nosotros recogieron su sangre para que nosotros la bebiéramos

Rin abrió los ojos horrorizada ¿beber la sangre de su madre? ¿De su difunta madre? ¡¿Es que esos seres no tenían ningún respeto hacia los difuntos?! ¡¿Ni siquiera con uno de los suyos?! Por muy humana que fuera

-Yo la bebí sin problema pero…tú la rechazaste

Rin lo miró extrañada ¿Qué la rechazó? Bueno, no sabia de que se sorprendía, ella nunca había bebido sangre, ni humana ni animal, porque ella era completamente humana y los humanos no bebían sangre

-Los demás creyeron que al nacer gemelos de la unión de un vampiro y una humana uno había nacido vampiro y el otro humano, después de eso te abandonaron en el bosque donde fuiste recogida por esa "familia adoptiva" tuya

-¿P-Por que no me mataron?-la verdad es que no quería creerle pero había una ansiedad dentro de ella que la contrariaba

-Porque yo no lo quise, tú y yo nos poníamos a llorar cuando éramos mínimamente separados, y también lloré cuando se disponían a matarte por eso prefirieron abandonarte a tu suerte

Rin bajo la mirada asimilando sus palabras

-Pero no tardaron en ver su error, porque al poco yo también daba signos de comportamientos típicos de los humanos, por ejemplo depender mucho de una figura materna. Por eso supieron que no éramos ni vampiros ni humanos completos, éramos las dos cosas, pero cuando fueron a buscarte ya no estabas

Eso lo pronunció casi con dolor y angustia

-Desde que tengo memoria siempre sentí un gran vacío, quería todos los miembros de mi familia pero sentía que me faltaba algo…me faltabas tú-le dijo cariñosamente

Rin tragó una bocanada de aire, al sentir al chico aspirar el aroma de su cabello

-Cuando cumplí 50 años-hizo una pausa- 10 años humanos, me enteré de tu existencia por accidente, le oí decírselo a nuestro padre frente a la lápida de nuestra madre y desde entonces no he dejado de buscarte. No sabia como eras ni donde vivías pero solo tenía la mente en encontrarte. Si eras mi gemela, tenías que parecerte a mí y dada tu longevidad estarías deambulando de un sitio a otro, de esa forma la búsqueda era muy complicada, solo sabía tu nombre, nada más

Len cerraba de vez en cuando mientras recordaba a la vez que disfrutaba de la cercanía que tenía con la rubia

-Una día pase por un pueblo a descansar…y te vi

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dejó de mirar al frente, despreocupándose de su cuello expuesto a la boca del chico y lo miró sorprendida

-Si, estabas en un mástil rodeada de madera seca mientras los aldeanos se tiraban restos, a punto de cumplir la pena de muerte. Fuiste descubierta.-Len volvió a aspirar el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica, mientras ella se tensaba sabiendo a lo que él se estaba refiriendo-En seguida supe que eras tu, no podías ser otra. Estuve a punto de saltar al mástil y sacarte de ahí pero…-Len la miró, viendo como sus aguamarina brillaban de forma intensamente-…apareció una bestia salvaje que los mató a todos, a todos menos a ti y a mi

-¿Por qué no me mató a mi?

-Estabas en un sitio elevado y rodeada por las llamas, la bestia no se acercó a ti y yo la hice huir pero cuando volví ya no estabas

Len observó que la expresión de Rin se había tranquilizado. Se sintió mal. La había mentido. No había aparecido ninguna bestia por el pueblo. La propia Rin había matado a toda esa gente dejándose llevar por sus poderes de vampiresa despertados por el miedo y el odio, ella misma dejó a relucir sus ojos rojos entre las llamas y salio de ellas matando a todo ser viviente que había por su camino, la gente que huía despavorida le impedía el paso para ir con ella, cuando quiso darse cuenta Rin no estaba. Pero no podía contarle la verdad. Rin se culparía, lo pasaría mal, y él no quería eso, bastante tenía que hubiera sabido que ella es vampiresa, aunque todavía no lo haya asimilado.

-Después de eso, te busqué con mucho mas ahínco y no paraba de comerme la cabeza por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad cuando se me había presentado. Quería pensar que tu te comportabas como una humana por lo que no volabas y caminabas, creí que no te habrías alejado mucho pero pasaba los meses y los años y no pude encontrarte, de verdad estaba desesperado-decía pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica para abrazarla, ella no se negó, estaba atenta a la historia como para darle importancia a ese detalle-Pero, un día, vi a una niña con el pelo corto y plateado cogiendo agua…

-…Dokuro…-murmuró Rin de forma inaudible

-Ella se te parecía mucho, lo único que se diferenciaba a ti era su pelo de color plata y sus ojos ambarinos…no pude contenerme y me la lleve-decía avergonzado-estaba tan emocionado porque creía haberte encontrado que no me fije que no eras tú, pensé que te habías teñido el pelo y usado lentillas de color para que nadie te reconociera. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, volví a estar desesperado, mis esperanzas por hallarte cada vez eran menor, Dokuro fue la que trató de animarme

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida

-…¿Qué Dokuro…?

-Ella no me temía, me daba consejos por lo que la libere y me hice amigo suyo, estuvimos viéndonos durante un año y medio-dijo sonriendo-Pero…-su mirada se entristeció-un día fui a su casa a hurtadillas para ver si te había visto pero me la encontré en la cama con un aspecto lamentable, me dijo que estaba enferma, que tenía una infección en el hígado incurable

Len suspiró un poco

-Me pidió que bebiera su sangre…

Rin lo miró horrorizada

-Créeme que me negué, no quería matarla, no a ella, pero Dokuro me dijo que ella no tenía salvación y que si la apreciaba de verdad acabaría con su sufrimiento…-Len se mordió el labio inferior-…Le mordí el cuello y succione lentamente su sangre hasta que ella quedó en un estado de duermevela…después succione mas rápidamente hasta que su corazón dejó de latir.-volvió a suspirar-Créeme cuando te digo Rin que no quería hacerlo…pero era el deseo de Dokuro

Para sorpresa de Len, Rin no le dijo nada, solo dejó de mirarle apretando con fuerza su medallón contra su pecho pensando en como había sido los últimos momentos de vida de la muchacha peli-plata ¿Estaría en paz aun cuando su muerte había sido producida por un vampiro? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le abrió su corazón al rubio?

-Lo que no sé…-dijo para tratar de evitar esos recuerdos-…es porque Dokuro no me dijo que estabas allí

-Nunca llegue a conocer personalmente a Dokuro…-le cortó-…cuando llegué a la aldea Dokuro estaba siempre en cama por su enfermedad, la conocía porque su padre, Darius-san, no paraba de hablar de ella y de lo mucho que nos parecíamos

-Es un buen hombre, le agradezco que haya cuidado de ti-murmuró recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

-Oye…

-Dime

-¿Podrías no pegarte tanto a mi? Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que invadan mi espacio

-Lo sé, pero…no paro de temer que si me separo de ti se desvanecerás en el aire

Rin enrojeció ante estas tiernas palabras ¡Espera! ¡No, no! ¡No debía dejarse engañar por ese ser! ¡Solamente estaba jugando a hacerse el bueno!

-Rin…¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte que no soy el monstruo que tu piensas?

-¡¿Qué dices?!-se alarmó tratando de separarse de él pero la tenía bien sujetada por la cintura, eso si, la yegua se asustó y empezó a galopar haciendo que los dos rubios cayesen al suelo. Rin cayó encima de Len con el rostro muy cerca del de él. Al verse tan cerca y sus cuerpos tocándose Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Len también tenía subidos los colores al sentirla tan cerca pero solo pudo sonreír contento y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Rin-¡Oye!-gritó ella apartándose dejando a un Len muy desilusionado, Rin respiró hondo de forma disimulada, todavía sonrojada y sintiendo palpitaciones muy fuertes en su pecho-"¿Qué me pasa?"-pensó un poco alarmada dándole la espalda al rubio quien la observaba sentado en el suelo, aun con desilusión.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rin?-preguntó al notar que ella no quería mirarle

No supo porque, pero la muchacha de dorados cabellos se estremeció al oír su nombre salir de sus labios, las palpitaciones aumentaron de velocidad y su sonrojo era mas notable. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitirle a ese ser verla de esa forma, seguro que sacaría conclusiones equivocadas o lo usaría de pretexto para burlarse de ella. Miró al frente viendo como su yegua se iba alejado a galope

-¡Hoshi!-gritó la rubia al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de su querida yegua-¡Hoshi, vuelve!-no hubo suerte-¡Arg! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Yo no he hecho nada, has sido tú la que la ha asustado con tus gritos

-¡Vete al diablo ¿quieres?!-le chilló corriendo hacía una roca un poco alta ante la atenta mirada del muchacho. Rin observó hacía donde corría su yegua. Metió sus dedos índice y pulgar en la boca y silbó. Hoshi, al oírla, se paró en seco, se tambaleó un poco y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacía donde estaba su dueña, Len observaba sorprendido la obediencia del animal ante un simple silbido, miró a su lado viendo como Tsuki también galopaba en dirección a la chica de cabellos rubios. Rin bajó de la roca y acarició a sus yeguas en sus hocicos mientras ellas resoplaban queriendo recibir más atención que la otra.

-Es fantástica…-murmuró el chico viendo a su hermana acariciar a las yeguas mientras se levantaba e iba acercándose a ella

-Tranquilas-les decía a sus yeguas sin notar que el chico se le acercaba

-Tienes buenas manos con los animales

Rin se sobresaltó un poco al notarlo a su lado de forma tan sigilosa como un gato. Aunque no le dijo nada, todavía sentía un calorcito en su pecho

-Oye, Rin

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué?-dijo recién salida de su ensimismamiento

-Empieza a oscurecer, creo que debemos irnos ya

-¿Eh?-ella miró al cielo viendo como empezaba a oscurecerse ¿Cómo es posible que oscureciera tan pronto? ¿O puede ser que entre pitos y flautas se le haya pasado el tiempo volando?

-Vamos, Rin-le dijo extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomará pero fue rechazada, ella ni siquiera alargó la mano hacía la suya, eso hizo sentirse un poco mal al rubio

-No puedo dejar a la intemperie a Hoshi y a Tsuki ¿y si se las come un oso? ¿O un puma?

Len rió

-Aquí no hay animales salvajes, Rin, el cañón mide unos 20 kilómetros de ancho y de largo y esta cerrado, no puede entrar ni salir nada que tenga los pies en la tierra

Rin bajó la mirada sabiendo que eso la incluía a ella también,

-Deja que tus yeguas vaguen libres por aquí, no pueden irse muy lejos y no tienen perdida, tampoco corren peligro y…-de pronto cuando fue a mirarla vio que ella ya no estaba ni tampoco las yeguas-…y…y…y…¡¡Y NO APROVECHES PARA ESCAPAR MIENTRAS HABLOOO!!!-gritó el chico a la nada sabiendo que su hermana le estaba oyendo

Rin iba galopando sobre Tsuki huyendo de ese chico aprovechando que estaba distraído. ¡Por que había huido? Por que evidentemente aun albergaba poder escaparse de ahí, y gracias a ese vampiro había conseguido algo. Se supone que no hay salida ni tampoco entrada ¿Cómo se las había apañado para hacer que sus yeguas entrasen al cañón? Los vampiros son mas fuertes que los humanos, eso es seguro pero no como para poder coger en brazos a un caballo, peor a dos, y llevarlo al otro lado donde hay varios kilómetros de altura. Le oyó gritar y se escondió con sus animales detrás de una gran roca. Casi aguantando la respiración temiendo que la oyera al igual que paso en el bosque.

-Uf, le despiste, aquí no me encontrará

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó el chico detrás de ella, Rin se sobresaltó y se pegó a la roca viendo que el chico estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de forma seria-No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, Rin-dijo acercándose y colocando sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica para impedirle escapar, ella cerró los ojos con miedo-Los que intentan hacer este tipo de cosas se llevan un buen castigo…-ella tembló-…pero contigo haré algo especial…-le murmuró al oído para luego pasar su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Len la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a él para poder acariciar su fino cuello con sus labios, Rin enrojeció mientras daba un suspiro ante la ternura con la que el chico rozaba sus labios con su cuello. Len, cegado ante la sumisión de Rin, intensificó sus besos y sus caricias fueron un poco mas atrevidas, pasando sus manos por la cintura y la espalda de Rin, quien seguía respirando con tranquilidad.-…Te quiero…-le murmuró contra su cuello, pero eso fue las palabras mágicas que hicieron que Rin volviera a la realidad, viendo que estaba siendo tocada de manera descarada por el chico.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAH!!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HACES?!!!-gritó la muchacha empujando a Len y apartarlo de ella

-¿Qu…que ocurre, Rin?-preguntó preocupado por pensar en haber metido la pata. Rin se sorprendió ante esa pregunta ¿Cómo qué que ocurre? ¿Estaba de guasa?-¿Estas bien? Estas muy pálida-le preguntó preocupado el rubio acercándose con toda la intención de volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos pero la chica, viendo su intención, se escabulló colocándose a uno de los lados de la roca-¿Rin?

-Nunca. Jamás. En la vida. Vuelvas a hacer eso…-le amenazó-

-Pero Rin…

-¡Nada de peros!...maldito pervertido aprovechado…-murmuró

-¿Qué? Pero si a te también te ha gustado-le dijo-Suspirabas mientras te abrazaba…

-¡¡Ni lo menciones!!-chilló ella con intención de irse de ahí

-¡Ah, no! Tú no te vuelves a escapar-dijo él sujetándola del brazo

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Pórtate bien, Rin!

-¡Que me sueltes!

-Bien, no tengo mas opción-suelta la muñeca de la chica, la toma por la cintura y la cuelga en su hombro-Hale, a casita que llueve-dijo con voz cómica

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Suéltame!-decía mientras el muchacho se la llevaba tranquilamente al castillo mientras las yeguas pastaban felices.

Cruzaron el sotobosque y llegaron al castillo. Los demás vampiros miraban a como el chico llevaba a la rubia a cuestas mientras silbaba y ella chillaba como una posesa entre roja de rabia y de vergüenza. Algunos vampiros reían y otros miraban con una gotita en la nuca ante tal espectáculo de gritos y blasfemias. Finalmente, cuando entraron en una habitación Len la dejó sobre una cama bastante grande. La cama era realmente grande. Decir que ahí podría caber dos matrimonios era quedarse corto. ¿Es que los vampiros necesitaban extrema comodidad? También Rin pudo fijarse en que la cama estaba envuelta en cortinas, muy parecidos a los que usan los nobles. Len se dirigió hacía un armario y sacó el camisón grisáceo que había usado Rin la noche anterior, de paso también le dio una pequeña palangana, un par de toallas y pastillas de jabón.

-Deja de refunfuñar-le dijo-ahora voy a acompañarte a los baños

-¿Cómo? ¿A los baños?

-Si ¿No quieres darte un baño antes de ir a dormir?

Rin lo consideró

-Si, tal vez si-murmuró mas para si misma que para el muchacho

-Venga…-él la toma del brazo-te acompaño y de paso yo también me daré un baño

Rin enrojeció

-¡¿Es que te vas a bañar conmigo?!-gritó ella colorada

Len la miró un momento, parpadeó y miró hacia un lado como si estuviera pensando

-Mmmm por lo general tenemos un baño masculino y otro femenino y la hora del baño mixto es a partir de medianoche-sonrió con picardía-pero si quieres que me bañe contigo no tengo ningún problema, hermanita, de hecho, estaría encantado

-¡Idiota!-gritó ella colorada pegándole un puñetazo en el pecho, el cual el chico solo rió como si no lo hubiera notado

-Venga, vamos

Len la tomó suavemente de mano guiándola hacia los baños, al legua a las puertas, Rin pudo ver vapor salir de el interior de esas habitaciones

-Tienes que ir a la puerta de la derecha, ese es el femenino

-Si…-murmuró

-¿De verdad no quieres que me bañe contigo, Rin? Lo pasaríamos muy bien-sonrió pícaro

-Si veo tus narices merodeando por esos baños mientras me bañó te aseguro que cogeré cualquier palo que me encuentre y lo clavaré en ese inerte corazón de hielo que tienes

Rin empleó cada una de esas palabras con tanta frialdad y amenaza que Len no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral

-Claro…como tú digas…-dijo inquietado, la tomó de las dos manos y la miró amistosamente-Si necesitas algo estaré en el otro lado-Len se acercó a ella en un intento de besarla pero ella apartó el rostro

-No lo hagas…-murmuró en tono de amenaza

-De acuerdo…-le dijo con la mirada un poco entristecida ante el rechazo pues creyó que después de su charla con las yeguas se habría abierto a él aunque fuera solamente un poco-…ya habrá otra ocasión...-le dijo acariciándole la cabeza, al menos eso le permitía hacerlo

-No estés seguro de ello-le dijo apartando la mano de Len de su pelo

-No tienes que ser tan borde conmigo-le replicó un poco dolido-no te he hecho nada para merecérmelo…

Rin solo le ignoró y se metió en el baño femenino dejando atrás a un Len muy desconcertado y entristecido.

-Rechazado otra vez-suspiró Len decepcionado ante los pocos progresos, por no decir nulos, que tenía con su querida hermana mientras ingresaba en el baño masculino

Rin, por su parte, se metió en los baños mientras su corazón latía con el fuerte arrepentimiento de haber tratado así al muchacho de pelo rubio. Espera. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Por un vampiro? ¿Un asesino? ¡Ja! No se lo creía ni ella, no podía sentir eso porque era él el que debía de arrepentirse de todas las vidas que ha segado y el haberla secuestrado a ella. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho al ver esa expresión de dolor en los ojos del rubio? ¿Sería lastima? ¡Si! ¡Eso tenía que ser! No había otra explicación. Que risa. Sentía lastima y compasión por seres que no lo merecían, ju, o ella era muy tonta o demasiado buena. Era Rin ¿no? Tenía un corazón demasiado amable como para ignorar un cierto grado de compasión incluso para los seres repulsivos. Pero curiosamente eso no le hacía sentirse mejor, sino al contrario, la hacía sentirse peor.

Al llegar al los baños, Rin quedó con la boca abierta hasta el suelo al ver la inmensidad de la bañera…¡¡Ahí podía caber hasta 100 personas!! Se acercó al agua y hundió su mano en ella, esta caliente y era agradable a la sensación

-¿Es que los vampiros no pagan impuestos o que?-observó el agua, su claridad y su temperatura-Esto no lo han calentado ellos, esta agua debe de venir de alguna fuente termal

-No andas desencaminada

Rin se giró rápidamente al oír esa voz viendo que detrás de ella se encontraba la chica de cabello color pasto, con su pelo suelto luciendo en todo su esplendor y cubierta únicamente con una toalla que le cubría el pecho y poco más por encima de las rodillas, viéndola de esa manera, con el cabello suelto y la toalla Rin podía ver que la chica era toda una belleza ¿sería por ser vampiresa?. Detrás de ella iban otras dos chicas, mayores que ella. Una con el pelo corto y castaño y la otra con el pelo muy largo y rosado. Las otras dos eran mas atractivas que Miku, parecían la representación de la belleza de las adultas, sus pechos muy proporcionados y las caderas bastante anchas, por no hablar de sus vientres planos, aunque Miku ganaba ciertos puntos ante los toques infantiles de su rostro.

-Hola, Rin ¿Te acuerdas de mi?-le preguntó inocente la peli-verde ganándose una mirada de desconfianza por parte de la rubia-Veo que no, nos presentaron el otro día ¿recuerdas?

-Si, si, me acuerdo de ti-le dijo cortándola-Eres Hatsune Miku ¿verdad?

-¡Aaah!-grito emocionada con los ojitos brillantes mientras Rin se sobresaltaba-¡Rin! ¡Me recuerdas! ¡Que alegría!

-No es difícil olvidar la cara de una persona que se esta acostando con su propio hermano…

Vale, en eso tenía que haberse callado. Miku dejó de bailotear alegre alrededor de sus amigas sorprendida por lo comentado por ella. Las otras dos la miraron muy feo reprochándole con la mirada.

-Tranquilas…-murmuró Miku a sus amigas, las cuales parecían que iban a contestar-Veo que también recuerdas a Mikuo-le sonrió a Rin

-Si…

-Bueno, Rin, déjame decirte que entre los nuestros no existe el incesto, yo amo a Mikuo y él a mi

-No deja de ser repulsivo…

-¡Oye, niña…!-empezó diciendo la chica de pelo castaño

-Déjalo-le pidió Miku deteniéndola

-¡Pero Miku!

-Nada, es normal, todo esto es nuevo para ella

-No le da derecho a comportarse así-dijo la chica de pelo rosado- Por mucho que la quiera su hermano, hay un límite

-¡¡Esa cosa no es mi hermano!!-gritó Rin

-¡¡No le hables así!! ¡¡Ten un poco de respeto!!-grito la castaña

-¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡No ha hecho nada por lo cual deba respetarle!!

-¡¡Te ha salvado de un mundo que podría matarte!!

-¡¡No recuerdo habérselo pedido!! ¡¡Y él no me salvo de nada!! ¡¡Me secuestró!!

La chica castaña, cansada de tanto griterío, lanzó un puñetazo hacía Rin que golpeó la pared que estaba a espaldas a ella. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo una mirada colérica cerca de ella

-Escúchame bien, niña-amenazo la chica castaña-Len es alguien muy importante para todos nosotros y gran parte de su vida la ha dedicado a buscar algo que le hizo carecer de la felicidad que debía tener. Cuando llegaste aquí en los brazos de Len por primera vez sonrió con sinceridad. Pero…ahora que te veo, ahora que sé como le tratas ¡No sé por que Len malgasta su tiempo en alguien como tú! ¡No sabes valorar lo que él hace por ti! ¡No sabes apreciar el cariño que te ofrece!

-¡Basta! ¡Déjala, Meiko!-gritaba la peli-verde intentando apartar a la castaña de la rubia, quien seguía mirándola con aversión

-Creía que tú podrías hacer que Len fuera feliz ¡pero lo estas matando! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

La chica, Meiko, se apartó de ella y se introdujo en la gran bañera junto a su amiga rosada quien miraba a Rin con desaprobación y molestia. Miku miró a sus amigas y luego a Rin.

-Rin…yo…-intentó decirle Miku viendo como la chica estaba en estado de shock, ella simplemente se alejó de ahí entrando en la gran bañera a un punto alejado de las otras chicas. Miku también se metió estando con sus amigas pero a la vez vigilando a Rin preocupada de cómo pudo haberle afectado la discusión. Rin les daba la espalda, apenas se movía para lavarse el pelo o enjabonar su cuerpo, Miku no podía ver sus expresiones y eso le frustraba. Quería hacer sentir a Rin como en casa. Pero Meiko le acababa de arremeter como si fuera una fugitiva. No le quita a Rin su parte de culpa, pero ella era "humana" por definirlo de alguna manera y debe de ser un cambio demasiado brusco para ella. Miku quiso acercarse a hablar con Rin, entablar cualquier tipo de conversación, aunque fueran insultos pero Rin se había levantado y se dirigía a los vestidores-¡Rin! ¡Espera, por favor!-pero fue ignorada, Rin ni siguiera se había molestado en mirarla ¿estaría dolida?

-Meiko…-susurro Miku

-Créeme, no me siento bien haberle soltado todo eso-le dijo Meiko bastante arrepentida-Sé que es una niña y que acaba de llegar-dijo tomando un sorbo de un vasito de sake que se había servido- Pero, nos critica de forma demasiado injusta. Y no es capaz de darle una oportunidad a Len ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-Bueno-murmuró Luka-Hay veces en que una buena riña suele ser muy efectiva

Meiko y Miku la miraron sin entender

Rin estaba caminando hacía la salida con la mirada perdida, vestida con el camisón con el que había dormido la noche anterior. Fuera de los baños, se encontraba Len apoyado en la pared, silbando con el cabello mojado y vestido con un pijama grisáceo a juego con el de ella. Aunque Rin estaba tan perdida en la discusión que había tenido con la castaña que no pudo apreciar ese detalle. Len dejó salir una ancha sonrisa en cuanto vio a su hermana salir de los baños.

-Rin ¿Qué tal? ¿Has acabado?-le dijo alegre mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Te han impresionado los baños? ¿A que son grandes?-Len notó en seguida los ojos vidriosos de su hermana, el corazón le dio un vuelco- Rin ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó de forma suave-¿Ha pasado algo?-ella negó-Rin si hay algo que te preocupe me gustaría que me lo contaras-Len la tomó el rostro para poder verse a los ojos. Ahí Rin ya no pudo soportarlo más. Luchó. Ella pudo jurar ante cualquier divinidad que había luchado. Pero perdió. Miles y miles de lágrimas fluyeron sin compasión sobre sus mejillas y brotando de sus ojos. Se sentía idiota. Habría vendido su alma al diablo por evitar que sus lágrimas fueran vistas por los vampiros, darles el gustazo de ser ellos los causantes de su llanto pero no podía hacer nada, solo llorar frente a él-Ven aquí, Rin-le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos queriendo darle todo el consuelo y el conforte que ella necesitaba, ignoraba el motivo, pero ella le necesitaba y él estaría allí con y para ella.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-gritó Rin tratando de zafarse del abrazo del vampiro pero Len la tenia sujeta muy firmemente sin intención alguna de soltarla

-No lo haré-aseguró el chico abrazándola con mas fuerza

-¡¡Te digo que me sueltes!!-siguió gritando mientras le golpeaba el pecho con sus puños desesperada

-No lo voy ha hacer y lo sabes, Rin

-¡¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!!

-Puede que tengas razón

-¡¡Me apartaste de todo!!

-Lo hice y gracias a eso…estas a salvo

-¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡No hay nada que os diferencie de los cazadores de brujas!!

-Si lo hay

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No lo hay!!

-Si que lo hay…yo te quiero

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sus puñetazos sobre el pecho de Len eran cada vez más débiles

-Suéltame…-suplicó ahogada entre sus lágrimas

-No puedo hacer eso-le susurró con ternura

-Por favor…

-Me necesitas…-volvió a murmurar tan dulcemente que el corazón de piedra y el orgullo de Rin quedarán por los suelos. Rin dejó de golpear el pecho de Len poco a poco hasta que le rodeó con los suyos por su cintura dejando que todo su dolor y su agonía salieran al exterior despreocupándose que luego eso pudieran usarlo en su contra-Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate-

Len la fue guiando a su habitación para que pudiera tener mas intimidad y no se sintiera avergonzada de sacar todo su dolor hacia fuera. La sentó en la cama y él a su lado volviéndola a abrazar con más fuerza que antes, queriendo que ella viera que lo hacía por ella. Rin continuaba llorando. Pero no tenía ni idea de porque lo hacía. ¿Por las palabras de la vampiresa del pelo castaño? No, sentía que era algo mas, algo que la calaba hasta en lo mas hondo. De pronto, ocurrió. Todas las imágenes de todas las veces que había tratado con acidez al chico que la abrazaba en esos instantes llegaron a su cabeza como una piedra lanzada desde un tercer piso. Todas las imágenes era prácticamente lo mismo. Ella indiferente. Él decepcionado y triste.

_-Creía que tú podrías hacer que Len fuera feliz ¡pero lo estas matando! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de todas esas ocasiones? No debería importarle. Era un vampiro. Se merecía eso y mucho más. Pero no podía sacarse ese dolor de su pecho. Ese arrepentimiento. Y mucho menos cuando la persona que había sufrido todos sus gestos de desprecio y repulsión estaba ahí con ella, consolándola.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó con suavidad el muchacho notando que las lágrimas de su hermanan se iban secando, aunque todavía escuchaba sus gemidos e hipos. Eso le mataba. Odiaba verla llorar. Vio como ella asentía débilmente sin apartar el rostro de su pecho, Len entendió que eso era que aun estaba intentando calmarse-Ey-la llamó sintiendo como respiraba profundamente-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Rin sollozo un par de veces antes de contestar

-N-Nadie…-murmuró mirando para otro lado sintiéndose avergonzada de haberse derrumbado de aquella manera y más frente a él

-Esta bien…-suspiro Len sorprendiendo a Rin-Si no quieres decírmelo no te lo voy a sonsacar…pero-sonrió-Si me llego a enterar de quien ha sido pienso cortar su carne en filetitos muy delgados para dárselos a los gatos que merodean por los tejados

-¿Qué?-alucinó Rin mirándole como si estuviera chiflado-Eso es una barbaridad

-Tienes razón…pobres gatos, ellos no tienen culpa

Una gota apareció en la nuca de Rin al ver ese comportamiento del chico rubio. Pero de pronto se rió. Rió suavemente poniéndose una mano en la boca para ser discreta. Len la observo sorprendido. Y ensancho una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rin al verle deslumbrar el rostro

-Te has reído-murmuró-¡Te has reído, Rin!

-¿Eh?-dijo sin entender-La gente se ríe de vez en cuando, no sé si lo sabes

-¡Pero me has sonreído! ¡A mi!-gritó dando saltos de alegría por toda la habitación siendo observado por una sorprendida Rin

-Estás loco…-susurró tratando de ocultar una sonrisa sin que el chico la oyera. Verle con esa cara de niño al que le han regalado una golosina le hacía gracia. Parecía tan…humano

Len dejó de brincar por el cuarto y se acercó a su hermana cogiendole las manos con una expresión de infinita alegría

-No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho, Rin

-¿Qué? Pero si yo…no he hecho nada

-¡Claro que si! ¡Cuando estabas triste has llorado sobre mi pecho y me has dejado que te consuele! ¡Te has reído por una tontería que he dicho! ¡Y ahora…!-mira sus manos cogidas-¡Ahora me has dejado cogerte las manos sin mirarme con asco!

Rin se dio cuenta de ese detalle, quiso soltarse pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba el contacto. Bajo la piel fría del chico podía notar un torrente de calorcito. Lo miró viendo como le sonreía. Este chico no era humano. Al menos no del todo. No era animal. No era demonio. Ni tampoco un brujo. Pero estaba vivo. Igual que ella.

Él y ella…¿eran iguales después de todo?

-Me alegro mucho-dijo el chico despertando a Rin de sus pensamiento-Me alegro de que me hayas dejado un poco de espacio en tu corazón, aunque sea ínfimo

-Oye, oye-dijo ella sonrojada de vergüenza-No te he dejado ningún espacio en ningún sitio

-¿A si?-le dijo divertido-Entonces ¿Por qué te has desahogado y reído conmigo?

-¡Estaba deprimida y quería estar sola pero tu no me dejaste! ¡Y me he reído porque has dicho una tontería!-replicó roja

-Ya, ya-dijo con un cierto toque de burla-Eso no es cierto

-¡Si lo es!

-Admítelo, Rin, empiezo a gustarte

-¡¿Pero de donde has sacado eso?!

-Lo sé, te empiezo a gustar

-¡Yo creo que esnifas pegamento!

-No, por el momento no me ha dado por esa afición

-¡Lo dudo!

-Jajajajaja-rió divertido-¡Y ahora discutes conmigo! ¡Jejeje! ¡Debo de haberte calado hasta el fondo!

-¡Te mato! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Qué te mato!-gritaba Rin persiguiendo a su doble masculino con toda la intención de golpearle con una lámpara

-¡Eso es peligroso, Rin!

-¡Me da igual!

Y así estuvieron. Estuvieron un buen rato corriendo por la habitación entre chillidos de histeria de Rin y risas de Len. Rin empezaba a cansarse, entre lo rápido que iba el chico, el rato que llevaban corriendo y lo que pesaba la dichosa lamparita hizo que la soltará de un golpe y continuo persiguiéndole sintiéndose más ligera. Len, al verla sin la posible arma homicida, se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta rápidamente extendiendo sus brazos. Rin trató de frenar pero solo consiguió tropezar con sus propios pies y caer directamente en los brazos de Len, quien la rodeó con sus brazos cayendo los dos en la cama, Rin sobre Len. Len río abiertamente después de la ajetreada carrera, al verle no pudo evitar reírse con él. No sabia porque. Pero era gracioso. Len seguía riéndose y al ver a su hermanita acompañándole viendo, con esa hermosa sonrisa y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo a continuación. Su risa se calmó y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Rin dejó de reír al instante y abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, no sabiendo como reaccionar ni cuando. Al no sentirla moverse, posó tiernamente sus brazos a la espalda y la nuca de Rin acercándola a él para profundizar el beso, ella no cabía en si de su sorpresa. Estaba siendo besada por un vampiro. Un ser despreciable que asesinaba cruelmente para poder sobrevivir él. Pero ¿Por qué sentía ese calorcito en su pecho? ¿Por qué se sentía a salvo entre esos brazos? ¿Por qué no se apartaba y le daba un buen bofetón por aprovecharse de ella? ¿Por qué lentamente estaba cerrando los ojos y empezaba a responderle al beso? No lo sabía. Todo esto era descabellado. Pero sus labios eran adictivos, tenían algo que la hacía desear probarlos y no sabía que era, pero le daba igual, solo quería seguir saboreándolos mientras seguía discutiendo con su parte racional, arrinconada por la irracional ¿Cómo algo tan malo puede ser tan bueno? No sabía si estaba demente, se sentía protegida por el mayor asesino del hombre, tenía la sensación de que con él, ya no debería temer de las hogueras, la gente ni el no crecer. Len la empujó con la misma ternura, dándole la vuelta para quedar encima de ella, sin separar sus labios de los de ella mientras que la chica lo rodeaba con sus piernas con un poco de inseguridad haciendo que el chico se emocionará. Queriendo explorar cada rincón de la boca de Rin, sin conformarse con menos, habiendo esperado y soportado mucho para ese momento, teniéndola estremecerse entre sus brazos, correspondiéndole de aquella manera que solo lo hacía desear más. Hizo que una de sus manos abandonara la espalda de Rin y le acarició la cintura y le palpó un poco el pecho, notándolo suave y en su medida. Pero Rin, ante este acto, se asustó, lo apartó de un fuerte empujón dejando a un Len muy desconcertado. Los dos con la respiración entrecortada

-Rin…¿Qué ocurre?-jadeo un poco el chico

Rin se quedo sin habla, asimilando lo que había hecho él y lo que había hecho ella. ¿Él le había robado su primer beso? ¿Y ella le había correspondido? Y no solo eso, él estaba dispuesto a ir mas lejos y ella…por poco le deja

-¿Rin?

Ella se alejó

-No te acerques…-murmuró aun con la voz entrecortada

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?

-Estábamos bien ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has alejado?-preguntó preocupado por haber metido la pata

-Me has besado…tú…

-¿Era tu primer beso?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, al saberse que ha sido el primero

-Tu…¿Por qué tu?

Len la miró sin entender

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tu el que me ha tenido que besar y no otro?

Len endureció la mirada

-¿Otro?-dijo él un poco enfadado-¿Por qué tendría que ser otro?

-Porque eres un vampiro

-No vuelvas a lo mismo

-Y además tu y yo somos…-ella tragó saliva costándole decir esta palabra-…hermanos…

-¿Ahora lo soy? Parece que solo soy tu hermano para lo que te interesa-dijo enfadado-Y te lo repetiré hasta la saciedad, Rin, entre los vampiros el incesto NO existe, no hay nada malo en que nos besemos

-¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Yo no soy una vampiresa!

-¡Deja de negarlo! ¡Cuánto más estas aquí más te das cuenta de que es cierto todo lo que te digo!

Rin se calló no encontraba nada con que responderle

-Mejor hablaremos mañana…es tarde y tu debes de estar agotada-dijo mientras apartaba las sabanas de la enorme cama para poder entrar en ella

-Si-ella lo miró-¿No vas a acompañarme a mi cuarto?

Len la miró confundido y luego rió levemente

-Esta va a ser tu habitación a partir de ahora

Rin miró a su alrededor viendo diversas cosas las cuales le indicaban que ahí ya habitaba alguien. Temiéndose lo peor miro al rubio con cara de palo.

-Oye ¿Quién duerme aquí?

-Yo

-Si tú duermes aquí entonces ¿Dónde duermo yo?

-Aquí, a mi lado-dijo palpando a su lado indicándole que se acostara con él. Ella palideció

-¡De ninguna de las maneras!

-¿Por qué? Hay espacio mas que suficiente para los dos

-¡Porque no! ¡No pienso dormir contigo cerca!

-Rin, no voy ha hacerte nada…nada que no quieras-sonrió inocentemente

-¿Por que no puedo dormir en la habitación en la que estaba yo antes?

-Porque no puedes y punto-dijo ya un poco cansado-Ahora o te metes aquí o voy yo a por ti

-¿Qué?

Él asintió

-No serás capaz…

-¿Quieres jugártela?-el sonrió con falsa inocencia

-Eres un maldito chantajeador

-Si así puedo lograr lo que quiero, encantado, si total, iré al infierno de todos modos

-Eso no lo tengo en duda, espero que ardas eternamente ahí abajo

-Quien sabe, puede que me gane yo mi propio paraíso-comentó mirándola a ella-Ahora ven conmigo

Ella dudó

-No tengas miedo, sabes que no te voy ha hacer daño

Rin acercó y gateó hasta el nacimiento de las sabanas bajo la atenta mirada de Len, las apartó y se metió dentro dándole la espalda al chico. Len no le importó, se acercó un poco a ella y le pasó el brazo por la cintura acercándola a él

-¡Oye!-se quejó ella

-Solo te protejo

-¿De que?

-Quien sabe, puede que de los monstruos

-Los monstruos no existen

-Los vampiros se supone que tampoco

-¿Me tienes que dejar siempre mal?

-No, es solo que me gusta verte frustrada

-Vete al diablo

-Ya estoy con él

-¡Pero bueno!

Él la abrazó un poco mas mientras reía.

-Habiendo tanto espacio ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan pegado a mi?

-Porque quiero que lo último que vea antes de dormirme seas tú, quiero soñar contigo y cuando despierte quiero verte a mi lado-dijo mientras se quitaba la coleta para poder dormir cómodamente haciendo que sus cabellos cayeran sobre sus hombros

Ella se sonrojó, en parte por sus palabras, en otra por que ahora si tenia la sensación de estar mirándose a un espejo. Eran exactos. Como dos gotas de agua. Y era la primera vez que lo veía con el pelo suelto, no se imaginaba que fueran tan parecidos.

Len empezó a tararear una canción de cuna mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rin esperando a que ella fuera la primera en dormirse y poder velar sus sueños. Ella poco a poco iba se iba abandonando en los brazos de Morfeo, tratando de luchar por no dormirse pero era imposible. La dulce voz del rubio, la hermosa nana y las suaves caricias en su pelo la hacían relajarse y sus parpados le pesaban más y más.

-Duérmete, mi niña-murmuró el chico mientras veía como Rin cerraba lo último que quedaba de sus ojos. Sonrió. Parecía otra persona. Tan tranquila y relajada como estaba y que cuando estaba despierta se ponía a gritar como una posesa. Vio algo brillar en el cuello de su hermana. Eso tenía que ser incomodo para dormir por lo que, con cuidado se lo quitó, era un medallón. Uno hecho de oro viejo. Lo examinó cuidadosamente. Leyó las letras "_**Devil May Cry**_". Se sorprendió ¿Qué hacía Rin llevando esto? Después vio en el otro lado del medallón otras letras "_**Siempre contigo, allá donde estés" **_Entonces, Len lo comprendió. Su familia adoptiva. Las personas que la habían criado. De pronto, sintió algo en el estomago, una opresión y hasta repulsión hacia esas personas. Le agradecía que hubiesen cuidado de ella en vez de llevarla a la hoguera. Pero solo pensar en una Rin en pequeña, corriendo a los brazos de sus "padres" y a los de sus "hermanos" y dándole besos a ellos le daban…celos. Por que ellos habían recibido el cariño que él no estaba recibiendo de ella. Y eso no le gustaba. Pero no quería decírselo, ya no tenía sentido, ella ya no estaba con su "familia adoptiva" sino que estaba con él y así sería para siempre como debió de haber sido cuando habían nacido. Nunca serían separados otra vez. Nunca. Él no iba a permitirlo.__Se acomodó abrazándola sin querer soltarla. Se durmió al poco rato, mientras la veía a ella sumida en los sueños, él no tardó en acompañarla pensando en los maravilloso sueños que tendría esa noche teniendo su mas preciado tesoro con él.

Pero…

No sospechaba que las cosas podrían cambiar en una noche

CONTINUARA

Y Aquí tenemos el siguiente capitulo: Dedicado a mis mejores amigas, Sagara Mei-neesan y nuestra pequeña Haruno Haruko-chan, sobretodo a esta última que le emocionan estas cosas

Me alegro mucho de recibir review pero creo que recibo muy poquitos, eso me da a pensar que el fic no gusta o no llama demasiado la atención. Y quizá deba dejarlo pero no sé.

Vosotros diréis que sois los lectores

Espero aprobación aunque si querréis decir criticas al aceptaré T.T

Arigato gozaimashu a todos/as

Saludos

Chao Ling-Yin


	6. Night of Fire

¡Atención! ¡Este capitulo contiene Lemon! ¡Léalo bajo su propia responsabilidad! ¡No nos hacemos cargo de enfermos cardiovasculares ni traumas infantiles!

**CÁP 6-NOCHE DE FUEGO**

_Len observó atentamente el lugar donde se encontraba, porque la verdad no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Parecía en medio de la nada. No se veía a nada ni a nadie. Estaba todo completamente oscuro pero podía ver sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo como si fuera una vela. Dio un par de pasos y vio a lo lejos una cabecita dorada agachada al suelo como si estuviera recogiendo piedrecitas._

_-¿Rin?-murmuró dudoso al ver el cuerpo de la chica bastante mas pequeño del que debería ser-¡Rin!-la llamó para poder captar la atención de la muchachita que recogía las piedrecitas. La chica, levantó la cabeza y giro su cabeza para mirar hacia donde la habían llamado. Si. Definitivamente era Rin. Pero. Su cuerpo. Era muy pequeño. Parecía una niña de entre cinco y siete años. Ella se levantó del suelo cubriendo con sus manos las piedrecitas que acababa de recoger, mirando intensamente al muchacho como si intentara identificarlo-Rin…-sonrió él dándole poca importancia al repentino encogimiento de la chica-Soy Len, tu hermanito_

_La chica inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado curiosa_

_-Soy yo Rin, vamos ven, ven conmigo-sonrió él chico viendo la inocencia que desprendía la niña deseando intensamente abrazarla _

_Rin parpadeó un par de veces y luego mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa_

_-¡Oniichan!-gritó con emoción corriendo hacia él_

_Len, que no cabía en si de gozo, se agachó dispuesto a recibir a la pequeña en sus brazos, pero cuando la estrechó ella simplemente lo traspaso como si fuera una fantasma y siguió corriendo. Len sorprendido, miró hacía atrás viendo como Rin se dirigía a los brazos de un chico el cual él no podía verle la cara._

_-¡Mira, mira, Oniichan! ¡Piedrecitas de colores!-sonrió emocionada a aquel individuo-¡¿Puedo hacerle un collar a Okasa con ellas?! _

_Len miraba con asombro como ese tipo cargaba a su hermana en brazos y reía ante su encantadora inocencia. De pronto aparecieron otras dos personas que se dirigieron hacia Rin y el otro chico, también parecían sonrientes._

_-¡No! ¡No mires, Okasa!-grito Rin escondiendo las piedrecitas en su pecho y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico que la cargaba-¡Otosan! ¡No dejes que Okasa mire mi sorpresa! _

_Los presentes rieron menos Rin, quien trataba de esconder celosamente la "sorpresa" de su madre. _

_Len observaba todo esto incrédulo. Pero poco a poco la sorpresa se iba esfumando mientras era sustituida por una expresión de ira. ¿Quién se creía esa tipo para cargarla? ¿Quién se creía esa gente para tratar de esa manera a Rin? _

_-¡Te quiero muchísimo, Oniichan!-le dijo la niña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico que la cargaba_

_Len sintió un torrente de calor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Sentía un gran cúmulo de emociones. Ira. Furia. Venganza. Esos besos y esos abrazos eran suyos, eran suyos por derecho. Esa gente le estaba quitando a su Rin. Y no podía permitirlo. ¡No iba a permitirlo!_

_-Es mi hermana…-susurró _

_Las personas siguieron riendo con Rin_

_-Es mi familia…-volvió a susurrar captando la atención de esa gente-¡Es mi niña!-gritó furioso mientras sacaba sus uñas y decapitaba al primero que tenía cerca, la persona que Rin llamaba "Otosan", los otros dos retrocedieron mientras que Rin chillaba entre los brazos del chico que la sostenía. Len descuartizó a su victima con atrocidad, haciendo saltar por los aires trozos de carne, sangre y restos de huesos destrozados. Escuchó de pronto a Rin chillar. Dejó de destrozar al difunto y les dirigió una mirada gélida al chico y a la mujer. Su mirada recayó en Rin, la miró única y exclusivamente a ella viendo como se agarraba a la ropa del chico y lloraba con miedo, dándoles a entender a los otros que quería que se la entregaran. Los otros al ver sus intenciones corrieron con intención de salvar sus vidas y la de la pequeña, lo que solo causo mayor ira al chico de ojos azules que dejaban atrás-¡¡Devolvédmela!!-gritó furioso desplegando sus alas y persiguiéndoles, dándoles caza-¡¡Devolvedme a Rin!!-volvió a gritar adelantándose a sus presas y clavarles sus garras directamente en sus corazones, con cuidado de no dañar a la rubia- Es mía…-murmuró satisfecho viendo como sus victimas caían en redondo al suelo mientras se formaba un charco de sangre alrededor de sus cuerpos. Rin se quitó de debajo de su difunto hermano, antes de ser aplastada o ahogada por la sangre de este, se arrodilló a él y los miró a todos los fallecidos._

_-¿…Otosan…?-murmuró viendo el cuerpo irreconocible de su padre-¿…Okasa…?-murmuró viendo el cuerpo inerte de su madre-¿…Oniichan…?-murmuró al borde de las lágrimas, pero de pronto vio que hermano se movía, débilmente pero se movía-¡Oniichan!-gritó tirando las piedrecitas de colores al suelo mientras lo zarandeaba-¡Oniichan! ¡Oniichan! ¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Alguien muy malo nos quiere hacer daño!-él chico pareció intentar murmurar algo-¡Vámonos, Oniichan!- de pronto una cosa afilada atravesó completamente el cráneo del muchacho moribundo, rematándolo completamente, salpicando a Rin con su sangre._

_-Parece ser que no le acerté donde debía-dijo Len sacando sus uñas del cráneo del chico muerto-Malditos humanos, tratando de quitarme lo que es mío-murmuró con asco mientras miraba los cadáveres y se limpiaba las uñas. Su mirada fue a parar en donde estaba Rin. Estaba arrodillada al cuerpo del chico, con las manos, cara y ropa llenas de sangre, tanto como él, estaba temblorosa y lo miraba con expresión aterrada, como si ella fuera la siguiente victima-Rin…-murmuró con voz llena de amor cambiando su mirada gélida por una llena de calidez, ella se asustó y se alejó corriendo. Len reaccionó y la persiguió. La alcanzó en solo dos zancadas y la tomó del brazo y la volteó para que quedara frente a él_

_-¡No!-chilló la pequeña cerrando los ojos y cubriéndoselos con sus manos, Len la mantuvo bien sujeta y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura_

_-Rin…-volvió a murmura con cariño tratando de apartar las manos de sus ojos, quería verla, ver sus ojos y poder contemplarlos-Rin…déjame verte…-logró apartar las manos dejando ver unos ojos zafiro completamente aguados, las mejillas empapadas y el pelo y la ropa manchados de sangre-Creo que te he asustado, gomen nasai-murmuró secándole las lágrimas y recorrían por sus mejillas sonriéndole con dulzura _

_-…¿P-Por que has matado a mis padres y a mi hermano?-sollozó ella_

_-No podía permitirles que te alejaran de mí_

_-Tú no eres nada mío-le retó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas haciéndose la valiente, Len solo río_

_-Claro que lo soy, soy tu hermanito-le contesto acercándose a ella, mientras con sus brazos la iba tumbando en el suelo y quedando él encima de ella_

_-¡Oye! ¡¿Q-Que haces?!-se asusto la pequeña mirando como él chico le sonreía de manera un tanto morbosa, sobretodo cuando sus alas negras la envolvieron impidiéndole ver lo que había a los lados, solo podía mirarle a él. Len se la quedo mirando con sus ojos brillándole de la emoción, eran tan bella, tan inocente tan…suya-_

_- Vas a tener que perdonarme, Rin, pero voy a marcar lo que es mío-le sentenció acariciándole la mejilla todavía húmeda por las lágrimas_

_-¿Qué…?-trató de decir hasta que Len la calló en un beso en sus labios, Rin comenzó a retorcerse y a intentar pegarle puñetazos pero era imposible. Len mordió el labio de la pequeña, haciendo que esta diera un bote y abriera la boca, metiendo su lengua en ella saboreándola y recorriéndola por todos sus rincones. Len se separó de ella para dejarla respirar. Miro su infantil rostro. Poco le importaba que ahora fuera una niña. Le daba exactamente lo mismo. Solo quería dejar bien claro que él era su dueño, que era su hermano, su familia, su amigo y su amante. Y que nadie más lo sería. Y de paso, enseñar a su pequeña e inocente hermanita uno de los grandes placeres de la vida: Su amor_

_Bajo a su cuello en donde lo besó frenéticamente succionándolo y dejándolo con marcas, mientras apartaba los tirantes del sencillo vestido que llevaba. La niña solo gimoteaba luchando por liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran tan inútiles como fuerte era el chico, sus brazos eran inmovilizados por la mano del chico y las alas la envolvían y la acercaban a él. Len la inmovilizo con un solo brazo, mientras que seguía besándola y su otra mano la deslizó por dentro del vestido subiéndolo por las rodillas mientras acariciaba los muslos y llegaba a su parte más intima-¡Hmmm!-gimió fuertemente la pequeña dentro del beso, Len se separó sin dejar de tocar el suave cuerpecito de la niña_

_-Rin…-murmuró el rubio, lamiendo la comisura de los labios de la chica-Mi niña…mi pequeña…mía…toda mía…-murmuro perdido en una nube de deseo_

_-Para…por favor…para…-suplicó viendo impotente como el muchacho besaba su hombro y trataba de quitarle el vestido mientras sollozaba_

_-No te preocupes, déjate llevar, voy a hacerte pasar un rato muy agradable-le murmuró lamiendo su cuello y su hombro, para después besarle la garganta ahogando cualquier tipo de queja que se atreviera a decir, la verdad es que el escenario no era muy apropiado para el momento, estaban los dos cubiertos de sangre, había tres cadáveres a su alrededor, la pequeña lloraba con angustia y él ardía de deseo. Pero ¿que más daba? Estaban solos. Solos y juntos. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?_

_Sin embargo…_

Len despertó repentinamente. Se incorporó sobresaltado de la cama. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¡Oh! ¡Venga ya! ¡¿Desde cuando era él un asaltacunas?! ¡Nunca le pondría una mano encima a una niña pequeña! Aunque siendo su hermanita cambiaba un poco las cosas ¡No! ¡¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un depravado?! ¡Él deseaba a su hermana! ¡Mucho! ¡Pero tampoco era para mostrárselo en sueños y mucho menos mostrándose a Rin pequeñita! Aunque si se diera el caso, no creo que se quejará…¡Ah! Estaba desesperado

-Rin ¿Dónde…?-la buscó con la mirada encontrándose con ella a su lado, durmiendo. Sonrió con alivio. Era una lastima que hubiera sido un sueño. Pero al menos, al despertar tenía una agradable visión. Pero vio algo. El rostro de Rin esta haciendo muecas. Algo no iba bien. Parece que tenía pesadillas-Rin…-la llamó suavemente mientras la zarandeaba. Rin abrió los ojos y se incorporó a punto de dar un grito de no ser porque Len le tapó la boca ya veía venir esa reacción. Lo que le sorprendió fue que al verle Rin empezó a retorcerse, a patalear, a arañarle y tratar de chillar. Len la inmovilizó en la cama sin quitarle la mano de la boca, no era plan alertar a todos los demás-¡Tranquila, Rin! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Solo ha sido un sueño! ¡Cálmate!-Rin continuo durante unos minutos mas con su histeria hasta que poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura, Len fue soltándola de su agarre viéndola mas calmada-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

Ella solo lo miró entre asustada y confundida. Respiro entrecortadamente mirando con cautela al muchacho que se encontraba acostado a su lado. Le lanzó una mirada de odio e ira y se volvió a acostar, cubriéndose con las sabanas y dándole la espalda al joven que la miraba sin entender.

-¿Rin?-la llamó acercándose un poco a verla, ella rechazo el contacto visual- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué me evitas?-le preguntó preocupado acariciando su rubio cabello y acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja

-Déjame…-murmuró de forma casi inaudible

-¿Por qué estas así conmigo?-le pregunto acomodando su cabeza en su mano con el codo apoyado en el, observándola calmado.

-Solo déjame, quiero dormir…

-Has tenido una pesadilla…en esa pesadilla salía yo ¿verdad?-le pregunto sin dejar de acariciar su cabello notando como se tensaba-Vamos, cuéntamelo, podría ayudarte

-¿Tu? ¿Ayudarme a mí? Eres el causante de mis desgracias, no puedes ayudarme

-Me duele que pienses así de mi…-susurró en su oído abrazándola por la cintura y seguidamente depositar cuatro o cinco besos en su cuello, notó un ligero temblor por parte de ella

-¡Oye! ¡No te aproveches!

-¿Por qué estas tan inquieta?-preguntó sin dejar de darle besos en su cuello, atrayéndola más a él y enrollar su pierna en la cadera de ella

-¡Estate tu quieto!

-Dímelo…-le murmuró metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa y acariciarle el vientre

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-le alzó la voz cogiendo sus manos

-Todo…-dijo continuando con los besos detrás de su oreja

-Vale, vale, te lo diré pero estate quieto

Len dejó de acariciarla volviendo a la postura que estaba antes, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, esperando a que ella le cuente sus temores

Rin suspiró

-Estaba en un lugar oscuro y mi cuerpo estaba empequeñecido. Parecía una niña pequeña-Len abrió los ojos extrañado-De pronto vi, unas piedras de colores y empecé a recogerlas. Alguien me llamo. Y vi que era mi hermano-esta vez Len abrió los ojos sorprendido-Me abracé a él y de pronto aparecieron mis padres. Estaba muy contenta. Pero…apareciste tú-le se sorprendió mas-Estabas muy enfadado, muchísimo. Durante un momento me miraste a mi y sin ton ni son mataste a mi padre.-Len entrecerró los ojos- Te quedaste mirándome con ojos gélidos, creí que querías matarnos a nosotros también y…

-Maté a tu madre y a tu hermano cuando intentaron escapar ¿no?

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada

-Y después intente aprovecharme de ti ¿verdad?

-¡¿C-Cómo lo sabes?!-pregunto algo alterada ¿es que acaso este tipo veía los sueños?

-No te preocupes, no veo lo que sueñas

¿Ahora lee la mente?

-No la leo

¿Entonces como es que sabe todo lo que estaba pensando?

-Eres como un libro abierto, con las caras que estas poniendo es fácil descifrar lo que se te esta pasando por la cabeza

¿Es que ponía caras raras?

-Eres monísima, así que no te preocupes por tus expresiones

Rin enrojeció

-¡Oye!

-¿A que ahora estas pensando que estas muerta de vergüenza?-se rió

Bingo

-¡Urusai!-le grito colorada

-No grites, no hay que despertar a los demás

Rin gruñó pero se sereno al volver a pensar en esa horrible pesadilla

-¿Cómo sabías lo de mi sueño?

-Porque he soñado exactamente lo mismo, me he despertado unos segundos más pronto que tú

-¿Cómo que has soñado lo mismo?

-Pues eso, lo que has visto tú, lo he visto yo solo que de una perspectiva diferente. Tú lo veías a través de los ojos de la niña que estaba con esa gente-le producía arcadas decir familia-yo lo veía a través de los ojos del asesino

Rin se incorporó sobresaltada ante la declaración y se arrastró al borde de la gigantesca cama, dejando a Len muy confundido

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?

-Si… pero no te asustes, dicen que es normal entre gemelos, tanto humanos como vampiros

-¡Que no soy tu gemela!

-No volvamos al punto de partida…-dijo cansado

-¡Es que no lo soy!

-Y dale molino…-suspiró

-De todas formas…eres un…

-¿Por que estas tan enfadada? ¿Es porque he soñado lo mismo que tú? Nadie es capaz de controlar lo que sueña, hermanita

-¡No es por eso!

-¿Entonces porque es?-preguntó confundido

-Porque has sido consciente en todo momento de lo que ocurría…fuiste capaz, aun en sueños, de asesinar a mi familia delante de mí y después…-se cortó sin atreverse a seguir, Len la miró serio y expectante

-Te confieso que yo también me he llevado una gran sorpresa…nunca he dado señas de que me gustaran las niñas pequeñas hasta hoy…o quizá sea porque eres tú

Rin levantó la mirada sorprendida

-Sinceramente me hubiera gustado verlo hasta el final

-¡Eres un maldito perver…!!-no logró terminar la frase, len la acalló con un sutil roce de sus labios con los de ella

-Te he dicho que no grites, si lo haces ahora lo volveré ha hacer

Rin se sonrojo ante el acto y se cubrió su boca, en parte para aplacar el grito que amenazaba con salir, en otro proteger sus labios de los del muchacho

-Y créeme, si la situación lo requiere mataré a todo aquel que haga el simple gesto de alejarte de mi lado

-¿Cómo…?

-No te voy a dejar en manos de otro…soy tu familia y por lo tanto es mi deber cuidar de ti

-¡Estas obsesionado!

-Convivo con esta obsesión desde que nací, ignoro el hecho de que tu no hayas sentido lo mismo pero me da igual, te quedarás conmigo y aquellos que intenten alejarte de mí se las verán conmigo

-Estás loco

-Puede…-la atrapó de la cintura y la arrastró al centro de la cama, y allí la acomodó en su pecho-Te quiero, te amo y te deseo…

Rin abrió los ojos

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo a que tu sientas lo mismo

-¡No!-le gruñó, apartándose de él-Ni eso sucederá conmigo y es imposible que suceda contigo

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú me gustas

-¡Eres un vampiro! ¡¿Qué vas a saber tu lo que es querer?!

Len sonrió algo entristecido

-Entonces ¿Por qué los humanos si pueden querer?

-Pues porque somos humanos

-Los humanos pueden querer, también pueden odiar. Los vampiros odiamos, si los humanos pueden odiar ¿Por qué los vampiros no podemos amar?

Rin vaciló

-Es evidente ¡Los vampiros son vampiros y los humanos son humanos! ¡Somos seres diferentes!

-¿Tu crees? Yo no veo mucha diferencia entre vampiros y humanos

-¿Cómo que no?

-Como que no

-Pero vosotros sois asesinos

-Los humanos también lo son

-No es cierto

-Lo es, nosotros solo atacamos para poder sobrevivir, no atacamos por atacar, al contrario de lo que hacen los humanos

-Pero…

-¿Me niegas que existan bandidos? ¿Cuántos bandidos vampiros has visto en tu vida?

Rin no supo que contestar

-Y dime, si los vampiros no amamos como tú dices ¿Qué es lo que nuestro padre sintió por nuestra madre? ¿Qué es el cariño que sentí por Dokuro? ¿Qué es la relación entre Miku-nee y Mikuo-nii?...¿o el amor que siento yo por ti?

-Pero no me conoces

-Te conozco lo suficiente…

Ella bajo la mirada, no sabiendo como contraatacar. No quería admitirlo pero ese vampiro tenía razón ¿Cómo contradecir eso? Desde cierto punto de vista, los humanos son peores que los vampiros.

Len observó la a su perdida hermana, solo pudo sonreír y tomarla de su mano. Al hacerlo la atrajo hacía él y unió sus labios con los de ella sin ningún tipo de pudor. Rin abrió los ojos al contacto y le pego una cachetada al instante

-¡¡P-P-P-PERO ¿QUE DIANTRES HACES?!!

-Ay-se sobó la mejilla-¿Por qué me has pegado?

-¡¿Tu que crees libertino?!

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

Len mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Hacer el que? ¿Esto?

El muchacho cogió un poco de impuso y se abalanzó sobre su hermana, acostándola en la cama, Rin tragó aire al sentir la presión del chico sobre ella, al la vez que notó que la tomaba del rostro y volvía a unir sus labios, volvió a sorprenderse ¿podía ser mas descarado?

-…N-no…-decía entrecortadamente cada vez que se separaba de ella solo para tomar aire

-Vamos…por favor…Rin-suplicaba el chico-Déjame quererte

-¡No!—dijo empujándole pero sin lograr mas que unos centímetros de distancia

-¿Acaso no era esto lo que deseabas? ¿No querías que alguien te quisiera?

-¡No un vampiro!

-Jijiji-rió con suavidad-Vas a tener que superarlo…

Len le sonrió y volvió a besarla con cariño, mientras ella peleaba por quitárselo de encima. Pero Len ya se conocía el juego. Primero la besaba y ella se resistía pero siempre acababa cediendo. Y justo como imaginaba, la chica iba dejando de pegarle lentamente. Cada golpe era mas débil que el anterior, hasta que, finalmente, dejó caer sus manos a los lados de su cabeza. El rubio sonrío para si mismo continuando su juego de besos, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos e iban bajando para acariciar los hombros de la chica. Bajo sus manos suavemente hasta llegar al pecho de la chica, sin romper el beso, los apretó con delicadeza haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño bote. Len se separo de ella, le sonrió y bajó a su cuello, en donde lo lleno de fogosos besos y deliciosas lamidas que al parecer entre eso y las caricias en sus pechos estimulaban a su pequeña. La escuchaba suspirar y de vez en cuando gemir cuando apretaba con un poco más de fuerza sus senos redondeados.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Len con voz extremadamente sensual, sin dejar de proporcionarle las caricias y los besos que la hacían volverse sumisa y obediente

-…Si…-suspiró ella con los ojos cerrados

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-pregunto algo jocoso, sin intención de hacer lo que formulaba su pregunta

-No…-volvió a suspirar-No te detengas…sigue…sigue…-suspiro sin saber lo que decía mientras le rodeaba la cadera del rubio con sus piernas-Sigue, por favor…sigue…

-Con mucho gusto, princesa-decía mientras cogía la parte baja del camisón y la iba subiendo lentamente, quedando maravillado ante la piel que iba dejando al descubierto, hasta que finalmente la liberó de tan estorbosa prenda, la contempló por unos minutos, viendo que la única prenda que tenía era la que protegía su zona mas intima. Sonrió. Estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño. Poseer por completo a Rin. Tenía que hacerlo. De esa forma quedaría demostrado que la amaba mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y la convertiría para siempre en su compañera. Oficialmente sería suya. Solo él podría tenerla así. Su hermana, su compañera, su amante. Toda suya. Como tiene que ser. Contempló su adorable busto, todavía en desarrollo, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, en su justa medida acorde con su edad y un par de rosados y erectos botones en el centro de cada uno de sus encantos, rodeados por una circunferencia del mismo color-Que hermosa eres-le murmuró con dulzura cogiendo los pechos con sus manos mientras dirigía su boca se dirigía a uno de ellos. Posó suavemente sus labios en el seno derecho de la rubia y lo besó frenéticamente, escuchando a la muchachita suspira con más intensidad, pero quería hacerla disfrutar más, por lo que jugueteó un poco succionando el botón rosado de la chica.

-¡AH!...¡AH!...L-LEN…¡LEN!-gemía sonoramente la rubia al sentirlo recorrer su pezón con su lengua y mordisqueándolo con sensualidad. Len levantó la cabeza sorprendido pero a la vez feliz al verla y oírla suspirar su nombre, era la primera vez que le llamaba, si que debía de estar disfrutando como para olvidarse de llamarlo "cosa" y pensaba recompensárselo, haciéndole pasar la mejor noche de su vida. La tomó de la cintura y fue haciendo un recorrido lento con su lengua desde los pechos de su hermana hasta su vientre, dejando a su paso un camino húmedo que hacía estremecerse a la joven rubia. Besó su vientre con fervor, a la vez que recorría su lengua alrededor de su ombligo y sus manos acariciaban las blancas piernas que mantenían presas a sus caderas. La volvió a tomar de la cintura y la arrastró hacía él hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella, la besó fogosamente en los labios completamente lleno de deseo siendo correspondido por la chica con el mismo fervor. Al poco, Rin lo tomó de su cabeza y la dirigió a sus pechos presionándole contra ellos invitándolo a que los besara, él no puso ninguna objeción, besó gustosamente en seno derecho mientras procuraba no desatender el otro, el cual acariciaba ferozmente con su otra mano, masajeándolo y pellizcando el pezón-…Len…-gimió la muchacha revolviéndole el cabello al chico que besaba sus senos y la hacía sentirse mujer. El chico, queriendo jugar, presionó su cadera con la de su chica haciéndola notar lo exaltado que estaba-¡Ah!-gimió al sentirlo continuando enredando sus dedos en el dorado cabello del muchacho

-Oye, Len ¿Qué es lo que…?-preguntó la peli-verde entrando de sopetón y llevándose una gran impresión por lo que estaba viendo. Los gemelos estaban enredados entre las sabanas, uno encima de la otra. Rin casi completamente desnuda, Len encima de ella con el rostro y las manos sobre los pechos de la rubia con el pelo completamente alborotado. Miku se sonrojo al extremo ¡ay! ¡La acababa de hacer buena!-¡G-Gomen ne, minna!-decía nerviosa-¡No quería interrumpiros! ¡Adelante! ¡Seguid con lo que estabais haciendo! ¡Como si yo no hubiera estado!

-…Miku-nee…-pronunció el rubio bastante mosqueado, saliendo de la cama y sacando a la chica de verde fuera-¿Qué has hecho?-le preguntó irritado

-Lo siento, es que oí a Rin gritar y creía que había pasado algo…

-Rin y yo teníamos una discusión y de eso pasamos a hacer lo que has visto pero…¡Acabas de romper nuestro momento!

-¡SUMIMASEEEEN!-gimoteo la verde cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos y lagrimones saliendo de sus ojitos llorosos

-¡¿Y ahora que hago yo?! ¡Rin se dejaba hacer porque se dejaba llevar! ¡Y ahora no querrá seguir!

-Créeme que lo siento, Len-decía la chica visiblemente arrepentida

-Sé que lo sientes, Miku-nee, pero eso no evita que me sienta frustrado. Había conseguido intimidad con Rin y ahora se ha ido todo al hacer gárgaras. ¡Estaba cerca de convertirla en mi compañera!

-¡Ay, no! ¡Tuve que fastidiarlo todo! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!

-No hay nada que hacer esto ya…-de pronto Len se calló cuando vio a su hermana salir corriendo de la habitación hacía los largos pasillos-¡¡Rin!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Vuelve!!

-¡Rin!-gritaba la chica de verde viendo como la rubia se alejaba corriendo como una bala-Volar no podrá volar, pero nunca había visto a ningún humano correr de esa manera…-comentó con una gotita en la cabeza viendo como Rin había puesto el turbo, corriendo a gran velocidad

-¡Rin! ¡Vuelve~!-gritaba el muchacho corriendo detrás de ella-¡¿Pero como puede correr a semejante velocidad?!-se preguntó a si mismo el chico persiguiendo a su hermana que estaba por perderla de vista

Mientras Rin corría con los ojos completamente aguados y las manos puestas en la boca para evitar gritar ¿Pero que había estado a punto de hacer? Se había dejado besar por un vampiro, se había dejado desnudar por un vampiro y se había dejado tocar por un vampiro ¡Y ella le correspondía! ¡¿Pero en que diablos estaba pensando?! De no ser por la vampiresa de verde, habría perdido su tesoro

Recordó la manera en que la tocaba y la forma en que la besaba. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

_-¿Te gusta?-_

_-…Si…-_

_-¿Quieres que me detenga?- _

_-No…-volvió a suspirar-No te detengas…sigue…sigue…-suspiro sin saber lo que decía mientras le rodeaba la cadera del rubio con sus piernas-Sigue, por favor…sigue…_

_-Con mucho gusto, princesa-_

Rin enrojeció al acordarse de eso ¿Desde cuando ella suplicaba?. Volvió a agitar la cabeza con frustración y rabia.

-¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué?!-decía con angustia y rabia-¡¿Por qué no paro de pensar en que me ha gustado lo que ha pasado?! ¡No puede ser! ¡A mi no me gustan los vampiros! ¡Y menos esa cosa que dice ser mi hermano!

Sin embargo seguía sin entender porque le había dejado tocar su cuerpo. Estaba completamente consciente de lo que ocurría. Sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo y con quien. Sin embargo, no pensó en las consecuencias, no pensó en su repugnancia hacía los vampiros, no pensó en sus principios. Solo quería sentir. Quería sentirse bien. Dejar que ese muchacho la poseyera y la hiciera gozar, sin importarle su condición. ¡¿Es que se había vuelto una pervertida?! ¡¿Estaba tan necesitada como para entregarse a un monstruo?! ¡No! ¡Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes! ¡Antes de cometer alguna locura!

La joven rubia dobló una esquina pero sin poder mirar hacia donde iba y en eso choca con alguien. Al tremendo choque, Rin cayó de bruces al suelo. Se sobó el reverso ante semejante trompazo y miró hacía arriba para ver contra quien había chocado. Era un hombre muy grande. Debía de sacarle unas tres cabezas, tenía la mirada amenazadora y su cabello y barba eran rubios como el oro viejo

-¿Len?-murmuró el hombre viéndola con intriga-No, tu no eres Len

Rin se levantó temerosa sin perder contacto visual con ese hombre san grande, que si se lo propusiera podría ponerle el pie encima y aplastarla

-¿Rin?-murmuró aquel hombre con los ojos abiertos como platos no pudiendo caber en si de la impresión

Rin retrocedió un paso

-¡No! Por favor, no te asustes-le dijo sin poder salir aun de su sorpresa-Es que no me puedo creer que estés aquí ¿te ha traído Len? ¿Dónde te ha encontrado?

-¿Cómo?-se atrevió a pronunciar la chica

-Rin…no me lo puedo creer, estas aquí-murmuró el hombre alargando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla a la muchacha, la cual no podía moverse, pero no se pudo llevar a cabo. Una mano atrapó el brazo de la rubia tirandola hacía atrás cogiendo a la chica por sorpresa. Ella cerró los ojos, pensando que se iba a caer al suelo pero en vez de eso, se mantuvo de pie apoyada en una superficie firme y cálida. Abrió los ojos viendo que estaba apoyada en el pecho de alguien, subió su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del chico rubio. Rin se extraño a ver que el chico tenía una mueca de profundo odio dirigida a ese hombre que Rin acababa de conocer.

-Len…-murmuró el hombre

-No te habrás atrevido a tocarla ¿verdad, viejo?-preguntó iracundo

-¿Qué…que pasa?-preguntó atemorizada, nunca había visto al chico con esa expresión de ira profunda en su rostro

Len miró a su hermana durante un momento y la pegó a su pecho al mismo tiempo que la envolvía con una de sus alas para evitar que tuviera contacto visual con el hombre

-Len ¿Qué haces? Déjame verla

-No-respondía con frialdad- Es mía…

-Pero soy su padre…

Rin levantó la cabeza claramente sorprendida ¿Su padre? ¿Ese hombre es su padre? Len volvió a ocultar en rostro de Rin en su pecho antes de que ella pudiera siquiera formular una sola palabra

-Perdiste ese derecho al momento en que la dejaste tirada en el bosque

-Len ¡entiéndeme! ¡Creía que era una humana! ¡En este clan no puede haber humanos!

-Ella y yo somos medio humanos además ¿Cómo es que si permitiste que nuestra madre estuviera entre los miembros del clan?

-No sabíamos que era humana, se comportaba exactamente igual que lo haría cualquiera de nosotros

-De haber sabido que ella era humana ¿La habrías dejado tirada?

El hombre rubio titubeó

-¡¿La habrías dejado tirada como hiciste con tu PROPIA hija?!

-Len…yo…

-Tu la abandonaste… y yo la recuperé…es mía-sentenció con frialdad-Si te veo a menos de cinco metros de ella, te destripo

Dicho esto Len se dio la vuelta y de alejó con su hermana dejando a un pobre hombre como patético mendigo en la calle en una noche fría de lluvia

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Me estas haciendo daño!

-Calla y camina-le ordenó tirando de ella para que caminará mas rápido, en el camino se tomaron con Miku pero Len no hizo ningún amago de detener-Miku-nee, que nadie nos moleste

Miku solo asintió un poco preocupada viendo como su amigo rubio se llevaba a la chica. El muchacho ingresó de nuevo en su habitación con Rin, la sentó en la cama y se dirigió hacía la puerta poniendo todos los seguros posibles. Cerró con llave, con candado, con cadena y otras cosas más que Rin no supo identificar. Len volvió a dirigirse hacía donde estaba su hermana y se arrodillo cerca de ella sosteniéndose en las rodillas de ella

-¿Te ha tocado?-pregunto ansioso

-¿Cómo?-dijo sin entender

-Ese hombre ¿te ha tocado?

-No, no me hizo nada

-Menos mal-respiro aliviado-¿Por qué has salido corriendo de esa forma?

Rin enrojeció

-¡¿T-Tu que crees, idiota?!

-No, no lo sé

-¡No te hagas el sueco!

-Está bien, está bien pero eso no justifica que salieras corriendo

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡He estado a punto de…!-dijo como si le asqueara recordarlo

-Oh vamos, no creo estar tan mal-dijo observándose a si mismo

-¡No es por eso! ¡He estado a punto de tener relaciones con un vampiro!

Len la miro seriamente pero luego le sonrió

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso? ¿Es que crees que por ser un vampiro no soy capaz de hacerte gozar?-preguntó socarronamente mientras se acercaba a ella

-Y-Yo…yo no…-tartamudeaba la chica alejándose mientras el muchacho se le acercaba gateando con una mirada seductora, el chico la tomó de repente de los tobillos y la arrastró debajo de él, al mismo tiempo que unía sus labios con los de ella, queriendo invadir toda la boca de su pequeña-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diantres…?!-preguntó para volver a ser callada por otro fogoso beso por parte del rubio

-¿Por qué crees que te he traído de nuevo a la habitación? ¿Para dormir? Que inocente…-le susurró mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la rubia por encima de la tela del camisón-Vamos a terminar con lo que habíamos empezado…no me vas a dejar con las ganas, Rin-la volvió a besar con afán, al tiempo que mordía el labio inferior de su rubia para que ella abriera la boca y así el poder probar su sabor. Abandonó sus labios y la besó la barbilla dejando un camino de besos desde ahí hasta el cuello, además de un rastro de saliva. Ella luchaba por apartarlo, pero de nuevo era inútil, él era demasiado fuerte y su cuerpo estaba empezando a tener las mismas reacciones que antes.

-Por favor…suéltame…-le rogó

-No te preocupes, ahora estamos solos y nadie nos va a interrumpir-le aseguró sin deja r de besarla y de acariciar su cuerpo

-No…por favor…no quiero esto…soy todavía demasiado joven para esto

-Rin…-susurró amorosamente a la vez que con lujuria-Los dos somos lo suficientemente mayores como para hacer esto-le dijo mientras sus manos se posaban en los senos de la chica y los masajeaban a la vez que pellizcaban los erectos botones que sobresalía de la prenda

-¡Ah!-gimió la muchacha

-Te gusta ¿verdad? Te gusta lo que estas sintiendo-sonrió-Te amo y esta en una manera de demostrártelo, mí querida princesa

-Por favor…no…

-Te gustará mucho, ya lo verás-le aseguró sin abandonar su juego de besos ni sus excitantes caricias-Tu solo preocúpate de sentir…yo me encargo de todo

Dicho esto el muchacho no tardó en atender a su chica, colando sus manos por la falda del camisón tocar así sus muslos, subiendo sus caricias rozando su vientre y llegando finalmente a sus pechos, dejando al descubierto lo que dejaba atrás. La beso de nuevo en los labios esperando a que ella se dejara llevar como había sucedido antes de que Miku les interrumpiera. Cogió la prenda y sin más la despojo del cuerpo de su Rin, dejando al chico con tan hermosa visión del desnudo de ella. Se veía realmente apetecible y provocador, ella con la respiración agitada y con una única prenda. Se relamió. Iba a poder disfrutar de ese exquisito manjar todas las veces que él quisiera y esta iba a ser la primera noche que iban a yacer juntos. Tenía que ser especial. Len se quitó su camiseta para que ella pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuando le besara. Acomodó su cuerpo en el de Rin y comenzó a besarla con pasión contenida invadiendo toda la boca de la muchacha, quien ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitar los deseos del muchacho que estaba masajeando sus pechos con ansiedad y pasión. Len abandonó la boca de su amante y dejó un nuevo rastro de saliva que iba desde la comisura de los labios hasta los pechos. Buscó uno de los pezones de la chica y lo lamió alrededor de él, al poco lo succionó en su boca sin pudor y sin prisas mientras que su otra mano seguía proporcionándole caricias al otro seno provocándole a Rin unas sensaciones intensas y desconocidas

-¡AH!...¡LEN!...¡LEN!...-gemía la muchacha sin poder reprimirse mientras presionaba la cabeza de Len contra si para poder sentir mas besos y enredaba sus manos en el cabello del muchacho acariciándole. Len bajo ocultándose dentro de las sabanas después estar un buen rato jugando con los encantos de su hermanita besando todo a su paso y entreteniéndose de nuevo con el ombligo de la chica produciéndole leves cosquillas. Las manos del muchacho acariciaron por un momento las piernas de Rin pero pronto subieron hasta atrapar entre sus dedos las tiras de la única prenda que le quedaba notando que estaba muy humedecida. Lentamente fue quitando la única cosa que le impedía poder unirse con Rin, la cual, que estaba tremendamente excitada y ansiosa, le ayudó a quitar la estorbosa prenda quedando totalmente descubierta ante él. Len le abrió la piernas encontrándose con su muy mojada intimidad, solo pudo sonreír y meter su cabeza entre las piernas. Primero besó los muslos para que la muchacha se hiciera una idea de lo que le iba ha hacer, y sin mas dilación metió su lengua en su zona intima, lamiendo el cremoso líquido que salía de ella excitándose con mayor intensidad, pasó su lengua por el clítoris de la muchacha masajeándolo y sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban por el placer que sentía.-¡¡Ah!!...¡¡Por favor!!...¡¡¡Ah!!...¡¡Ah!!...-oírla gemir era el más hermoso sonido que el rubio podía escuchar, esos gemidos eran provocados por él y el placer que le daba a su compañera. De pronto, Rin arqueó la espalda sintiendo como una explosión de emociones dentro de ella, sobre su vientre, cogió con sus manos las sabanas y las arrugo tratando de ahogar los gemidos que trataban de salir de su boca, pero que era inútil. Len solo pudo sonreír complacido.

-"Eso ha tenido que ser un orgasmo"-pensó el muchacho sin abandonar su tarea-"Lo esta disfrutando mucho"

De pronto Rin lo detuvo, lo tomó del rostro y le plantó un beso queriendo saciar la necesidad que sentía por todo su cuerpo, que fue bien recibido por el muchacho jugando con sus labios, recorriéndose y explorándose mutuamente dejándose llevar los dos por su deseo por el otro, queriendo saciarse y unirse. Rin, cegada por el deseo, empujó al rubio al otro lado de la cama quedando ella encima de él, sentándose en su abdomen. El muchacho solo sonrió encantado posando sus manos en las piernas de su princesa y acariciándoselas. Rin se acercó a él besando su frente, luego la punta de la nariz y finalmente se entretuvo un rato explorando de nuevo la boca del chico, quien no hacía otra cosa que corresponder a los besos que su chica voluntariamente le daba y acariciar todo que estuviera a su alcance. La muchacha bajó sus besos y se concentro en el cuello y el pecho del chico dejándolo con marcar y escucharlo a él suspirar y gemir levemente

-Rin...hmmm…¡oh!...Rin…-suspiraba el chico lleno de placer, acariciando la espalda de la chica y sus senos que estaban presionados contra su pecho. Se sorprendió cuando las manos de Rin fueron a parar a su pantalón y se lo despojo junto a su ropa interior dejándolo tan desnudo como ella. Mas le sorprendió cuando Rin bajó a hacia miembro y comenzó a frotarlo con sus manos y a darle besos en la punta-¡Ah!-gimió el muchacho ante la agradable sorpresa-Así…sigue, Rin, sigue..ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-los gemidos del chico se prolongaban a medida que Rin aceleraba sus caricias y sus besos pero pronto sintió que no iba a poder aguantar mucho mas tiempo por lo que la detuvo. Ella lo miró confundida pero con ojos llenos de deseo, él le sonrió de la misma forma-Ven aquí, princesa-le dijo extendiendo los brazos, ella no dudó le obedeció y él la estrechó entre sus brazos besándola apasionadamente volviendo a recorrer toda su boca mientras que la tomaba de la cintura y la hecho a un lado de la cama bruscamente quedando él sobre ella.-Ya estas preparada, princesa-le susurró al oído viendo lo lubricada que estaba.

Rin entendió perfectamente lo que significaba y lo que iba a suceder. Len le abrió las piernas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y ella le rodeó sus caderas con ellas invitándolo a desatar sus deseos y a saciarse mutuamente

-Hazme tuya…-suplicó la muchacha con voz quedada-Rápido…hazme tuya…

Len solo sonrió ante al impaciencia de su compañera, y se acomodó entre sus piernas dispuesto a hacer lo deseado por ambos

-¿Estas preparada?-preguntó besando la punta de su nariz

-Si…hazlo…hazlo…

Len no se demoró mas. La tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano guió su masculinidad hacía su objetivo. La intimidad de su princesa. Deslizó con cuidado la punto abriéndose paso entre las paredes y los flujos de la muchacha, quien solo cerró los ojos y arrugó las sabanas con fuerza sintiendo al chico invadir poco a poco su intimidad. Por suerte, los líquidos de la joven lo facilitaban todo pudiendo de esta manera seguir introduciéndose sin mayor problema mientras escuchaba jadear a la chica cada vez mas conforme avanzaba. Siguió su camino sensualmente despacio queriendo disfrutar de sus primeros contactos íntimos con su niña. Pero de pronto algo le detuvo. Chocó contra algo que hacía estremecer a Rin. Parecía una barrera. En seguida Len supo lo que era.

-¿Eres virgen, princesa?

Ella solo asintió

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegro, pero dentro de poco dejarás de serlo…-le dio un leve beso en los labios-Creo que esto va a dolerte un poco-le advirtió poniéndose en posición para romper esa interrupción

-¡No! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Nooo!

Len la embistió con fuerza rompiendo todo posible impedimento, sintiendo las piernas de la chica temblar y sus desgarradores gritos y también sus brazos arañándole la espalda tratando de soportar el dolor. Era tremendamente doloroso. Sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado las entrañas con las manos.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupado el chico

-Len…me duele mucho…por favor, sal

-Shhh, tranquila, solo aguanta un poco, pronto volverás a disfrutar

El muchacho empezó a moverse con cuidado haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de ella a la vez que la besaba el cuello y le acariciaba el seno derecho queriendo contrarrestar su dolor, esperando a que se acostumbrara a él. Poco a poco, Rin empezó a sentirse mejor, ante las caricias de Len y en seguida volvió a sentir el placer conforme los movimientos la iban excitando.

-Así…despacito…-susurró sensualmente abrazando al muchacho

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-…Si…-dijo tragando saliva-…Mas adentro, Len…mas…

Len solo le sonrió dispuesto a complacerla y empezó a mecerse con cuidado asegurándose de que Rin ya no sintiera ningún dolor más. Empezó a acelerar cada vez mas aumentando el sonido de sus gemidos, embistiéndola con fuerza, dándole el placer que se merecía. El dolor fue rápidamente sustituido con un placer avasallante, tan intenso y tan delicioso que les hacía gritar. Len también gritaba de placer pero no podía despegar la vista del hermoso cuerpo que estaba haciendo suyo. A la muchacha que estaba haciendo suya, toda suya. Su amante. Su compañera. Tal era su ritmo que la cama estaba meciéndose con ellos, chocando contra la pared

-¡AAAAAAH!-gimió la muchacha sintiendo como llegaba su segundo orgasmo pero no quería parar, todavía no, quería mas, por lo que empujó al muchacho mientras le besaba los labios ahogando así sus gemidos, él quedo acostado en el otro lado de la cama con Rin encima. La chica, poseída por el deseo y el placer, colocó sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Len, quedando ella con las piernas abiertas. Apoyó sus manos en el abdomen del chico y bajo hacía él introduciéndose el miembro en su interior, dándole a Len un inmenso placer, haciendo un delicioso vaivén, moviendo sensualmente las caderas contra las de él para así poder excítale. Tomó las manos del muchacho llevándolas directamente a sus pechos, queriendo que los acariciara cosa que el chico acepto gustoso.

-¡¡¡RIIIN!!!-Gritó el chico ante la sensación de tener a su princesa encima de él tomándolo de esa forma tan salvaje y tan placentera. Nunca pensó que su hermanita se entregara a él y pudieran hacer el amor de tal forma, es posible que los instintos básicos, tanto vampiros como humanos, sean mas fuertes que la razón. Pero había algo que no le gustaba. Él le había prometido a Rin que se ocuparía de todo. Y ella estaba ahí. Brincoteando encima suya dándole placer. Y el no iba a depositar sus semillas en ella teniéndola encima de él. No señor. La tomó de la cintura y volvió a la posición que estaba anteriormente. Él sobre ella, sin separar en ningún momento sus cuerpos. El típico macho dominante. Se cogió a los bordes de la cama cogiendo todo el impulso posible y penetrarla con intensidad. La chica se retorcía debajo de él sintiendo un placer intenso que la obligaba a desear al muchacho y hacer cosas que conscientemente nunca haría, enrolló sus piernas en la cadera del muchacho apretándose a él para que la separación entre sus cuerpos fuera minima.

-¡¡AAAAAAH!! ¡¡MAS!!! ¡¡¡MAS!!!-le suplicaba la muchacha entre gritos de places-¡¡SIGUE!! ¡¡SIGUE!! ¡¡NO PARES!!

-¡¡RIIIIN!!-gritaba el muchacho con excitación-¡¡MAS!! ¡¡MAS!! ¡¡MAS!!

-¡¡¡LEEEN!!

Finalmente Len no pudo soportar el contacto tan placentero que tenía, sintiendo de esa forma como un líquido caliente salía de su interior a la vez que Rin sentía como ese mismo líquido invadía toda su zona intima. Solo había durado un instante pero la sensación los había dejado totalmente exhaustos y vibrando. Len se recostó sobre Rin sin dejar de meter y sacar su miembro dentro de ella, queriendo resistirse al cansancio, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y observaba satisfecho el estado de su ahora amante, se había esforzado por hacerla gritar y que se sintiera bien. Rin solo lanzaba leves gemidos a cada suave entrada y salida que hacia el rubio, mientras que sentía también los labios del chico besando su pecho mientras estaba recostado en ella. Finalmente Len decidió descansar un poco y se retiró suavemente de ella y recostarse a su lado para luego abrazarla. Ella gimió al sentirlo salir de ella, pero no le importó, ahora, al igual que Len, trataban de hacer que su cuerpo se relajara después de tan intensa actividad pero al mismo tiempo iba recobrando la consciencia de lo que había pasado.

-¿Y bien, Rin?-preguntó cariñosamente el muchacho mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja- ¿Lo gozaste?

-…Si…-suspiró la chica

-Realmente me has sorprendido…-murmuró abrazándola más contra si-Y me has dejado encantado-él rió levemente

-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó relajada ante los besos en su oreja

-Porque he logrado hacerte mía

Len sabía que Rin era ajena a lo que realmente significaba la unión de sus cuerpos entre el clan de los vampiros. No era simple placer. Era una marca de territorio. Con su unión Rin no es solo ahora su compañera o su amante. Ahora podía considerarla su esposa. Ella había sido virgen. Él también lo había sido. La perdieron el uno con el otro. Ahora podría presentarla como su mujer y su esposa. Aunque se armaría un buen escándalo en cuanto Rin se enterara. Sonrió al imaginárselo.

-Sabes que después de esto ya no te dejaré ir ¿verdad?-le dijo volteándola un poco para besarla en los labios-Te quiero…

Ella solo lo miró asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos

-Rin…ahora estaremos juntos para siempre…-suspiró-¿Lista para una segunda vuelta?

Ella lo miró extrañada

-¿Cómo que una segunda…?

No pudo continuar. Len la silenció con un fogoso beso, colocándose suavemente encima de ella, mientras acariciaba sus senos, queriendo avivar el apetito de su amante. Rin sintió una nueva llama encenderse dentro de ella que grita ser saciado una vez y lo abrazó dando comienzo una nueva danza de la unión de sus cuerpos. Len solo disfrutaba cada contacto y cada movimientos, sin poder dejar de hacerle el amor.

_**CONTINUARA**_

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERAS

SE QUE MUCHAS NO QUERÍAS LEMON Y POSIBLEMENTE ESTO OS PARECER UN ASQUITO, DE VERAS QUE LO SIENTO PERO MI AMIGA ME ABLIGOOOO

Saori: Encima de que así te traigo lectores…

Chao-¡No todas somos unas pervertidas, Saori!

Saori: Es que ya me cansaba este rollo inocente que te traías con tu fic. La historia esta muy bien, no lo voy a negar pero ¿Qué es un fic sin momentos románticos?

Chao-¡¿Románticos?! ¡Has descrito un LEMON!

Saori-No te sulfures, mejor deja que opinen las lectoras

Chao-¡Esto lo ven niños!

Saori-¿Qué más da? Si de todas formas tarde o temprano se van a pervertir

Chao-¡¡Saoriiiii!!-grita histérica persiguiendo a su chalada amiga

Saori-corriendo-Por favor no dejen de dejar review

Saludos de:

Chao Ling-Yin y Saori Himekawa


	7. ¿Familia o amor?

**CÁP 7-¿FAMILIA O AMOR?**

El sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo iluminando cada pedacito de tierra del cañón, muy pronto sería la hora de comer. Sin embargo dos personas ignoraban lo tarde que era sumidos en un profundo sueño después de pasar la noche en vela "jugando". Las dos figuras se encontraban juntas, la muchacha le daba la espalda a su compañero mientras que él la abrazaba con una expresión de tranquilidad y satisfacción. Ambos estaban descansando tranquilamente después de haber pasado una noche de pasión. El chico amándola, demostrándole con besos y caricias el amor que sentía, uniendo sus cuerpos, entregándole su alma y sus sentimientos sabiendo que ella no sentía lo mismo que él pero estaba convencido de que solo era cuestión de tiempo. La chica empezó a despertarse lentamente, moviéndose un poco haciendo despertarse también a su compañero. El chico fue el primero en abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la tersa y blanca espalda de su amante, sonrió y acercó sus labios hasta la fina piel y la besó suavemente mientras la chica seguía intentando quitarse el sueño de encima. Ella logró vencer a Morfeo y abrió los parpados tratando de no cegarse ante la luz del sol del mediodía. Se sintió extraña. Tenía un leve dolor en su cuerpo y algo cansado, por no decir mucho, no tenía mas sueño pero estaba muy cansada.

-Buenos días, princesa-le saludo el chico besándola cariñosamente en la nuca y detrás de la oreja con voz llena de satisfacción. Rin hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de los besos que le daba el chico rubio que estaba detrás de ella. Pudo percatarse de su desnudez. Su cara perdió color al darse cuenta, giro lentamente hacía atrás para mirar al muchacho, al hacerlo vio la deslumbrante sonrisa que le dirigía pudiendo ver también parte del pecho desnudo de él. Los dos estaban desnudos. Los dos estaban únicamente cubiertos por esa sabana blanca. Los dos habían "dormido" juntos. Los dos estuvieron anoche juntos. Rin recordó absolutamente todo lo sucedido anoche. Los besos, las caricias, todo. Finalmente el rostro de Rin pasó por toda una serie de colores hasta que finalmente…explotó

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que muchos pájaros de todo el cañón se fueran de allí volando asustados, incluso las yeguas Tsuki y Hoshi, dieran un brinco del sobresalto. Ni que decir del pobre Len. Ahora tenía un importante pitido en los oídos rezando por no quedarse sordo para el resto de su muy larga vida.

-¡Ay!-se quejo el chico-¿Por qué gritas?

-¡¡T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!-se alejó de él cubriéndose con las sabanas y señalándole de forma acusadora-¡¡¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO ASQUEROSO!!! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO?!!!

-¡¿Pero que ocurre?!

-¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO!! ¡¡MALDITO!! ¡¡DEVUELVEME MI VIRGINIDAD!!

-Lo siento, hermanita, pero no es algo que este en mi mano-le dijo con los colores subidos

-¡¡¡INEPTO!!! ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!! ¡¡¡PULPO SALIDO!!!

-¿Pulpo?-preguntó extrañando Len con carita de haba

-¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME HAS HECHO ESTO?!!!

-Rin, por favor, cálmate-pedía el chico preocupado, su hermana estaba con un fuerte ataque de histeria y eso podría hacerle daño

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?!!! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!!! ¡¡¡COMO PUEDO CALMARME DESPUES DE QUE ME HAYAS VIOLADO!!!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!-dijo angustiado por el brillo de las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de los ojos de la chica-¡¡No te violado!! ¡¡Nunca lo haría!! ¡¡Hemos hecho el amor!!

-¡¡¡¿TU SUEÑAS?!!! ¡¡¡NUNCA ME ACOSTARÍA CON ALGO COMO TU!!! ¡¡¡ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE!!! ¡¡¡UN PERVERTIDO!!! ¡¡¡ADEMÁS DE UN INCESTUOSO!!! ¡¡¡TANTO DICES QUE SOY TU HERMANA PARA QUE A PRIMERA DE CAMBIO ME VIOLES!!!

-¡¡No te he violado, te repito!! ¡¡Hemos hecho el amor!!

-¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!

-¡Por favor, Rin! ¡Vamos a calmarnos y hablar de esto!

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO QUIERO!! ¡¡HE COMETIDO EL MAYOR TABÚ DE LA HUMANIDAD!! ¡¡TENER RELACIONES CON UN SER ABORRECIBLE, UN MONSTRUO, UN VAMPIRO!! ¡¡Y ADEMÁS CON UNO QUE ES CONSAGUINEO MÍO!! ¡¡INCESTO!! ¡¡¿PUEDE HABER ALGO PEOR QUE ESO?!!

Len se encogió sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho ante esas hirientes palabras contra él. No había hecho nada malo. La había amado. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? La había tratado con dulzura, procurando no hacerle daño ¿Por qué lo trataba así si solo quería cuidarla y hacerla feliz?

-Rin, por favor, no lo veas de esa manera-rogó el chico

-¡¡ESTO VA COMPLETAMENTE EN CONTRA DE MIS PRINCIPIOS!! ¡¡EN CONTRA DE LA RELIGIÓN!! ¡¡EN CONTRA DE LAS LEYES DE LA MORALIDAD!! ¡¡EN CONTRA DE MI ORGULLO!! ¡¡EN CONTRA DE MI EDUCACIÓN!!-Rin respiró agitadamente cansada de gritar tanto y con tanta fuerza, dejó las lágrimas fluir libres por su enrojecido rostro dando a flote su frustración, su dignidad por los suelos y su orgullo quebrantado-Y en contra de mi misma…-murmuró entre sollozos e hipos, el rubio sintió un gran dolor al verla en ese estado, quería abrazarla y consolarla pero no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba-Sniff…Yo…he cometido una grave falta…sniff…sniff…mi primer beso…mi primera vez…los dos me han sido arrebatados en una sola noche por la misma persona…sniff…¿Cómo voy a mirar a mi familia a la cara? ¿Qué haré? Estoy completamente manchada…sucia

Ahí Len la miró con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido

-¡Tú no tienes nada sucio!-replico el rubio molesto por ese comentario-¡Eres la chica mas pura y dulce que he conocido en la vida!

-¡¡ESO FUE ANTES DE QUE ME ARREBATARAS MI VIRGINIDAD!!

-Sigues siendo pura, sigues siendo mi pequeña Rin

-¡¡NO SOY NADA TUYO!! Coff….coff

-Tranquila…-le dijo preocupado sabiendo que su garganta comenzaba a irritarse-No te esfuerces

-Eres un maldito…

-Tienes razón, me he quedado con tu virginidad, no lo niego, pero tú me la ofreciste

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió escandalizada

-¿Por qué te acuerdas solo de lo que he hecho yo? Tú también has hecho cosas y ninguna ha sido con ninguna intención de detenerme

-¡N-No…!

-¡¡No lo niegues!!-le alzó la voz, ella se calló-En un momento te pregunte si querías que me detuviera y tu me rogaste que continuara ¿O no ha sido así?

-No…yo…no…

Len gateó hasta donde ella estaba, importándole bien poco que estuviera desnudo. Rin apartó la mirada de él colorada de vergüenza, cubriéndose mas aun con las sabanas tratando de que el chico no viera sus cuerpo. Él la tomó por sorpresa de la cara y la besó en los labios. Se sentía entristecido. Sabiendo lo bien que estuvieron anoche y que ahora ella estuviera arrepentida.

-Te quiero…-le murmuró cerca de sus labios-No me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo…yo también era virgen…-ella se sorprendió-…tengo 100 años y aunque tengo la apariencia de un chaval humano de 14, muchas chicas, vampiresas y humanas se han sentido atraídas por mi. Podría haberlo hecho con cualquiera de ellas. Muchas eran simpáticas y hermosas. Y si hubiera querido pude haberlo hecho incluso con Dokuro, oportunidades no me han faltado

-¿Entonces porque conmigo?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Porque te quiero…-lo dijo tomando su mejilla y acariciándosela con ternura-Siempre te he querido…a ti…Rin…siempre

-No puede ser…tu no me conoces

-Te conozco lo suficiente-le dijo recordando que había dicho lo mismo la noche anterior-No quería intimar con nadie que no fueras tu…sé que esto es muy duro para ti pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que siento es real, nunca lo he sentido por nadie

-Pero…yo no quería esto…no

-Ey-le murmuró-¿Cómo que no querías esto? No me digas eso-le besó en la frente-Te ofrezco cosas que los humanos jamás te darían…protección, calidez, cuidados, un hogar y amor…

Rin se sonrojó levemente y miró para otro lado

-Mi familia también me dio todo eso…

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?-le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza-Fuiste recogida siendo un bebé y tu infancia ha durado mas de 70 años ¿Cuánto han vivido ellos? Supongo que cuando que cuando cumpliste alrededor los 55 ellos ya habían fallecido. Tus "hermanos" se casaron y formaron sus propias familias. Por esa época tendrías la apariencia de una niña de 10 años ¿fue por esa época cuando empezaste a valerte por ti misma?

Rin bajó la cabeza. Len la miró conmovido, sabiendo que a tan corta edad había tenido que sufrir mucho

-Yo puedo ofrecerte tanto o mas que ellos…tus "sobrinos-nietos" ya estarán en edad de contraer matrimonio y tú sigues pareciendo una jovencita…ya no puedes volver con ellos.-la besa en a mejilla-Rin…quédate conmigo

Rin levantó la cabeza

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ni…!

-Por favor…-le suplico tomando sus manos y acariciándolas con el pulgar

-¡No!-apartó las manos con repugnancia

-No entiendo porque me rechazas tanto. Si te hubiera pegado alguna vez, si te hubiera mordido alguna vez lo entendería pero…esto no lo entiendo. No he hecho nada para merecerme este desprecio

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-¡Pues no!

-¡Mataste a Siori-san delante de mi! ¡Y su caso no es como el de Dokuro! ¡Ella no eligió que la mataras!

-¡Pero ella sufría! ¡Su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo poco a poco! ¡¿Crees que mi amiga querría ver a su madre morir de esa forma?! ¡Las dos querían una muerte digna!

-¡Siori-san no lo eligió! ¡Tú tomaste esa decisión por tu mano! ¡No lo niegues! ¡Has dejado a Darius-san solo! ¡Sin su esposa y sin su hija! ¡¿Y tú te haces el bueno?! ¡No te creas un justiciero!

-¡No me creo nada de eso! ¡No he actuado por como le gustaría a la gente! ¡Sino por lo que era correcto!

-¡Claro! ¡Y aprovechaste para alimentarte!

-…-

-¡Con tu silencio lo reconoces! ¡La enfermedad de Siori-san te importaba bien poco! ¡Solo te preocupabas por ti mismo!

-¡No lo niego! ¡Bebí su sangre y me alimente con ella! ¡Pero ella sufrió tan poco como Dokuro! ¡¡Era la madre de mi difunta mejor amiga!! ¡¡Jamás le habría hecho daño si no hubiera padecido la enfermedad!! ¡¿O es que también crees que bebí la sangre de Dokuro por gusto o para alimentarme?!!

Rin bajo la cabeza

-Ellos se habían esforzado mucho…-dijo apenada-…Darius-san y Siori-san…ellos trabajaron muy duro, perdieron horas de sueño, viajaron muy lejos para encontrar remedios, cazaban animales grandes y salvajes para darle la mejor alimentación a Dokuro, hicieron de todo para poder curarla de su enfermedad…pero tu…

-Rin…ni Dokuro ni Siori tenían salvación…si las hubiera tenido no les hubiera puesto la mano encima

-¡Pero ¿Y Darius-san?! ¡¿Qué será de él?!

-En eso tienes razón, Darius esta afectado por lo sucedido pero ahora él esta aliviado-Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida-No me malinterpretes, él está muy triste por las muertes de su esposa y de su hija pero en parte esta aliviado porque las dos ahora pueden descansar, ellas ya no sufren

Rin miró hacia abajo tapándose un poco el rostro con las sabanas, seguía pareciéndole una monstruosidad lo que había hecho pero por otro lado él tenía razón, era mejor hacer que dejaran de sufrir a que vivieran de forma dolorosa y desgraciada. Pero…

-Quiero irme…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Len sin entender

-Que quiero irme, quiero volver a mi anterior vida

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NI HABLAR!!-gritó asustando a la rubia haciendo que ella diera un bote-¡¡NO TE IRAS!! ¡¡TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS!!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡¡Este es tu lugar!! ¡¡Aquí has nacido!!-bien, ahora era él el histérico

-¡Y he crecido en otro! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡No puedo quedarme!

-¡¡¡POR QUÉ!!!-no podía entenderlo, no podía ¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la quería? ¿Es que tenía que decírselo todo o que? ¿Tan ciega era para no ver que él solo quería hacerla feliz?

-¡¡¡Este lugar esta lleno de monstruos!!! ¡¡¡Uno de ellos es supuestamente mi gemelo y encima he tenido relaciones con él!!! ¡¡¡No puedo esperar nada bueno!!!

-¡¡¡¿OTRA VEZ ESTAMOS CON LO MISMO?!!! ¡¡¡ENTRE VAMPIROS NO EXISTE EL INCESTO, RIN!!! ¡¡¡LO SUCEDIDO ENTRE NOSOTROS ES ALGO BUENO, NO LO CONTRARIO!!!

-¡¡¡Eso será para los vampiros!!! ¡¡¡Tú y yo somos medio-vampiros!!!-le entraron arcadas al considerarse a si misma vampiresa-¡¡¡Y medio-humanos!!! ¡¡¡TENEMOS UN LADO HUMANO!!! ¡¡¡TÚ Y YO!!! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO SABES SI ESTO NO NOS TRAERAN PREJUICIOS?!!! ¡¡¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO HAY MUCHOS COMO NOSOTROS!!!

-¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIN!!!!!!-gritó enfadado el chico dándole un fuerte empujón haciéndola tumbarse en el lecho a la vez que se quedaba encima de ella. La tomó del rostro y le plantó un fogoso beso en los labios con hambre y rabia, presionando sus cuerpos desnudos el uno contra el otro, siendo el calor corporal de cada uno pasársela al otro. Rin no se atrevió a luchar, tenía miedo de que el vampiro volviera a tomarla y ella volviera a perder el control de sus sentidos aunque su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, intentó no corresponder al beso pero el chico era insistente y presionaba sus labios o los mordía para poder probarla y que ella lo probara a él. Se separo de ella con la respiración entrecortada y la miro a los ojos-Te lo diré cuantas veces quieras: Te quiero-declaró-y como tu familia voy a cuidar de ti y a protegerte. Quiero lo mejor para ti y eso no es precisamente devolverte a esa inmunda vida que tenías

-¡No era inmunda!

-Lo era-la miró dulcemente-Voy a hacerte feliz…tu no conoces lo que es querer de verdad a alguien…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Yo he querido a mi familia! ¡He querido a mis padres y a mis hermanos!

-¡Yo soy tu hermano!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Eres la cosa mas horrenda que haya podido conocer jamás!!

-¡¡Insúltame todo lo que quieras!!-decía con el corazón roto-¡¡Pero de aquí no te vas!! ¡¡Ahora eres mía!!

-¡¡No soy nada tuyo!!

-¡¡Claro que lo eres!! ¡¡Nos unimos anoche!!-los dos se sonrojaron-¡¡Eres mía!!

-¡¡NO!!-chilló retorciéndose bajo de él y tratando de abofetearlo importándole bien poco que estuviera desnuda y expuesta ante él-¡¡Suéltame!!

-¡¡No lo haré!!

-¡¡Estupido vampiro!!

-¡¡Te quiero demasiado!! ¡¡No puedo dejarte ir!! ¡¡No puedo liberarte y dejarte a merced de los humanos!!-recuerda una pila en llamas, gritos y un rostro femenino lleno de lágrimas-¡¡No quiero volver a verte en esa situación!! ¡¡No lo podría soportar!!

-¿Eh? –se extraño Rin dejando de luchar

-Verte ahí, llorando y gritando aterrada mientras las llamas te rodeaban entre las burlas y las exclamaciones de los aldeanos en medio de la plaza…¡No podía soportar verte ahí! ¡Era la primera vez que te veía! ¡Y tuve que verte así! ¡Como si fueras una bruja cumpliendo la condena a pena de muerte!

-Pero…¿de que…?

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué cuando te vi a punto de ser quemada en la hoguera te estaba mirando como un espectador, entreteniéndome con lo que veía? ¡No! ¡Estaba furioso! ¡Te saqué de ese mundo que te quiere eliminar del mapa y tu…tu solo quieres escapar de mi! ¡Yo soy el que quiere protegerte! ¡Soy yo el que de verdad te quiere! ¡No ellos! ¡¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?!

-Yo…no puedo…

-¿Rin?

-Entiéndelo…este mundo…vuestras costumbres…todo…es algo que no puedo evitar temer-decía con lágrimas saliéndole de sus ojos azules, hermosos como el cielo

-Lo entiendo-le susurró con ternura secándole las lágrimas-créeme, te entiendo, sé que me tienes miedo, a mi, a todos nosotros

-Si de verdad lo entendieras me dejarías ir

-Por eso mismo no te dejo irte, Rin, te entiendo y te quiero, saber que algún día puedes volver a pasar el mismo terror que aquel día me pone furioso

-Pero…tu

-No te vas a marchar de aquí-murmuró acariciando la punta de la nariz con un dedo-¿Me has entendido?

-Esto es…

-¡Len!-llamó una voz femenina mientras tocaba la puerta sobresaltando a los rubios-¿Va todo bien? ¿Por qué has puesto los pestillos?

-_¡Miku-nee!-_pensó el chico

-La chica de verde-murmuro la rubia reconociendo la voz

-Len, solo quería decirte que ya es muy tarde, ya habéis dormido mucho y tu tienes que alimentarte, no has salido de caza desde que ha llegado Rin

Rin se tensó intensamente al ¿Alimentarse? ¿Caza? Los vampiros cazaban humanos ¡Y ella era humana!

-Shhh-le murmuró Len a su oído mientras mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo, sintiendo el miedo que empezaba a emanar la rubia-No pasa nada, mi niña-le murmuró

-Pero…tu…

-Je, no te preocupes-le susurró besando su cuello tratando de que la chica se dejara llevar y se dejara querer

-¡¡Len!!-volvió a llamar Miku, Len solo suspiró frustrado en el cuello de su hermana

-¡Ya voy!-contesto molesto, miro a Rin, estaba sobre ella-No me importaría quedarme así todo el día

-¡Quita!-le empujó colorada sin poder quitárselo de encima

-Me gustas-le dijo besando la punta de su nariz-anoche hicimos mucho ejercicio creo que nos conviene un buen baño

Rin se quedó pensando un momento y de pronto su rostro quedo una serie de mezclas de colores

-Oye…tú y yo…

-¿Eh?

-Pues…

-Dime, que no te de vergüenza

-¿Cuántas?-dijo roja

-¿Eh? ¿Cuántas que?

-Lo que paso anoche ¿Cuántas veces lo…?

Len la miró confundido hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta. Sonrió. Lo que ella quería saber era cuantas veces habían hecho el amor anoche. Acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de Rin, haciéndola sentir mas nerviosa y colorada que antes puesto que estaba sintiendo partes del rubio cerca de lugares que no debían volver a ser profanados, Len miró al trecho con aire pensativo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo de su hermana enrollándolo en su dedo índice

-Unas cuatro veces-sentenció sonriéndole

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-No armes ningún jaleo…o tomare medidas-sonrió admirándola de arriba abajo

Rin se mordió la lengua pero dentro de ella estaba pegando un grito de desesperación atronador

-Rin…-dijo besándola en los labios-Si pudiera te haría el amor ahora mismo de nuevo

Rin se tensó de nuevo ¿es que no tenía suficiente?

-Pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, ahora debemos darnos un baño e ir a comer algo

Len se aparto con pesar de ella y fue hacia el armario para coger unas batas de baño, exhibiendo su desnudez ente Rin, la cual apartó la mirada. Len se giro viendo el rostro sonrojado de su Rin.

-¿Qué pasa?-sonrió pícaro-¿Te da vergüenza verme desnudo? Anoche no pareció importarte mucho

-¡Urusai!-exclamó ella

-¿También te da vergüenza que yo te vea? Oh, vamos, te he visto en todo tu esplendor. Y debo reconocer que eres muy hermosa

-Déjame

-No va a ser la última vez que te vea desnuda, Rin

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?

-¿Tú que crees, mi querida hermanita?-le guiña el ojo significativamente

¿Desde cuando este chico era un pervertido? Bueno, ella siempre lo decía pero ¿desde cuando lo manifestaba en palabras o gestos?

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!

Len rió de buena gana y le paso una bata blanca

-Póntelo, vamos juntos a los baños

Rin tomó la bata de mala gana y se vistió con ella, bajo la atenta mirada del vampiro rubio. Estaba enfadada y avergonzada. Que ese tipo le hubiera visto desnuda, que la hubiera tocado, profanado y llevado su pureza. Se suponía que eso debería de haberlo hecho la persona que iba a ser su marido, pero claro ¿Quién iba a querer casarse con una chica que nunca envejece? Si antes le era imposible enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia ahora mucho menos, había sido manchada por un vampiro. Y eso sería una herida incurable. Len la tomó de la mano y camino junto a ella hacía los baños y al parecer había tomado más confianzas con ella, le daba amistosos apretones, le sonreía de forma afectiva y de vez en cuando le daba un beso por sorpresa en la mejilla. Pronto Rin divisó el vapor del agua caliente siendo de los baños

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.-suelta la mano de Rin y la besa en los labios

-¡Oye!-lo empuja-¡¿Qué haces?!

Len ladeó la cabeza sonriente

-Besarte

-¡Pues no lo hagas!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que lo digo yo!

-Pero si a ti te gusta mucho

-¡No es cierto!

-¿En serio?-preguntó seductoramente mientras la tomaba de la cintura-¿Y que pasaría si te beso ahora?

Rin se sonrojo violentamente

-¡Que te pegaría una bofetada!

-Vamos a ver si eso es verdad…

-¡Oye! ¡Ni se te…!

Len la calló de nuevo con uno de sus ardientes besos. Mordió el labio inferior de la muchacha pidiéndole acceso, ella mantenía la boca cerrada tratando de evitar que el beso se profundizara pero al momento de recibir el mordisco se sobresaltó y en un descuido abrió la boca dándole la oportunidad al muchacho de meter su lengua y jugar con la de ella. Len recorrió toda su cavidad, saboreando cada rincón y que ella probara su sabor notando como ella se agarraba fuertemente a sus ropas y sus piernas le temblaban. La apoyó en la pared y continuó besándola mientras una traviesa mano me metía despacio por dentro de la bata apara acariciar su pierna

-Rin…

-Len…-gimió la chica

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Si todavía vais a seguir con eso volveos a vuestra habitación, no tenemos que verlo los demás!

Rin y Len, viendo roto su encanto, se separaron rápidamente, en especial la rubia, mirando a los que acababan de aparecer. El que había dicho eso era Dell y esta acompañado por Miku, Mikuo y Haku, que sorprendentemente estaba sobria y le hacía parecerse más a una niña pequeña que a una borracha. Todos con ropa de baño, Miku miró a los gemelos significativamente al igual que hacia Mikuo.

-Lo siento, chicos, me deje llevar por la emoción-sonrió Len

-Vaya ¿O sea que tu y Rin ya lo…?

-¡¡No!!-se sonrojo la rubia

-¡Claro que si!-declaró

-¡Oye!

-No digas mentiras, hermana

-¡¡Eres idiota!!

-¿Qué mas te da que se enteren de que somos pareja?

-¡Porque no lo somos!

-Me alegro-susurró Miku

-Entonces Rin ya es tu compañera ¿no, Len-kun?-preguntó Haku

-Si, eso parece

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que compañera?!

Len rió algo nervioso

-Oye, COSA,-dijo con voz asesina-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Eso creo que se me ha pasado comentártelo y claro…

-¡Tu!

-Entre los nuestros compañera o compañero equivaldría a ser esposa o marido entre los humanos, eso sucede cuando se acuestan dos vampiros, sobretodo si es la primera relación-soltó sin mas Haku con una sonrisa de niña pequeña

-¡¡¡Haku!!!-exclamaron todos

-Rin, tranquila, no pasa nada, de verdad-decía Len mirando como el flequillo del cabello rubio tapaba los ojos de la chica, mientras su mano temblaba-¿R-Rin?

-Awawawawawa-tembló Miku escondiéndose tras Mikuo quien también se esperaba lo peor

Dell solo miró con reproche a su medio hermana a la vez que la escondía en su pecho por si las moscas. Haku simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba y se dejaba abrazar por Dell.

Y Len…solo ante el peligro

De pronto Rin levanto la cabeza y dio una sonrisa sorprendiéndoles a todos

-¿R-Rin?

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Así que era eso?! ¡Eso significa ser tu compañera!-rió Rin

-Si, eso mismo-la acompañó en su risa algo nervioso ¿no lo había asimilado con demasiada rapidez?

De pronto los dedos de Rin se incrustaron con fuerza en las mejillas de Len y lo miro con furia psicótica

-¡¿Cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo, estupido ente amorfo?!-le pregunto con voz monstruosa

-Y-y-y-y-y-yo….yo…yo…yo-tembló el rubio

-Ayayayayay-murmuró Mikuo

-Eres hombre muerto…-le susurró Rin

-¡No!-gritó Len sintiendo un horrible golpe en su cara, tan fuerte que le hizo salir volando y chocar con la pared que había en la otra punta del pasillo…y el pasillo no era corto. Len se sobó su rostro dañado, y estaba sangrando por la nariz aunque rápidamente esta se estaba curando del tremendo golpe recibido. De pronto sintió como su pelo esta dolorosamente estirado hacia arriba. Rin le estaba cogiendo del pelo y tenía la mano preparada para propinarle otro golpe más-¡Por favor, Rin! ¡Para!

-¡Déjale, Rin, le estas haciendo daño!-gritó desesperada Miku, queriendo ayudar a su amigo pero estaba siendo retenida por Mikuo

-¡¿Qué pare?! ¡¿Es que no me has causado suficiente daño?! ¡¿Ahora te crees con derecho a hacerme "tu compañera" de buenas a primeras?! ¡¡No eres nada ni nadie para decidir por mí!!-gritaba furiosa

-¡Rin, racionaliza!-le dijo Len asustado, no quería que le pegara pero tampoco quería defenderse porque le daba miedo herir a Rin

-¡¡Te voy ha…!!-pero de pronto Rin calló precipitándose hacia el suelo, Len la sostuvo en brazos, preocupado de lo que le pudo haber pasado pero al mirar delante de él lo vio. Dell le había pegado a Rin en la cabeza con un muy fuerte puñetazo

-Uf, al fin se calma-dijo con un suspiro

-¡Dell! ¡Tampoco era pegarle tal sopapo!-le recriminó Miku

-Es que no se calmaba-se justificó rascándose la cabeza

-Oye-llamó Len con voz contenida por el enfado-¡No vuelvas a levantarle la mano a Rin!

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa?

-¡¿No me has oído?!-le gritó colérico dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara-¡Nadie le pone la mano encima a Rin!

-¡¿Estas loco o que, Len?!-gritó el albino enojado por el golpe

-G-Gomen ne-interrumpió Haku visiblemente arrepentida-Ha sido culpa mía, no tendría que haber dicho nada frente a Rin-chan

-¡No se te ocurra disculparte, Haku!-le ordenó Dell sin apartar los ojos de Len

-¡Dell! ¡Nadie toca a Rin! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡Nadie!

-¡Vosotros dos, dejad de pelear!-intervino Mikuo poniéndose entre medio de los dos-¡Dell! ¡Por mucho que aprecies a Len él tiene razón! ¡No puedes entrometerte entre él y su hermana! ¡Y mucho menos darle un puñetazo a ella!-se da la vuelta y encara a Len-¡Y Len! ¡Entiendo que quieras a tu hermana! ¡Pero ella ha perdido el control de si misma y casi te deja con todos los huesos rotos! ¡Dell solo quería ayudarte! ¡Por lo menos podrías darle las gracias!

-No pasa nada-dijo Miku teniendo en su regazo a la chica rubia examinándole la cabeza-No le saldrá chichón, se despertará dentro de nada…aunque no puedo asegurar que se quede tranquila

-¿Qué hacemos? Montara otro escándalo cuando despierte-se preocupó Haku

-¡Kuso!-se quejó Len arrebatando a Rin del regazo de Miku y tomarla en sus brazos-Me la llevaré al cruce del río

-¿Al cruce del río?-preguntó Haku viendo como Len empezaba a darse la vuelta para irse

-Si Rin ha de descargar su ira contra alguien que sea conmigo, al fin y al cabo yo soy el responsable de su estado

-¿No será que quieres aprovecharte de ella?-se burló Dell

-Yo la amó-dijo sin mas marchándose de allí

Una media hora después

-¿Q-Que me ha pasado?-susurró doliéndole la cabeza-¡Auchs!

-¿Estas bien?

Rin observó hacía arriba viendo unos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad. Len tenía la cabeza de Rin acomodada en sus rodillas, observándola en todo momento y acariciando su cabello dorado. Rin se sorprendió verse en esa situación. Ella y él. En bata de baño.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!-se separó de él con brusquedad sobresaltándolo-¡¡¿Qué has hecho?!!

-¿Qué?-se extrañó el rubio

-¡¡¿Me ha vuelto a…?!! ¡¡Te mato, animal!!-chillaba con toda intención de pegarle un puñetazo

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Rin, tranquila!!-la agarró de las muñecas, forcejeó con ella y la aprisionó entre el suelo y su cuerpo

-¡¡Suéltame, abominación!!-chilló forcejeando con el rubio

-¡¡No te he hecho nada!! ¡¡Así que cálmate!!-le ordenó

Los dos jadearon, juntando sus respiraciones agitadas por el forcejeo y los gritos. Él encima de ella, inmovilizándola.

-Eres...un maldito…energúmeno…-jadeó la muchacha

-Y tú…una escandalosa…solo sabes…gritar…-jadeó él igual de agitado que su compañera

-¡¿Qué es lo que estabas haciéndome?!-le interrogó con la respiración mas calmada, apartándose del chico y poniéndose de pie

-Nada-le respondió-Solo estaba haciéndote compañía

-No necesito la compañía de nadie como TU-escupió ella con desprecio-¿Qué me ha pasado? Siento un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte

-Dell te dio un golpe en la nuca y perdiste el conocimiento

-¿Y porque ese albino hizo…?-de pronto la chica recordó algo dicho por la medio hermana del peli-plata

"_Entre los nuestros compañera o compañero equivaldría a ser esposa o marido entre los humanos, eso sucede cuando se acuestan dos vampiros, sobretodo si es la primera relación"_

Rin en seguida empezó a sentir torrentes de fuego fluyéndole por las venas seguido de un irrefrenable deseo que matar al chico que se encontraba delante de ella, quien lo miraba en una posición defensiva, viendo como a la chica se le estaba cambiando el color de la cara por una expresión de ira y odio.

-¡¡¡TUUUU!!!-gritó

-Rin…-murmuró él preparándose para lo que pudiera venírsele encima

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!-dijo furibunda caminando en dirección hacia el rubio con pasos amenazantes

-¡¿Atreverme a que?!-Len empezaba a ponerse nervioso, estaba seguro de poder lidiar con ella. Si quería podía tumbarla de un solo golpe. Pero ahí esta el problema. ¡Era incapaz de ponerle la mano encima a su querida Rin! ¡Eso solo haría que lo odiara aun mas!

-¡No solo te has atrevido a violarme! ¡A robarme lo que debía de ser para la persona que mas iba a amar! ¡Sino que encima me haces tu esposa por una simple noche errónea!

Él frunció el ceño

-¡No ha sido una simple noche errónea!-le recriminó

-¡Oh, perdona, tienes razón! ¡¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla?! ¡¿Nuestra noche de bodas?! ¡Ja! ¡Me dan arcadas solo pensarlo!

-¡Pues no deberían dártelas! ¡Y no empieces con tu rollo de tu eres humana y yo soy un vampiro, porque ya me he hartado de eso! ¡Los dos somos iguales! ¡Lo quieras o no! ¿Somos iguales! ¡Nacimos de los mismos padres pero fuimos injustamente separados! ¡¿No lo entiendes, Rin?! ¡¡Llevo toda mi vida esperándote y buscándote!!

-No…-murmuró la rubia-Estas equivocado…¡tienes que estarlo!

-¡No lo estoy!-gritó enfadado sobresaltando a la muchacha, respiró hondo-Rin…-dijo con suavidad-no nos dejemos llevar por nuestros enfados o desacuerdos, tratemos de hablar de nuestra situación y llegar a un acuerdo en que los dos salgamos beneficiados ¿vale?

-¡¿Un acuerdo?!-soltó ella

-No te sulfures, por favor, es lo mejor ¿no te parece?

-No hay acuerdo que valga-escupió fríamente dándole la espalda-No mereces ningún trato

-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas…Kagamine Rin-susurró amenazante el chico cerca del oído de la rubia provocándole un escalofrió y una sensación de miedo ¿en que momento se había acercado a ella? Ni lo había notado-Puedo hacer que me temas, hacer que me tengas miedo aunque jamás llegue a pegarte, si quieres convivir con miedo allá tu

Rin contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los brazos del vampiro rodeándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacía él pegando su espalda con su pecho, notando el calor corporal del uno y del otro

-Pero no quiero ver como me temes, no quiero ver que cada vez que te abrace o te bese tenga que ver ese miedo reflejados en tus ojos…me hace sentir miserable…como…esos malditos humanos que quisieron calcinarte en medio de la plaza

Rin no se veía en posibilidad de decir nada

-Déjame quererte, déjame demostrarte que no soy lo que tu piensas, que soy alguien bueno para ti, por favor, Rin-susurró casi suplicante

-Iie…-se negó rompiendo el corazón del chico que la abrazaba

-¿Por qué?-preguntó dolido

-¿Qué mas te da?-respondió ya resignada-Me tienes, no puedo huir a ninguna parte, nadie me espera ni vendrá a salvarme, si me has tomado una noche puedes hacerlo cuando quieras ¿Qué mas te da?

Len se sorprendió ¿Qué estaba pensando ella?

-¡A mi me importa lo que tu sientas, Rin! ¡No quiero que en nuestra unión no haya amor! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo!

-¡Si de verdad me quisieras me dejarías libre!

-¡Te quiero y deseo tu felicidad! ¡Pero no soy idiota, Rin! ¡No voy a exponerte a semejante peligro! ¡Conmigo estas a salvo!

-¡Tu eres mi mayor amenaza!

-¡No es así! ¡Nunca te he pegado! ¡Nunca te he mordido! ¡No represento ninguna amenaza para ti, al contrario, yo puedo llegar a ser tu felicidad!

-¡No! ¡Eres el asesino de Siori-san y de Dokuro-chan!

-¡No empieces con ello! ¡Te he dicho que…!

-¡No importa las razones que te lleven a matar! ¡Un asesino siempre será un asesino!

-¡Rin!-gritó frustrado, estaba todo yéndosele de las manos

Rin solo se alejó de él volviendo a darle la espalda y caminando hacia otra dirección. Len, creyendo que iba a huir la siguió un par de pasos pero vio que ella se dirigía hacia la cascada, seguramente para lavarse el pelo. El solo miró como se dirigía hacia la cascada y, respetando su privacidad, se dio la vuelta y se ocultó tras una roca a la espera de que ella acabará

-¡Kuso! ¡Todo esta yendo mal!-se recriminó el rubio frustrado-Nada está saliendo como había planeado

Si. Kagamine Len estaba de lo mas desesperado. Él ya había planeado el como conocer a Rin. Ya la había visto en la condena a pena de muerte en la plaza, por lo que sabía como era ella físicamente y habiendo fracasado en su intento de salvarla ideó otro plan. Lo primero era volver a encontrarla, hacer que se encontraran de la forma más "casual" posible, allí que se conocieran y que fuera enamorándola de él para, pasado un tiempo, contarle toda la verdad, esperando que lo quisiera lo suficiente como para perdonarle y quedarse con él. Pero todo se fue ha hacer gárgaras esa maldita noche. Que ella le hubiera visto matando a Siori, que por sus instintos e impulsividad le hubiera visto la cara. Había sido un idiota. Lo tenía todo planeado pero tuvo que arruinarlo todo esa maldita noche. Menuda casualidad que él y ella hubieran coincidido la misma noche y en el mismo lugar.

"_La casualidad no existe…solo lo inevitable"_

Susurró una melodiosa voz cerca del oído del rubio. Len se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta en posición de ataque, pero cuando lo hizo, quien estaba detrás de él era una confundida Rin. Len solo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿A ti que te pasa ahora?-pregunto ella de mala gana

-N-No, nada…-contesto inseguro

-Mmm-sospechó-Yo ya he acabado de bañarme, ahora puedes hacerlo tú-dijo sentándose en la roca donde estaba antes el rubio. Len la observó bien, tenía el pelo empapado, con gotas de agua cayendo desde las puntas hasta el suelo y por su cuello y rostro, estaba muy bonita, esplendida, parecía una de esas ninfas de los bosques que salen en los cuentos infantiles. Ella lo miró y malinterpretó su expresión-No te preocupes-le dijo-No me moveré de aquí, total, no tengo a donde huir

-¡N-No! ¡No estaba pensando en eso!-se apresuró en decir el chico-¡Estaba pensando que estás muy guapa!

Bien, eso último se le había escapado. Len, por primera vez ante ella, se puso rojo de vergüenza, y se puso la mano en la boca en un intento de no decir más imprudencia en presencia de su compañera. Rin parpadeó sorprendida ante el halago inesperado que le había hecho el rubio, pues siempre había pensado que la halagaba para luego burlarse de ella, pero ahora, lo veía ahí, sonrojado y avergonzado no lo vio muy diferente a un chiquillo de 14 años.

-¡G-Gomen ne, Rin! ¡Perdona! ¡S-Será mejor que me vaya a bañar!-tartamudeó nervioso el chico mientras huía en dirección a las frescas aguas de la cascada queriendo no enfrentarse a la mirada sorprendida de su hermana

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Desde cuando me pongo yo nervioso delante de ella?-preguntó sonrojado mientras se colocaba debajo de la cascada para lavar su cabello dorado mientras sonreía-Supongo que eso es parte de estar "enamorado"

De pronto su mente volvió a recrear aquella voz que le había susurrando antes al oído. No era la de Rin, esa voz era la de una mujer adulta. Tampoco la de Meiko, la voz era más suave y misteriosa. Menos aun era de Miku, ella tenía una voz chillona. ¿Haku? Ella tampoco. ¿Luka? No se molestaría en hablar para decir solamente eso y desaparecer.

Pero intrigaba mucho al rubio ¿Cómo había sido capaz una mujer de acercarse a él con tanto sigilo sin que él pudiera notarlo? ¿Y eso de desaparecer después de hablarle? No era humanamente posible ¿sería un fantasma? No, los fantasmas y los vampiros nunca se acercaban entre ellos. ¿Quién o que era entonces?

-¡Ey!-lo llamó Rin-¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevas mas de tres cuartos de hora ahí metido!

Len se sorprendió ¿Tres cuartos de hora? ¡¿Tan ensimismado estaba que había perdido la noción del tiempo?! Se movió de la roca donde estaba para ir a buscar sus ropas y vestirse, pero sus piernas se habían dormido al estar todo el tiempo en la misma posición, por lo que se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al río

-¡¿Oe?!-llamó ella al no recibir respuesta

-¡No pasa nada!-le dijo Len asomando su cabeza del agua-¡Todo esta bien! ¡Enseguida salgo!

Rin bufó algo que no llegó a entenderse mientras Len cogía una toalla y se secaba el pelo al mismo tiempo que se vestía con la bata de baño. Oyó a su compañera estornudar. Tenía que darse prisa. Rin podía coger un resfriado si la hacía esperar más.

Rin espero unos minutos mas hasta que al fin, el chico rubio apareció dando eses para caminar hacia donde estaba ella. Rin lo miró bien, estaba completamente empapado, con el pecho ligeramente al descubierto, las gotas de agua cayendo por su cabello, resbalando por su cuello y perdiéndose entre la bata. Se veía realmente atractivo. El corazón de la chica palpitó fuertemente al saber de sus pensamientos de ese chico, más todavía cuando él se apartó la toalla de la cabeza y le sonrió con dulzura

-Rin ¿estas bien?-pregunto viendo como ella evitaba contacto visual con él-Estás muy roja

-Estoy bien-le susurró tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-¿Seguro?-pregunto preocupado sujetando la cara de Rin para mirarla a los ojos-¿No te habrás resfriado?-junto su frente con la de ella provocando mas sonrojo por parte de la rubia-Veamos si tienes fiebre…

-¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES TANTO!!!-le grito apartándolo de un capón en la cabeza

-¡¡Ay!! ¡¡¿A que ha venido eso?!!-pregunto algo molesto por el repentino azote

-¡¡Te he dicho que odio que invadan mi espacio!! ¡¡Así que, por favor, guarda las distancias!!

-¡Encima que me preocupo por ti!-murmuró enfurruñado-Pero tienes razón…-reconoció sorprendiendo a la rubia

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó Rin sin creérselo

-Que tienes razón, ya me habías dicho que no te gusta que se acerquen demasiado a ti y yo no lo he tenido en cuenta así que te pido disculpas, princesa-le dijo solemne mientras le sonreía dulcemente

-No me llames "princesa"-le ordenó sonrojada

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi princesa

-No soy nada…bueno, dejémoslo-dijo cansada ya de discutir

-Venga, volvamos a casa y hablemos de nuestro asunto-dijo tomando su mano ella dio un respingón-Por favor…déjame al menos, cogerte de la mano-sonrió esperanzado. Ella no dijo nada, solo empezó a caminar dejando que el chico tomara su mano. El paseo de vuelta fue silencioso pero no era incomodo. Rin disfrutaba de la brisa del mediodía sintiendo como el calor del sol secaba su pelo, Len solo disfrutaba del calor que la mano de Rin transmitía a la suya, era tan…mágico

No tardaron mucho en atravesar la gran puerta del castillo cuando vieron un coro de vampiros riendo como locos mientras se burlaban de alguien que estaba encogido en el suelo

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-rió levemente Len viendo que todos se lo pasaban bien

-¡Len!-saludó Dell-¡Hemos encontrado una pieza de autentica calidad! ¡Un chico joven!

-¿Qué?-se asustó Rin ¿una presa?

-¿A si?-pregunto Len algo tensó viendo el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su compañera

-Si, y esta fresco, aun respira-exclamó el chico gustoso-Fue Haku quien lo encontró, al parecer se cayó desde una de las cataratas del cañón y lo arrastró cerca de donde ella estaba ¿no es genial? ¡Nos cae comida del cielo!

Rin tapó su boca con sus manos ¿aun estaba vivo? ¿Y pensaban matarlo para comérselo? No, eso era una animalada

-Dell-lo llamó Len-Me gustaría que no lo hicierais delante de Rin, ya sabes…

-¡Len! ¡Esta es la casa de todos nosotros! ¡Y Rin debe de acostumbrarse a ver este tipo de cosas! ¡Los demás no vamos a cambiar nuestros hábitos solo porque a una sola no le guste!

-¡Ayuda!-gritó la victima aguantando una patada que le había propinado Miku, Len envolvió a Rin entre sus brazos queriendo que no viera lo que posiblemente iba a ser un baño de sangre

Rin observaba sorprendida este hecho. Ahora todo estaba confirmado. Los vampiros son todos iguales. Era lobos escondidos en pieles de cordero. ¿Y decían que ellos iban a cuidar de ella? No estaba a salvo, no con ellos

-¡Por favor!-suplicó la presa, captando toda la atención de Rin, ella lo observó y su rostro se tonó blanco

-Me encanta cuando suplican-disfrutó Dell dispuesto a seguir torturando al muchacho

-¡Dejadle!-ordenó Rin separándose de Len y abriéndose paso entre los demás vampiros-¡No le toquéis!-volvió a ordenar interponiéndose entre Dell y la presa

-¿Eh? ¡Apártate, Rin!-ordenó con voz autoritaria el albino algo irritado por la interrupción 

-¡No!-lo empujó con fuerza, ella volteó a ver al chico que yacía encogido en el suelo, muerto de miedo-Tranquilo…no dejaré que te hagan nada-le aseguro la rubia arrodillándose, dándose cuenta que por el tamaño, el chico debe de ser mayor que ella, unos 18 o 20 años de edad

-E-Esa voz…-murmuró el chico levantando la cabeza para ver a su salvadora, los dos abrieron los ojos como platos

-Kaito…-se sorprendió la chica al verlo

-Rin-oba…

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver lo ocurrido ¿se conocían? No podía ser

-Rin-llamó Len igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros-¿Q-Quien es él?-temió preguntar

-Es Kaito, es…es mi sobrino…-sentenció sin apartar la vista de los ojos del chico

Causando conmoción a todos los presentes. Más aun al chico rubio. Iniciando de esa forma lo que en el futuro podría ser un desastre.

**CONTINUARA**

Aquí estoy otra vez con una de mis alocados capítulos. Creo que no me ha quedado mal, aunque hay cosas que no pude resistir en hacerlas, algunos sabrán a lo que me refiero

Espero que esto sea de vuestro agrado aunque me gustaría que me dijerais que os gustaría que hubiera en el fic, por mejorarlo

¿Qué? ¿Alguno se esperaba que Kaito fuera a aparecer como un familiar de Rin? Para seros sincera lo soñé una noche después de ver la peli de "_la novia cadáver_" que cosa mas rara ¿verdad? Por cierto, seguramente habrá mas capítulos con Lemon, supervisados por la genio del mal Himekawa Saori, no digo mas -.-U

Bien, espero que este cap os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos review

No os cortéis ¿eh?

Muchos saludos de

Chao Ling-Yin


	8. Se avecina tormenta

**CÁP 8-SE AVECINA TORMENTA**

_-Kaito…-se sorprendió la chica al verlo_

_-Rin-oba…_

_Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver lo ocurrido ¿se conocían? No podía ser_

_-Rin-llamó Len igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros-¿Q-Quien es él?-temió preguntar_

_-Es Kaito, es…es mi sobrino…-sentenció sin apartar la vista de los ojos del chico_

_Causando conmoción a todos los presentes. Más aun al chico rubio. Iniciando de esa forma lo que en el futuro podría ser un desastre._

-¡Matte!-dijo Len arrodillándose al lado de su hermana-¿Cómo que es tu sobrino?

-Es el nieto de mi hermano pequeño…-contestó automáticamente sin apartar la vista de los ojos del chico que se encontraba frente a ella, al igual que él, que estaba muy sorprendido de ver una cara familiar

-¡Rin-oba!-exclamó el peli-azul después de haber procesado la información para después abrazarse fuertemente al regazo de la rubia en busca de protección

-¡Oye!-exclamó Len viendo la escena-¡Suelta a Rin, niño!

-¡No se llama "niño"! ¡Se llama Kaito!-le informó enfadada Rin mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cabeza del chico de azul protegiéndole del rubio. Len sintió un poderoso torrente de fuego recorriéndole cada rincón de su cuerpo, de repente, ya no le importaba que el chico se convirtiera en pasto de los suyos. Quería verlo desangrado ¿Quién se había creído?

-¡Rin! ¡Suéltale!-ordenó enfadado

-¡No quiero! ¡Es mi sobrino y esta asustado!

-¡¡Rin!!-gritó agarrandola del brazo para apartarla del peli-azul

-¡Suelta! ¡Me haces daño!-se quejó. Len tiró mas fuerte, intentando que ella se apartar de ese chico, como si fuera veneno, pero ella se resistía y él cada vez estaba mas y mas enfadado ¿Qué estaba pasando?-¡¡SUELTALE INMEDIATAMENTE, RIN!!

-¡¡Tu a mi no me mandas!!-repuso ella sin apartarse de su sobrino

-¡¡ES NUESTRA PRESA!! ¡¡TU NO DEBES DE ESTAR AQUÍ!!

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo dicho por el rubio ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué debía apartarse de Kaito para dejar que los vampiros lo devorasen? ¡¿Es que ese chico había enloquecido?!

-¡No me apartaré de él!-exclamó llena de seguridad aferrandose mas al chico tendido en su regazo-¡¡Si Kaito cae, yo caeré con él!!-dijo llena de seguridad plantando cara al chico y ahora la miraba con una expresión sumamente atónita que radicalmente cambio a una de profundo enfado y odio

-¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!-la agarró de ambos brazos provocándole dolor en las articulaciones mientras tiraba de ella hacia él

-¡Me haces daño!-se quejó la chica mientras que los otros vampiros miraban nerviosos la escena sin saber que hacer para parar la discusión

-¡Len! ¡Para!-dijo Mikuo apartando a Len de los dos chicos que estaban arrodillados en el suelo-¡Contrólate!-le ordenó Mikuo sin inmutarse ante la mirada iracunda del rubio-¡Meito! ¡Haku! ¡Llevad a Rin y al chico azul a la habitación de invitados!

-¡¿Cómo?!-se escandalizó Len ¿Por qué Mikuo…?-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Vamos…-dijo un muchacho de un tremendo parecido con Meiko, ese debe ser el tal Meito. Él guió a Kaito mientras que Haku guiaba a una consternada Rin

-¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Devolvédmela!-gritó Len siendo agarrado por los brazos por Dell-¡Rin, vuelve aquí!-le ordenó pero la chica ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente lo ignoró-¡¡RIIIN!!

-¡¡Len!! ¡¡Cálmate!! ¡¡Es solo un crío humano!! ¡¡No te la va a quitar, es su sobrino!!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No lo es!! ¡¡Rin!!-gritaba tratando inútilmente de dar alcance a su compañera que cada vez se alejaba mas y mas hasta desaparecer en una esquina

-Aquí estaréis bien-les dijo Haku con una leve sonrisa

-Sentimos mucho el comportamiento de Len, solo esta…molesto-dijo Meito mirando significativamente a la rubia-Luego serás tu quien calme su ira…Kagamine Rin-dijo Meito con voz de pervertido ganándose un golpe por parte de la chica de plata

-¿No ves que aun sigue confundida? Déjala en paz, Meito-kun-dijo llevándoselo de la habitación

Una vez solos Rin observo un poco donde estaban. Ah. Si. Estaban en el cuarto que antes ella usaba antes de compartir lecho con el rubio, al recordar eso puso mala cara. Puso atención al chico de cabellos azules que estaba sentado en la cama aun temblando y pálido con la mirada fija en la puerta temiendo que entrará alguien

-Kaito…-murmuró la rubia sin saber que hacer-No pasa nada

El chico parpadeó como si acabara de notar su presencia

-Rin-oba…-murmuró observándola bien-¿Eres tu…de verdad?

-Si-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Kaito ¿Cuánto ya? ¿Doce años?

-Pero…no es posible…estas exactamente igual a como te recuerdo

Rin bajo la cabeza apenada

-Para mi desgracia si, sigo estando igual

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Rin-oba?

-Que estas en una casa repleta de vampiros y que de no ser por mi ibas a ser el banquete de la noche

El chico se puso blanco como el papel

-¿V-Vampiros?-murmuró asustado-Entonces tu…eres…

-No lo se…-dijo bajando la cabeza

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No lo eres!!-dijo con ímpetu el chico azul-La oba que yo recuerdo es una bellísima persona, nunca haría algo como lo que hacen ellos, no eres ninguna asesina

Ella sonrió levemente

-Arigato…-murmuró de forma casi inaudible

-Rin-oba…me gustaría que me expliques que pasa aquí

-Bien…te lo diré todo…-ella tomó asiento junto con Kaito-Pero debes prometerme algo…oigas lo que oigas, no grites ni me eches en cara nada

Kaito dudó pero asintió con ojos llenos de decisión

-Bien-comenzó Rin-¿Por donde empiezo?

-Primero…¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?-dijo con ojos entristecidos-¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mi?

Rin sonrió con tristeza

-Tu madre me echó de casa…-soltó con un suspiro

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sorprendido-No puede ser…mi madre…ella te adoraba…

-No lo hacía, disimulaba que me quería cuando no era así, solo mostraba ese "cariño" cuando tu estabas delante, claro no iba a montar un espectáculo delante de su hijo de seis años-lo miró tristemente-En realidad deje a la familia con una apariencia de 10 años pero seguía apareciendo por las tierras de la familia únicamente para ver a mi sobrino-nieto favorito-dijo mirando con cariño al peli-azul-Me enteré de tu nacimiento porque tu padre me lo dijo a través de una carta…e iba siempre a verte cuando podía pero a tu padre y a sus cuñadas nunca les caí en gracia, porque siempre tenía el mismo aspecto de niña. No se si me consideraban un demonio o si estaban celosas porque ellas se convertirían en ancianas y yo seguiría siendo joven, no lo sé. ¿Recuerdas el día de tu sexto cumpleaños? Estaba jugando contigo en un columpio que yo te había hecho

-Si, me acuerdo, fue el día en que te fuiste-dijo rascándose la cabeza no muy seguro, era pequeño y no se acordaba de los detalles

-Pues después de eso, tu madre te dijo que fueras a jugar con tus primos porque quería hablar conmigo de algo importante-suspiró-Me dijo claramente que me fuera y que no volviera a acercarme a la familia, especialmente a ti, que si no la obedecía me denunciaría al juez y se aseguraría que me mandaran a la hoguera

Kaito abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Qué mi madre….?

-Obviamente me fui, aunque siempre me arrepentí de no haberme despedido de ti, durante los siguientes años estuve vagando por todas las tierras ejerciendo de vendedora, creando mis propios productos y vendiéndolos por los mercados, no siempre lograba una buena venta pero me daba para comer

-No puedo creerlo…por eso te fuiste…-murmuró sin poder creerse lo que había hecho su progenitora

-La verdad es que nunca podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un sitio porque la gente empezaba a sospechar el porque no crecía, así que tenía que ir alternando sitios

-Has estado huyendo…todo este tiempo

Ella bajo la cabeza

-Rin-oba….gomen nasai…tendría que haberte buscado…-dijo el chico arrepentido, ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida y negó con ella, ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse?

-No sufras Kaito…no habrías podido hacer nada-suspiró-El en último pueblo en el que estuve…me encontré con el chico rubio de antes… -El azul se sorprendió-Dice ser mi hermano gemelo

-¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!!!!!-gritó sumamente sorprendido el azul

-Yo me quede igual…-comentó mirando la expresión de su rostro

-E-Entonces…Rin-oba…eres…

-¡No lo se!-gritó ella-No lo se…y no quiero averiguarlo-decía restregando sus finos dedos por el cuero cabelludo-Y he hecho cosas horribles

-¿Has…has…? ¡¿Has bebido…?!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Ni en un millón de años!!-movió sus brazos como si intentará borrar esas palabras de la faz de la tierra

-¿Entonces…?-se atrevió a preguntar un poco aliviado

-Ese chico…bueno…ejem…creo que es mejor que no te lo diga

-¡Rin-oba! ¡Debes decírmelo! ¡Quizá sirva para que podamos irnos los dos!

-No me dejarán irme, haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga

-¿Pero porque?

-Hice con el chico rubio cosas de las cuales me arrepiento profundamente, es una herida que me va a quedar marcada para toda mi existencia….y las cuales es la excusa perfecta para ellos de retenerme aquí

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó viendo como el semblante de su tía se ensombrecía

-Dejémoslo ¿Vale? Lo que hice ha sido muy reciente y todavía no me veo con ánimos de contárselo a nadie…ni siquiera a ti

-Como quieras…-se rindió el chico con un suspiro

Los dos permanecieron un rato sumidos en un silencio incomodo, no sabiendo exactamente que decir o hacer por un lado estaban felices de volverse a ver por otro esta la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Qué será de mi?-se atrevió a pregunta el azul

-No lo sé, todavía no entiendo como funcionan las mentes de esta gente-lo cierto es que temía decirle que es posible que lo matarán…en cuanto el rubio diera la orden

-Ese chico…el que se parece tanto a ti-no quería decir "gemelo" en parte por como se podría sentir su tía por otra parte que no le cuadraba en la ecuación-¿Es el jefe?

-Creo que si…aunque…-se quedó pensativa ¿alguien tan "joven" como el rubio estaba al mando de una gran familia de vampiros cuyos miembros pueden se incluso mas longevos que él?

De pronto se oyó un chasquido. Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia donde procedía el sonido. La puerta. El picaporte giró lentamente dejando que puerta se abriera, dejando entrar a dos vampiros los cuales eran conocidos para la rubia. Eran Mikuo y Haku.

La chica de plata se adelantó al peli-verde y se inclinó delante de mi para mirarme ignorando por completo la presencia de Kaito.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó algo preocupada

Ella solo asintió levemente

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kaito atrayendo la atención de la chica plata, ella lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía o como si le sorprendiera que estuviera en aquella habitación. Después de parpadear un par de veces le dedicó a Kaito una sonrisa inocente, nada diferente a la de una niña pequeña

-Es una lastima…-dijo Haku sonriéndole-Hueles estupendamente pero seguro que tu sabor es mejor que tu olor, que pena no poder saborearte

Dijo eso como si fuera una niña pequeña sonriéndole a su hermano mayor para que le consiguiera un dulce, sin embargo tanto Rin como Kaito les recorrieron un escalofrío por la espalda obligándoles a mantenerse en alerta, Rin temía por su sobrino ¿acaso esa chica plata acababa de insinuar algo? Si ya daba escalofríos estando ebria, sobria la hacia verse bastante mas peligrosa a pesar de su supuesta presencia inocente e infantil. Haku rió con gracia ante las reacciones de los chicos, se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación dando alegres saltitos dejando que Mikuo acaparase la atención de los jóvenes.

-Procede, Mikuo-kun-le ánimo como si el asunto se tratará de un juego

El solo le agradeció con un cabeceo y dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes

-¿Estáis bien…los dos?

Ellos asintieron inseguros

-Bueno, sé que esto es incomodo para los dos, así que pasemos a lo que de verdad importa ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mas dirigiéndose a Rin que a Kaito

Ella asintió

-Len esta muy enfadado, Rin y muchos de los miembros del clan están frustrados porque les has dejado sin comida-dijo mirando de reojo a Kaito que solo le devolvió una mirada algo serena-Nunca se interrumpe la hora de comer

-Me importa bien poco el hambre que podáis tener…solo me importa Kaito-dijo Rin haciendo que Kaito se sintiera calido, Haku bufo un poco molesta por lo aburrido que se ponía el asunto

-Ve a la parte que interesa-le dijo Haku a Mikuo quien solo suspiro resignado ante la impaciencia de la chica de plata

-Bien…el asunto es un poco comprometido…

-¡Da igual!-le dijo Haku algo enojada-¡Diles lo mal que esta la situación! ¡Diles que el azul debe desaparecer!

Rin experimentó un fiero latido en su corazón que podría haber sido el último al escuchar a la chica decir eso. Mikuo se dio cuenta del estado de Rin y continuo hablando mientras que Haku observaba risueña lo que había provocado.

-Es lo que dicho Haku-ella irguió el pecho sintiéndose importante al ser mencionada en la conversación-Kaito no puede permanecer aquí, pero en ningún momento he dicho nada de eliminarle-dijo dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a Haku quien se puso con aire desilusionado mientras que Rin suspiró aliviada al igual que Kaito

-Entonces…

-Kaito tiene dos opciones…la primera es que se deje devorar por los miembros del clan…cosa que imagino que queda descartada-dijo mirando como los ojos de Rin relampagueaban ante la sola mención de esa posibilidad-O bien que se vaya de aquí…-Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa posibilidad ¿así sin mas? ¿Le dejarían irse con tal de pedirlo?-Por lo general nunca dejamos escapar a una presa pero…teniendo en cuenta que es tu "sobrino", Rin, podremos hacer una excepción

Ella sonrió ante la oferta, mientras que Haku bufaba aburrida

-¡Que bien, Kaito!-dijo sonriéndole

-¡Si! ¡Podremos irnos, Rin-oba!

De pronto se creó otro silencio que fue roto por la risa de Haku como si acabara de oír un chiste muy bueno

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dije que tú te podrías ir…pero no que Rin también-dijo Mikuo sereno

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué crees que Rin está aquí?

-Es obvio que es una prisionera-encaró Kaito, Haku solo miraba con una divertida sonrisa, como si estuviera mirando una obra de marionetas

Mikuo se rascó el mentón pensativo

-En cierto modo, es así…en cierto modo pero ¿crees que porque una simple prisionera nos lo pidiera íbamos a dejar ir a un suculento manjar?

Kaito se sorprendió

-Aunque tú no lo creas, Rin pertenece a este lugar, nació aquí junto a Len, yo fui uno de los testigos de su nacimiento…tu podrás irte pero Rin se quedará aquí

-¿Qué? ¡NO!-le retó Kaito miras Haku se emocionaba pensando que ya empezaba lo bueno

Mikuo miró hacia donde estaba la rubia

-Mas vale que hagas entrar en razón a tu sobrino, Rin, recuerda lo que ha pasado entre Len y tu…por mucho que te empeñes no te irás de este lugar…y lo sabes

-¿De que habla?-Kaito miró a su tía-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rin-oba?

Rin sudaba frío ¿Qué iba a decirle a Kaito?

-Rin tuvo relaciones con Len-soltó Haku sin más, haciendo suspirar de resignación a Mikuo acostumbrado a esto

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó Kaito sorprendido también Rin se quedó de piedra

-Si ¡fue hace nada! ¡Anoche mismo!-dijo entusiasta

-No digas nada…-murmuró Rin por lo bajini temblando todo su cuerpo

-¡Tenias que haberles oído! ¡Los gemidos de Rin resonaban por todas partes! ¡Y dentro de nada celebraremos la unión de esta pareja!

-¡¡¡¡¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!-gritó Rin sosteniéndose la cabeza como si sintiera un horrible dolor

Se produjo otro silencio, mas por el asombro que por otra cosa

-Vaya…-dijo Haku-¿He dicho algo que no debía?-preguntó con su habitual aire infantil

Kaito miro sorprendido ¿Su tía teniendo relaciones con un vampiro? ¿en que cuento chino cabía eso?

-Len y Rin se unieron anoche, eso les convierte en compañeros el uno del otro, viene a ser los mismo que marido y mujer en tu cultura-explicó Mikuo a Kaito mientras que Rin ya no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir diciendo nada, Kaito observo el estado de su tía, estaba sorprendido si…pero no dejaba de quererla y estaba dispuesto a defenderla

-¿Cómo se que no fue violada?-se encara Kaito a Mikuo

-No lo fue…-canturreó Haku

-Los vampiros tenemos instintos básicos…al encontrar a nuestra "media-naranja" se nos hace completamente imposible negarnos a ella…Rin se entregó a Len por su propia voluntad

Kaito no supo que decir…pero entonces algo se le cruzo por la mente

-¿Os aprovechasteis de eso para encadenar a Rin en este lugar?

Mikuo y Haku ensombrecieron la mirada

-Ella pertenece a ese sitio, nunca debió marcharse de aquí…su lugar esta con Len

-¡No!-gritó la rubia-¡¡No podéis hacerme esto!!

-Ya lo hemos hecho…-dijo Haku

-¡¿Por qué lo hacéis?! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Yo odio a esa cosa! ¡¿Por qué seguís insistiendo con lo mismo?!

-Porque sabemos que serás feliz con Len…eso solo cuestión de tiempo sabemos que estas destinada a él

-¡No podéis decidir por mi!

-Sabemos lo que es mejor…-dijo Mikuo

Kaito murmuró algo

-¿Eh?-dijo Haku-¿Has dicho algo?

-Que no me iré-dijo haciendo que Rin lo mirara espantada y que a Haku le brillaran los ojos de emoción

-¿Prefieres ser devorado antes que recibir tu libertad?…-preguntó Mikuo serio

-Nunca he dicho eso-se dirige hacia su tía y la abraza por los hombros-He dicho que no me iré, no me iré…sin Rin

La susodicha parpadeó sorprendida ante la sentencia de su sobrino, quien ahora tenía la llama de la decisión reflejada en sus bonitos ojos. Haku también se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo se enojó ¿es que no iba a poder disfrutar de tan deliciosa comida que estaba prácticamente servida delante de ella? Mikuo únicamente lo miró serio

-¡Kaito! ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!-dijo la rubia

-Ya lo has oído, Rin-oba, no pienso irme si no es contigo

-¡No hagas esto, Kaito! ¡Te matarán!

-Tu lo has dejado bien claro ¿no? Si yo caigo tú caes conmigo y me parece que esta gente no tiene intenciones de dejarte morir

Rin barajó esa posibilidad…ahora eran los vampiros quienes estaban en una encrucijada. Kaito y Mikuo se miraron el uno al otro intensa y seriamente.

-¿Es esa tu respuesta?-preguntó Mikuo

-Lo es-respondió con el mismo tono de voz que el de él

Mikuo suspiró

-Bien, esto no va a gustarle nada al clan y mucho menos a Len pero veré lo que puedo hacer-sonrió dejando a Haku atónita, habiendo esperado una orden de ejecución o algo así

-¿Acaso tu eres el líder?-preguntó Kaito

-¿Líder?-Mikuo rió-Aquí no hay lideres, cada cual actúa según su propio criterio hasta cierto punto

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el azul

-No hay líderes pero si reglas que respetar, la primera de todas es no mostrarnos ante los humanos, pasamos de ser eternamente perseguidos, la segunda es protegerse los unos a los otros de cualquier amenaza…si a ti te hiciéramos algo estaríamos hiriendo a Rin y ella es de los nuestros…

Kaito y Rin suspiraron discretamente

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!-dijo Mikuo-Rin, deberías ir con Len

-¿Cómo?

-Es tu compañero y acaba de tener un ataque de celos, creo que es mejor que vayas y que se quede tranquilo a que se libere y empiece a destrozar todo lo que encuentre a su paso hasta hallarte

Rin bajó la cabeza, no quería ir a ver a esa cosa pero tenía que hacerlo, sino a saber lo que podría pasar

-Iré contigo…-dijo Kaito posando su mano en el hombro de su tía

-No-negó Mikuo-Es mejor que tú permanezcas aquí hasta que se calmen las cosas

-¿Y eso porque? No voy a dejar a Rin sola y expuesta con ese lunático

-Ese "lunático" es su compañero-dijo Mikuo molesto porque ese humano hubiera insultado a su amigo-Si a ti te ve no se lo pensara dos veces y se lanzará a despedazarte-los dos tragaron saliva-Dudó mucho que quieras que Rin sea espectadora de algo así, se buen chico y no causes molestias

Kaito hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada más

-Vamos, Rin, Len te espera-dijo Mikuo abriendo a puerta esperando a que lo acompañara pero la primera en salir fue Haku con aire infantil pero molesta, miro a la rubia y al peli-azul por encima del hombro con reproche infantil

-¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan romanticones? Así no es divertido-dijo saliendo de allí dando saltitos

A Mikuo se le salió una gota en la nuca mientras murmuraba cosas como "¿Cuándo crecerá?" o "No sé si esta peor ebria o sobria"

Rin caminó unos pasos para salir de la habitación con Mikuo pero noto que Kaito hizo un amago de seguirla, ella le hizo un signo de que se quedará y él obedeció a regañadientes. Al salir Rin de la habitación, Mikuo encerró a Kaito con los seguros

-¿Por qué le encierras?-preguntó la chica

-En parte por la posibilidad de que quiera seguirte por otra parte que no se lo coman los demás, si sale y lo ven pululando por aquí no habrá anda que lo salve

Ella no dijo nada solo se concentro en seguir a Mikuo mientras este la guiaba a la habitación del rubio

-Rin, hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo Mikuo muy serio atrayendo la atención de la rubia-En este clan valoramos mucho la fidelidad así que me gustaría que no cometieras ninguna imprudencia con Kaito

Ella enrojeció hasta las orejas

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡¡Es mi sobrino!! ¡¿Cómo iba yo a…?!

-No es tu sobrino, Rin-le cortó-No compartís la misma sangre

-¡¡¿Y eso que mas da?!!

-Mucho…si le eres infiel a Len tanto tu como Kaito recibiréis un duro castigo…dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación y del humor de Len puede ser algo peor que la muerte-le advirtió de tal forma que hizo que la chica temblara de miedo

Mikuo la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la habitación del rubio puesta que la pobre había quedado tan impactada que parecía incapaz de caminar por si misma

-Hemos llegado-anunció el peli-verde sacando a Rin de su trance

Entraron por la gigantesca puerta dejando a ver a Len sentado en la cama con las manos frotándose en cabello dorado y Miku a su lado dándole golpecitos en la espalda dándole ánimos y diciéndole cosas afectuosas. Al ver quien eran los que entraban, Len esbozó una sonrisa se levanto de su sitió y corrió hacia Rin

-¡Mi Rin!-exclamó el rubio tomando el rostro de la chica y darle un profundo beso en los labios, Rin se sorprendió ante esta bienvenida, se esperaba un grito, una reclamación pero ¿un beso? Eso si que no se lo esperaba…ni lo quería

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo apartándolo de ella desilusionando al chico

-Solo te saludaba…-decía como un niño regañado

-Con un simple "hola" hubiera bastado-dijo ella fría

-¡Mikuo!-exclamó la chica de cabello color pasto lanzándose a los brazos de su compañero quien la recibió gustoso entre ellos-Me habías preocupado

-No pasa nada…Midoriko*-la besó con pasión contenida siendo respondido con la misma fogosidad, ella encantada por los apodos y los besos que su amado le daba-Midoriko…¿te apetece que hagamos algo esta noche?-pregunto coquetamente al oído de su compañera

-Depende de lo que quieras hacer-le contesto siguiéndole el juego entre risas

-De todo un poco-le dijo acariciando su espalda y besando sus labios con maestría

-EJEM…-carraspeó Len mientras miraba a la pareja

Los dos peli-verdes se sonrojaron, se habían olvidado completamente de los hermanos rubios

-Esta bien que estéis tan acaramelados pero…por favor…hacerlo en vuestra habitación-dijo Len deseando poder hacer lo mismo con Rin, y quería que ellos se fueran, quería estar a solas con ella

-Vamos, Len, no estés celoso o…ansioso, por mucho que quieras tener a Rin no puedes decirnos que no demostremos nuestro amor-dijo Miku besando sin vergüenza los labios de Mikuo

-¡Hacer eso en vuestro cuarto!

-Espera-dijo Mikuo a su compañera, ella asintió-Len necesito hablar contigo

-¿Ahora?-preguntó fastidiado-

-Si, ahora-rió Mikuo al ver a Len enfurruñado

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?-preguntó lanzándole una mirada significativa a Rin

-Ni se te ocurra…-advirtió Rin con voz llena de veneno

-¿El que, mi Rin?-preguntó Len cuan la inocencia de un niño…el cual no poseía en absoluto

-Si me haces decirlo en voz alta, te mato-amenazó ella

Len rió divertido, parece que se le había pasado el malhumor

-Len-lo llamó Mikuo-No enredes y sal de la habitación, tenemos que hablar

El rubio lo miró

-¿Es importante?-pregunto serio

-Si, bastante

Len lo pensó mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera

-Está bien…-dijo con voz tranquila saliendo del cuarto con Mikuo

"_Seguro que le va a contar a esa cosa que lo que Kaito, quiere y lo que quiero yo. Lo habrá sacado de la habitación para que no montará otro escándalo"_

-Está conmocionado…-dijo Miku refiriéndose a Len atrayendo la atención de la rubia-Y también está arrepentido por mostrarse agresivo delante de ti

Rin no le dijo nada

-No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de él, Rin, es una persona muy dulce y cariñosa

-Ya-dijo sin darle importancia

-Deberías darle una oportunidad, Rin, Len te ama mucho, tanto como Mikuo me ama a mí y créeme la sensación de amor es increíble

-No puedo hacer eso

-Él no es peligroso, Rin, te ama y desea estar contigo, lo ha deseado siempre

-Sigue siendo un monstruo…tanto el…como tu

Miku se sorprendió ante tal acusación

-Len asesino a varias mujeres en el último lugar en el que estuve y tanto tú como los demás…habéis intentado matar a Kaito ¿Cómo quieres que piense?

Miku la miro sorprendida pero luego bajo la cabeza como si se sintiera avergonzada

Al poco de eso, Len y Mikuo entraron en la habitación. ¿Ya habían acabado de hablar? Parece que si. El rubio estaba con la cabeza agachada, el flequillo tapándole los ojos impidiendo que ella viera lo que se reflejaba en ellos. Rin sintió escalofríos.

-Miku, nos vamos-dijo Mikuo a su compañera, ésta obedeció sin rechistar tomando la mano de él-Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo seductoramente al oído de la chica de verde

Ella solo se río y salió con él hacia su habitación

El silencio reinó entre los dos únicos integrantes de la habitación que acababan de abandonar los dos peli-verdes. Ella no sabia que decir, mas bien, le daba miedo decir algo ¿y si por cualquier cosa que le diga él se pone hecho una furia? Aunque parece que fuera a hacerlo de todos modos

-No tengas miedo-le dijo Len-No te haré daño ni te gritaré-le aseguró levantando la miranda sonriendo a su hermana de forma calida y afectuosa-Mikuo me lo ha contado. Esa chico esta aquí ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza preparándose por si al rubio se le cruzaban los cables y fuera a por su sobrino

-No temas, no le haré daño…mientras no te toque-dijo sonriendo

-Antes estabas muy decidido a matarlo ¿a que viene ahora este cambio radical de opinión?-bufó Rin mirándolo con desconfianza

-No me malinterpretes, Rin, no es que haya cambiado de opinión, sigo queriendo verle muerto-aseguró Len con simpleza mientras se acercaba a Rin

-¿Qué?

-Detesto a ese crío y quiero verlo muerto pero…a ti te quiero demasiado como para hacerte eso-digo acercándose y abrazándola por la cintura, al tiempo que se inclinaba a su oído-Mientras sepas cual es tu lugar todo esta en orden, mi pequeña princesa

Ella contuvo el aliento, mientras el chico mordisqueaba juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica a la vez que le acariciaba

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó ella con un leve jadeo

-Mikuo te lo ha dicho ¿no? Se aprecia mucho la fidelidad-decía el rubio entre besos pasando un mano por la pierna de la chica, levantándola y ajustándola a su cadera-Ya me encargaré yo de que me seas fiel-dijo besándola en los labios con pasión avasalladora, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de ella recorriéndola por todas partes, procurando que sus cuerpos no se separaran ni por un segundo. Ella quiso resistirse, quería hacerlo pero sus besos, su pasión y sus caricias la hacían sentirse débil y necesitada, necesitada del cariño que el vampiro le ofrecía, necesitaba que la volviera tomar, que la volviera a hacer suya, necesitaba que la quisiera, que fuera dulce con ella y que curase las heridas provocadas por tantos años de infortunio

"_Rin-oba"_

La voz de un pequeño y risueño Kaito apareció por la mente de Rin. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-¡¡QUITATE!!-gritó con fuerza empujando al rubio lejos de ella

Len la miró desconcertado

-¿Qué pasa, Rin? ¿No te ha gustado?-dijo algo preocupado-¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó queriendo tomarla de la mano, pero ella se alejó de él como si estuviera impregnado de insectos venenosos

-No es nada, pero no te acerques a mi…-dijo ella dándole la espalda en señal de rechazo, esto hirió al rubio

-Nunca te habías negado a mis besos

-Pues ahora si ¿pasa algo?

-Pasa mucho ¿Cómo voy a enamorarte si no te dejas seducir?-hizo esa pregunta como si fuera la mas normal del mundo

Ella enrojeció de enojo

-¡¡URUSAI!!-grito ella entrando en el cuarto de baño que había en la habitación bajo la mirada de Len

El suspiró, parece que solo los hermanos Hatsune iban a aprovechar la tarde

CONTINUARA

He aquí el capitulo 8, se que el titulo no queda muy allá pero no se me ocurría otra cosa así que os lo dejo así

Y tengo una pregunta para vosotros y quiero que me la contestéis a través de los review

¡¡¿QUERÉIS QUE HAYA LEMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?!!

Espero las respuestas

Y para los que quieran saber:

_**Midoriko*: **__ya habéis visto que ha veces Mikuo llama así a Miku, supongo que muchos ya intuís el porque para los que no lo sepan ya se lo digo yo, Midoriko quiere decir "niña de verde" es un apelativo cariñoso además de ser también un nombre femenino, lo que Mikuo le dice a Miku es algo así como "verdecita" ___

_**Oba:**_ Significa "tía" en japonés, no hay que confundirlo con obaa o obaasan que es "abuela"

Esto es todo

Saludos de

Chao Ling-Yin


	9. Lazos del pasado

**CAP 9-LOS LAZOS DEL PASADO**

**P.O.V. Len**

El Sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte y yo regresé silenciosamente a la comodidad de mi hogar tras una larga tarde de caza. Llevaba ya un tiempo sin cazar y estaba empezando a notar los síntomas de hambre que se formaba cuando no bebía ese líquido rojo que me llamaba. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y ver a mi compañera a la que había dejado sola…bueno, sola no, estaba con Miku-nee.

-Aunque creo que si Rin me ve así le va ha dar un ataque-me dije viendo como mis ropas estaban manchadas de la sangre de mis victimas de ese día-La verdad, es un desperdicio-murmuré refiriéndome a la sangre que había quedado derramada en mi atavío en vez de quedarse en mi estomago. Ese día había cazado tres presas. Un matrimonio de edad muy avanzada que sufrían constantes ataques cardiacos y una mujer que se había intentado suicidar por una cascada a causa de que había perdido a su hijo que todavía no había nacido

Siempre tenía que alimentarme de la sangre de esa gente, enfermos o suicidas, la verdad es que no me hacían sentirme mejor con lo que hacía… no quería matar a nadie, ni aunque fuera para que yo pudiera comer. Por lo general los vampiros no sentimos esto cuando cazamos pero debe de ser el lado humano que heredé de mi difunta madre.

El dulce rostro de mi hermana cruzó por mi mente en esos momentos haciéndome sonrojar ante la imagen que tenía.

-Ya tengo ganas de verte, Rin-murmuré sonriendo como un bobo enamorado

Sobrevolé el gran cañón perteneciente al clan y entre por la gran ventana que se encontraba abierta, allí la que me esperaba no era Miku-nee con Rin, sino mi otra amiga, Meiko-nee

-Konban wa, Meiko-nee-saludé sonriente a la chica castaña

-Konban wa, Len-kun-me saludó con una leve sonrisa y una leve inclinación con la cabeza-¿Cómo te ha ido la caza?

-Un matrimonio de ancianos enfermos del corazón y una suicida-dije con simpleza

-Ya veo…-le dijo pasando unas cuantas ropas limpias para que se cambiara-Supongo que no quieres que Rin te vea así ¿nee?-me dijo señalando la sangre esparcida por mi ropa, yo sonreí con un poco de ironía y me empecé a cambiar delante de Meiko. La verdad es que no nos daba ningún pudor a ninguno de los dos, a falta de atención por parte de mi padre, Meiko-nee fue prácticamente la que me crió, ella estuvo presente en mi nacimiento y en el de Rin junto a Luka, a Mikuo, Haku y Dell. Según me contaron, yo dependía mucho del calor y el cariño de una figura materna y Meiko-nee no pudo tener hijos a causa de no encontrar al compañero correcto y se hizo cargo de mi.

Yo siempre le agradecí que me criará a falta de mi madre y la poca atención que recibía por parte de mi padre, cuando me enteré de la existencia de Rin recurrí a ella para que me contase todo y ella sin hacerse la tonta ni la sueca me lo contó con pelos y señales pero no que me dijo nada porque mi padre no lo quiso así.

Termine de cambiarme y me dirigía a un escape de agua que había en la pared que conducía a uno de los ríos que se entre cruzaban, me lavé la cara haciendo desaparecer los últimos rastros de la sangre y me dirigí a Meiko-nee mientras me secaba la cara con una toalla

-Me sorprende que hayas salido a plena luz del día a cazar, Len-kun-comentó Meiko mirándome con algo de sospecha-Sabiendo lo peligroso que resulta si algún humano te ve

-No te preocupes-dije sonriendo-No me vio nadie mas que mis presas

-Eso espero, pero de todas formas no vuelvas ha hacerlo, Len-kun, nos puede traer problemas a todos

Suspiré

-Esta bien, lo siento Meiko-nee-me disculpe inclinando la cabeza

-Descuida-me murmuró

Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta con aire melancólico esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecieran Miku-nee y Rin a recibirme pero parece ser que eso no va a pasar porque aunque lo espero ninguna de las dos aparece. Aunque me gustaría que al menos saliera Rin a decirme al menos un seco "hola".

-No va a venir…-murmuré desilusionado

-Len-kun…-murmuró Meiko-Siento mucho todo esto…-se disculpó ella haciéndome que la miré sorprendido ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Ella no tenía la culpa de mi situación con Rin-Creo que no debí contarte nada acerca de Rin…lo hice porque creí que te traería felicidad pero solo veo que estas sufriendo y creo…

-No digas eso, Meiko-nee-le corté yo con una sonrisa-Haberme contado de la existencia de Rin ha sido lo mas acertado que has podido hacer. Gracias a ti muchas cosas cuadraron dentro de mi cabeza y gracias a ti pude aventurarme a encontrarla.

-Pero…este no es el resultado que querías

-No, no lo es-admití suspirando-Pero tampoco me disgusta demasiado, al menos Rin esta conmigo

-Pero eso es porque tu la obligas ¿no? Ella no quiere quedarse aquí

Fruncí el ceño ante eso

-Lo sé y me molesta bastante-abrí levemente los ojos-¿No estarás pensando en…?-temí que me dijera que dejará libre a mi princesa

-No me malinterpretes, Len-kun, quiero que estés con Rin pero…me preocupa lo que tu sientes cada vez que ella te rechaza

Sonreí tristemente al recordar todos los amargos momentos

-Si, me duele…-admití atrayendo la atención de Meiko-Me duele mucho…-murmuré apretándome en el pecho como si el corazón me doliera y es así, me duele-Pero no me rindo…no después de lo que paso aquella vez…

-¿Qué vez? ¿La noche en que te uniste a ella?-preguntó

-No, esa no-dije algo sonrojado al recordar eso-Aquella vez que logré arrancarle una sonrisa-sonreí apoyándome el la pared con Meiko observándome atentamente-Aunque fue una única vez me sentí tan…dichoso-mi sonrisa se ensanchó mas-Me sonrió a mi…sonrió para mi…fue tan mágico

-Un gesto tan simple pudo hacerte sentir tantas cosas…-dijo ella

Me sonroje recordando con todo lujo de detalles aquel hermoso recuerdo que tenía con mi hermanita, la única vez que logré que ella me mostrara una sonrisa la única vez que pude verla tan natural…la única vez que pude ver que éramos como auténticos hermanos

-Perdona, Meiko-nee pero…-traté de decirle

-Quieres ir a verla ¿no?

Sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza contento de que me entendiera

-Yo no la he visto en toda la tarde, debe de tenerla Miku como rehén o algo así

-¡Len!-se escuchó un grito proveniente del otro lado de la habitación, Meiko y yo giramos la cabeza pero al hacerlo Miku-nee ya se había abalanzado sobre mi, dándome una cálida bienvenida-¡Que malo eres! ¡Podrías haber avisado de que habías llegado!

-Miku, acaba de llegar-le contesto Meiko-nee en mi lugar sabiendo que estaba demasiado ocupado intentado no ahogarme en el efusivo abrazo de Miku-nee

-¿De verdad? Perdona-dijo separándose de mi con una sonrisa

Respiré hondo tratando de recuperar el aire que me faltaba en los pulmones y en seguida eche un vistazo por la puerta por donde había entrado mi amiga de verde, la mire atentamente durante unos minutos esperando ansioso que cierta persona atravesará la puerta…pero nada pasaba.

-¿Por qué miras la puerta con tanto detenimiento, Len?-me preguntó Miku cerca de mi rostro haciendo que yo saliera del hilo de mis pensamientos y me sobresaltará

-Ella no va a venir-me susurró Meiko sin que Miku la oyera

La fulminé discretamente con la mirada, se divertía con esto porque me estaba comportando como un niño, a su parecer, le di la espalda y mira Miku

-Miku-nee ¿Dónde esta Rin? ¿Por qué no ha salido a recibirme?

Ella me miró con una sonrisa triste

-Digamos que…-dijo Miku sin saber como excusar a mi hermana

-Ella no quiere verme ¿verdad?-pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, Miku solo bajo la cabeza-En fin no importa, voy a verla ahora ¿Dónde esta?

Pude ver como miles de gotitas invadían el rostro de Miku en señal de nerviosismo

-Miku-nee ¿estas bien? Estas blanca como la nieve-dije viendo como ella giraba la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera una marioneta rota

-No, no pasa nada

La mire desconfiando, Miku era muy mala mintiendo

-Miku-nee…¿Dónde está Rin?-pregunté sabiendo que la causa de su nerviosismo tenía algo que ver con mi hermana

Ella tembló

-Pues veras…-dijo rascándose la mejilla-Tú sabes como son las cosas por aquí, uno dice una cosa, el otro hace otra cosa y de mas allá se pelea con el del otro lado y claro entre unas cosas y otras…

-Miku-nee…¿Dónde está Rin?-volví a formular la misma pregunta con mas seriedad que antes

-Pues…no lo sé-admitió bajando la cabeza

Se produjo un gran silencio en la sala, estuve esperando a que Miku dijera un "era broma" o "Inocente" pero nada eso pasaba, ella mantenía la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados apenada

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pregunté atónito

-Pues eso, que no lo sé-dijo ella agachando aun mas la cabeza

-¡Miku-nee!-grité sin poder contenerme-¡La dejé a tu cuidado! ¡¿Cómo es que no eres capaz de vigilar a una chica como ella?

-¡GOMEN NASAIII!-gritó apenada como una niña regañada-¡Es que vi a Mikuo y me pidió que le ayudará con una cosa! ¡Hice que Rin me siguiera pero al darme la vuelta un segundo ella ya no estaba!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE YA NO ESTABA? ¡POR DIOS, MIKU-NEE, ERES UNA VAMPIRESA DE PURA RAZA ES PRACTICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE QUE NO PUEDAS NOTAR CUANDO ALGUIEN QUE ESTA TU LADO SE LARGUE AUNQUE SEA SIGILOSO COMO UN GATO!

-Ya sabes lo despistada que soy…-dijo con voz cómica aunque lo cierto es que no era momento para hacer gracias

-¡Hay que encontrarla!-exclamé corriendo con decisión hacia la puerta

-Len-me llamó Meiko haciendo que me detuviera-Sabes que Rin no puede salir de aquí ¿no? Aunque se haya alejado de Miku sigue estando en nuestras tierras

Vale, eso es verdad pero…

-Lo sé pero es que…sé que se ha ido con él y no lo soporto-dije con un gruñido dejando que mis caninos sobresalieran de mis labios

-¿El chico de azul?-preguntó Miku

La sola mención de siquiera su cabellera azul me hacía perder los estribos. Me daban unas ganas terribles de hincarle mis colmillos y hacer que su sangre se derrame por todo el suelo, ni quiera me alimentaría con ella, no quiero tener ni una gota de la esencia de ese idiota dentro de mi.

-Si, ese…marinero-dije de una forma muy tonta para hacer notar mi molestia ante la mención de ese tipejo

Meiko y Miku me miraron con cara de palo

-¿Marinero…?-preguntaron las dos sin entender la broma

-Yo me entiendo-dije algo avergonzado por la tontería que había dicho-Me voy a buscar a Rin-anuncié dejando atrás la puerta y lanzándome por la ventana precipitándome al vacío, antes de llegar al suelo extendí mis alas y alcé el vuelo con gran maestría…ya son años de practica

Rodeé el castillo esperando encontrarla sentada tomando el sol pero por ahí no estaba, fui al sotobosque a ver si se estaba echando una siesta en algún tronco pero tampoco estaba allí, recorrí de un extremo a otro los dos ríos por si estaba bañándose o pescando algo pero nada

-No puede ser…Rin no ha podido escapar ¿verdad?-temí ante esas palabras salidas de mi boca, la idea de que Rin hubiera logrado encontrar la forma de salir del cañón me aterrorizaba. Después de tantos esfuerzos por encontrarla ¿la dejaba sola unas horas y ya se largaba? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Y si…y si encima se había ido…¡¿con él? Mi ira era de tal calibre que hizo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se fuera a parar a mi rostro además de cambiar el color azulado de mis ojos por un dorado rojizo, erizarse mi rubio cabello y los colmillos ser mas notorios. Siento el ansía del cazador. Volé a gran velocidad como si le estuviera dando caza a algo que tuviera delante, solo que delante de mi no había nada mas que pequeños pájaros, mis instintos asesinos estaban a pleno rendimiento, si no encontraba a Rin iba a pagarlo con todo ser vivo que se me cruzara hasta que ella volviera a estar conmigo

De pronto escuché algo

Una canción

Giré la cabeza varias veces para encontrar a la persona que estaba cantando y la hallé…era…¡Era Rin! Con tan solo verla todos mis instintos desaparecieron, mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad y mis colmillos se ocultaron en mi boca. Que bien. Rin no había logrado salir del cañón, estaba en una punta alejada del castillo haciendo…¿eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba con varios tablones de madera, largos y cortos, anchos y delgados, también llevaba varias herramientas, ahora mismo llevaba un martillo en la mano pegando a uno de los listones de madera

-¡AYYYYY!-se quejó ella al darse un martillazo en el dedo gordo, dejo abandonado al listón y al martillo para empezar a dar saltos de un lado a otro con el dedo en su pecho y protegido por la otra mano-¡MI DEDOOO! ¡DUELEEE!

Vale…eso no pude soportarlo…era algo superior a mi

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-me empecé a desternillarme en el aire sujetándome el estomago y unas lagrimas asomándose por mis ojos atrayendo la atención de Rin

-¡¿TÚ? ¡¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?-me preguntó señalándome con el dedo índice de su otra mano pero rápidamente cambio de opinión y volvió a cubrir con ella el dedo lastimado

-Llevo lo suficiente….jajajajajaja-dije sin parar de reírme mientras que Rin se ponía roja de vergüenza, me pase un buen rato riéndome de la escena hasta que al final me decidí aterrizar a unos pocos metros de mi hermana secándome las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos a causa de la risa-Acabo de volver y no has salido a recibirme-dije acercándome un par de pasos a ella

-¿Y porque tendría que salir a recibirte?-me dijo encarándome como si fuera una pelea de gatos

-Quizá porque soy tu compañero-le contesté como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-Eso lo será a tus ojos, a los míos eres mi secuestrador-vale, eso me había dolido, aunque no quería discutir ahora con ella, estaba angustiado al no verla y tenerla ahora frente a mi me hacia sentir un gran alivio. Me acerqué mas a ella y tomé su mano lastimada-¿Te duele mucho?

-Nada que no se pueda curar con un poco de agua-hizo un amago de apartar la mano de la mía pero no se lo permití, de hecho, tome esa mano con las dos mías extendiendo delicadamente el dedo herido y sin ninguna dilación lo introduje en mi boca

-¡O-Oye ¿que estas…?-preguntó roja mientras lamía su dedo lastimado dentro de mi boca, tratando de bajar la inflamación, ella no hizo ningún movimiento de apartarme de ella, seré que esta muy sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo o será que estaba tan avergonzada que no sabe que decir o hacer. Finalmente me separe de su dedo.

-¿Mejor?-pregunté risueño sin soltarle la mano

Por lo que veo, Rin no sabe que hacer o decir, estaba atónita ¿acaso nunca le habían hecho eso? Un poco de saliva suele curar las heridas leves. Mire lo que estaba detrás de mi princesa y la curiosidad me asaltó.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunté señalando los materiales

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? No es nada…-me dijo colorada apartando la mirada, la miré un momento y luego me dirigí a lo que estaba haciendo, me subí a los listones que hacían de suelo y di un par de saltos comprobando su resistencia, mire a un lado y pude ver a Tsuki y a Hoshi pastando tranquilamente. Entonces ya todo me cuadró. Ya sé lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estas construyendo un establo?-pregunté a mi compañera

-¿Y si es así que?-preguntó volviendo a evadirme

-Nada, es solo que me extraña-admití pasando mi mano por un tablón de madera que parecía ser la pared-Tus yeguas no corren peligro por el cañón así que me extraña que quieras hacerles un establo

-No se trata de que se conviertan en presas, eso ya lo sé-dijo dirigiéndose a sus yeguas y darles un poco de hojas tiernas-Es por el clima, días de lluvia, días de mucho viento, días calurosos, ya me entiendes-dijo acariciándoles el hocico a cada una de las yeguas agradecidas por el alimento recibido

-Entiendo-le dije sonriente, ella ni se molestó en mirarme y siguió acariciando a sus animales. La verdad es que las yeguas me hacían sentir un poco celoso. Me gustaría mucho apoyar mi cabeza en el regazo de Rin y que me mimara un poco, que hundiera sus dedos en mis cabellos y me los alborotará o que acariciara mi rostro o que me diera un beso en la frente o en la mejilla. Suena cursi, lo se. Pero la verdad es que me gustaría. Me gustaría sentir un poco de cariño por parte de ella hacia mí.

Ella tomó uno de los tablones para retomar su trabajo pero enseguida fui hacia donde estaba y se lo arrebate

-¡Ah, no! Basta de construcciones por hoy-le dije con tono de hermano mayor…es gracioso porque el menor era yo

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso porque?

-Y sigues haciendo esto ya te veo quedándote sin dedos

-Pero tengo que terminar, a saber cuando va haber una tormenta o el viento sople a lo bestia o…

-Deja de preocuparte-le dijo acariciándole la cabeza-Mañana seguirás haciéndolo y yo te ayudaré pero hoy deja que tu dedo se tome un respiro

Ella pareció considerarlo

-Esta bien…pero no hace falta que me ayudes

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo-en realidad lo hacía porque quiera pasar mas tiempo con ella

-No hace falta, yo ya tengo un ayudante

-¡Ey! ¡Rin-oba!-dijo la criatura mas despreciable de mi mundo saliendo de entre unos arbustos-He encontrado unas lianas bastante gruesas podrían…servir…para…-fue murmurando mientras paraba su carrera al verme al lado de Rin, le lancé una mirada llena de veneno ¿Qué narices hacía el aquí? ¿Con que derecho se creía a interrumpir mi momento con mi niña?

-Gracias, Kaito-agradeció ella separándose de mi lado y coger las lianas que el azulado llevaba consigo-Si, parecen fuertes, solo espero que Tsuki y Hoshi no se las coman

¡Alto! ¡Espera! ¡Un momento! ¡¿ES ÉL? ¡¿Él es su ayudante? Pude sentir como una llamas se encendían al mi alrededor haciendo que mis instintos asesinos salieran a flote poco a poco…y hubieran explotado de no ser porque Rin me acababa de tirar un cubo de agua

-¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?-pregunté quitándome el agua de la cara

-Porque te veía venir-me dijo soltando el cubo-Tu pelo se estaba erizando, eso solo lo haces cuando estas enfadado así que me he encargado de enfriarte antes de que le hicieras algo a mi sobrino

-¡No es tu sobrino!-grito molesto

-Si tú te empeñas en decirme que soy una vampiresa yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decir que este chico de aquí-señaló al azul-es mi sobrino, el nieto de mi HERMANO MENOR

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Ese no es mi nieto!-grité como un poseso

-¿Quién dice que hablaba de ti?

-¡Por que yo soy tu hermano menor!

-¡¿Qué?-se sorprendió ella-¿Tu eres el menor? ¡No fastidies!-me dijo sorprendida

-¡Si! ¡Yo soy el menor!-dije poniendo especial énfasis

-Pues haz caso a lo que te dice tu hermana mayor y vete de aquí-me quede helado en el sitio ¿desde cuando Rin me hablaba de esa forma? Primero se muestra aterrada, luego asqueada, luego histérica, luego aterrada, asqueada e histérica al mismo tiempo…¿y ahora va de sobrada? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Mire a Rin y luego al chico azulado y caí en la cuenta. Rin se sentía protegida teniendo a ese tipo cerca de ella. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué un simple mocoso humano puede protegerla de un vampiro? ¡Ja! ¡Ingenua de ella!

-No me vengas con esa actitud, Rin, sabes que no te conviene hacerte la valiente cuando luego vas a estar temblando de miedo en mis brazos

Golpe bajo. Pero era mas verdad que la existencia del oxigeno. Aunque no me gustaba la idea de que Rin tuviera miedo cuando yo la abrazará.

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo!-se encaró

-Oh ¿en serio?-le murmuré mientras sonreía de forma socarrona luciendo mis blancos colmillos a la vez que me acercaba a ella

-S-Si…-murmuró ella de forma inaudible, pero estaba claro que se estaba aterrorizando cada vez que me acercaba mas a ella pero me estaba empezando a preocupar, el rostro de Rin se estaba quedando blanco, respiraba con dificultad y había un par de lágrimas que se le sobresalía de sus ojos ¿tan terrorífico le parezco? Fui a tocarle la mejilla para hacerle saber que no había nada que temer pero al momento de alzar la mano Rin fue jalada hacia atrás y protegida por los brazos del azulado…¡¿PERO DE QUE IBA ESE MOCOSO?

-¡Oye, tú!-empecé a gritar

-No te acerques a Rin-oba-me dijo él alejándose un paso

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!

-¡La has asustado, idiota!-me gritó apretando a Rin contra su pecho, haciendo que mi ira fuera en aumento

-No estoy asustada…-se defendió Rin con voz muy débil, una voz que me hizo trizas por dentro

-Rin-murmuré tratando de sonar autoritario-Ven aquí

Los dos mi miraron como si estuviera loco, estoy furioso, lo reconozco pero no lo suficiente como para perder el control sobre mi mismo y mucho menos para hacerle daño a Rin, eso nunca

-Ella no se irá a ninguna parte contigo-me encaró el azulado

-¿Y vas a ser tu quien lo impida? ¿Te crees que por ser más alto eres más fuerte que yo? He vivido muchísimos más años que tú, mocoso azul, y he hecho muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir, podría tumbarte de un solo golpe si así lo quisiera

-¿Qué pierdo por intentarlo?

-¿La vida, quizás?

-A Rin-oba no le haría gracia eso

-Rin va a vivir muchos siglos, niñato ¿crees que en tanto tiempo su herida no sanará?-dije eso para sonar convincente y al parecer funcionó porque el rostro del azulado estaba contraído

-¡Basta! ¡Los dos!-ordenó Rin apartándose de los brazos del chico e interponiéndose entre los nosotros dos, nos miró a los dos vigilando de que ninguno nos moviéramos del sitio-Kaito-le llamó-no hagas ninguna imprudencia, te agradezco que hayas tomado la decisión de quedarte aquí para ayudarme pero es mejor que no te hagas el fuerte estando aquí, esta gente no son humanos y pueden matarte cuando quieran sin realizar el mas mínimo esfuerzo y yo no voy a poder estar constantemente protegiéndote de todos ellos-yo asentí orgulloso de que mi hermana le dejarás las cosas claras al gallito ¿se creía superior los vampiros? Ja, mas quisiera-Y tu…pareció dudar un momento-…Len…-abrió los ojos, me sorprendí que me hubiera llamado por mi nombre y no por "cosa" como acostumbraba a hacer-No te atrevas tu tampoco a ir de macho por la vida, estaré atrapada, estaré en tus garras pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados si le haces algo a mi sobrino, como te dije la otra vez si Kaito cae yo caigo con él, si te atreves a hacerle algo también tendrás que hacérmelo a mi también

Me quede clavado en el suelo donde estaba…mi hermana…¿me estaba desafiando?

-Rin…-murmuré

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, Kaito-le dijo mi compañera al azul-Continuaremos mañana

-Si, mejor-dijo incomodo ante mi presencia

Me acerqué a Rin lo más rápido posible, la tomé de la mano y la arrastré conmigo hacia el castillo dejando al azul atrás, al parecer se quedaría a ordenar los materiales de construcción, mejor, no se acercaría a Rin en un rato.

-¿Podrías dejar de tirar? Me estas haciendo daño-se quejó ella mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del castillo

La miré un momento y pude ver como ella apartaba la mirada intimidada

-Parece que ya no eres tan valiente sin tu caballero de brillante armadura cerca de ti-dije con repulsión

Ella no me dijo nada, le hice una seña para que me siguiera y ella obedeció. La guíe hacia donde estaba nuestro cuarto pero pude notar que ella se había parado a medio camino ¿Por qué se paraba? Me giré para ver que pasaba y vi como ella se quedaba mirando una habitación abierta de par en par, me acerque para ver que era lo que había dentro de la habitación…deseé no haberlo hecho ¿o quizás si?…suspiré

-¿Quieres entrar?-pregunté haciendo que ella me mirará extrañada-Creo que querrás saludarla

La adentré dentro de la habitación tomándola de la mano.

La habitación era de color amarillo, parecido al dorado, había velas encendidas por todas partes una pequeña brecha por donde salía agua y empapaba una roca que había en el centro de la habitación para luego salirse por otro lado hasta uno de los ríos.

Le solté de la mano a Rin y le indiqué con un cabeceó que se acercará a la roca, ella me miró dudosa pero en seguida se acercó a donde le había indicado con una mano sobre el pecho

En la piedra estaba la imagen de una hermosa mujer, de cabello largo y una sonrisa angelical, tan hermosa como una diosa, con un rostro apacible, amable y pacifico al mismo tiempo con vestimentas que la hacían verse como una diablesa.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Rin sin mirarme a la cara, fijando su vista en la imagen de la mujer

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?-le respondí con otra pregunta

Ella acarició con sus finos dedos la inscripción que ponía debajo de la imagen de la mujer

-_Kagamine Sinefa-_murmuró Rin como si estuviera hipnotizada

-La mujer que nos dio la vida…nuestra madre-dije acercándome a ella y arrodillándome a su lado contemplando la imagen de la madre que no conocí

-¿Por qué murió?-me dijo con voz neutra algo que se me hizo extraño

-No pudo soportar el parto, uso todas sus fuerzas para darnos la vida

La miré esperando a que me dijera algo pero me lleve una sorpresa a ver como el rostro de Rin estaba completamente empapado por las lágrimas que caían sin piedad por su rostro

-¿Rin? ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunté preocupado

-No lo sé…-me dijo sin apartar la vista de la imagen-No sé lo que me pasa…pero siento mucho dolor-se abrazo a si misma mientras temblaba-No entiendo porque tiemblo así si no tengo frío-decía sin apartar la mirada de la imagen-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

No pude soportar verla de esa forma. Pase uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la atraje hacía mi con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que apoyaba mi mejilla en su cabeza. La sentí temblar en mi pecho y sus lágrimas empaparme la ropa. Esto era de esperar. La primera vez que vi la tumba de nuestra madre reaccioné de la misma forma. Sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho. Una angustia muy intensa. Y un miedo inexplicable. Y seguramente ella se estaba preguntando lo mismo que me pregunté yo en su día.

Kagamine Sinefa

¿Por qué tuviste que dejarnos?

¿Por qué tuviste que irte y dejarnos tan solos?

-No es justo…-murmuraba mi hermana contra mi pecho-No es justo ¿Por qué a ella?-sollozaba-Era una simple humana

-Eso quisiera saber yo, Rin-le dije con sinceridad impidiendo que notase que yo también me sentía adolorido por la simple mención de no tener a nuestra madre con nosotros

Siempre me he llegado a preguntar algo

Si nuestra madre hubiera sobrevivido a nuestro alumbramiento ¿Qué habría sido de nosotros? ¿Habríamos vivido todos juntos como una familia? ¿O nos habrían desterrado del clan? Pero también existía la posibilidad de que no hubiera cambio alguno con ahora. El clan podría haber matado a nuestra madre tras saber que era una mujer humana una por engaño al clan y otra por engendrar seres de sangre mestiza como nosotros dos. Humano y vampiro. Aunque nuestro padre decía amar a nuestra madre ¿Por qué abandonó a Rin? ¿Por qué abandonar a una de las criaturas que su esposa tanto le había costado dar vida? ¿A alguien de su propia sangre? No podía entenderlo, no podía. Mi padre solo pensaba en lo más conveniente para los miembros del clan, no pensó ni por un momento en como podíamos sentirnos nosotros dos al crecer. Yo criado en soledad, en un profundo vacío. Ella criada alrededor de seres que podían acabar con su vida.

No es justo…para ninguno de nosotros dos

-Ya, ya está, Rin-la acunaba en mi pecho-Será mejor que salgamos de esta habitación, no te hace ningún bien-dije ayudándola a levantarse

-Quisiera quedarme un rato mas-me dijo en voz baja

-No es adecuado, princesa, te hace daño-dije mientras la sacaba de la habitación

Ha medida que íbamos dejando atrás el grabado de nuestra difunta madre la angustia que sentíamos en nuestros pechos iba disminuyendo. Rin seguía llorando pero estaba más calmada y ya no temblaba, ahora luchaba por secarse las lágrimas e impedir que salieran más. Yo solo le decía palabras afectuosas para que su llanto cesara y al parecer estaba funcionando.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunté acariciándole el rubio cabello que ocultaban sus empapadas mejillas

-Si-me contestó de forma inaudible ocultando su rostro con sus manos mientras se secaba las lágrimas posiblemente avergonzada de que la hayan visto llorar de nuevo-Espero que olvides lo que ha pasado ahí dentro-me dijo sollozando un par de veces-No sé lo que me ha pasado, ha sido un lapsus, así que te ruego que lo olvides y que nunca lo menciones

-Rin, no tienes porque avergonzarte-le dije sonriéndole de forma amistosa-Lo que has sentido tu ahí dentro también lo he sentido yo

Ella me miró dudosa ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Acaso cree que por ser un vampiro no puedo sentirme entristecido por haber perdido a mi madre? Soy un chico sensible en muchos aspectos…creo que eso ha quedado un poco raro

-No sé yo si un vampiro puede sentir algo como eso-me dijo mirándome de forma rara

-Tu también eres una vampiresa y lo has sentido, tu misma has visto lo mucho que se nos parece esa mujer...-junto mi frente con la de ella de forma cariñosa-Entonces ¿ya lo has comprendido? ¿Ya has comprendido que somos hermanos?

Ella me miró al principio con los ojos muy abiertos, supongo que no se esperaba que le dijese eso, me miró por un momento y luego apartó los ojos por el rabillo evitando contacto visual conmigo pudiendo apreciar sus azulados ojos iguales a los míos, algo enrojecidos por el llanto y cristalinos por las recientes lágrimas que habían caído por ellos. Se veía realmente adorable. Como una niña pequeña y tímida. Mi niña. Me separé ligeramente de ella y le di un beso en el entrecejo, haciendo que volviera a mirarme algo sobresaltada. No pude evitarlo. Una suave risa surgió de mi boca. Besé con suavidad la punta de su nariz, luego subí un poco mi rostro para besar su párpado derecho, baje y besé su mejilla, luego bajé un poco mas y besé su barbilla, la notaba temblar al hacer estas cosas, no era por miedo, no era de fría, tampoco por su llanto…era eso, un estremecimiento, uno por mis besos. Y finalmente hundí mis labios en los suyos. La sujete por el rostro para que no pudiera apartarse de mi pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento de rechazo. Solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le quería trasmitirle. Deslicé mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para acceder a su cavidad, ella no me lo negó entreabrió sus labios dejándome paso a mi. Me sentía en el cielo. Como cada vez que la besaba, cada caricia que le daba y cada cariño que le ofrecía. Aunque me entristecía ser el único de los dos que lo hacía. Pero era feliz.

-Vaya…veo que ya han fortalecido lazos-murmuro una áspera voz detrás de nosotros

Solo había una persona en este mundo cuya voz me haga polvo los oídos como si fuera un gas venenoso que contaminaba el aire. Y no. No era Dell. Es persona era…

-Kagamine Xien-murmuré fastidiado contra los labios de mi compañera, me separé de ella en contra de mi voluntad y me giré sobre mi mismo para impedir que ese desgraciado tuviera siquiera contacto visual con ella y encarar a ese hombro que para desgracia la mía era nuestro padre- ¿A que has venido?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Len-me dijo negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió-Hola, Rin ¿Cómo estas?

Abrí los ojos y luego sentí ese conocido torrente de calor recorriendo todo mi ser

-No te dirijas a ella con esas confianzas-le ordené con voz cargada de odio mientras hacía aparecer mis alas, asustando a Rin, y extenderlas para ocultarla de la mirada de ese miserable

-No es necesario que te pongas tan a la defensiva, Len-me dijo con voz muy calmada-Solo quiero hablar con mi hija

-Ella no es nada tuyo-rechiné mis dientes mientras lo seguía mirando con odio

-Rin ¿Puedes salir? Me gustaría verte de cerca-le preguntó a mi compañera ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho haciéndome sentir mas furioso, pero sentí algo. Rin me había tomado de la ropa y la apretaba fuertemente y temblando levemente.

-¿Rin?-murmuré algo desconcertado

-Rin, hija, déjame verte-pidió el miserable con voz de carnero, aunque yo se muy bien que debajo de esa apariencia se ocultaba el lobo

-Iie…-murmuró de forma inaudible

-Rin…-dijo el tipejo desconcertado

-Iie-dijo un poco más alto mi compañera evitando mirarle mientras escondía sus ojos en la parte trasera de mi hombro

-Pero, hija…-trató de decir pero yo le corte con un gruñido de advertencia al sentirlo querer acercarse

-Ya la has oído…ella no quiere verte-dije en posición de ataque, si ese hombre se atrevía acercarse un solo paso mas no respondería de mi y me lanzaría a su yugular

-¿Qué le has dicho de mi, Len?-me preguntó con algo de rencor, como si me importará algo-¿Qué le has dicho para ponerla en contra de mi?

-No le he puesto en contra de nadie…yo solo le he dicho la verdad-me defendí

-¿Qué verdad, según tu?-me retó

-La verdad de haberla abandonado por creerla humana

-Yo no la abandoné

-¡No lo niegues!-grité enfurecido ¿tenía ahora la cara de negar su crimen?-La dejaste tirada en ese bosque a su suerte, te daba igual si la devoraba algún animal salvaje o si alguien la recogía y la obligaba a ejercer de prostituta ¡Tu hija no te ha importado nada hasta ahora!

El hombre calló sin saber que responderme. ¿Es que se creía que era tonto? Me había informado bien, basándome en las versiones de los mas jóvenes de aquella época, que casi todos son amigos míos y que me han apoyado en todo momento

-Me repugna incluso verte-le escupí-Encima vienes siempre a esta habitación y te pasas todo el día embobado mirando la lápida de nuestra madre, como si esperaras que ella volviera pues perdona que te lo diga, Xien…¡Pero los muertos no pueden volver!

Él solo dilató los ojos en señal de sorpresa

-¡Yo amaba y sigo amando a Sinefa!-me replico

-¿En serio? Pues tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo-le dice con todo el desprecio que podía mostrar-Nuestra madre dio hasta el último aliento en poder traernos a nosotros dos a este mundo pero tu, basándote solo en lo mas conveniente para el clan abandonaste al bebé que creíste humano completo, uno de los bebés por el que Kagamine Sinefa dio su vida-dije con rabia-Es una manera muy cruel de deshonrar su muerte

No pude soportarlo. Pero no quería montar un espectáculo delante de la tumba de nuestra madre y menos aun delante de Rin. La tomé de la muñeca y me la llevé en dirección a nuestro cuarto dejando atrás al tipejo quien solo nos vio partir y no dudó en entrar en la habitación donde mi madre reposaba. Me asqueaba profundamente. Ese maldito profanaba su tumba.

-Sinefa…-lo escuché decía a la lápida, maldito eco, resonaba todas las paredes-¿Qué puedo hacer…?

¿Qué que podía hacer? Sencillo. Podía desaparecer. Nos haría un favor muy grande a todos. Desde que abandonó a Rin su prestigió en el clan había quedado por los suelos, dejando atrás su tiempo de vampiro respetable, temido y cruel de todos. Todos le echaron en cara haber abandonado a uno de los herederos de la sangre de Kagamine Sinefa, vampiresa querida, respetada y amada por todos. Se me hacer muy irónico. Los del clan han querido mas a una humana que se hacía pasar por vampiresa que a un vampiro de pura raza y de tradiciones ancestrales.

-Oye…-me llamó Rin haciendo detener mi andar

-¿Si?-le pregunté girándome hacia ella

-Ese hombre…¿es mi padre?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido

-¡No tienes que verle de esa manera, Rin! ¡No se merece que le llames "padre"!

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-me preguntó con la mirada algo sombría

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¡Tú solo dímelo! ¡¿Cuántos años tiene?

La miré extrañado ¿Por qué quería saber la edad de ese estupido?

-Tiene un millón de años, década más década menos

Ella solo me miró con una gran sorpresa

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No parece tener más de treinta y cinco años!

-Somos vampiros, por lo tanto longevos ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

-Pero tú y yo tenemos cien años y tenemos la apariencia de catorce…¡¿Cómo es posible que él tenga una apariencia tan joven con un millón de años?

Parpadeé un par de veces, creo que ya se a lo que se refiere

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que seamos medio humanos?-me preguntó

-Algo así-le dije- En cierto modo tu y yo crecemos como humanos normales pero a medida que van pasando los años nuestro crecimiento es mas y mas lento hasta que finalmente llegamos a una etapa en que dejamos de crecer pero seguiremos permaneciendo jóvenes durante siglos

-Explícate mejor

-Llegaremos a una edad adulta dentro de 265 años, más o menos, ahí tendremos la apariencia de chicos de dieciséis o diecisiete años y pasaran varios siglos hasta que se nos vuelva a notar algún cambio en nuestro físico. Nosotros somos los que mas "rápido" crecemos del clan, eso se debe a nuestro lado humano pero habrá un momento dentro de 265 años en que nuestro cuerpo ya será como el de un vampiro aunque sigamos teniendo un lado humano.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo...?

-Los más longevos llegan hasta el billón

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Me estas diciendo que voy a vivir hasta dentro de un billón de años?

-Si eres afortunada, si-le respondí sin entender el porque de su nuevo ataque

-¡No! ¡No quiero!-gritó fuertemente-¡No quiero vivir tanto tiempo!

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunté desconcertado-Todos los humanos le han temido a la muerte desde su existencia y han estado en la continua búsqueda de la eterna juventud ¡Tu tienes lo mas cercano a eso!

-¡Pero no quiero vivir tanto! ¡No quiero ver como mueren mis seres queridos y quedarme eternamente sola!

-¡No vas a estar sola! ¡Yo también voy a vivir mucho tiempo! ¡Estaré contigo hasta el día en que nuestros cuerpos decidan abandonar este mundo!

-¡¿Y que pasará con Kaito? ¡¿Tengo que verle morir a él también, como a mis padres y a mis hermanos?

Ahora entendía el porque su dolor

-Rin, lo siento pero eso no hay nada que hacer

-¡¿No podéis convertirlo en vampiro? ¡¿No podéis otorgarle ese derecho? ¿El derecho a vivir como yo?

Me sorprendí enormemente

-¡Rin!-la zarandeé-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Los vampiros no podemos convertir a los humanos! ¡Todos nosotros hemos nacido de padres vampiros! ¡Un vampiro no puede transformar a un humano! ¡Eso es un mito!

-No puede ser…-dijo mientras se caía de rodillas ante mi-No puede ser…

-Rin, tranquila-le dije tratando de consolarla

Las cosas estaban yendo mal…muy mal

"…_Devil May Cry…"_

Levanté la cabeza sorprendido sin dejar de abrazar a mi compañera mientras miraba por todos los lados que se me permitía ver. Otra vez esa voz. La voz de mujer que había escuchado aquel día en la cascada pero nuevamente aquí no había nadie, nadie mas que mi hermana y yo arrodillados en el pasillo del castillo…completamente solos…

¿De quién era esa voz y que quería?

¿Devil May Cry?

CONTINUARÁ

Este capitulo me ha quedado mas corto que los anteriores, lo siento mucho pero lo hice con un poco de prisa porque estaba ansiosa por subirlo aunque no se si me ha quedado bien

Siento por aquellas personas que esperaban un lemon pero leí el review de una de vosotros y me hizo pensar que a lo mejor era todavía muy pronto para ponerlo así que mejor lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo o el siguiente

Espero que esté haya sido de vuestro agrado y que lo hayáis disfrutado

Saludos

Chao Ling-Yin


	10. Traiciones y Castigos

**CÁP 10-TRAICIONES Y CASTIGOS**

Kagamine Len se encontraba acostado en su cama observando detenidamente a su querida compañera, que se encontraba frente al espejo arreglándose su rubio cabello con la mirada fija en su propio reflejo, perdida en el hilo de sus pensamientos e ignorando por completo la presencia de su yo masculino. Len se encontraba muy preocupado. Desde que se habían encontrado con su padre, visitado la lápida de su madre y ella supo su largo ciclo vital estaba mas mustia y mas apagada. Ya no mostraba temor alguno hacia los vampiros, como si ya dejará de importarle el que fuera atacada o no. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Len cerca de ella pero siempre lo ignoraba olímpicamente, si el le hablaba se quedaba mirando a la nada y solo asentía con la cabeza o respondía con monosílabos.

Y lo peor de todo

El único que lograba sacarle una mísera sonrisa era el intruso que se había colado en el clan

Shion Kaito

-Rin-la llamó suavemente-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó incorporándose un poco dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo

Rin se mantuvo en silencio mientras desenredaba sus cabellos dorados

-Rin-la volvió a llamar captando esta vez su atención

-¿Si?-preguntó sin ganas

-Te he preguntado que como te encuentras

-Bien ¿no lo ves?-dijo sin apartar la vista del espejo

-No tienes porque estar así…-murmuró levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia donde estaba ella-Todo está bien-murmuró apartando el cabello de la nuca de su compañera-Cuidaré de ti-volvió a murmura mientras depositaba unos besos en la nuca de Rin al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos lentamente. Ella no dijo nada. Len aprovecho eso y le dio la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente, le delineó con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno del rostro de su amada, observándola con amor y adoración, como si tuviera delante a la criatura más perfecta y codiciada del mundo. No pudo resistirlo más. No más tiempo. Estampó sus labios con los de ella de forma sorpresiva haciendo que su compañera abriera los ojos como platos. Pero no se conformaba con un simple roce, ni por asomo, mordía el labio inferior de la muchacha pidiendo acceso una y otra vez, separándose de ella únicamente para tomar una bocanada de aire y luego volver atacar. Pero los besos no le estaban siendo suficientes, necesitaba mas, necesitaba mas de ella, sentir su calidez, sentir que era suya. Recorrió la espalda de su compañera con una mano mientras que con la otra le presionaba los glúteos acercándola mas a él, provocando que la chica gimiera de placer-"¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no tocaba a Rin?"-pensó el rubio encantado mientras bajaba sus besos al cuello de la chica, que suspiraba profundamente excitándolo mas todavía. Recorrió el trasero de la muchacha y fue subiendo la mano hasta llegar al seno y apretarlo con pasión haciéndola soltar un gemido placentero. Sonrió al ser el causante del gusto de su compañera así que decidió empezar a desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

Todo se desmoronó ese mismo momento

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al sentir dos de sus botones desabrochados y en aumento

-¡IIE!-chilló la chica empujando al muchacho, dejándolo a unos metros de distancia

Se produjo un silencio siendo roto únicamente por los jadeos de cada uno de los que se encontraban en esa habitación en ese momento

-Rin…¿Por qué…?-preguntó confundido

-Jamás…-articuló ella-Jamás volveré a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir…jamás…

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?-preguntó desconcertado

-Creo que sabes muy bien la respuesta

-No, no la sé-dijo él-No puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-¡Porque no quiero! ¡¿Tan difíciles es entender eso?

-¿Aun me tienes miedo?-preguntó preocupado

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el otro lado

-Oh, Rin-murmuró el chico-No tienes porque temerme, te le dicho muchas veces, no represento ninguna amenaza para ti…al contrario, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero amarte

-Si me quisieras de verdad me dejarías marchar con Kaito

El rostro del rubio se contrajo ante la mención de ese azulado

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?-preguntó frustrado

-Humanidad-soltó sin más

-¡¿Y eso que mas da?

-¡Mucho! ¡Yo quiero vivir como una humana! ¡Una humana normal y corriente! ¡Como lo he hecho todos estos años!

-¡Pides imposibles, Rin! ¡Es como pedir que un ciervo conviva con los lobos!

-¡¿Entonces como he vivido este tiempo?

-¡Ocultando quien eres! ¡Huyendo todo el tiempo! ¡Siempre…! Siempre sola-murmuró como si le doliese el tener que decir eso

-Eso es problema mío-murmuró ella volviendo a apartar la mirada del rubio

-¡Tus problemas son también los míos!-exclamó él

-¡¿Y eso por que?

-¡Porque te quiero!-gritó el chico de ojos azules-Te quiero mucho

-Lo siento, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo-dijo la rubia sin piedad

El pobre Len no pudo evitar una expresión de tristeza y desilusión

-¿No he avanzado nada? ¿No he podido hacer que me quieras aunque fuera un poco?-preguntó él con la mirada baja

-Lo siento, pero no, no hay forma alguna de que pueda querer a un vampiro

-Pero, Rin, tú también…

-¡No lo digas!-gritó tapándose los oídos sobresaltando al chico rubio-No lo digas…es doloroso que te hagan recordar que eres un monstruo

-¡No eres un monstruo! ¡Eres normal!

-¡Soy normal para vosotros! ¡Para los demás…Para Kaito…para mis padres…!

-¡Eres normal! ¡Los vampiros y los humanos somos razas distintas! ¡Los humanos nos consideran monstruos pero ellos son a veces peores que nosotros!

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Te lo dije al principio! ¡No quiero ser un monstruo! ¡No quiero llevar la misma vida que llevas tú!

-No tienes porque hacerlo

-¿Eh?

-Aunque somos lo que somos eso no influye en nuestras propias decisiones, podemos elegir la forma en la que queremos vivir…yo lo único que pido es que te quedes…conmigo-dijo con las mejillas encendidas

-Eres un egoísta…-murmuró con voz resentida la chica

-¿Eh?

-Todo el rato no dejas de decir que me quieres, que deseas que estemos juntos, que conviva con el resto de los engendros de este clan pero ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que en ningún momento me has tenido en cuenta?

-¿Qué?-se sorprendía el chico-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora lo has decidido tu por las buenas! ¡Me perseguiste por el bosque y no paraste hasta traerme aquí! ¡Hiciste que tuviera ciertos contactos con todos los habitantes de este castillo! ¡Me…me tomaste aquella noche…sin mi consentimiento! ¡Y ahora se la tienes jurada a mi sobrino! ¡¿No lo ves? ¡No has tenido consideración conmigo en ningún momento!

A Len le sintió eso como una patada en la boca del estomago ¿Cómo unas frases pueden provocar un dolor tan avasallante?

-Rin, no es justo que digas esas cosas de mí…

-¡Urusai! ¡¿Qué vas a entender tú? ¡Tú no puedes entender nada!

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo, baka!-gritó no pudiendo soportar el dolor de su pecho que la rubia le provocaba con tan crueles palabras-A pesar de todo lo que has pasado, has tenido una familia que te ha criado y te ha querido, has tenido padre, madre y hermanos…yo he tenido que estar solo

-¿Eh…?-se sorprendió la rubia

-Te separaron de mí cuando nacimos, perdí a nuestra madre en nuestro alumbramiento y he crecido siendo ignorado por nuestro padre ¡¿Y tú me hablas de esas cosas? ¡¿Tú te has parado a pensar en mí como alguien igual a ti en vez de cómo un monstruo?

-Len…-murmuró Rin viendo como los ojos del rubio se cristalizaban

-He sido despreciado e ignorado por los miembros más longevos del clan, aun teniendo a mi lado a Miku-nee, Mikuo-nii, Meiko-nee y los demás, no he dejado de ser lo que soy…soy un vampiro, si, pero también soy un humano…¿No lo entiendes? Soy un engendro, tanto para humanos, por mi lado vampiro, como para los vampiros, por mi lado humano. En teoría, me es imposible convivir con ninguna de las dos razas.

-¿En teoría…?-preguntó Rin viendo al chico sentarse en el borde de la cama

-Nuestro padre, Xien, es un vampiro de alto rango, de pura raza y de tradiciones ancestrales, en su tiempo fue alguien malvado, cruel, sanguinario, respetado y temido por todos, aunque nunca fue ningún tirano. Aunque eso quedó en el pasado cuando conoció a nuestra madre.

-¿Uh?

-Ella era una mujer muy opuesta a él, bondadosa, amable, dulce, considerada y muy hermosa. Nuestro padre no tardó en hacerla su compañera después de conocerla

-Ella era humana ¿no?-preguntó ella con voz nerviosa-¿Por qué se hizo pasar por vampiresa?

-Aunque cueste de creerlo, ella amaba a nuestro padre-suspiró él como si fuera una gran pesadez mientras Rin lo miraba sorprendida-No entiendo que pudo ver nuestra madre en alguien como…él-murmuró molesto-Ella se ganó el respeto y el cariño de todos los miembros del clan simplemente con su bondad, sin recurrir jamás a la violencia

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con que tu…?

-Mucho, gracias a ella, soy aceptado en el clan

-¿Eh?

-Se ganó mas prestigió que nuestro padre, especialmente a los de la generación de Meiko-nee, tanto que cuando ella murió y nuestro padre decidió abandonarte a ti, los demás estallaron en cólera, muchos centinelas fueron en tu busca pero nadie dio contigo…así que no me hables de eso, porque al menos tu has crecido con una familia completa…y yo he tenido que estar solo, todo mi mundo era negro…

-Len…

-…Hasta que supe de ti-murmuró tomando la muñeca de la chica y atrayéndola hacia él. La rodeo de la cintura y apoyo su rostro en el vientre de la chica-Me sentí dichoso al saber que tenía una gemela…me quedaba familia-alzó la mirada para encontrar con la mirada azulada y avergonzada de ella, le sonrió tiernamente-Te quiero, Rin-declaró acomodándose en el vientre con una sonrisa de felicidad

-¡¿Qu..que estas diciendo? ¡Oe…!-dijo con intención de darle un golpe en la cabeza pero algo lo detuvo, el chico sonriendo como un niño en los brazos de su madre, acurrucado en su vientre, sintiendo su calor-…Len…-murmuró mientras bajaba la mano amenazante y la posaba suavemente en el cabello del chico, inconscientemente le acarició notándolo suave y sedoso, sintiendo en su interior un instinto de protección hacia el vampiro, en esos momentos Len parecía un niño solitario y que pide que le presten atención, ver estos detalles hacían que saliera a flote sus instintos de hermana mayor. E incluso instintos maternales.

Len no podía sentirse mas dichoso, su pareja le estaba mostrando afecto, le acariciaba su pelo sin que él siquiera se lo hubiese insinuado. Ahora podía decir que era feliz. Muy feliz.

-Rin…te quiero…te quiero…te quiero mucho-decía el rubio sin dejar de sonreír

-Len…-

"_Rin-oba, te quiero"_-decía la voz dulce e inocente de un pequeño Kaito en la mente de la rubia haciéndola sobresaltarse ese recuerdo de su tiempo al lado de su querido sobrino. Miró a Len. No pudo apartarse. No pudo rechazarle. Por una vez ella no era la necesitada de ayuda. Sino él. Len la necesitaba a ella. Igual que la necesitaba su pequeño Kaito tiempo atrás.

-Rin…¿Me permitirías…poder arreglar tu cabello?-le preguntó el rubio con el rostro aun hundido en el vientre de la chica

-¿Eh?-se extraño ella dejando de tocar el pelo de Len

-Por favor…-

-Etto…-dudó

-No te pido nada raro…solo que me dejes cepillarte el pelo…¿no me concederías ni siquiera eso?-alzó el rostro mirándola tiernamente, ella se sintió atrapada entre ese par de ojos azules, brillantes y encantadores, solo pudo asentir inconscientemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que le permitía realizar su deseo

Len sonrió contento ante la afirmación y se levantó de la cama para llevar a su compañera frente al espejo, no antes sin ponerse su camisa. La sentó en la silla dejándola frente a frente con su reflejo, él se deposito detrás de ella mientras tomaba el cepillo que se encontraba en el tocador. Posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de su compañera y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo con delicadeza, como si temiera hacerle daño.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, la verdad es que ningún sabia como romper el hielo. Rin observaba cada mirada que tenía Len a través del reflejo, de vez en cuando él la pillaba mirándole y le sonreía sonrojado, ella se avergonzaba y bajaba la mirada, Len no hacía mucho caos y continuaba con su labor. Mas silencio se producía.

-Nee…-llamó ella

-¿Hmm?-respondió Len

-No, nada

-Pregúntame lo que quieras, no te cortes-le insistió con cortesía

Ella dudó un poco con la cabeza todavía bajada

-Has dicho que nuestro padre era en su tiempo un ser temible y odiado por todos ¿no?

-Si…-respondió el algo molesto, no le gustaba hablar de ese hombre

-¿Qué le hizo cambiar? ¿Fue nuestra madre?

-En parte si, en otra no

-¿Entonces…?

-No lo sé, la verdad, parte de ese cambio radical se debe a la influencia de nuestra madre pero ella era una simple humana, y no ha podido vivir tanto como para cambiar a un vampiro que lleva siglos con el mismo carácter…es muy complicado hacer cambiar a alguien, da igual si es humano o vampiro…

-¿No hablaste con él? Digo…antes de saber que yo existía

-Nunca hemos hablado como padre e hijo, de no ser porque Meiko-nee me lo solía decir ni sabría que ese hombre es mi padre

-¿Por qué?

-Me ignoraba completamente, como si no existiese, se avergonzaba de mi porque tenía un lado humano, quien me crió fue Meiko-nee

-¿Qué te ignoraba? ¿Por tener un lado humano?

-Entre los mas longevos un mestizo como yo es considerado una aberración, Xien se pasaba las horas muertas delante de la lápida de nuestra madre, parece que quiere ver si ella es capaz de levantarse sola de su tumba…

-Pero los muertos…

-…no pueden volver-finalizó él-Eso lo sé, y ese tipejo también…pero parece que de repente se ha vuelto un creyente de los milagros cuando los vampiros no tienen religiones

-Es que…

-¿Si?

-Las pocas veces que me he topado con él…tanto aquella vez en el pasillo…como en la habitación donde está Sinefa…sentí que él estaba muy…aliviado al verme, mucho, pero a la vez…sentí una sensación de amenaza…no entiendo por que…

-Es posible que él crea haber hallado algo que haga que su vacío sea olvidado…al haber encontrado a la hija que abandonó…

-Len…

-Rin, el hecho de que su prestigio haya quedado atrás no lo hace menos peligroso de lo que fue en su tiempo…mantente alejado de él ¿entendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, el rubio terminó de arreglar el dorado cabello de su compañera y la tomó de la mano para ir juntos a comer

-Por cierto…quería hablarte de otra cosa, Rin-dijo Len

-¿De que?

-Es sobre tu sobrino

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó alerta

-Seré muy claro, Rin, él debe marcharse de aquí lo antes posible

Rin paró el andar sorprendida

-¿Y eso porque?

-Esta causando demasiados problemas a todos

-No es cierto

-Lo es

-Lo que quieres es alejarlo de mí

-Esa es mi idea principal

-¡Ni siquiera lo niegas!-lo señalo anonadada

-Pero también lo hago por ti, boba

-¿Por mi?

-Cuanto mas tiempo este el azulado por aquí mas peligro corre, es un muchacho joven y sano, todo un banquete para cualquier vampiro hambriento

-¡Espera! ¡Dijiste que los vampiros os podéis alimentar también de otras cosas!

-También te dije que la sangre es la base de nuestra dieta…hay tiempos en que no podemos salir de caza y nos quedamos con el hambre y teniendo a ese manjar delante ¿Qué vampiro no se lanzaría a él?

-Pero…pero…

-Además, la que mas interesada parece es Haku

-"¡Haku!"-pensó Rin temerosa al recordar a la chica peli-plata, con apariencia infantil e inocente pero al mismo tiempo con un aura tan amenazante y tenebroso

-Por eso debe irse lo mas pronto posible…

-Pero él…

-Da igual que él haya dicho que no se irá sin ti…pero al igual que tu tienes tu lugar aquí, él tiene el suyo junto con el resto de los humanos…

-Kaito…-murmuró ella con un puño en el pecho

-Debes comprenderlo, Rin, la coexistencia entre vampiros y humanos no puede ser posible…si él continua aquí morirá

Rin bajó la cabeza

-Rin…-murmuró Len tomando la mano que estaba en el pecho de la muchacha-Debes hacerlo

-Pero es que…es que…

-¡Rin-oba!-gritó el chico de azul que corría en dirección hacía los gemelos con una ancha sonrisa adornando su rostro-¡Rin-oba necesito que me acompañes! ¡Tengo que enseñarte algo y…!-cortó de pronto Kaito al ver que su tía no se encontraba sola-Tu…

-Si, yo ¿algún problema?-dijo con voz amenazadora el muchacho rubio mientras sus ojos iban apareciendo destellos dorados y sus blancos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, indicando que estaba irritado, seguramente por aparecer de repente mientras él hablaba con Rin-¿Qué quieres?

-Viene a hablar con Rin-oba

El chico rubio esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica

-¡Estupendo! Porque resulta que Rin también quiere hablar contigo

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó ella sorprendida-¡¿Q-Que dices?

-Tienes que hacerlo, Rin, de lo contrario pasará lo que te he dicho, no creo que quieras eso ¿verdad?

Rin no se atrevió a decir nada

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Kaito sin entender lo que pasaba ahí-¿Quieres hablar conmigo, Rin-oba?

Rin lo miró a los ojos un momento y, con mucho esfuerzo, asintió con la cabeza

-¡Genial! ¡Porque yo también quiero decirte algo!

Ella asintió

-¿Puedo decírselo a solas?-preguntó Rin dirigiéndose a su compañero

-Adelante-aprobó mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Kaito, vayamos a fuera ha hablar, por favor-le pidió Rin mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo guiaba hacia el exterior dejando al fondo del oscuro pasillo a Len

Una vez fuera, ella lo guió hasta donde los dos grandes ríos se cruzaban, le parecía el lugar idóneo para poder mantener una charla sin que nadie los molestara

-Verás, Kaito, resulta que…-empezó diciendo ella pero Kaito la interrumpió

-¡Espera! ¡Rin-oba, déjame hablar a mi primero!-pidió el azulado con ojos llenos de entusiasmo, ella sintió algo confusa ante esa inesperada energía que poseía-¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Lo he encontrado!

-¿Qué has encontrado?-preguntó ella más confusa todavía

-¡La forma de salir del cañón!-exclamó sonriente

Ella miró a su sobrino sumamente sorprendida

-¡¿Qué..?

-¡Lo que has oído! ¡¿No es fantástico?

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Cómo? de pura casualidad ¿Dónde? Dentro de las cascadas que forman los ríos ¿Cuándo? Esta misma mañana

-¿Dentro de las cascadas?

-¡Si! Resulta que hay unas cuevas que están conectadas con las montañas

-Eso es…es genial-aprobó ella aun sorprendida

-¡¿Verdad que si? ¡Ahora podremos irnos! ¡Podremos irnos sin que ellos se den cuenta!-decía el muchacho de azul entusiasmado

-Esto..Kaito…yo…de eso te quería yo hablar…

-¿Mmmm? Dime-le animó sin borrar su sonrisa

-Debes aprovechar que has encontrado esa salida para…para…para marcharte…irte muy lejos y rehacer tu vida tratando de olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en este agujero

Kaito la miró extrañado

-¿Qué quieres decir con "irme"? Querrás decir "irnos" ¿no?

Rin negó con la cabeza

-Rin-oba…¿Qué tratas de decirme?-dijo temeroso-¡Por Kami-sama! Se me están poniendo los pelos de punta incluso en sitios que ni siquiera sabia que tenia pelo

Rin ignoró el absurdo comentario de su sobrino

-Yo…yo tengo que quedarme…-dijo ella en un suspiro como si eso fuera lo mas duro que hubiera dicho en toda su vida

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

-Porque, desgraciadamente, este es el lugar en donde debo estar

-¡¿Quién dice eso?-exclamó el muchacho azulado

-No lo dice nadie…solo es la verdad

Se produjo un silencio

-Ha sido él ¿verdad?-preguntó Kaito con las manos temblándole-¡¿Ha sido ese chico rubio?

-Kaito, no es lo que piensas

-¡¿Es que acaso planeas vivir con ellos? ¡¿Planeas convertirte en una asesina?

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca!

-¡¿Entonces porque te quedas? ¡¿Por qué no te vas conmigo?

-No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir

-Si que lo tienes ¡Puedes venir conmigo!

-Aunque lo haga ¿Cuánto crees que durará? ¿40 años? ¿50, quizás?

-Rin-oba ¿Qué estas diciendo…?

-Kaito...yo voy a vivir mucho mas tiempo que tu, muchísimo mas. Cuando tu eras un niño pequeño la gente me confundía con tu hermana mayor, con tu prima o como tu tía que soy. Pero ahora mismo parece que tú seas el hermano mayor.

-Eso no tiene porque ser un problema…

-¡Si que lo es! ¡¿Qué pasara cuando la gente piense que soy tu hija? ¡¿O tu nieta? ¡Kaito! ¡Yo voy ha seguir con este mismo aspecto mucho después de que tu hayas muerto por la vejez! ¡¿Y que pasará entonces? ¡Volveré a quedarme sola!

-Rin-oba…

-Lo siento…pero no vas a poder seguir cogido de la mano de tu oba…Kaito-oi*

-No…-negó el muchacho-¡No te dejaré, Rin-oba!-le gritó tomándola por una de las muñecas

-¡Kaito! ¡¿Qué haces?

-¡Te llevaré conmigo!

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ellos te matarán! ¡Vete tu solo ahora que te han dado la oportunidad! ¡No me lo hagas mas difícil, por favor!

-¡No me iré sin ti!-le contestó tomándola de las dos muñecas-No te vuelvas a ir, por favor…Rin

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida de que sobrino no usara el habitual "oba", nunca le había llamado por su nombre sin emplear el sufijo familiar

De pronto Kaito estampó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha rubia tomándola por sorpresa. Kaito no iba a dejarla escapar. La tomó también de la cintura alzándola un poco y pidiendo acceso deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior de ella. Rin le pegaba en el pecho con sus puños tratando zafarse del agarre de su sobrino pero él la tenía bien sujeta. Finalmente Kaito se separó de ella cuando sus pulmones reclamaron el oxigeno que les faltaba. Los dos con las respiraciones agitadas mirándose a los ojos.

-Kaito…¿Qué has…?

-Rin…

-…Tu…-murmuró una voz tenebrosa que se encontraba cerca de ellos, los dos jóvenes se giraron para encontrarse con Kagamine Len, quien estaba temblando y el flequillo tapaba la gran mayoría de su cara a excepción de uno de sus ojos que estaba completamente dorado, el pelo completamente erizado y los blancos colmillos sobresaliendo llamativamente de sus labios-Maldito crío…

"¡No! ¡Lo ha visto!"-pensaba la rubia temerosa

-Len…no..n-no es lo que parece…-trató ella de razonar

-Rin…¿Cómo has podido traicionarme?-le espetó él con la mirada mas y mas llena de ira

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!

-¡Atrás, monstruo! ¡Ella se viene conmigo!-le gritó el azulado tomando el antebrazos de Rin y escondiéndola detrás de él

-¡Kaito! ¡No!

-¡Maldito humano!-gritó Len descontrolado sacando sus uñas dejando ver su rostro marcado por la ira…sin diferencia al de un animal salvaje-Te voy a destripar…-murmuró lamiendo cínicamente una de sus afiladas uñas para luego lanzarse sobre su presa

-¡No!-gritó Rin viendo como el rubio se abalanzaba sobre su sobrino atravesándole el hombro con una de sus uñas

Kaito soltó un gritó de dolor mientras su sangre se esparcía por su ropa. Len no perdió tiempo y le arañó con las uñas en el abdomen provocando una profunda herida en dicho lugar haciendo que la sangre saliera a borbotones

-¡¿Creíste poder vencerme, humano? ¡Ja! ¡Eres débil e ingenuo! ¡Y tienes la cara de tratar de quitarme a mi compañera!-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica-¡Te voy a mandar al infierno!

-¡No!-chilló Rin tapándose los ojos al ver que Len se disponía a ensanchar sus garras sobre el pecho del azulado.

Pero alguien lo detuvo

-No lo hagas…-murmuró la voz de Mikuo quien había agarrado la muñeca de Len antes de que diera el golpe de gracia

-¡Mikuo-nii! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Evitar una catástrofe…-dijo sin soltarle

-¡Este niñato! ¡¿Sabes lo que ha hecho?

-Lo sé…le he estado vigilando desde que llegó, lo he visto todo

-¡¿Y no le has detenido?

-Me había quedado sorprendido…no esperaba que fuera hacer eso con su tía

-¡Déjame que lo mate! ¡Déjame hacerlo!

-Si dejo que lo hagas…serás infeliz

-¡¿Infeliz por ese tipo? ¡Al contrario, estaría encantado!-dijo tratando de zafarse y seguir con su ejecución

-Recuerda que este chico es el sobrino de tu compañera…si acabas con él…despídete de la relación que has tenido con ella hasta ahora

Len contrajo el rostro, enfadado y furibundo mientras apretaba la mandíbula en clara señal de amenaza al azulado

-No te conviertas en alguien como tu padre-murmuró Mikuo con voz seria

Len se sorprendió al escuchar eso…¿él? ¿Convertirse en alguien como Xien? ¡No! ¡Jamás! Observó sus garras manchadas de sangre, su victima agonizando bajo sus pies, Rin con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos temerosos. No. No podía estar pareciéndose a Xien. No podía. Había jurado no serlo jamás.

Se apartó de su presa como si quemara, mientras Mikuo le soltaba, sin embargo no apartó la mirada furibunda del moribundo en ningún momento

-¡Kaito!-llamó Rin arrodillándose al lado de Kaito y haciendo que este recostará su cabeza en su regazo haciendo que Len contrajera su rostro

-No te preocupes…el chico tendrá su castigo pero no lo vamos a matar ¿entendido?-dijo Mikuo-Tu ocúpate de tu compañera…ella esta a tu cargo ¿No?

Len asintió con esfuerzo

-No seas muy duro con ella ¿vale? No lo hizo queriendo-dijo mientras cargaba a Kaito en su hombro

-¡Oye! ¡Mikuo! ¡¿Ha donde te llevas a Kaito?

Mikuo no contesto, solo abrió sus alas y salió volando en dirección al castillo con el herido

-¡Mikuo!-gritó siguiéndole unas cuantas zancadas-Pero ¿que va ha…? ¿Ah?-se sorprendió al verse cargada en los brazos de Len mientras el abría sus alas y levantó el vuelo a la misma dirección en donde iba Mikuo: Al castillo

Pero ambos muchachos separaron sus caminos. Mikuo fue a la izquierda y Len hacia la derecha, hacia su habitación. No dijo nada en todo el recorrido. No siquiera miró a Rin. Cuando entraron en la alcoba, Len la depositó con cuidado en el lecho y fue hacia la puerta cerrándola a cal y canto con los seguros y pestillos.

-¿L-Len…?

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto?-preguntó el chico apoyando su frente en la puerta

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡De verdad!

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?-dijo enfadado

-No me esperaba que hiciera una cosa así…no lo sabia

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabias? ¡Si estaba más que claro! ¡Ese tipo se te comía con la mirada!

-¡Se llama Kaito!

-¡Me importa un bledo como se llame!-gritó acercándose a ella con la mano alzada como si fuera a darle una bofetada

-¡Len!-gritó ella tapándose la cara temiendo el impacto que iba a producirse

Pasaron diez segundos…nueve…ocho…siete…nada

Ella poco a poco fue apartando sus brazos de la cara para mirar que había pasado

Len seguía delante de ella, con el rostro contraído por el enfado, la mano alzada y temblando de forma progresiva

-¡Kuso!-gritó el chico desviando su mano en un puño y golpeando en la pared con todas sus fuerzas-¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!-repetía una y otra vez mientras pegaba a la pared con fuerza al mismo tiempo que maldecía

-¡Len! ¡Detente!-decía la rubia tapándose los ojos a cada impacto que los puños de chico hacían contra la pared, hasta que finalmente el chico dejó de golpear el muro de piedra y apoyo una de sus manos en dicho muro mientras la otra desordenaba su cabello

-Kuso…¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?-susurró él-No sé como castigarte…sin hacerte daño…no sé como hacerlo

-Len…-se acercó a él un poco-Yo…

-Te quiero…-murmuró él

-¿Eh?

-Te quiero y eso nunca va a cambiar…debo asegurarme…que vas a estar conmigo siempre-siguió murmurando mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba

-¿Q-Que vas ha hacer?

-Limpiar a mi compañera de las sucias huellas que le haya podido dejar ese tipejo

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Vas ha…ha…?-preguntó temerosa

-Vas a ser tu la que venga a mi-dijo lanzando la camisa sobre una silla

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Ni lo pienses!

-Lo harás…-murmuró haciendo crecer un poco la uña de su dedo índice

Rin tragó saliva

-A-Aunque me amenaces no pienso hacer nada de lo que tu quieres

-¿Amenazarte? ¿Cuándo?-preguntó-La uña no es para ti…sino para mi

-¿Cómo que para…?-antes de poder terminar la pregunta la chica presencio como el muchacho se había provocado un corte en su cuello, dejando salir un hilo de sangre-¡¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó sorprendida pero se quedo mirando como la sangre paseaba por su pecho desnudo y un loco pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza "Que desperdicio"-pensó ella-"¡¿Q-Que estoy pensando?" de pronto sintió unas fuertes y rápidas palpitaciones, la cara se le estaba poniendo colorada, y sentía una enorme excitación por todo el cuerpo-¡AH!-gritó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula

-Tranquila, al principio duele un poco, es normal

-P-Pero ¿que…?-preguntó tocándose sus caninos que estaban creciendo de forma escandalosa-No…no… ¿Qué me esta pasando?-murmuraba al mismo tiempo que la excitación de su cuerpo iba en aumento

-Ven aquí…Rin-murmuró él atrapándola por la cintura y acercándola a él-Bebe…bebe mi sangre

-No…no…-gimoteaba la chica con la cara colorada y varias lagrimillas sobresaliendo de los ojos, además de con la nariz pegada a la herida que el chico se había provocado en su cuello. Estaba sintiendo un irrefrenable deseo hacia el muchacho. Deseo de beber su sangre y deseo físico.

-Cuidaré de ti. Déjame cuidar de ti-dijo estrechándola aun mas

-Estoy…perdiendo…el control…-murmuraba ella, mas para si misma que para el chico tapándose la boca con sus manos siendo un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula por el crecimiento repentino de sus colmillos

-Esa es la idea

-No…no…

-Si para hacer que me muerdas tienes que perder el control…te haré perder el control-dijo hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha llenándolo de ardientes besos y lamidas mientras que su traviesa mano masajeaba uno de los senos de la chica mientras que la otra presionaba su espalda para que no se escapara-¿Hasta donde tengo que llegar?

-Detente…detente…

-Hazlo-le insistió él-Hazlo, Rin, sé que quieres hacerlo

En ese momento, Rin ya no pudo soportarlo mas, tomó a Len por los hombros y olió la sangre que emanaba de él, sintiendo un olor delicioso y su piel aterciopelada y suave, una gran tentación. No se preocupó en nadie más que en ese momento, nada mas que su deseo de él. Suavemente le empezó a hincar los colmillos hasta hundirlos completamente en la carne del chico de ojos azules. Pudo sentir como el chico se estremecía y dio unos gritos que no supo identificar si eran de dolor o de placer, pero no le importó, solo quería saciar ese extraño y tormentoso deseo que la envolvía. La sangre le llenó la boca, tan caliente que le quemaba, sintiéndola extremadamente dulce, exquisita y deliciosa y en seguida en su mente apareció una serie de imágenes y pensamientos que no eran suyos, recuerdos que ella no tenía y sensaciones que le resultaban familiares. Toda la mente de Len era pasada a la de Rin al beber su sangre. Len sabía a nostalgia, a soledad y a un enorme deseo de cariño y comprensión. También pudo verse a si misma en la mente de Len, a los ojos de él. Len la veía como alguien mucho más hermosa de lo que ella se veía en realidad. La adoraba y la amaba. Poseía recuerdos de como ella lo trató de forma indiferente y fría, otros en que le apuñalaban con palabras dolorosas pero sus recuerdos mas preciados era la vez en que se rió con él, esos recuerdos estaban iluminados, como un gran y preciado tesoro que guarda celosamente en lo mas profundo de su mente. También percibía su deseo. Necesidad física. Deseo de demostrarle que la quería. La cabeza de Rin se le llenó de imágenes de la primera noche que yacieron juntos, lo feliz que fue él aquella noche y su deseo de volver a repetirlo. El cuerpo de la rubia respondió a esas imágenes mordiéndole con un poco mas de fuerza llena de excitación, demostrándole que ella tenía el mismo deseo. Len la estrechó mas hacia él hundiéndola mas en donde le mordía, haciendo aumentar el deseo de ella y el de él mismo. Finalmente, ella no pudo soportar más la excitación y se separó de él para luego atacar los labios del muchacho al mismo tiempo que él atacaba los suyos. No una vez sino varias y varias veces, con un agradable sabor a sangre, cogiendo bocanadas de aire y besarse apasionadamente como si el mundo fuera a acabarse esa misma noche.

-Rin…dime que si-jadeaba entre los apasionados besos-Dime que si, dime que si

Ella continuo besándolo durante un rato más antes de contestar, se acercó a su oído lentamente

-…Si…-susurró con voz agitada y llena de deseo, haciendo que Len ya no esperara ni un minuto mas dando rienda suelta a sus instintos

Continuo besándola de manera frenética y apasionada mientras desabrochaba los botones de la parte de detrás del vestido de su compañera, dejando la espalda de ella cada vez mas y mas al descubierto. Rin no se quedaba atrás, besaba de la misma forma, sedienta de él y apasionada, lamiendo de vez en cuando la pequeña herida que estaba en el cuello del muchacho, quitando todo rastro del liquido rojo, la mismo tiempo que una de sus manos le acariciaba el pecho desnudo mientras que la otra se retiraba uno de los tirantes de su vestido tratando de incitar aun mas al muchacho. Len se separó un poco de ella y fue estirando la parte baja del vestido para que este cayera al suelo y dejará de estorbar, ella lo ayudo quitándose los tirantes y bajándolos lentamente dejando al descubierto su pecho

Len la miró encantado y con un enorme deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Su compañera no tenía mas prendas que el brassier y la pantaleta. Se veía apetecible, hermosa y deliciosa. Y era toda suya. Toda suya. La abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacía él y volver a besarla sintiendo sus senos, protegidos por el brassier, presionados sobre el suyo, ella correspondió sin perder ni un segundo, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa, los besos y las pequeñas caricias no le estaban siendo suficientes, quería llegar mucho mas haya, quería sentirlo mucho mas…y Len estaba siendo demasiado lento. Tomó una de las manos de Len, que se encontraba en su cintura y al deslizó suavemente, queriendo que tocara todo lo que había por el camino, hasta su seno. Presionó la mano de él sobre su seno queriendo que lo acariciara. Él no lo dudo y lo apretó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus glúteos con su otra mano haciendo que la chica soltara un suave gemido dentro de sus besos, ella movió sus manos por el pecho del chico acariciándolo, subiendo lentamente, pasando por el cuello y llegar hasta su cabellera deshaciendo la pequeña coleta que lo mantenía peinado, deseando hundir sus dedos entre esa cortina dorada y desordenarla.

Len se dejó quitar la coleta y se dejó despeinar. No le importaba. Solo la quería a ella. De pronto la tomó en brazos, sin romper el juego de besos, y la llevó hasta la cama en donde la deposito suavemente, se alejó un poco para poder desabrocharse los pantalones mientras que la rubia se adentraba más en el lecho y se acomodaba en él, flexionando las piernas y abriéndolas para que el muchacho se encajara en ellas. Cuando Len se despojó de su pantalón gateó hacía donde se encontraba la rubia y se colocó encima, de ella con la cadera entre sus piernas, deposito con cuidado parte de su peso en ella al tiempo que la besaba en los labios con salvajismo y hambre al tiempo que ella lo abrazaba y le correspondía de la misma forma.

Rin lo tomó por el cabello, hundiendo sus dedos y alborotándolo todavía más, intentando decirle que quería más. Pero no hacía falta que se lo dijese. Len ya lo sabía. Pasó una de sus manos por uno de los senos de la muchacha y la deslizó por detrás de la espalda llegando al broche que mantenía la prenda cerrada. Poco duró. Con tranquilidad, Len la desabrochó sin ningún esfuerzo y Rin se quitó por si misma la prenda, queriendo acelerar las cosas, el muchacho observo los adorables senos de la chica, redondeados y blancos, con sus pequeños botones rosados erectos y queriendo ser probados. Len hundió su rostro en el cuello de Rin y empezó a besarlo y a lamerlo con hambre mientras que sus manos masajeaban los dos senos de la rubia al tiempo que pellizcaban sus pezones.

-Len…hmmm…Len….mi Len-murmuraba suspirando la muchacha-¡Ah! ¡Len!-gimió al sentirlo apretar mas su botones

-¿Qué tal?-le preguntó entre besos y jadeos-¿A que beso mejor que Kaito?-le preguntó jocosamente sin dejar su tarea

-Si…-respondió ella

-Solo me quieres a mi ¿verdad?-preguntó

-Si…solo a ti…

-Dímelo-le dijo descendiendo sus besos a los senos de la muchacha

-Hazme tuya…-le pidió en voz baja y entrecortadamente

-No te oigo-susurraba mientras otra de sus manos abandonaba el seno que masajeaba para acariciar su vientre y pasar dentro de la última prenda que impedía su unión, notándola húmeda y caliente.

-¡LEN!-gimió al sentirlo rozar su punto mas flaco

-Vamos, Rin…-le incitaba masajeando su zona mas intima provocándole un placer que hacia que sus piernas temblasen

Rin sintió que la prenda le estaba ya molestando demasiado, así que decidió deshacerse de ella. Arqueó la espalda mientras sus manos tomaban las tiras de la prenda y las fue deslizando hasta la mitad de sus muslos, ahí Len la ayudó retirándola de su cuerpo completamente. Pero no por eso el rubio se detuvo, introdujo dos dedos dentro de la cavidad de la chica preparándola para el próximo movimiento.

-¡Ah! ¡NO!-gimió ella

-Dime lo que quiero oír…vamos

-¡L-len! ¡Len!-gemía ella sin poder controlarse

-Dímelo

-¡Te deseo!-admitió ella presa del placer que la avasallaba-¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mi!

-¿En serio?-preguntó jocoso aumentando la velocidad de sus masajes

-¡Ahhh! ¡Si! ¡Quiero ser tuya! ¡Quiero que seas mío!-le dijo tratando de detener los masajes pero era imposible-¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué mas tengo que decir para que aceleres las cosas?

Len sonrió

-Rin…-murmuró él acercándose al oído de ella-Todavía no hemos terminado de jugar-le susurró con voz seductora dándole a entender que todavía quería torturarla un poco mas-Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre…quiero que me mires solo a mi…quiero que sepas cual es tu lugar-dijo para luego devorar los labios de su compañera casi con violencia mientras que sus manos se entretenían con los pechos de la muchacha a la vez que pellizcaba los pequeños botones rosados

-¡Ah! ¡Eres malo!-gemía ella sin control

-Seré todo lo malo que haga falta…-decía bajando sus besos al cuello de la muchacha y hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello dorado mientras ella solo lo presionaba contra si misma queriendo tenerlo mas cerca, porque aun lo sentía demasiado lejos. Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó fogosamente, lamiendo su lengua con la suya, al poco le dio un empujón haciéndolos rodas a los dos, quedando ella encima de él. Lo miró a los ojos. Llena de excitación y de deseo, con sus manos apoyadas en los brazos del muchacho, como si así estuviera inmovilizado. Él la miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa, esperando a ver a donde quería llegar parar. Rin respiraba entrecortadamente pero le dio lo mismo, abrió las piernas y se apoyó en el chico, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozarán, que, de no ser por la última prenda que tenía el chico sus cuerpos se habrían unido, los dos gimieron al sentirse, Rin se inclinó hasta su cuerpo se quedó apoyado sobre el de Len, se apartó un mechón de pelo y besó lujuriosa los labios de su compañero, al poco lo besó en todo su rostro. Sus mejillas, su frente, la punta de la nariz, la barbilla, hasta que empezó a bajar al cuello en donde lo lamió y lo besó hambrienta, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el pecho y el vientre del muchacho, sin quitarse de encima.

Len tenía sus manos en el cabello de la chica alborotándolo como lo había hecho ella con el suyo disfrutando con los besos y las caricias que la chica le proporcionaba. Sintió como su compañera acariciaba su pecho con una de sus manos pero que se desvío de su recorrido y fue bajando hasta que llegó a su intimidad. Rin metió su mano dentro de la prenda del chico y acarició su masculinidad

-¡AH!-gimió él gustoso, la chica sonrió ante el gemido y masajeo rítmicamente al chico viendo como apretaba los ojos y a veces la mandíbula resistiéndose a gritar-Tu…también…eres una…niña…muy…mala…princesa-decía el chico entre gemidos y jadeos, Rin sonrió y vio el momento de seguir mas adelante. Tomó la prenda intima del chico y lo fue deslizando poco a poco por sus piernas. Pero algo pasó. Len la detuvo tomándola de las muñecas y con una rapidez asombrosa la volteó quedando nuevamente encima de ella, inmovilizándola por las muñecas-Aun no...princesa…no he acabado contigo…-jadeó el chico con una sonrisa lujuriosa y las mejillas coloradas.

Rin estaba ya desesperada y demasiado ansiosa ¿hasta cuando iba a hacerla esperar? ¿Este era su castigo? ¿Darle placer para que se excitara pero no saciarla? Disfrutaba con cada beso y cada roce pero le estaba siendo ya muy poco, quería tenerlo ya…él era suyo por derecho…era suyo. Lo sintió besando nuevamente sus senos estrujándolos el uno contra el otro para poder succionar y lamer los dos botones a la vez, era una sensación extraña pero muy placentera, lo tomó de la cabeza y le acarició el cabello mientras que lo presionaba para sentir los besos mas profundos.

Len abandonó los senos bajando poco a poco dejando un rastro húmedo hasta llegar al ombligo, en donde hizo movimientos circulares con su lengua en él dándole a la rubia escalofríos. Finalmente atrapó con sus manos las piernas de la chica y besó los muslos de la chica e ir bajando hasta encontrarse con la muy mojada intimidad de ella, estando mas que lubricada.

-Espera…¿no iras ha…?-empezó diciendo ella pero no pudo hacer mas que soltar un sonoro gemido al sentir los labios del chico hundiéndose en ella. Se retorció ante la sensación placentera que la recorría, sintiendo como Len la tomaba de las piernas para mantenerla quieta mientras seguía saboreándola-¡Len! ¡Para! ¡AH! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡aaaah!

-Tan deliciosa…-murmuraba sin escuchar las reclamaciones de la chica

-¡AAAAH! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡AAAAAH!-gritó sintiendo un poderoso orgasmo recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Len sonrió ante este resultado y abandono la intimidad de ella para dirigirse a su boca y besarla, haciéndose probar a si misma. Rin respiraba agitadamente al compás que Len-Len…ya no puedo…soportarlo mas…-murmuraba cegada de placer

-Pídemelo-le dijo moviendo un poco sus caderas para que ella notará su erección en su intimidad

-…Por…por…fa…vor…-suplicó ella-¡ah!-gimió al sentirlo volver a frotar su erección contra ella-…te…te..ne…ce…si…to-jadeaba sin control-Ne…ce…si…to…sen…tir…te…dentro…de…mi

Len sonrió satisfecho con sus palabras y dirigió sus manos hacía su última prenda bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada de su compañera. Poco a poco se despojó de la estorbosa prenda dejando que su compañera disfrutara de la vista. Al verlo sin esa dichosa prensa, Rin recostó su cabeza en la almohada suspirando con alivio. Len se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella le rodeó la cadera invitándolo a desatar sus deseos, a saciarse el uno al otro. Len la miró a los ojos y pudo detectar en ellos el temor, seguramente por lo ocurrido en su primera vez, ver esa dulce e inocente mirada no pudo hacer mas que besarla dulcemente en los labios.

-No te preocupes…-le animó-Esta vez no te dolerá nada…te sentirás bien desde el principio

Ella le sonrió, dando su aprobación. Len se posicionó y fue guiando su miembro al objetivo deseado. Cuando la punta de su miembro ya se estaba adentrando Rin instintivamente arqueó la espalda queriendo dale mas accesibilidad y cuando Len vio esto entró en ella de una sola embestida llegando hasta el fondo de ella sintiendo como las paredes de la chica se contraían atrapándolo dentro de ella

-¡AAAAH!-gimieron los dos al unísono al sentirse mutuamente

Rin escondió su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho tratando de ahogar los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, pero era muy inútil, era como tratar de parar una estampida de toros con una piedrecita. Len se movía dentro de ella muy lentamente torturándola a ella y a él mismo pero logrando que todo se alargara mas tiempo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba el fin de su unión. Sus jadeos se mezclaron entre si, inundando toda la habitación. Seguramente la gente de fuera les estaba oyendo, pero no les importaba, solo estaban ellos, dos personas que la vida les había tratado mal y ahora juntas y unidas para siempre.

Len entraba y salía tranquilamente, pero veía en la cara de su compañera que quería que fuera más rápido. Pero quería seguir torturándola. Quería ser necesitado por ella. Que le suplicara. Que lo amara. Rin se hartó de ser tratada así y movió sus caderas al encuentro con las de él, en un principio movimientos torpes y tímidos pero poco a poco se fueron marcando el ritmo.

-Que…que…calentita…estas…-gemía el muchacho escondiendo también su rostro en el hombro de la chica

-Por…por…fa…vor…-suplicaba

-…Calentita…y apretada…

-¡Len!

-¿Qué…es…lo que…deseas?

-¡Oh! ¡Mas! ¡Más rápido!-chilló ella

-Di…mi nombre…-definitivamente Rin iba a matarlo

-Len…

-Suplícame…grita mi nombre

-¡Len! ¡Por favor!

Parece que esas fueron palabras suficientes para que él. Porque la había tomado por la cintura y sus movimientos se habían hecho más violentos y rápidos de repente, haciéndolos gritar a los dos de placer

-¡RIN!

-¡LEN!

Len la tomó de repente y la alzó. Él se sentó y a ella la hizo sentarse encima de él haciendo que su miembro volviera a entrar dentro de ella.

-Tan…estrecha…y…ardiente….princesa…

-Len…Len…Len

-¿Te…gusta?

-…S…si…ahhhh…ahhh…me…me encanta…-gemía sonrojada

La besó con hambre mientras ella lo montaba y tomaba sus manos para que acariciara sus senos. Las pareces se contraían una y otra vez atrapándolo mas y mas mientras seguía con el delicioso vaivén. Muy pronto llegaría al límite. No iba a soportarlo mucho mas tiempo y ella tampoco. La tomó de la cintura y la alzó separando sus cuerpos, sorprendiéndola.

-Dilo-le dijo jadeante-Di mi nombre-la miraba como tenia los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba agitadamente-Di a quien quieres dentro de ti…di que me amas…di que me quieres…-

-L-Len...Len…-jadeó-Solo…solo te…qu-quiero a ti…te n-necesito a ti…solo…a ti…

Len la embistió fuertemente hundiéndose hasta en lo mas profundo de su ser. Iniciaron un nuevo vaivén entre gemidos y gritos placenteros. Muy pronto llegarían al clímax.

-¡Len! ¡OH! ¡OH, LEN! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!-gritaba Rin en medio de su locura de placer haciendo que Len sonriera repleto de felicidad. Pero que al final ya no pudo aguantarlo mas. Ni él. Ni ella.

-¡AAAAAAH!-chillaron los dos cuando el delicioso y deseado orgasmo les llegó al fin. Len la tomó de la espalda y la pegó a ella todo lo que pudo mientras sentía su esencia caliente salir de él e invadir la cavidad de su compañera. Ella suspiro sintiendo el líquido caliente llenándola totalmente. Len impedía que se derramara ni una gota. Quería todo su ser dentro de ella, hasta la última gota. Siguió moviéndose lentamente. Deseando no dar por terminada la unión pero por desgracia, estaban los dos agotados. Rin solo lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba agotada y apasionada mientras mantenía una de las manos de Len en su pecho.

-…Mío…-murmuraba mientras le besaba el rostro-…Solo mío…mío…mío…mío…mío…-decía una y otra vez sin dejar de besarlo

-Tu también…eres toda mía…princesita…-dijo tomándola de la cintura y poco a poco recostándola en el lecho aun sin separar sus cuerpos-Ambos nos pertenecemos

Fue separándose de ella dejando salir los dos un leve gemido. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus cansados brazos podían permitirle. Sonrió satisfecho y encantado. Había vuelto a lograr hacer suya a su compañera y ella le había correspondido, tal y como pasó la otra vez. Aunque tuvo que usar un truco algo sucio. Tentarla con su sangre. La sangre de vampiro no alimenta pero da una extraña e irrefrenable atracción hacía el compañero, más que alimentar es intercambio de información. Cuando un vampiro bebe la sangre de otro vampiro conoce todo sobre él, su pasado, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus deseos, sus temores, todo, todo mientras esté bebiendo. Y con Rin había funcionado. Con ella. Que nunca en su vida había probado la sangre. Ahora tenía mas motivo para hacerla permanecer a su lado, ella se sentía atraída por su sangre, solo por la de él.

Y Kaito…seguro que había escuchado todo el alboroto que habían provocado. Él estaba en las mazmorras y seguro que había oído a Rin gritar. Seguro que ahora tendrá claro que nadie le quita a su compañera. Es suya. Solamente suya.

-Hmmm…-murmuraba Rin retorciéndose levemente-¿Qué…que ha…pasado…?

-Princesa…-susurró Len dándole dulces besos en su espalda-¿Ya te has recuperado?

-¿Cómo…?-murmuraba no sabiendo muy bien que había pasado

-Te noto bastante descansada…-sonrió el chico mientras la volteaba e iba colocándose encima de ella-¿Te apetece pasar a la siguiente ronda? Porque esta noche no te voy a soltar por nada del mundo

No le dio tiempo ni ha contestar. La besó fogosamente entrelazando su mano con la de ella mientras que con la otra se puso a masajear la intimidad de su compañera queriendo estimularla y avivar de nuevo su apetito. Rin volvió a caer en el juego del rubio. Sus instintos salieron a flote de nuevo. Y la ansiedad y el deseo también. El hambre que creía haber saciado, y el deseo que creía haber satisfacido habían vuelto con mas fuerza e intensidad que antes. Ella no hizo otra cosa que corresponder al muchacho invitándolo a volver a unirse a ella.

Len debía tomarla cuantas veces pudiera, todas las veces, hasta quedar totalmente exhausto, asegurarse de que ella era solo de él. Que toda mancha que había dejado el azulado se había borrado por completo. Se tenía que asegurar. Asegurar la fidelidad. Por lo que tomaría varias medidas. Pero por el momento Kaito serviría de comida al resto. Y ahora mismo, él solo tenía que concentrarse en su pequeño tesoro.

CONTINUARA

Y aquí el capitulo 10 con el lemon prometido y un poquito mas largo

Creo que me ha quedado peor que la otra vez, gomen, gomen, a los que no os haya gustado

Y siento haber tardado en actualizar, yo tardo en hacer las cosas, porque necesito inspiración y tiempo en hacerlo, así que ruego por su paciencia porque no pienso abandonar este fic

Espero que el cap sea de vuestro agrado, si deseáis que haya algo mas hacédmelo saber

Muchas gracias

_Oi_*_: como ya os dije "oba" significa "tía", pues este es el sufijo familiar que utilizar Rin con Kaito, pero debido a las posiciones familiares no se ve obligada a usarlo como lo hace Kaito, oi significa "sobrino"_

_Saludos a todos_

_Chao Ling-Yin_


	11. Una Dia Para No Olvidar

_**CAP 11-Un Día Para No Olvidar**_

Rin se encontraba sumida en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo que era solo suyo, en el que se encontraba en paz consigo mismo, en donde nadie la perturbaba ni nada le preocupaba.

Pero todo tiene un fin, lo queramos o no

Los rayos del sol ya acariciaban su rostro diciéndole que era hora de despertar. Fue abriendo perezosamente los ojos acostumbrándose a tan deslumbrante amanecer. Se frotó sus ojitos con pereza y parpadeó varias veces para poder visualizar lo que había a su alrededor.

Deseo no haberlo hecho

Lo primero que vio fue un rostro dormido frente a ella, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos de la impresión

Se llevó las dos manos a su boca para ahogar un grito que se había formado desde lo mas hondo de su ser

Apreció que los dos estaban juntos en la misma cama…con una sola sabana blanca que los cubría

Jadeó una y otra vez ¡¿Ha pasado otra vez? ¡¿Ha vuelto a suceder lo mismo? ¡No podía ser!

Pudo ver también, no solo es, sino que también vio unas marcas de mordiscos en el cuello del vampiro rubio, como si le hubiese mordido…otro vampiro

Observó la cama…había rastros de sangre en ella

Se levantó rápidamente del lecho, apartando las cortinas que la envolvían y fue corriendo ha mirarse en un espejo temiéndose lo peor

Sus temores fueron confirmados

Aunque no eran muy visibles había rastros de sangre seca alrededor de su boca y en parte de su cuello

No tenía los colmillos largos…pero eso no la consoló, sabía muy bien lo que había hecho la noche anterior, lo recordaba TODO, lo que hizo y lo que dijo

-No…no puede ser…-respiró dificultosamente la muchacha rubia

-¿Princesa?-se oyó la voz perezosa del chico desde el otro lado

Ella se tapó la boca para evitar que el rubio la escuchara sollozar, sabia que de poco le serviría sabiendo lo fino que tenía el oído

El muchacho se había despertado después de un intento de abrazar a su compañera la cual no se encontraba a su lado. Se sorprendió porque después de lo ocurrido estaba convencido de que no podrían moverse en un largo rato, o que por lo menos él fuera el primero en despertarse. Ya ha visto que no. Su hermana tenía mas energía que un niño nervioso.

Ella no logró reprimir un sollozo haciendo que su hermano se incorporará preocupado

-¿Princesa?-volvió a llamarla esta vez preocupado ¡genial! ¡La había oído! Aunque no era el único con buen sentido del oído, Rin también podía escuchar el movimiento del lecho cuando el se estaba levantando y los pasos rápidos que estaba dando hacia su posición

Eso la asustó…demasiado

-¡No te acerques!-le gritó

Lo consiguió, el rubio se había detenido en seco

-No se te ocurra dar un paso mas…-murmuró sin fuerzas

Se produjo un silencio gélido

¿Qué hacer en situaciones así? Si ya era muy difícil lidiarlo cuando se es humano, siendo un vampiro era lo peor, además de haber hecho más cosas además de tener relaciones con el ser más aborrecible del planeta

-Rin…-la llamó con dulzura pero a la vez con preocupación-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-¡Soy de lo peor! ¡Soy de lo peor!

-Pero ¿Qué dices?-se angustió el chico dispuesto a volver a retomar su marcha hacia la rubia

-¡Te he dicho que no te acerques!-volvió a gritar impidiendo que siguiera avanzando

-Rin…

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?-lloró ella ¿Qué más le daba? Ya no tenía ni pizca de dignidad, ese estupido se lo había arrebatado todo-Me has hecho como tu…

-Rin…yo no he hecho nada…

-¡Has vuelto a jugar conmigo! ¡Me has convertido en algo como tu! ¡Te odio! ¡¿Me entiendes? ¡Te odio!

Len no pudo soportar eso, fue hacia donde se encontraba ella, a grandes zancadas dándole lo mismo a los reclamos de ella

La sorprendió agachada, desnuda, con la cara oculta entre las manos y sus rodillas

No dudó, no vaciló

La abrazó protectoramente

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

-Shhh…princesa, calma-murmuraba mientras la aferraba entre sus brazos con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera escapar al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, mezclado ahora con el suyo

Rin chillaba, pataleaba y le pegaba pero no había forma de que la soltará y lo que mas hacia llorar, llorar y llorar. Llorar de rabia, llorar de frustración, llorar de odio, llorar de tristeza.

-Te odio…

-No es cierto-decía acunándola en su pecho

-¡Si lo es! ¡Por tu culpa…me has convertido!

-Has sido así siempre

-¡No!

-Te amo-le murmuró haciendo que la chica se congelara-igual que tu a mi

Ahí reaccionó

-¡No saques conclusiones falsas!

-Es lo que me dijiste anoche…gritabas que me amabas

-¡Me habías hechizado!

-No soy ningún brujo, no hago esas cosas

-¡Hechizado! ¡Hipnotizado! ¡Me has hecho vudú! ¡Algo has hecho! ¡Lo sé! ¡Se que me has hecho algo!

-No soy ningún brujo, te repito, no se usar magia lo único que he hecho ha sido…enamorarte

-¡Que no!-chilló ella siento mas apresada en los brazos de su compañero-No estoy enamorada de ti ¡no!

-Has visto todo de mi…a través de mi sangre…

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No vi nada! ¡No sentí nada!

-Caíste ante mi cuando ya supiste todo

-¡Deja de inventar, no es cierto, no lo es!

-No te resististe a beber de mi

-¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? ¿Por qué tuve ese impulso?

-Por que tenemos la misma sangre fluyendo por nuestras venas

-No…por favor…no…

-Mi pequeña…tranquila…-murmuraba el muchacho besando su cabeza

Len permaneció un rato abrazando a su compañera mientras ella hacia débiles intentos de resistirse al abrazo del vampiro mientras lloraba

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Ella era una simple humana, una que viajaba, una que iba conociendo a las personas con las que se encontraba, una que conseguía sustento por su propia mano.

¿Cómo había pasado de ser una humana a ser…un monstruo?

-¡No!-gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas separándose de él

-¡Rin!-se asustó el chico a verla alejarse de él

-No lo aceptaré…

El muchacho que la quedó mirando, esa tristeza infinita que reflejaba su cara, esas incesantes lágrimas que caían de su rostro

-Rin…

-No aceptaré nada de esto…quizá…con el tiempo…pueda olvidarlo…empezar de cero

-¿C-Como…?-se asustó el chico-N-No…no puedes hacer eso…

-Podría volver a viajar…seguir conociendo el mundo…

-¡Calla, Rin! ¡No sigas!

-Y quizá…quizá…encontrar a una persona que me quiera…

-¡No!-gritó el muchacho lanzándose sobre ella

El impacto hizo caerse algunos objetos de sus respectivos lugares. Rin estaba tumbada en el frió suelo, mientras que su compañero estaba sobre ella, con las manos apoyadas en cada lado de su cabeza para no aplastarla, sus piernas rodeándole la cadera para impedir que lo pateara

Los dos

Sin ropa

Los dos estaban jadeando, mirándose directamente a los ojos, azul contra azul. La mirada de Rin reflejaba sorpresa e temor aguados en sus lágrimas mientras que la imagen de Len se reflejaba en ellos. Los de Len reflejaban angustia y miedo

-No quiero volverte a oír decir esas cosas ¿Me has entendido?-le ordenó Len jadeando sin dejar de mostrar pánico en sus ojos

La chica rubia solo se le quedó mirando a sus ojos azules. Tan llenos de miedo. Tan llenos de preocupación. Tan llenos de angustia. Y repletos de amor.

-No tienes derecho a intervenir en…

-¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo! ¡Soy tu compañero!

-¡Pero eso lo has hecho por tu propia cuenta!

-¡Y por encima de todo!-gritó ignorándola-¡Soy tu hermano!

-¡¿Pero no se supone que yo soy la mayor?-chilló la muchacha ya desesperada

-¡Pero soy yo el que tiene mas experiencia! ¡Soy yo el que tiene el deber de guiarte y cuídate!

-¡Pues no te molestes! ¡Libérame! ¡Libérame y no tendrás ninguna obligación conmigo!

-¡Quiero esta obligación! ¡Quiero permanecer contigo! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado!

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Nunca he querido esto! ¡Todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora lo has decidido tú! ¡Tu y nadie mas que tu! ¡¿Cuándo me has tenido en consideración ¿eh? ¡¿Cuándo?

El rubio apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, mientras sus ojos cambiaban su azulado color a un dorado rojizo y su respiración se aceleraba, intentando de ese modo controlar la rabia que rápidamente iba creciendo en él.

Cuando Rin vio los bruscos cambios que su rostro estaba sufriendo en seguida se arrepintió de haber dicho todo eso. Ahora el chico parecía una bestia. Un depredador. Y ella estaba debajo de él. Expuesta e indefensa. Era la victima ideal y fácil ¿Qué iba a pasarle? ¿La iba a matar? Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo ¿al final iba a acabar así? ¿Devorada por ese chico? ¿Al final solo se había retrasado su fin cuando pasó lo del bosque? Ella cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte dolor del mordisco que la salvaje bestia tenia pensado hacer en su cuello.

Pero no pasaba nada

No sentía ningún inmenso dolor en su cuello ni en ninguna parte, solo lo escuchaba jadear al muchacho.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver que ocurría

Len estaba con los ojos cerrados, jadeando, tratando de tranquilizarse y no perder el control. De vez en cuando abría sus ojos para mirar a su compañera aun bañados en ese color dorado y rojizo que se le aparecía únicamente cuando estaba irritado o cuando estaba de caza. Pero no pensaba hacerle daño a su querida Rin. Aunque estuviera tentado de beber su sangre él prometió no hacerlo y no lo iba hacer si ella no le daba su consentimiento. Pero el oír que ella quería abandonarlo. Que quería olvidarlo todo. Olvidarlo a él. No pudo soportarlo.

Sus instintos le decían que si quería conservarla a su lado debía morderla y beber su sangre.

Sus sentimientos le decían que se calmara y tuviera paciencia con ella, era su compañera, su adorada compañera, pero por encima de todo era su hermana, debía cuidarla y respetarla.

Siguió jadeando, mientras sus instintos y sus sentimientos se enfrentaban entre si. Él hacia lo que podía por controlarse, no quería asustarla. No quería que le tuviera miedo.

Finalmente reaccionó

Tomo del rostro de su compañera y la beso en los labios con lujuria y salvajismo, aunque sin hacerle daño, queriendo calmas las dos sensaciones que peleaban en su interior

La chica gimió sorprendida ante el inesperado beso, notando la ardiente boca del rubio invadiendo la suya, recorriéndola de manera agresiva y sensual mientras inmovilizaba sus muñecas con una mano y la otra le sujetaba el rostro para que no se apartará al mismo tiempo que le daba caricias en su cuello. Retorció su cuerpo desesperada por salir de allí pero no podía hacer nada, él tenía un cuerpo muy poderoso y el beso la estaba dejando sin fuerzas. Si antes ya no tenía fuerzas, ahora finalmente estaba noqueada. Así que no tuvo más opción que dejarse besar. Esperar a que él se cansara y diera fin a esto. Siempre era igual, siempre estaba a merced del vampiro. No importara lo que hiciera o lo que dijera el chico no pensaba dejarla ir.

El muchacho, al verla que ya no ejercía ninguna resistencia, se acomodó mejor en su figura y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos para profundizar más el beso, mientras que su mano acariciaba su rubio cabello desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba. El beso se había dulcificado, ahora era más suave y más lento, más calmado y más tierno, Len había logrado tranquilizarse, ahora solo estaba concentrado en demostrarle a Rin con ese beso el amor que le profesaba.

Mientras tanto la chica no hacía movimiento alguno, solo esperaba, esperaba a que el chico terminara, pero a la vez no quería.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente tentador?

Sin duda la estaba hechizando o hipnotizando

Lo que hacía no era normal en ella. No debía sentir ningún tipo de deseo hacía él. Pero era así.

Lo sentía, sentía una gran atracción por el muchacho que ahora se encontraba encima de ella besándola.

Era algo que aborrecía y que estaba desesperada por hacerlo desaparecer, por quemarlo como una hoja de papel en una vela, poco a poco pero efectivo.

Len fue separándose poco a poco de ella aun con los ojos cerrados, su respiración estaba normal, al contrario que su compañera que estaba agitada por el ardiente y dulce beso.

Len lanzó un suspiro y abrió los ojos. Sus ojos habían recuperado su hermoso color azul como el cielo, idénticos a los de su hermana, estaba con los ojos fijos en ella, mirándola serio, aunque tranquilo.

Él la volvió a tomar del rostro secando las lágrimas saladas que quedaban por sus mejillas con los pulgares. Una vez secos, rozó gentilmente los labios de su amada tentado a volver a besarla….

…y volver a poseerla

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, después de dulce roce, y volvió a mirarla de forma seria.

-Ponte una bata…nos vamos a los baños-le ordenó con voz calmada

Y sin más se apartó de ella y se fue a prepararse él

Dejando a una Rin consternada y confundida

Los dos se pusieron sus respectivas batas de baño y tomando sus utensilios de higiene salieron juntos de la habitación. Los dos estaban agarrotados. Entre lo que pasó la noche anterior y lo ocurrido hace un rato los había dejado para el arrastre. Pero según la posición del sol la debía de ser más de las dos del medio día.

¡Vaya! Si que habían dormido y eso que ellos no eran especialmente perezosos

-Será por el ejercicio de anoche…-murmuró Len para si pero llegando a los oídos de su hermana, haciéndola sonrojar y apartar la vista hacia el suelo

De pronto un recuerdo invadió su mente

¿Qué fue lo que originó que volvieran a tener relaciones?

Encontró la respuesta

-¡Oye!-se detuvo en secó la muchacha haciendo que Len se parara también algo desconcertado

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo confundido

Ella lo miró con desafío, duda y algo de temor. Len no comprendió a que venía esa mirada ahora

-¿Qué ocurre, Rin?-preguntó el chico sin entender

-¿Dónde está Kaito?-le interrogó con el entrecejo fruncido

Len contrajo la cara haciendo una mueca de disgusto, se notaba que no le gustaba oír ese nombre

-¿A quien te refieres?-preguntó haciéndose el despistado

-¡No finjas! ¡Sabes a quien me refiero! ¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

-No lo sé-contestó con sequedad

-¡Si! ¡Si lo sabes!

Len no contestó, solo la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella para que siguiera caminando

-¡Ey! ¡No me has respondido!-se quejó la rubia enfadada

-¡Está en las mazmorras! ¡¿Contenta?-gritó el chico fastidiado de hablar de ese crío azulado

-¿Por qué está ahí?-preguntó la chica tratando de sonar calmada para no alterar al vampiro, pues ya estaba dando indicio de volver a perder los estribos

-Tu sabes porque-le contestó serio manteniendo su autocontrol

-¿Es por lo del beso?-preguntó con cautela

Len solo mostró su expresión de asqueado al tener que recordar el motivo del encarcelamiento del "sobrino" de Rin

-Si…-respondió de manera fastidiada

-¡Si no era nada de importancia! ¡Ese beso no significa nada!

-Pero no era solo por el beso…-le contestó con el ceño fruncido-Ese tío se ha atrevido a ofrecerte irte con él, a alejarte de mi y a que abandones el castillo

Rin tragó saliva, ella no se lo había contado, de hecho, no habían tenido ocasión de hablar de lo ocurrido con Kaito ¿eso quería decir que…?

-¿Es que nos espiabas?-preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente, atenta a cualquier movimiento del rubio

-Yo no-respondió-Me he enterado por Mikuo-nii

Ella parpadeó y recordó que Len había tenido una pequeña charla con Mikuo antes de llevarla a ella y a su sobrino dentro del castillo

-De todas formas, no tienes porque mantenerle encerrado ahí abajo, yo me negué a su proposición sabiendo que su vida peligraba, así que te lo ruego, déjale marchar

Él la miró por unos momentos, viendo como sus ojitos azules brillaban por…ese desgraciado

-No-sentenció dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino haciendo que Rin quedara incrédula

Habiéndose quedado helada por su negativa, Rin reacciono y fue detrás de él, lo tomó de la muñeca deteniéndole en su marcha

-¿Por que no?

-¡Porque ha cometido un crimen!

-Él no lo sabía

-Ya lo creo que lo sabia, sabe que cualquier falta que pudiera cometer entre estos muros podría pagarlo de muchas formas diferentes

-Por favor, Len, es solo un niño

-Tiene 18 años, es suficientemente mayor para darse cuenta de que no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y menos si esta entre un clan de vampiros

-¡No deja de ser un niño! ¡Es muy joven! ¡Y los jóvenes cometen imprudencias y errores! ¡No hizo nada con malicia, Len! ¡Por favor! ¡Libéralo!

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Y fin de la discusión!

Rin quedó paralizada

-Por favor…

-Lo siento, princesa-se disculpó con un tono mas suave-Pero no puede salir impune de esto…recibirá un duro castigo

-¿Un castigo?

-De momento servirá de alimento…hasta que ya no lo soporte

-¡¿Es que piensas matarlo?-chilló horrorizada

-No voy a ser yo quien lo haga, sino el último que beba su sangre…yo no pienso tener nada de ese idiota dentro de mí

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Ya lo he hecho

-¡Len!

-¡No me voy a retractar!

-¡Eres de lo peor, monstruo!

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Haya paz entre nosotros!-decía la voz de Mikuo mientras cogía por detrás a Rin y la apartaba de Len de la misma forma que Miku apartaba a Len de Rin

-¡Mikuo-nii! ¡Miku-nee!

-¿Por qué estabais discutiendo de nuevo?-preguntó curiosa la peli-verde

-Es que…-empezó diciendo la rubia

-¡No deberíais discutir! ¡Por lo menos no hoy! ¡Es un día muy especial!

-¿Se muere uno de los vuestros?-preguntó Rin con ironía

-Ya te gustaría-murmuró Len

-Em…no, hoy es vuestra celebración

-¿Nuestra que?-preguntó confusa Rin mientras que Len los miraba con los ojos brillándole de la emoción

-Vuestra celebración-dijo Mikuo-Hoy celebramos vuestra unión y ¿Por qué no? Tu llegada a nuestra familia, Rin…¿uh?-Mikuo hundió su nariz en el cabello de Rin y aspiro su aroma

-O-Oye…-empezó diciendo la pobre Rin

-¡Mikuo! ¡¿Qué haces, indecente?-le regañó Miku aun sujetando a Len

-¡Oye, tu! ¡Aparta esas manos de Rin!-pataleaba el rubio sintiendo una oleada de celos dentro de él

Pero al apartar su cara del pelo de la rubia, Mikuo esbozó una sonrisa picara, mirando a Rin y Len

-Parece que este par de tortolitos han vuelto a dormir juntos

Ante esa mención Rin se puso roja al instante, Len se sonrojo un poco pero una sonrisita picara asomando por su rostro. Miku seguía sujetando a Len mientras e llevaba una mano a la boca.

-Vaya…veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Len-le dijo Miku a su amigo rubio

-Pues no-sonrió él encantado-pero-dirigiéndose a Mikuo-Te aprecio mucho, Mikuo-nii, en serio, pero…te agradecería que no fueras oliendo a mi compañera porque te de por ahí

Miku asintió estado de acuerdo

-Concuerdo con él, Mikuo, tu eres mi compañero…no me gusta que vayas tratando así a todas las chicas que encuentres-decía Miku en un puchero lastimero

-Miku…-se sorprendió Mikuo ante esa tierna mirada de niña solita y perdida

Soltó a Rin y apartó a Len de su camino para ir donde estaba su querida compañera de verde-No importa lo que pase, tu siempre serás la chica por la cual me desvelo

-No es verdad, te lo estas inventando-decía la muchacha siguiéndole el juego

-No me lo invento…¿Quién mas que tu puede ser mi preciosa Midoriko-hime?

Miku se sonrojo

-¡Mikuo! No seas indiscreto-dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos

-Eres mi compañera, no importa las miradas de los demás, puedo llamarte como quiera…¿o es que no te gusta, Midoriko-hime?-preguntó preocupado mientras la miraba con una carita triste

-Oh, Mikuo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresistible?-preguntó la chica verde abrazándolo con fuerza y entusiasmo

-Porque tengo que usar todos mis encantos para que estés tan perdidamente enamorada de mi que no tengas nunca ojos para ningún otro hombre

-Eres un celoso, Mikuo, solo tengo ojos para ti

-Por eso te la pasas con Len o con Meito-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Son amigos muy queridos para mí pero tú…eres mi Sol

-Miku…

-Mikuo…

-¡EJEM!-soltó Len sintiendo ya nauseas de tanto dulce que se soltaba en el ambiente

Los hermanos Hatsune se sonrojaron al máximo, lo habían vuelto hacer, se habían perdido totalmente en su nube de amor y felicidad y se habían olvidado completamente del mundo que los rodeaba…

Y allí presentes estaban los hermanos Kagamine los cuales estaban pasando por una de esas crisis matrimoniales.

-Chicos…me encanta que seáis tan felices y que os queráis tanto ¡Pero hacer el favor de no mostraros tan melosos!

-¿Celoso, Len?-le picó Mikuo abrazando a Miku por la cintura

-¿Por que iba a estar celoso?

-Porque Rin y tu no gozáis de la relación que tenemos nosotros

-Pues tu y tu compañera podéis iros a…-su boca fue tapada por la mano de Mikuo

-No digas barbaridades…hay damas delante-le regaño

-Mikuo…-murmuró el rubio con voz levemente amenazante

La peli-verde se acercó a Rin y la examinó, su aspecto y su cabello

-Vaya, si que tienes el pelo muy revuelto, Rin-comentó haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y el chico sonriera satisfecho-Ey, Len ¿me prestas a Rin?

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a ir a prepararla para la celebración

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Toda tuya

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-decía confusa Rin mientras Miku le tomaba la mano

-Voy a ponerte mas guapa de lo que ya estás-sonreía la verde al pronto que empezaba a correr hacia el baño femenino

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡MIKUUUUU!-gritaba la rubia sin oportunidad de poder replicar mientras era arrastrada

Una vez solos Mikuo esbozó una sonrisa

-¿Cuantos?

-Perdí la cuenta en la ronda 4-sonrió Len algo sonrojado

-Vaya…¿Quién lo iba a decir' El pequeño Len sabe como hace sentir bien a una mujer

-No a cualquier mujer…sino a Rin

-Jajajaja, si tienes razón ¿y ahora me lo dirás?

-¿El que?

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado de nuevo Rin y tu?

La mirada de Len cambio repentinamente a una de enfado

-Porque anoche se arrepintió de hacerlo….

-Len…

-Además-se llevó una mano al cuello-Bebió mi sangre

-¡Len! ¡Eso es genial!

-Yo también lo pensé pero…después de haberme conocido de esa forma, de haberse entregado a mi…no me cabe como puede tener ojos solo para ese estupido de su "sobrino"

-…así que estás celoso…-murmuró Mikuo

-Puede…-admitió bajando la cabeza

-Pero ella ha bebido de ti…eso te da ventaja….no te derrumbes ¿vale?

Len asintió agradeciendo a su amigo

-Bien, ahora vámonos, tú también tienes que arreglarte para la celebración

-Esta bien pero-empezó a decir-¿De que va a ir la fiesta?

-Pues esta vez, hemos decidido hacer todos, una fiesta de disfraces

-¿De disfraces?-preguntó extrañado el rubio

-Si, las chicas van a ir disfrazadas de una forma y los chicos de otra

-¿De cual?-preguntó curioso

Mikuo rió divertido

-Ya lo veras, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Dicho esto, tomó a Len por el antebrazo y lo llevo al baño masculino de la misma forma que Miku había llevado a Rin

Después de un par de horas la fiesta ya había dado su comienzo, la sala donde tenía lugar la celebración era muy grande y cuidadosamente decorada, además de que estaba lleno de colorido por los múltiples colores de los disfraces que llevaban cada vampiro, cada uno a juego con el de su compañero/a

-Que bien…esto esta marchando muy bien-decía Miku

-La gente esta muy animada-comentó Luka a su lado

-¡Miku!-llamó Mikuo apareciendo a un lado de ellas

-¡Mikuo!-se emocionó la chica al verlo-Ese disfraz…te sienta perfecto-dijo brillándole los ojos al ver a su compañero tan hermoso

-No tanto como tu, Midoriko-hime-la halagó el chico haciendo una reverencia

Luka pudo apreciar que Len se encontraba detrás de Mikuo, esperando expectante a la aparición de su compañera

-Miku-nee ¿y Rin?

-Ella está aquí-contestó Luka viendo que Miku no tenía intención de contestar estando hipnotizada por el atavío de Mikuo

-Venga, Rin-chan, sal, todos te esperan-llamó Luka amablemente

-No pienso salir-decía la rubia escondida detrás de una columna

Luka y Miku se miraron entre ellas, al final Miku fue a por la chica furtiva

-Venga, Rin, estas muy guapa-decía tomándola de la mano y sacándola de su escondite

-¡No!-se sonrojo Rin

Cuando Len vio a Rin no pudo creer lo que sus ojos percibían, creía que Rin no podía estar mas hermosa de lo que era, pero era así, estaba con un precioso disfraz, acorde con el suyo, perfecto para la ocasión

-La fiesta de disfraces, en honor de Rin y Len, trata de princesas y sirvientes-explicó Mikuo luciendo su traje de sirviente a juego con el traje de princesa que llevaba Miku, los dos de verde y blanco

-Rin…-murmuró al chico sin perder la vista de ella

-¡Dejadme! ¡No me miréis!-se avergonzaba la chica tapándose la cara con sus manos

-Pero si estas preciosa, Rin-la halagó Luka

-Ya lo creo…-concordó Len acercándose a ella-Rin…-murmuró apartando las manos de su cara y viendo su adorable rostro sonrojado-¿Tendría la bondad de permitirme ser vuestro acompañante en esta gloriosa gala, princesa?-pidió educadamente el rubio metiéndose en su papel de sirviente acompañando a su princesa

-¿Eh?-se consternó ella-Em…si…claro, estaría encantada, caballero-aceptó Rin dejando que el rubio tomará su mano

Cuando los dos salieron ante el público la gente gritó dándoles las felicidades y deseándoles un feliz futuro, pero no duró demasiado el bullicio teniendo en cuenta que Luka hizo cambiar la melodía de los músicos por una melodía lenta

-Princesa…¿me permite este baile?-pidió el chico haciendo una respetuosa reverencia como si de una autentica princesa se tratara

-Nada me complacería más…-contesto solo para seguirle el juego y no montar un espectáculo-Pero e de advertiros, caballero, que no sé bailar

-No supone ningún problema, su alteza, yo os guiaré-decía tomando suavemente a la muchacha por la cintura y tomando su mano dándole un pequeño apretón y comenzando un suave baile al compás de la música-Decís que no sabéis bailar, princesa…lo hacéis de maravilla-halagó el muchacho a ella

-No se me olvida el asunto de Kaito, Len-le restó Rin para después dar un giró

-Lo sé, mi pequeña, pero yo ya te he dicho que no pienso retractarme

-Tengo una promesa con él…si Kaito cae…yo caigo con él

Len la miró seriamente

-Pero puedo hacer un nuevo trato contigo-le ofreció la chica recostada en su hombro y haciendo el baile mas lento y suave

Len cayó por un momento

-Te escucho

-Libera a Kaito y me quedaré contigo

Len abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Que dices?

-Lo que has oído ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

-Pero tú no puedes salir de aquí

-Lo sé-mintió recordando que detrás de las cascadas se encontraba una salida hacia las montañas

-Lo maté o no, tú te quedarás aquí

-¿Prefieres que este lo que me queda de mi larga vida discutiendo contigo por que me devuelvas a casa? Lo que te ofrezco es que me quede y no vuelva a hablar de regresar con los humanos

Len se quedó sorprendido mientras le hacia volver a girar

-¿Estarías dispuesta a eso?

-Si él muere, moriré con él…si lo liberas me quedo contigo, me parece un trato justo ¿no te parece?

-Si lo hago…¿cumplirás tu parte?

-Yo nunca falto a una promesa-aseguró Rin

Len la tomó por las mejillas y sin mas la besó en los labios, un pequeño y simple roce, pero lleno de sentimientos

-Te tomo la palabra…-murmuró él para luego sonreírle-Princesa, como tu fiel sirviente que soy haré realidad tu deseo…y liberaré a Shion Kaito de su prisión

_**CONTINUARA**_

Y aquí el cap 11, me ha costado bastante, no se que me pasa, cuando estoy en clase tengo ganas de escribir y tengo muchas ideas pero no tengo tiempo y cuando tengo tiempo no tengo ideas ¿alguien puede entender eso? ¡Por que yo no!

Bueno, si hay alguna duda

Si, los disfraces de Rin y Len son los trajes de Daugther y Servant Of Evil

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo y que seáis pacientes para el siguiente

Dejad review

Saludos

Chao Ling-Yin


	12. Un Mal Presagio

**CÁP 12-UN MAL PRESAGIO**

La fiesta de disfraces seguía su curso. Todas las mujeres, vestidas de deslumbrantes y bellas princesas, con sus fieles sirvientes, sus perfectos y atractivos compañeros, todos estaban muy felices por la llegada de Kagamine Rin, hija de la bondadosa Kagamine Sinefa, y por su unión con su hermano Len. Pero Rin parecía ser la única de la fiesta que no estaba cómoda con la situación, allí decían que era la "compañera" de Len eso se interpreta como que "está casada con él".

Estar casada con alguien que es tu propio hermano ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Y Len, él parecía estar encantado, estaba disfrutando plenamente de la fiesta y parecía querer estar todo el tiempo con ella. Ahora mismo se encontraba bailando unas piezas con ella, curiosamente, melodías lentas, en los que tenían que bailar abrazados ¿Y porque le daba que ese jueguito de la música era obra de Miku y Luka?

Miró discretamente a uno de sus lados mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su "compañero" mientras seguían bailando, observaba toda la pista, estaba toda llena de princesas y sus sirvientes, hacía rato se preguntaba el porque tenían que ser sirvientes y no príncipes como sería lo lógico. En su mundo, un sirviente jamás se le concedería el privilegio ni el honor de compartir ni siquiera un roce con un miembro de la realeza. Pero claro, ella no estaba en su mundo, estaba en una especie de mundo apartado del que ella conoce, con sus propias normas y su propia cultura, el mundo que ella conocía sería terriblemente castigada por cometer el mayor tabú de la historia como puede ser el estar "casada" con su propio hermano a base de horribles torturas y humillaciones delante de otras personas, el hecho de vivir tanto tiempo como ella la tacharían de bruja y sería llevada directamente a la hoguera o a la guillotina.

Pero este es un mundo totalmente ajeno al que ella ha vivido durante toda su vida. En él, el incesto no era considerado un tabú sino como una relación mas, como muchas otras, tampoco existía ningún tipo de religión por lo que no hay antiguas leyes que les recriminen sus actos, tampoco había miembros de la realeza, no hay ni reyes, ni duques ni condes, no hay nadie a cargo de liderar y cuidar a la gente como las personas, aquí cada cual toma sus propias decisiones y se responsabiliza de los resultados. Pero todos siguen unas mismas pautas.

Ninguno se atreve a mostrarse ante los humanos

Len lo hizo en una ocasión, cuando la secuestró, se mostró ante Darius y la gente del pueblo, confesó ser el autor de la ola de asesinatos que sucedían por allí.

Pero nunca se ha dado señas de busca y captura, nadie describía a esta gente ante la ley. Cuando alguien estaba herido o muerto solo decían que era a causa del ataque de algún animal. Quizá por miedo no decían nada. Temían que la bestia retornara y se vengara por haberlo delatado.

Infundir el miedo a los humanos que los habían descubierto era la mejor manera de no ser descubiertos ante el mundo entero.

Ellos protegen su propio mundo

-¿En que piensas?-susurró Len haciendo que Rin saliera de sus pensamientos

-En nada-respondió simplemente

-Es que llevas un rato callada y es muy raro en ti, aunque no me molesta, me gusta ver que estas cómoda en mi hombro

Rin se sorprendió al verse recostada su cabeza todavía en el hombro del chico, pero no se apartó, quedaría muy raro a los ojos de los demás. Y debía pensar que no estaba entre personas normales y corrientes. Sino con vampiros.

-¿Te sientes cansada?-preguntó Len acariciando la espalda de su hermana

-Estoy bien, solo abrumada

-Mucha emoción en un solo día ¿verdad?

-Muchas emociones en muy pocos días más bien-le corrigió con algo de ironía

-¿Tu crees?-sonrió él

-Oye ¿Cuándo irás a liberar a Kaito?

Pudo sentir como Len apretaba mas su abrazo dando a entender que no le gustaba que nombrar a Kaito en ese momento

-¿No podríamos hablarlo después?

-¿Por que tendría que dejarlo para después?

-Porque hoy es un día especial, y quiero pasarlo bien contigo

-Puede ser un día especial para ti, pero no sé si Kaito esta débil o si puede estar agonizando

-El esta bien, de verdad

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?

-Viendo el pacto que hemos hecho ¿crees que sería capaz de destruir la oportunidad de hacer que te quedes sin rechistar?

-Eres capaz de asesinar a la gente, eres capaz de secuestrar chicas…te veo capaz de muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas es buena

-¿En serio? No decías eso anoche-murmuró el rubio pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de ella

-¡O-Oye!-se sobresaltó ella apartando su cabeza-No seas indiscreto

-No te avergüences, princesa, es nuestra ceremonia, todos esperan eterno amor y felicidad entre nosotros

-Dudo que eso pueda llevarse acabo

-¿Por qué piensas eso, querida?

-Porque yo no te amo

-¿Tu crees eso?

-Desde luego que si

-¿Entonces porque hiciste el amor conmigo dos veces?

Rin enrojeció. Detestaba que sacara ese tema. Sabia que eso la avergonzaba y la dejaba indefensa pues no sabia como defenderse en ese campo.

-Porque me habías hechizado o hipnotizado

-No poseo magia, Rin, no puedo hechizarte ni tampoco hipnotizarte

-Algo has tenido que hacer, por mi propia mano no lo habría hecho

-Pero tu correspondías a mis besos y a mis caricias, pudiste parar cuando hubieras querido y no lo hiciste ¿Por qué?

Como insistía con el mismo tema

-…No lo sé…-fue la respuesta de la rubia

-Porque te atraigo…-le susurro en el oído sobresaltándola-Puede que tengas razón y no me ames…pero si que te gusto

-¿Que?

-Soy atractivo y muy cariñoso contigo eso es suficiente para que sientas una fuerte atracción hacia mi

-Eso…eso no es verdad…

-Ahora mi sangre corre por tus venas…eso te hace mas mía que antes

-No soy propiedad de nadie, no soy ningún objeto-dijo con seguridad

-No te enfades, no lo decía con esa intención

Ella giro al son de la música

-Sé que no me amas, Rin, pero nuestra vida es larga con el tiempo puedo hacer que me ames

-No puedes esperar eso, Len

-Claro que puedo, hasta hace poco me llamabas "cosa" pero ya me llamas por mi nombre, eso ya es un avance ¿no crees?

Rin se dio cuenta de eso. Era cierto, antes se negaba en rotundo a llamarle por su nombre, porque dudaba que un monstruo como él fuera digno de tener siquiera un nombre, así que lo llamaba como ella creía conveniente para alguien de su calaña, cosa.

Pero ahora, había dejado de llamarle así para llamarlo por su nombre ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-Te has quedado callada, princesa, eso es que tengo razón

-¿Qué? No, te equivocas, yo…

-¡Len-kun! ¡Rin-chan!-les llamó Meiko acercándose a los gemelos

La pareja dejó de bailar para prestarle atención a la recién llegada

-¡Meiko-nee!-exclamó Len dando a entender que se alegraba de verla-¿Cómo estas? ¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?

-Es una velada muy agradable, Len-kun

-Meiko…-murmuró Rin con la cara pálida mirando a la chica de cabello corto castaño, se sentía angustiada ante la presencia de esa vampiresa, aunque ahora se mostrara tranquila, gentil, amable y maternal, al menos con Len, sabia que ella era una persona peligrosa, quizá mas amenazante que Haku. Aun recordaba el número que se montó en los baños y el miedo que sintió cuando la castaña arremetió contra ella. Tan ágil y elegante como un gato, como feroz y peligrosa como un tigre

Meiko alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Rin haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrió en la espina dorsal

-Meiko-nee ¿Cómo es que no estas disfrazada de princesa? Con el traje que llevas pareces un hombre

A Rin le llamó la atención lo que dijo su compañero y miró el traje que llevaba Meiko. No era el de una princesa, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera era un disfraz que representara a alguien de la realeza. Rin se sorprendió al verla así vestida, y ella ni se había dado cuenta hasta que Len lo mencionó.

Meiko estaba con un disfraz de caballero. O por lo menos eso parecía. Tenía una armadura de color carmesí, y parecía ser muy pesada, pues cuando Meiko caminaba sus pies pisaban fuertemente el suelo. Incluso llevaba una espada enfundada colgada a la espalda. Y teniendo ella el pelo tan corto, además de, en ese momento, algo alborotado, podía hacerse pasar perfectamente por un muchacho en el campo de batalla.

-Ir de princesa no va conmigo, Len-kun, ya lo sabes, yo soy mas de acción, de enfrentarme yo misma a los que intentan atentar contra mi en vez de esperar a que mis caballeros o los príncipes azules acudan en mi rescate. Además, si aquí abundan las princesas y los sirvientes deben de haber guerreros custodiando las puertas.

-Muy típico de ti, de esa forma te pareces mucho más a Meito

-Es mi hermano ¿Qué esperaba?

-Entonces ¿Meito de que va disfrazado?

-No se ha disfrazado

-¿Y eso?

-Le han asignado ser el encargado de la cocina con Teto y Neru

-Siendo como es él, seguro que va sobre ruedas

-Por el momento, nadie se ha muerto-rió la castaña

Rin observaba a los dos algo impresionada ¿Cómo alguien tan agresivo como Meiko podía tener una conversación tan abierta y relajada con alguien?

-Rin ¿Por qué te escondes?-preguntó Len

Rin se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando a Len por uno de sus hombros a la vez que se escondía detrás de él para evitar tener contacto visual con la vampiresa. Enrojeció al darse cuenta de este hecho y se separó de él en seguida.

-¿Yo? No me escondía

-Te tiemblan las manos ¿estas bien?-preguntó Len preocupado

Len lo miró un segundo y luego apartó los ojos a otro lado. Es verdad. Len no sabia nada de lo que había pasado en los baños. Por lo tanto, no sabe que ella y Meiko tenían sus más y sus menos.

-¿Rin…?

-Estoy bien…no pasa nada…-le contestó, rezando por que Meiko no dijera ni una sola palabra del incidente

Meiko sonrió al verla de esa manera, no odiaba a Rin, ni mucho menos, la tenía cierto cariño, ella proporcionaba felicidad a Len y para ella eso era una alegría. Le agradecía a Rin su presencia al lado de Len. Lo que le fastidiaba era que ella no lo tuviera en consideración, que a pesar de que él la quería como si fuera un gran tesoro insistiera en pisotearlo de la forma más cruel.

-Bueno, Len-kun ¿tenéis planes de futuro?

Len se giró para mirarla y Rin también la miró pero de forma mas temerosa a lo que se refería

-¿Planes de futuro?-preguntó Rin por lo bajo pero se le oyó perfectamente

-Si, ya sabes…dejar descendencia

Len y Rin se pusieron colorados al instante ante esa sugerencia

-¡¿D-D-DESCENDENCIA?-se escandalizó Rin, pero fue ignorada por todos

-N-No creo que sea momento de pensar en eso, Meiko-nee

-¿Y eso porque, pillín?

-Porque aun somos muy jóvenes…y acabamos de unirnos…además Rin hace poco que ha llegado…

-Tu lo has dicho…te has unido a ella porque tenías mucha prisa en tenerla a tu lado así que ¿Por qué no pensar ya en familia? Si total-sonrió de forma perversa-Ya os habéis liado antes de esta ceremonia ¿no?

Otra vez, el dúo de rubios enrojeció

-¡Meiko-nee! ¡Eso es personal!-le regañó Len avergonzado, la verdad, Meiko era la única capaz de avergonzarle porque era la única que no se callaba nunca nada aunque sonara como una gran grosería

-Ey, soy tu madre, jovencito, para mi, en tu vida no hay anda que yo no deba saber-sonrió con picardía

-¡Meiko-nee!

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Rin-¿Tu madre?

-¿No te lo ha contado?-sonrió Meiko contenta de que Rin ya le prestará algo de atención-Yo crié a Len después de que muriera Sinefa

-Creo que algo me ha comentado…-se dijo así misma cayendo en la cuenta de que Len ya le había dicho algo de su relación con Meiko

-Meiko-nee estaba muy unida a nuestra madre, por eso se hizo cargo de mi cuando ella murió y Xien decidió que yo no era importante para él

-Aunque no lo sea, me considero la madre de Len-dijo animada la castaña

-Pues te ponías como un basilisco cuando te llamaba "mamá" de pequeño-comentó Len con cara de traumado al recordar los numerosos capones que recibía al emplear esa simple y afectuosa palabra con Meiko

-¿Y que esperabas? Me hacías sentir como una vieja y aun soy como una niña, solo tengo 726 años-confirmó pasando una mano por su alborotado cabello

-Solo…-murmuró Rin con cara de traumada, la verdad es que Meiko no aparentaba tener mas veinte años, incluso conservaba algún que otro rasgo infantil, propio de una chica recién salida de la adolescencia-Oye…Meiko…

-Dime-le dijo sintiéndose halagada de que quisiera unirse a la conversación

-No quiero sonar insolente pero…

-Adelante…creo que podré superar cualquier insolencia que se me diga-rió animada

-¿Cuántos años…hace que tienes ese aspecto?

Meiko se puso a pensarlo, como ella se veía todos los días, y además vivía tanto tiempo no podía asegurar cuanto hace que había apreciado su último cambio corporal. Hizo cuentas.

-Pues creo…que desde hace doscientos años, década mas, década menos.

Rin solo dio un suspiro

-Creía que a las mujeres os enfurecíais cuando alguien os pregunta el peso o la edad-se molestó Len viendo que Meiko no tuvo inconvenientes en responder a la pregunta de su hermana, cuando él le dijo que la notaba con dos kilos de mas lo encerró en las mazmorras colgado al techo por unas cadenas en sus muñecas durante una semana

-Nos mosquea cuando es un HOMBRE quien nos dice eso, entre mujeres no resulta desquiciante-hizo una sonrisa agradable pero Len pudo ver que esta sonrisa era mas maligna que el mismo diablo-De la misma forma que vosotros os molestáis cuando una mujer os dice que la tenéis…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR!-saltó Len mas rojo que un tomate haciendo que Meiko riera con ganas

Molestar y avergonzar a Len siempre había sido su pasatiempo favorito. Era tan mono e inocente que no podía evitarlo.

-"Teniendo la madre adoptiva que ha tenido Len ya tiene a quien parecerse"-penaba Rin-"Ahora entiendo de donde viene ese carácter retorcido que tiene"

-Pero no evadáis el tema, chicos ¿Cuándo pensáis darle nuevos miembros al clan?

Len y Rin se quedaron de piedra, no había forma de eludir el tema pues aunque se andarán por las ramas Meiko siempre regresaba a la semilla. Ella era de naturaleza lanzada y brusca. La sutileza no era lo suyo. Iba siempre directamente. Lo que siempre provocaba reacciones chocantes a todo el mundo, en especial a su hijo adoptivo.

-Creo que por el momento, preferimos estar tan y como estamos, conocernos mas a fondo…

-¿Mas aun?-sonrió con perversidad la castaña-Esta claro que ya os conocéis muy bien…ya que os habéis mostrado ABSOLUTAMENTE todo

-¡MEIKO-NEE!-gritó el rubio mientras Rin escondía su rostro entre sus manos

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bruta? Por suerte los demás invitados estaban tan acostumbrados a esas escenas entre Meiko y Len que no hacían caso y seguían disfrutando de la velada como si anda pasara

Rin se preguntaba en ese momento ¿Cómo ha llegado todo esto? Hasta hace tan solo unos minutos estaba discutiendo con Len acerca de la salud y la liberación de su sobrino y de repente estaba siendo avergonzada por indiscreciones que Meiko soltaba sin miedo

Esto no iba a quedar así. Nadie debía avergonzarla. Len ya había hecho suficiente como para que ahora se uniera su madre adoptiva.

-Nee, Meiko-llamó Rin atrayendo la atención de la nombrada y su compañero-Estas muy interesada en la relación entre Len y yo ¿verdad?

Meiko sonrió y asintió

-¿Rin…?-se extrañó Len al verla sonreír maquiavélicamente, algo descabellado pasaba por su rubia cabecita

-¿Y que hay de tu vida, Meiko?-preguntó Rin con toda la inocencia que podía desprender-¿Cómo es que no tienes un compañero?

Meiko tragó saliva y se quedó rígida

-Te interesas mucho por la vida privada de otros pero nadie sabe nada acerca de la tuya

Miles gotitas de sudo aparecieron en el rostro de la castaña

Len rió por lo bajo, viendo como Meiko estaba siendo atacada por su propio juego

-No tengo compañero porque no he encontrado al hombre correcto-sonrió para darse un aire confiado, pero estaba nerviosa como una chiquilla ante el regaño de su madre

-¿Ah, no? ¿No estas casada con Meito?-preguntó ella

Meiko tardó un poco en encajar, puesto que ellos no usaban el término de "casado" sino "unido". Se sonrojo al extremo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Claro que no-se avergonzó

-Bueno, Mikuo está casado con Miku, por lo que no veo problema en que tú también te cases con Meito

-¡No estoy en el mismo caso que Mikuo y Miku!

-Pero Meito te gusta ¿no?

Ella se enrojeció

Len solo podía aguantarse las carcajadas, jamás vio a Meiko tan pillada como ahora, y encima por Rin, que pena no poder marcar ese momento para la posteridad.

-¿O es que te sientes atraída por otro?-siguió montando cizaña la rubia-¿Dell, quizás?

-¡¿Qué dices?-se abrumó la castaña

Rin había sentido mucho miedo estando con los vampiros pero eso la ha ayudado a observar atentamente a todos los miembros aun sin haber tenido contacto con ellos. Las personalidades de Meito y Dell están bruscas y lanzadas, los dos eran completamente compatibles y buenos partidos para Meiko, y encima ninguno de los dos estaba mal físicamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Mirad que hora es! Debo dejaros, chicos, iré a ver como lo llevan Teto y Neru

-¿Y también Meito?-sonrió Rin de forma victoriosa

Meiko solo caminó deprisa prefiriendo no seguir en el juego de la rubia. Mala pata.

Len rió sin parar al ver a su madre adoptiva salir escopeteada. No podía creerlo. Había visto en vivo y en directo la cara enrojecida de Meiko por la vergüenza que le causaba SU compañera. Meiko había huido por SU compañera.

-Muy buen contraataque…-rió el chico

-Se estaba pasando…¿a quien se lo ocurre soltar todo eso?

-¿A quien? Pues a Meiko-nee, no hay otra como ella

Pero los dos se quedaron pensando en lo que dijo Meiko. Dejar descendencia. O sea, tener un hijo. A Len no le desagradaba la idea de tener un bebé suyo y de Rin, pero acaban de unirse y se conocen desde hace poco, era demasiado pronto para dar ese gran paso, además de ser todavía jóvenes para eso, aunque tuvieran cien años. Por parte de Rin, no se imaginaba tener un hijo con Len. Ella siempre dio por hecho que jamás iba a poder formar una familia, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder ser madre, lo malo era que la persona que supuestamente sería el padre de su hijo era su propio hermano, un vampiro ¿Cómo saldrían los hijos? Len dijo que los padres de Mikuo y Miku eran hermanos, y no parecía haber problemas pero ellos no son los hermanos Hatsune. Mikuo y Miku y todos los demás vampiros, eran eso, vampiros, pero vampiros de pura raza, Len y ella eran mestizos. Una mezcla de vampiro y humano. Si tuvieran un hijo esta claro que sería como ellos, medio humano y medio vampiro pero ¿Cómo sería el proceso de embarazo? ¿Y el parto? No podía ser como los de los humanos ni como los de los vampiros ¿Y un bebé mestizo que toma? ¿Leche o sangre? Por lo que ella sabe, cuando nacieron, Len bebió sangre pero ella bebió leche.

No sabía porque se preocupaba. Ella no amaba a Len pero estaba pensando en la posibilidad de tener hijos con él. Quizá porque no quería morir sin ser madre y sin tener a su hijo en brazos y verlo crecer.

Todo esto era descabellado ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en hijos con Len?

-¡Chicos!-los llamó una voz profunda y algo ronca

Era Dell

-Hola, Dell ¿Qué tal?-saludó cordialmente Len

-Perdonar que no os felicite por vuestra unión pero ¿habéis visto a Haku?

-¿A Haku?-Len miró a su hermana y ella negó con la cabeza-No ¿Por qué?

-Es que hace rato que ha dicho que iba a tomar algo y todavía no ha vuelto

Rin parpadeó mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algún cabello largo plateado que se identificara con el de Haku, pero todo lo plateado que veía era el pelo de Dell y el traje de una pareja que estaba entre los demás invitados. De pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho. Una sensación de peligro. Sintió angustia. Sintió dolor. Mucho de todo. Y nada bueno.

_Kaito_

-¡Len!-lo llamó tomándole de repente del brazo

-¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sorprendido por la reacción repentina de su compañera

-¡Te lo ruego! ¡Llévame a donde está Kaito, por favor!

-Rin, ya hemos acordado que después de la fiesta lo liberaría…

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Él está en peligro!

-¿Qué…?-se extraño el chico rubio, tanto como Dell

-¡Haku ha ido a por él!

Len y Dell abrieron los ojos como platos

-¡Len! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

Len frunció el ceño y tomó a Rin por la muñeca echando a correr, seguidos de Dell rumbo a las mazmorras. Empujaron a varios de los invitados, haciendo que la música parase y todo el mundo miraran extrañados y sorprendidos, como los hermanos Kagamine y el joven Honne corrían a saber donde.

Corrieron por los largos pasillos y bajaron por las escaleras de piedra de caracol que llevaban hacia las mazmorras, cada vez más oscuro y tenebroso. A medida que bajaban la oscuridad era más profunda y se empezaban a escuchar gemidos lastimeros en lo mas hondo de la penumbra haciendo que la angustia de Rin se incrementara.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera gruesa con un ventanuco con barrotes, dentro de esa habitación estaba el origen de esos gemidos. Rin notó mucho dolor. Y la extinción de una vida joven.

-¡Deprisa!-le apresuró la chica-¡Rápido, por favor!

Dell y Len obedecieron y abrieron la puerta lo mas rápido que pudieron dejando ver como Haku tenía su rostro pegado al cuello del muchacho azul.

Haku no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano y los gemelos pues seguía bebiendo la sangre del muchacho, echó la cabeza hacía atrás, respirando profundamente con la boca llena de sangre y los colmillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula.

Al echar la cabeza hacia atrás abrió los ojos y los clavó directamente en Rin. Completamente dorados y rojos. No había ni un atisbo de inocencia ni infantilismo en su mirada, tampoco se molestaba en aparentar estar sorprendida por verse descubierta. Ahora mismo su mirada era cruel, malvada, cínica y satisfactoria. Ahora mismo no tenia nada de humanidad.

Era una depredadora.

Una cazadora.

Y los débiles e indefensos eran sus presas.

Kaito estaba encerrado en una habitación a oscuras además de estar encadenado a la pared, no podía huir ni escapar ni mucho menos luchar, la oscuridad era los dominios de los vampiros. Un blanco fácil y además suculento. Len tenía razón. Un vampiro hambriento no dudaría jamás que hincar los colmillos a una pieza joven y sana como Era Kaito. En cierto modo, Kaito estaba servido y listo para ser devorado.

Y Haku siempre había tenido una fijación obsesiva por Kaito.

Haku le sonrió malvadamente, como una loba comiéndose al cervatillo extraviado. Bajó la cabeza en dirección al cuello de Kaito dispuesta a seguir alimentándose.

-¡Haku! ¡Detente!-le ordenó Len, pero la chica de plata no parecía oírlo o mas bien no le hizo caso, su presa era demasiado sabrosa como para dejarla ir una vez la has probado.

-¡Haku-nee!-la llamó Dell tomando el hombro de la chica y apartándola del azulado con brusquedad. Haku chocó contra la pared del otro lado de la celda, debido al fuerte empujón que loe había dado Dell.

Haku gruñó como un animal salvaje.

-¡Kaito!-gritó la rubia corriendo al lado de su sobrino, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Completamente deshidratado, la respiración entrecortada e incluso parecía haber envejecido a causa de la gran sustracción de sangre. Rin sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la herida del cuello a su sobrino, tratando de cortar la hemorragia y evitar que perdiera mas sangre.

-Apártate…-ordenó Haku con voz ronca y grave-…es mío…

Haku se lanzó dispuesta a despedazar a todos los que estuvieran en su camino.

Rin era más débil que Haku, debido a no haber ingerido sangre a lo largo de su vida.

Len jamás le levantaría la mano a una mujer, aunque hubiese devorado muchas.

Pero Dell no era ni débil ni caballeroso.

-Me da igual que seas mi hermana…no permito este tipo de conducta, Haku-nee-gruñó Dell dando una fuerte patada a Haku en el estomago dejándola completamente sin aire.

Ella se arrodilló en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago, adolorida. Tomó fuerzas para alzar la mirada y ver a Dell delante suyo, serio y superior a ella. Haku era mayor que él pero Dell era más fuerte, de eso no había duda.

-Dell…-gruñó Haku con voz temblorosa por el dolor.

-Y aquí concluye la sesión de terror de hoy-musitó Dell enfadado tomó a su hermana y la colgó sobre su hombro.

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba Haku, totalmente fuera de si, pataleando y arañando la espalda del peli-plata pero éste no daba ningún signo de dolor o de soltarla.

Dell se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Rin y luego a Len.

-Pido disculpas por el incidente de hoy, Len, tendría que haberla vigilado mejor-Len asintió aceptando sus disculpas-La encerraré en nuestros aposentos, no la volverás a ver esta noche, me ocuparé de darle un castigo apropiado ¿de acuerdo?

Len volvió a asentir

-Buenas noches, Len, tratar de disfrutar lo que queda de la fiesta-concluyó Dell llevándose a su hermana quien seguía luchado por liberarse y gruñendo.

Len volteó a ver a su compañera una vez que los hermanos de plata se fueron. Ella estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kaito con sus dos manos. Su pelo ocultaba sus ojos pero se oía que estaba llorando y estaba temblando.

Todo estaba yendo bien

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar algo que lo estropease todo?

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado examinando el estado del azulado. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba en un estado lamentable.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre-le explicó mientras ella sollozaba-Pero no tienes que preocuparte, solo esta agotado, con que coma algo y descante mañana estará bien, solo tendrá un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los músculos agarrotados pero sobrevivirá.

De pronto una de las manos de Rin tomó por sorpresa una de las de Len. Ella apoyó su frente en la mano de él mientras continuaba llorando.

-…-murmuró la rubia

-¿Rin…?

-…gracias…-volvió a decir mas alto, sorprendiendo al rubio-…de verdad…gracias…

Len no entendía que pasaba. El no había hecho nada. Era Dell quien había controlado a Haku, no él ¿Por qué se lo agradecía? Quería saberlo pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Ella estaba demasiado alterada y no paraba de llorar.

Verla en ese estado le entristecía y le hacia sentir impotente ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar llorando? No era justo.

-…Len…-lo llamó haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos, él la miró y se encontró con algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

Rin se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

Len se quedó estático. No la había incitado a que lo besara. Lo estaba haciendo ella por su propia mano ¿Por qué? ¿No dijo que no lo amaba? ¿O quizá esta tan angustiada que estaba buscando consuelo y cariño?

Sea cual sea las dos opciones, no le molestaba. Le gustaba sentir que Rin lo necesitaba.

Ella se separó de él un poco mas tranquila pero todavía con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Ey…no te angusties-le sonrió con dulzura-Sobrevivirá y estará bien…

-Creo…que tenías razón, Len…-sollozó Rin

-¿En que?-se extrañó el rubio

-Este sitio no es lugar para Kaito, debe marcharse de aquí…comenzar de nuevo…y olvidarse de su oba-volvió a sollozar acariciando el pelo de su sobrino mientras Len la abrazaba.

-Es lo mejor…-aseguró él

Mientras una mujer de armadura carmesí observaba la escena oculta de la mirada de los gemelos. Observó todo lo sucedido, Dell la había visto pero no le dijo nada y siguió caminando con su descontrolada hermana. Cuando vio que todo estaba mas o menos en orden se retiro de allí dejando a los gemelos.

Se apoyó en la pared de uno de los pasillos y suspiró. Entró en una de las habitaciones.

La de Sinefa.

Como siempre sonrió al ver la imagen de su querida amiga grabada en aquella fría e inerte piedra.

-…Sinefa…-murmuró la castaña-¿Cómo crees que acabará todo esto?

A veces se sentía tonta por estar hablando con una piedra pero era la única forma de sentir que Sinefa, aun estando muerta, pudiera oírla desde algún sitio. Se dio la vuelta con intención de irse pero un inesperado viento la detuvo. Volvió a darse la vuelta y lo que vio la aturdió bastante.

Dos gotas de agua caían por la imagen de la difunta madre de los Kagamine. Resbalaban por las mejillas de piedra como si hubieran salido de los ojos.

Kagamine Sinefa lloraba.

**CONTINUARÁ **

Siento mucho la tardanza, estaba muy, muy, muy falta de imaginación. Y por eso pedí tiempo.

Si no tengo tiempo no se ocurrirían capítulos tan chulos *o*

Aunque no sé si este gustara como los otros pero me he esforzado en hacerlo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado ^^

Muchos saludos de:

Chao Ling-Yin


	13. Dudas y Despedidas

CÁP 13-Dudas y despedidas

No sabia como todo podía habérsele escapado de las manos. Esta iba a ser una velada muy especial. Compañeros ante el clan y ante el mundo. El inició de su unión. Todo iba a salir perfecto. Entonces…¿Por qué había sucedido todo esto? No lo iba a negar, odiaba al azulado, pero gracias a él había logrado una forma segura de que Rin se quedara con él sin rechistar a cambio de la liberación de este

¿Por qué tenía que torcerse todo?

La culpa era de Haku, estaba tan obsesionada con el azulado que no reparó en el daño que podía, y que había, causado a su compañera y a él. El hecho de haberlo encontrado tirado en la orilla del río se creía con derecho a reclamarlo como suyo y no le importaba lo que pasara con los demás.

Y Rin pagó las consecuencias de aquella obsesión.

Estaba más que claro que ella adoraba a su sobrino, le quería mucho y por él era capaz de renunciar a su vida como humana para convivir con seres que odia ¿lo hacía porque estaba enamorada de él? No tenían la misma sangre así que en la sociedad humana no se consideraría incesto ¿O lo hacía por afecto familiar? Lo cierto es que Rin había estado con Kaito desde que éste nació y no sería raro que lo viera como a su pequeño sobrinito, a su niño ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Amor o afecto?

-¡Len!-lo llamó el peli-verde sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada…-musitó el chico de ojos azules

-Mentiroso…-le susurró Mikuo-¿Qué te pasa?

Len miró a Mikuo, ese chico de verde no se le escapaba ni una, lo conocía desde que había nacido.

-Estas preocupado por Rin ¿verdad?-preguntó Mikuo aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta

A Len le recorrió un escalofrío al verse descubierto. Aunque se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, no le hacía gracia que Mikuo supiera siempre lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, a veces llegaba a creer que su amigo era algún tipo de vidente o un lector de la mente.

Len asintió con la cabeza para darle su respuesta.

-Nada ha salido como yo planeaba-se lamentó el rubio

-¿Lo dices por tu relación con Rin?

-No solo por eso, que también, sino también lo sucedido en la ceremonia. Ella tendría que haberlo disfrutado, tenía que haber sido inolvidable, y así ha sido, pero no de la forma que yo quería.

-Ya conoces a Haku, se obsesiona por casi cualquier cosa que le quitan

-Pero si no hubiera sido por Dell…

-Dell es el hermano de Haku, es obvio que se haga cargo de ella, además, aunque no lo parezca él os aprecia mucho tanto a ti como a Rin

-Eso lo sé, conozco bien a Dell pero…

-¿Te fastidia no haber sido el protector de Rin?

Len lo fulminó con la mirada ¿Lo hacía para picarlo o que?

-Soy un caballero, yo no hago daño a las mujeres

-Lo que tu digas, Len pero ¿Cómo esta tu compañera?

El rostro de Len se entristeció

-Es difícil de explicar, después de aquello, durante el resto de la fiesta estuvo ausente y distraída

-Es normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha tenido que ver

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Cada vez que creo que ya la he conseguido pasa algo que hace que se aleje de mí

-Len, todo se va a solucionar

-Pero, Mikuo-nii…

-Mira, tu lo que necesitas es un buen baño caliente

-¿Qué? Pero si ya me he bañado esta mañana

-Da igual, vete a tomar un baño y luego hablamos

-Pero si no me apetece ahora meterme en el agua…

-¡Que me hagas caso!-le grito con tono autoritario haciendo dar un bote al muchacho

-Mikuo-nii…

-Luego me lo agradecerás de verdad…-dijo guiñando un ojo

-Bueno, vale…-dijo inseguro mientras se dirigía a su habitación a por sus cosas para ir a la gran bañera. No entendía que era lo que pretendía Mikuo, eran las 12 de la noche pasadas ¿Por qué querría mandarlo a bañarse? Ingresó en su cuarto y se quedó mirando la penumbra esperando poder ver a alguien…concretamente a una persona querida.

Pero esa persona no estaba

No había visto a Rin desde que salieron juntos después de la fiesta, ella dijo que necesitaba pensar y estar un rato a solas y, como buen compañero, respeto su deseo.

Pero ya la echaba de menos

Tomó sus cosas con lentitud, esperando a que ella apareciera de un momento a otro y pudieran entablar una conversación.

Se metió en los baños rápidamente, quizá Mikuo tenía razón y un baño iba a sentarle bien. Se desnudó y se metió en el agua dejando que el agua caliente le recorriera por completo.

-Se esta muy bien…-suspiró el muchacho relajándose y mojándose un poco el pecho-Y ahora se esta todo muy tranquilo, a esta hora no hay nadie, seguro que es porque están reventados por la fiesta…gracias, Mikuo, seguro que lo has hecho para que pudiese pensar tranquilo

De pronto escucho un ruido, como si algo moviera el agua. Y se moviera de un sitio a otro. ¿Había alguien que estaba en la bañera?

-¿Quién será…?

Poco le duro preguntar. Al mirar tras una roca pudo encontrarse con la mirada azulada de Rin, desnuda, disfrutando también del agua caliente

Los dos rubios abrieron los ojos como platos al descubrirse el uno al otro

-¡¿Rin?-se sorprendió Len

-¡KYAAAA! ¡DEPRAVADO!-chilló tapándose con la toalla y sus brazos

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No chilles!-dijo acorralándola en las rocas y tapándole la boca

La rubia solo pataleó y luchó por liberarse del agarre de su compañero, sin soltar la toalla que cubría su desnudez

-Rin, te soltaré si prometes no gritar

Rin respiró agitadamente mientras miraba los ojos de su compañero cuando le estaba proponiendo el trato.

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y Len fue soltándola y quitó la mano de la boca de la chica

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan tarde?-preguntó Len

-¿Qué que hago yo? ¿Qué estas haciendo tu?

-¿Yo? Eres tu la que ha venido a espiarme…-parpadea-¿Has venido a espiarme?-preguntó con ojito ilusionados

-¡NO! ¡No haría eso en la vida!-dijo colorada la rubia mientras se alejaba un poco de él-¡He venido aquí porque me ha obligado Miku!

-¿Miku-nee? Pero si a mi…oh, ya entiendo

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la rubia mirando como el rubio se sentaba a su lado llegándole el agua caliente hasta los hombros

-Nos han tendido una trampa…

-¿Una trampa? ¿Cómo que nos han tendido una trampa?

-A mi me obligó Mikuo-nii a venir aquí, diciendo que un baño caliente me sentaría bien, esto lo han maquinado los hermanos Hatsune para que estuviéramos a solas

Len pudo saboreó el momento en que las mejillas de su compañera se coloraron al verse sola y descubierta con él. Era toda una satisfacción.

-Pero ¿no se supone que hay un baño femenino y otro masculino? ¿Por qué estamos los dos en el mismo baño? Estoy segura que he entrado por el baño femenino

-Eso es porque a partir de medianoche la pared que separa el baño femenino con el masculino se quita, se convierte de esa forma en un baño mixto, así las parejas pueden estar juntas

Rin volvió a sonrojarse mirando el agua mientras también se sentaba

-¿Tu sabias esto?

-Sabía que la pared se quitaba a partir de medianoche pero lo había olvidado por completo…estaba pensando en otras cosas

-¿En que cosas?-preguntó curiosa

-¿Te interesa saberlo?-preguntó él con un toque de picardía

Rin frunció el ceño sin que el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro

-No mucho, es solo que si vamos a estar aquí los dos es mejor tener algún tipo de conversación ¿no?

-Entonces…si que he avanzado

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues…-se acerca mucho a ella-antes no te molestabas en hablarme ni te interesabas por mi, y ahora…

-¡No hay ningún cambio!

-¿De verdad? Vamos a comprobarlo-murmuró mientras atrapaba a la chica entre sus fuertes brazos y empezaba a darle dulces besos en su mejilla y en el cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda femenina

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!-ordenó la rubia con sus manos en los hombros de su doble masculino

-Relájate-murmuró contra su cuello sin dejar de besarlo

-Para…n-no…suéltame…

-Tranquila…no vas a sufrir ningún daño, princesa

-Por favor…para…detente

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?

-Si-afirmó ella con voz temblorosa

-Entonces ¿Por qué me estas abrazando en vez de empujarme?-murmuró coqueto mientras la arrastraba hacia él colocándola entre sus piernas de espaldas a él. La atrapó entre sus piernas y entre sus brazos mientras seguía besando su nuca y parte de su espalda, ella de vez en cuando, trataba de impedírselo pegando su cabeza en el cuello de él pero solo le daba acceso a besar su cuello y a disfrutar de la vista de sus pecho a pesar de que los cubría la toalla-Estas preciosa-la halagó mientras seguía besando su cuello

-L-Len…por favor…-murmuraba la muchacha mientras sus manos se posaban sobre las del chico guiándolas a su vientre. Len sonrió satisfecho sobre este hecho, detuvo su juego de seducción dejando solo la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su compañera con los ojos cerrados

-Está bien…-murmuró acurrucándose en el hombro de su compañera

-¿Eh?

-Voy a dejarte con las ganas por el momento…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a dejarme con las ganas? Tu estas…

-Yo te gusto, no importa cuanto lo niegues, te atraigo y me deseas de eso no hay duda

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas!

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no me has detenido? ¿Por qué no me empujaste cuando te he besado?

-Porque…yo…tenía miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?

-Pues…yo…no sé…

-¿Quieres saber que te ha pasado? Pues que no querías despegarte de mi abrazo

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir negándolo?

-Hasta que entre en la cabeza que así no es

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? Dices que me odias, que me detestas y que no me soportas pero si es así ¿Cuál es el motivo en que te uniste a mi dos veces y ahora seas incapaz de negarte a mis besos y abrazos?

-Porque me…

-No me sirve de nada que digas que te he embrujado…soy un vampiro pero no soy ningún brujo, no soy capaz de enfrentarme a las leyes de la naturaleza para un deseo personal…ningún ser vivo puede

-Un ser vivo no es capaz de vivir tanto tiempo como lo haces tu

-¿Tu crees? ¿Acaso las tortugas no llegan a vivir mas de cien años? ¿No hay ranas capaces de quedarse atrapadas en un bloque de hielo y seguir vivas aun después de que dicho hielo se haya derretido? Cada ser vivo tiene su propia forma de sobrevivir, Rin, y a nosotros, los vampiros, nos tocó está.

Rin se quedó pensando en eso. Tenía razón. Ellos eran como cualquier otro ser vivo. Cazaban, se alimentaban, viven en familias y tienen leyes especificas. Pero había algo que perturbaba la mente de Rin ya desde hace mucho tiempo. Y tenia curiosidad por saberlo.

-Dices que sois como cualquier otro ser vivo ¿verdad?

-Si, preciosa

-Entonces ¿Por qué no morís?

-¿Eh? Claro que morimos, tardamos mas tiempo en comparación a los humanos pero si tenemos un fin…

-No me refiero a eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la plaza donde que acusaron de bruja las llamas me envolvieron pero el fuego jamás lograba quemarme, como si mi piel tuviera una capa protectora que lo impedía y también…el día que me secuestraste…

-No te secuestré…solo te recuperé, que no es lo mismo-interrumpió el rubio un poco ofendido

-Pues ese día, aun estando inconsciente, pude oír un sonido…un disparo…y se que ha ido hacía ti ¿Dónde esta la herida de bala?

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé

-¿Cómo?

-No tenemos ni idea de porque tenemos esa cualidad, no nos afecta el fuego, no nos dañan las armas, ignoramos ese hecho

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

-Es lo mismo que se suelen preguntarse los humanos que son considerados sabios "¿Quiénes somos? ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntas las cuales no tienen respuesta. Para nosotros también existe algunas cuestiones que no entendemos las nuestras son "¿Por qué no encontramos el fin ante la agresión externa?"

De pronto Rin sintió algo frió tocar su cabello. Len había aplicado una mezcla de hierbas para lavarle el rubio pelo, que pronto empezó a aparecer espuma al mezclarlo con un poco de agua. El olor de las hierbas invadió en seguida las fosas nasales de la muchacha, era un olor muy agradable y exótico, como una mezcla de las más dulces flores con los más refrescantes frutos silvestres. Y además, la forma en que le rubio hundía sus dedos en su pelo para extender mas las espuma la hacia relajarse, como un masaje. Inconscientemente se acomodó en el pecho de su compañero, relajada y tranquila.

Len paró su labor al verla acomodarse en él. El hecho lo sorprendió pero a su vez le agradó. Le gustaba ver que Rin se sentía a gusto con él, pero era normal ¿no? Después de todo era su compañero y a la vez su protector. Regresó a su tarea con un color carmín adornando sus mejillas y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Nada iba a estropearle ese momento. Ni nada ni nadie.

-Oye ¿Cuándo tienes pensado liberar a mi sobrino?

Excepto eso

De pronto todo el encanto desapareció. La sonrisa y el sonrojo del muchacho se esfumaron, dando lugar a una mueca de desagrado profundo.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablar siempre de él?

-Porque es mi sobrino y estoy preocupada por él, le ha atacado una vampiresa que casi lo mata

-"¡No es tu sobrino!"-pensó el rubio mordiéndose la lengua-La verdad, me gustaría saber que habría pasado si Haku hubiera llegado a dejarlo seco por completo

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esa suposición por parte del rubio. No pudo evitar que un torrente de ira la recorriera por completo.

-¡Cuida lo que dices!-dijo ella enfadada-¡Deberías estarle agradecido! ¡De no ser porque he acordado contigo que si él se iba yo me quedaba estaría haciendo mil cosas por huir de aquí!

Len hizo un mohín, en eso su hermana tenía razón. Gracias a la liberación del chico azul había ganado un seguro de que Rin iba a permanecer con él, sin rechistar, sin intentar huir y sin insinuar en querer volver a vivir entre humanos despiadados.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba muerto de celos. Siempre Kaito esto y Kaito lo otro. Estaba harto de oír ese nombre.

-¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte tanto por alguien que no lleva tu sangre?-preguntó molestó el rubio mientras aclaraba el pelo de su hermana con un cubo de madera llena de agua

-Porque le he visto nacer y crecer, aunque no llevemos la misma sangre para mi es mi familia

-A ti y a mi nos concibieron a la vez, estuvimos los nueve meses dentro de Sinefa juntos y nacimos juntos ¿eso no significa nada para ti?

-¿Cómo puede significar algo para mi? No tenía conciencia en ese momento no podía…

-Claro que podías…-murmuró-Cuando nos separaban llorábamos a la vez reclamando la presencia del otro ¿no lo ves? Tu cuerpo y tu alma, toda tu, siempre me ha pertenecido, de la misma forma que yo siempre te he pertenecido a ti

-Las cosas no son así-dijo tratando de asimilar las palabras del rubio

-¡Claro que es así!-gritó sobresaltando a la muchacha, de pronto, la chica ya no se encontraba en el pecho del rubio, sino que estaba empotrada en la pared apresada entre el cuerpo de su compañero, que la sujetaba de las muñecas-Dime ¿Qué hombre te ha hecho sentir lo que yo te he dado? ¿Que hombre te ha mirado de la forma que te miro yo sin que haya aversión? ¿No lo entiendes? Aquí estas acogida y bien protegida, no habrá peligro de que seas llevada de vuelta a la hoguera porque yo jamás permitiré que eso ocurra

-Pero ¿Por qué me estas…?

-¡Yo te lo doy todo! ¡Te doy un hogar! ¡Te doy una familia! ¡Te doy protección! ¡Y te doy amor! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué les prefieres a ellos antes que a mi? ¡Te he dado todo lo que ellos jamás te han dado!

Rin se quedó callada sin saber que contestarle ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Mentir? No le iba a servir. Estaba demasiado encabezonada en querer volver con las personas normales y corrientes cuando ellos no le daban razones para volver. Era cierto. Len le daba todo. Le ofrecía todo cuanto había deseado. Pero ¿era correcto? Esa era la pregunta que le rondaba.

Es cierto, los humanos la habían tratado mal. He tenido que verse obligada a marcharse de todos los lugares que habían ido. Sobreviviendo sola, despreciada por su familia y las miradas de sospecha de las personas con las que se topaba.

Y la hoguera…

Era lo peor que había vivido. Aunque el fuego no hubiera afectado a su piel, no quitaba el miedo que sintió. El momento en que iba atada a unos caballos mientras los curiosos le lanzaban restos de comida pasada y animales muertos mientras la insultaban. Y después…esas cortinas ardientes rodeándola por completo.

Len…él jamás la había dañado, y ella le había dado muchos motivos para hacerlo. Lo insultó, lo despreció y lo ignoró. Pero él no dudaba de seguir insistiendo. Le ofreció una mano donde sostenerse. Una cálida mano que estaba dispuesta de defenderla de toda clase de peligros.

Pero volvía a lo mismo ¿era correcto?

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Len no dejaba de ser un asesino. Puede que era cierto, cazaba para sobrevivir, como un humano cuando caza un ciervo.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma en que torturaban a Kaito cuando había llegado. Como el gato que juega con el ratón antes de devorarlo. Ellos hacían lo mismo. Jugaban con sus presas antes de matarlas. Len decía que el solo bebía de los enfermos incurables pero ¿y los demás? Dell lo dijo "No vamos a cambiar nuestros hábitos solo porque a una sola no le gusten"

¿Tendría que estar viendo para siempre como torturaban a sus presas? ¿Sus gritos? ¿Sus lamentos? ¿Sus suplicas?

-Perdóname…-murmuró el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su chica haciendo que ésta saliera de su ensimismamiento-Perdóname el haberte gritado, Rin-se disculpó él-pero es que estoy celoso…-admitió

-¿Celoso…?

-Si…no soporto la idea de que…quieras estar con otro que no sea yo, aunque lo consideres de tu familia…no lo soporto, puede sonar egoísta. Es mas, llámame egoísta si quieres, pero te quiero para mi solo.

-¿Eh?

-Soy muy posesivo contigo, Rin, no quiero que mires a otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes bien a que me refiero

-No, en serio, no lo sé

-¿Por qué no me miras a mi de la misma forma que al azulado?

Rin se quedó con cara de palo. Iba en serio. Len estaba celoso.

-Contéstame ¿Por qué no puedes fijarte en mi?-preguntó ansioso

-Len…¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

-Debimos de haber estado siempre juntos, creciendo juntos, enamorarnos el uno del otro y ser compañeros. Eso era lo que debía de haber pasado. Si yo estoy enamorado de ti hasta las trancas ¿Por qué tu no de mi?

Rin dudo en si contestar o no

-Porque…tu y yo…somos diferentes…

-No somos diferentes…somos completamente compatibles…por algo somos gemelos ¿no te parece?

-Basta por favor…-musitó ella alejándolo un poco

-¿Rin…?-preguntó Len

-No es momento ni el lugar para tus jueguecitos de seducción, cuando mi sobrino esté a salvo entonces nuestro trato estará cerrado de forma definitiva

Len suspiró derrotado, estaba claro que mientras el azulado rondara por ahí, Rin no iba a estar pendiente de nada mas pero ¿todo esto no era mas que un trato hecho entre ellos? ¿No era nada mas para ella?

-Si eso es lo que deseas lo liberaremos esta misma noche-dijo apartándose de ella y volviendo a sentarse

Rin lo miró. El rubio tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del agua, sus ojos estaban completamente brillantes y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, no sabiendo si era por el calor del agua o por otra cosa. Analizó las palabras del rubio después de que se apartara.

¿Esta noche?

-Quiero ir-dijo la chica con convicción

Len levantó una ceja como si hubiera dicho que acababa de ver una vaca volando

-Lo digo en serio, quiero ir con vosotros-dijo la chica dispuesta a ponerse a discutir si era necesario

-¿Y para que quieres venir? ¿Es que no te fías de que deje a tu sobrino sano y salvo en algún poblado?

-En parte es cierto que no me fío de ti, tienes demasiados motivos para deshacerte de Kaito

-Ese crío, aunque me reviente, es mi seguro de que permanecerás a mi lado, Rin

-¿Pero que me asegura que en vez de dejarle en un pueblo lo echaras a algún río o que lo arrojaras por un acantilado?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Sabiendo como eres y lo retorcida que es tu mente eres capaz de pensar que Kaito no se rendirá y que volverá a por mi y por ello antes de soltarle prefieres deshacerte de él

Len la miro con mala cara.

Había dado en el blanco. Estaba seguro que con una simple advertencia el azulado no iba a dejarle vivir con Rin y estaba claro que el ataque que sufrió por parte de Haku no lo había escarmentado. Era cierto que tenía pensado deshacerse del chico azul pero por desgracia era su seguro con Rin. Pero ¿y si le daba por regresar a sus vidas?

-Por tu silencio deduzco que no voy desencaminada-murmuró Rin con una gota en la cabeza al ver al rubio con una expresión diabólica, seguramente pensando en las miles de formas de deshacerse de su sobrino de la forma mas rápida y cruel

Len despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a su compañera

-Tú no irás a ninguna parte

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque lo digo yo

-¿Y quien eres tu?

-¡Tu compañero!

-¡Eso no te da derecho a decidir por mi donde ir y con quien!

-¡¿Y tu porque quieres ir?

-¡Porque va a ser la última vez que vea a Kaito y quiero despedirme de él apropiadamente! ¡¿Tan difícil es entender eso?

Len volvió a mirarla mal. No podía negarle el ver a su sobrino y si iba a ser el adiós definitivo.

Rin dio por terminada la conversación y salió del baño dejando a Len atrás

-¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento, Rin!-la llamó el rubio yendo detrás de ella pero tropezó con el resbaladizo suelo y se sumergió en el agua debido a la caída

Dos personas de pelo verde, chico y chica, observaban la escena, ambos cubiertos con toallas.

-Creo que hemos fracasado, Mikuo-murmuró en voz baja la chica

-No te preocupes, Midoriko, es cierto que no ha salido como planeamos pero al menos sabemos algo

-¿El que?

-Que Rin duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia Len

La chica de verde abrió sus ojos iluminados por un encantador brillo ilusionados

-¿Quieres decir que Rin por fin esta enamorada de Len?

-No he dicho eso, es solo que esta confundida

-¿Confundida?

-Creo que siente algo muy fuerte hacia Len, algo mas que atracción física pero esta dudando por el estilo de vida que lleva Len y que llevamos todos

Miku bajo la cabeza al escuchar a su compañero decir eso

-Creo que no se fía por la forma en que tratamos a su sobrino-suspiró Miku cabizbaja y arrepentida

-Pero eso es algo que hemos hecho con todas nuestras presas

-Lo sé, pero ahora lo veo desde el punto de vista de Rin y…no veo diferencia a como viven los humanos

Mikuo miro la cara entristecida de su compañera. La tomó de las manos y la hizo mirarlo a la cara.

-No te pongas triste, Miku-le pidió el chico de verde-Con tiempo y paciencia Rin se enamorara de Len y podrán vivir una vida juntos, tal y como hacemos nosotros dos

-Pero Mikuo…

-Nada de peros, yo acompañaré a Len a dejar a Kaito en el poblado y procurare que a la vuelta ellos dos hablen y puedan darse una oportunidad

-Entonces déjame ir contigo, Mikuo

-No, esta vez no, Midoriko

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Len es amigo mío pero Rin no siente ningún aprecio hacia ti, por lo que si vamos los dos creerá que queremos tenerla atrapada

Miku volvió a bajar la mirada pero luego sonrió y volvió a fijarse en los ojos de su compañero

-Está bien, haré lo que me pides, Mikuo

-Sabia que lo entenderías, querida-dijo abrazándola con mucho amor

-Pero…prométeme que regresaras pronto-murmuró en su pecho correspondiéndole al abrazo

-Dalo por hecho, Miku… y ahora ¿te apetece un bañito?-sonrió como un niño travieso mientras la tomaba en brazos y la guiaba hacia los baños, en donde Len ya había estado y acababa de irse

-Como eres, Mikuo-rió Miku encantada

Al cabo de unas horas, Rin se encontraba esperando junto a Len en el cruce de los ríos. Allí habían quedado con Mikuo. Debido a que Rin se había encabezonado con ir tenían que acompañarlos Mikuo puesto que la rubia no tenía alas y por lo tanto no podía volar, si quería ir, tendría que ser en los brazos de Len y Kaito deberá cargarlo Mikuo.

Len se olió que Rin había planeado esto. Al no poder ella volar y tener que cargarla él, Mikuo se encargaría de transportar al azulado. Ella misma pidió que fuera Mikuo. Podría haber sido Dell, Meito o cualquier otro ¿Por qué precisamente Mikuo? Je, porque los otros tenían un carácter retorcido y el tener al muchacho haría que se largaran y lo devoraran. Parece que le tiene más confianza al chico de pelo verde que a los demás.

-Hola, chicos, buenas noches-saludó Mikuo mientras cargaba a sus espaldas a un débil Kaito

-Hola, Mikuo-nii

Rin observo el estado del chico azul, estaba claro que no se había recuperado de la succión de sangre sufrida por parte de la chica de plata

-¿Tiene que ser esta noche?

-Si-contesto rudamente el rubio

-Pero todavía no se ha recuperado

-Eso nos da ventaja-sonrió el peli-verde

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntó curiosa la chica

-Porque al estas así de débil pensarán que ha sido atacado por algún animal o que ha estado viajando mucho y esta muerto de hambre, así será fácil que alguien lo acoja

-¿Y ya está? Aunque alguien lo acoja ¿Qué pasará con él cuando se recupere? Esta lejos de su casa ¿Dónde vivirá?

-Eso ya no es asunto nuestro-refunfuño Len

-¡Que dices!-se alteró la rubia

-No seas así, Len-le regañó el chico de verde haciendo que el rubio bufara molesto-No te preocupes, Rin, Kaito es una chico joven, sano y fuerte, no le será difícil encontrar un trabajo

-Pero es que…

-No retrasemos mas esto-cortó el rubio mientras tomaba en brazos a la rubia de forma inesperada

-Ah-se sorprendió la chica

-Venga, Mikuo, o se nos hará de día-le dijo emprendiendo el vuelo, mientras que Rin asustada, ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su compañero

-Es como un niño al que le quitan su juguete-rió Mikuo mientras también alzaba el vuelo, siguiendo a los gemelos que le sacaban cierta ventaja

Estuvieron sobrevolando bastante tiempo, Rin podía ver como las montañas que encontraban a su paso quedaban en seguida atrás. No sentía que fueran a gran velocidad pero no podía ya ni ver el castillo, solo la gran penumbra que había en cada sitio y algunas siluetas con las que identificaba a los árboles.

De pronto vio algo iluminado con las luces que había en el interior. Eran casas. O sea un pueblo. Era algo reducido seguramente era un pueblo de campesinos. Y al parecer su parada, pues notó que su compañero comenzaba a descender cautelosamente de que no les vieran.

-Aquí lo dejaremos-sentenció el chico rubio mientras bajaba a su compañera y Mikuo aterrizaba también

-Si, es un buen lugar-estuvo de acuerdo el del pelo verde

Rin se quedó mirando a su muy debilitado sobrino

-Si quieres despedirte, hazlo-le animó Len mirando a otro lado-No me enfadaré

Mikuo sonrió dejando a Kaito arrodillado en el suelo. Rin miró a Len y luego a Kaito. Finalmente encaminó hacía el pobre azulado.

-Kaito…-lo llamó suavemente

-¿Rin-oba…?

-Si, soy yo

-¿Nos…liberan?...¿somos…libres?

-Tu si, Kaito, pero yo no, yo he de ir con ellos

El azulado puso una mirada aterrada

-¡No! ¡No debes ir!

-Es el trato, quedé con ellos que si te dejaban marchar con vida me quedaría con ellos, lo siento mucho, Kaito

-No…no…

-Escúchame, hubiera querido quedarme contigo hasta que tu vida llegara a su fin pero al parecer no puede ser, así que te ruego Kaito que me tengas en la cabeza como un recuerdo. No te obsesiones con liberarme ni vayas a buscarme. Aunque me encuentres no iré contigo. No comparto las ideas de esta gente pero jamás falto a una promesa…

-Rin-oba…no…

-Kaito, yo te quiero mucho y es por eso que te dejo atrás y salgo de tu vida, esta es mi forma de protegerte, espero que puedas entenderlo

-…P-Por favor…-suplico el azulado tomándola débilmente de la mano, Rin lo miró con lastima y se apartó de él

-Espero que tengas una vida larga y prospera, formes una familia y seas feliz, siempre velaré por ti, pero tenme como solo eso, un recuerdo de tu pasado. Eso será lo mejor-murmuraba alejándose unos pasos-

-Rin…oba…

-Sayonara…Kaito-oi-sonrió tristemente la rubia aunque intentaba dar un tono de voz alegre y animado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al rubio

-¿Ya está, entonces?

-Si

-Bien…-voltea al poblado-¡Ayuda!-gritó como un descosido-¡Por favor! ¡Hay un chico herido! ¡Que alguien venga a ayudar!-de pronto las luces del interior de todas las casas se encendieron y varios vecinos comenzaban a salir a ver que era lo que pasaba-Bien, vámonos…-decía apurado mientras tomaba a Rin en brazos y emprendía el vuelo de regreso con Mikuo, pero no paso de largo la mirada envenenada de Kaito hacia el chico de ojos azules que se llevaba a su tía.

Mientras los campesinos ayudaban al pobre muchacho herido, Len y Mikuo emprendía su retorno al castillo con Rin. Una vez, bien lejos del pueblo de campesinos. Mikuo se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mikuo-nii?-pregunto Len

-Len ¿no te parece una noche esplendida para dar un paseo?

-¿Cómo?-pronunció Len confuso-¿A que viene eso?

-Verás…digamos que Miku y yo estábamos pensando que ya va siendo hora de que cambien algunas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bien…tu y Rin

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me metes a mi?-preguntó la rubia un tanto molesta

-Tu cabezonería y tu orgullo no para de traernos comederos de cabeza a todos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó ella

Mikuo hizo una seña para que aterrizaran y Len obedeció

-Pues que esta claro que tienes ciertos sentimientos hacia Len, mas fuertes que la simple atracción física

Len y Rin se pusieron colorados ante esa mención

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas en…!

-Pues deja de negarlo-le cortó Mikuo serio-Sientes cosas por él pero te aterra lo que es y lo que somos nosotros…si lo amas, dilo…si le tienes miedo, dilo…él te ama y te lo ha demostrado…yo creo que también lo amas pero no le correspondes por puro orgullo

-No…eso…no es verdad

-Rin…-murmuró Len

-Len-lo llamó Mikuo-Vete a dar un paseo con ella, la noche esta despejada y es muy agradable, perfecta para una cita-le guiñó el ojo-No te preocupes por los demás yo les avisaré

-E-Espera ¡Mikuo-nii!

-Nos vemos-rió el chico de verde mientras salía volando a una velocidad que nunca nadie creyó ser testigo nunca

Los dos rubios se quedaron entonces solos, y en silencio. Len estaba sonrojado ¿Rin le quería? ¿No le correspondía por simple orgullo? Fuera lo que fuera la chispa de la esperanza había despertado en él, su buen humor se hizo presente.

-Rin…-dijo extendiendo la mano para que ella la tomara-Ven conmigo…vamos a pasear…

La rubia se quedó mirando la mano que su gemelo le ofrecía ¿debería fiarse? Mikuo se había marchado dejándolos a solas pero ¿era seguro? De todas formas, debía hacerlo, en agradecimiento por haber dejado ir a su sobrino y por poder despejar los líos de su mente.

Aceptó la mano de su acompañante y esté la guió al interior del bosque. Siendo como testigos únicos la luna llena y las luciérnagas que iluminaban su camino.

Muchas cosas cambiarían esa noche

CONTINUARA

*escondida*No me peguéis por favor, sabéis lo lenta que soy escribiendo, lo rápido que se me muere la inspiración y lo justa que ando de tiempo

He de deciros que no va a ser la ultima vez que Kaito aparezca

Una pregunta ¿queréis otro cap con Lemon? Hay algunos que me lo piden pero quiero saber para la mayoría, gracias

Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y quien tenga sugerencias me las diga que las tendre en cuenta

Muchos besos: xxx

Chao Ling-Yin


	14. ¡Que viene el lobo!

CÁPITULO 14-¡QUE VIENE EL LOBO!

Los gemelos continuaban su paseo por el oscuro bosque, el cual era iluminado por luna resplandeciendo el oscuro cielo siendo ayudada por las estrellas. Las luciérnagas acompañaban a la pareja iluminando con brillos verdosos su camino que le servían de guía, aunque no era necesario, Len conocía cada palmo de ese bosque e iba todo el tiempo tomando mano a su compañera de modo que no había ningún peligro.

Rin, por su parte, estaba asustada, no le gustaba andar ir por el bosque por la noche, parecía más aterrador y, más peligroso. Sabía que estaban en un gran agujero y que nada ni nadie que tuviera los pies en la tierra podía ir a donde estaban ellos, lo máximo que podría encontrar ahí eran vampiros. Vampiros que no le harían ningún daño ya que ahora ella también pertenecía al clan tras haber abandonado a Kaito en esa aldea. No le gustaba pero tenía que hacerse a la idea aun sabiendo que se había condenado pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aunque no lo reconociera ni bajo la peor de las tortura ese lugar y esa gente era el sitio adecuado donde ella podía vivir medianamente tranquila. Ahora era una mujer del clan y había sido entregada a Len como compañera, lo que la hacía tener obligaciones con él. No le gustaba nada, pero deberá soportarlo, estaba decidida a no alimentarse nunca de sangre pero tendría que soportar como ellos traían a sus presas y se divertían con ellos antes de devorarlos.

Len, estaba encantado, se había deshecho del chico del pelo azul que decía llamarse sobrino de Rin y gracias a él había conseguido hacer que desistiera en su intento de abandonarle a él y al clan y se quedara a su lado. Pero ahora venia lo difícil. Enamorar a Rin. Estaba convencido de que su compañera sentía algo muy fuerte hacia él pero su temor y sus principios le impedían reconocerlo y dejarle que ese sentimiento fuera más profundo. Pero ella se había acostado con él dos veces, eso ya era un gran paso, solo tenía que hacer que lo amara mediante cortejos y palabras dulces. Para eso necesitaría algo de tiempo pero si había algo bueno en la longevidad era el tiempo.

La pareja se detuvo en seco cuando un aullido estremecedor resonó entre las paredes del cañón acompañando al fresco viento que balanceaba las hojas de los árboles. Ambos gemelos quedaron parados impresionados.

-¿Un lobo?-musitó Rin un poco asustada

-Esto es extraño, no deberían haber lobos aquí-murmuró Len

-Puede que se haya caído y haya venido a parar aquí

-Un lobo no sobrevive a semejante caída

-¿Y como trajiste a Tsuki y a Hoshi?

Len la miró un momento, había llevado a las yeguas desde la cascada ¿habría entrado ese lobo por allí? De todas formas debía de ir en busca de ese animal y deshacerse de él, si lo dejaba vaga libre irá a dar caza a las yeguas de su compañera dado que eran los únicos animales que había allí, sin contar los pájaros y los insectos. Pero no se atrevía a dejar sola a su hermana con esa penumbra y un lobo merodeando por allí.

-Rin, debo ir a por ese lobo y echarlo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No es mejor dejarlo tranquilo y que se vaya cuando quiera?

-Cuando quiera marcharse se habrá merendado a tus yeguas

Rin se asustó no había pensado en sus animales, si ese lobo las encontraba las despedazaría

-Voy contigo-dijo Rin llena de seguridad

-No tenía pensado dejarte atrás, no sería caballeroso dejar a una dama sola en medio del oscuro bosque ¿no te parece?

-No necesito que ningún caballero andante me proteja, se cuidarme sola

-El problema, querida, es que yo no soy un caballero sino tu compañero, así que quieras o no voy a protegerte-decía risueño mientras le tomaba una de sus mejillas

-Te digo que no lo necesito-decía un tanto fastidiada porque la tratara como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Bueno, vas a venir conmigo pero cuando hayamos encontrado a ese lobo quiero que te escondas ¿me has entendido?

-Me acabas de decir que eres mi compañero ¿Qué haces hablándome como si fueras mi padre?-gruño ella con una vena hinchada en la frente-Además aquí la mayor soy yo

-Jajaja, no quería actuar como un padre y menos aun quitarte tu puesto de hermana mayor pero entiéndeme que debo proteger a lo que más amo en el mundo

Rin enrojeció ante esa declaración, no era la primera vez que le insinuaba ese tipo de cosas, era algo que sabía que debía acostumbrarse pero no podía evitar sentir la extraña necesidad de estrangularlo para hacerle cerrar esa boca de Romeo encantador.

-"Malditos vampiros"-pensó con mala cara-"Vuestra mejor técnica después de los mordiscos son los encantos que seducen al sexo opuesto"

-¿Aceptas mis condiciones?

Ella gruñó entre dientes

-Está bien, haré lo que me dices pero si sales herido no quiero saber nada

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, un simple lobo no puede derrotar a un vampiro

De pronto Rin abrió los ojos y se alejó tres pasos de Len completamente aterrada y blanca como la cera como si tuviera delante de ella a un fantasma

-¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?

-L-Len…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-M-mira detrás de ti…-tartamudeó la muchacha señalando detrás del rubio

Len se dio la vuelta y lo que vio fue unos iracundos ojos azules asomando en la penumbra de los árboles que lo observaban directamente a él. De pronto, sacó sus alas, su pelo se erizó y sus hermosos ojos azules fueron sustituidos por el rojo dorado que le caracterizaba cuando se sentía amenazado.

Len, la salvaje bestia asesina y enemigo de los humanos había aparecido

-Rin-llamó con una voz salvaje y aterradora-Escóndete

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-¡Obedece, Rin!-gritó Len como si tuviera un ataque de ira

De pronto la misteriosa criatura se abalanzó sobre la rubia tirándola al suelo mientras gruñía. Rin chilló asustada viendo unos ojos azules llenos de ira y ferocidad que la miraban directamente. La bestia era exageradamente grande, más grande que un hombre adulto, sus garras podrían desgarrar su pecho de un solo zarpazo y su boca era lo suficientemente grande para que le arrancara la cabeza de un bocado.

Era un lobo

Pero un lobo gigantesco

-¡Rin!-gritó Len abalanzándose sobre la bestia apartándola de su compañera

Los dos rodaron hasta llegar a un punto en que cada uno se alejo del otro colocándose en posición de ataque dispuestos a despedazar al otro. Los dos profesaban gruñidos y rugidos de amenaza y advertencia como si fuera un lenguaje entre dos bestias de diferentes especies que se disputaban el territorio, de vez en cuando uno deba un paso gruñendo y el otro retrocedía y viceversa pero ninguno encontraba el momento oportuno para asestar un golpe directo.

Rin estaba sentada en el sitio, impresionada e incapaz de decir ni hacer nada ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué ese lobo era tan grande? ¿Y por qué les atacaba? Los lobos huyen de las personas

El lobo se distrajo y clavó su mirada en la hembra que acompañaba al vampiro. El animal lanzó un gruñido de ¿satisfacción? ¿Un lobo podía hacer eso? Rin pudo percatarse de que ese animal no era normal, y no solo por su exagerado tamaño, sino porque era demasiado…inteligente. Ese animal veía y razonaba, miraba e identificaba pero no como lo haría un cazador.

El animal dio un par de pasos acercándose a la hembra vampiro pero el macho se interpuso en su camino, le lanzó un gruñido amenazador y tomó a su hembra en brazos para luego salir huyendo. El lobo se quedó parado con expresión tranquila para luego hacer una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa divertida, se enderezo y lanzó un aullido que resonó por todo el cañón dando la señal de una divertida e excitante cacería.

Len corrió unos cuantos kilómetros con su compañera en brazos esquivando las ramas de los arbustos mientras oía al lobo lanzando su grito de guerra.

-Esto no es bueno-musitó Len mientras abría las alas y levantaba el vuelo

-Len ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Rin aun impresionada ignorando que Len seguía en ese estado de vampiro salvaje-¿No decías que un vampiro no podía ser derrotado por un lobo?

-Eso no es un lobo normal y corriente, es un licántropo

-¿Un licántropo? ¿Te refieres a un hombre lobo?-la sola mención de aquella criatura hizo que a Rin se le pusieran los pelos de punta, nunca se había topado con un hombre lobo pero de haberlo hecho estaba segura de que se habría dado cuenta. Solo había oído hablar de hombres lobos en los cuentos de hadas que le contaba su madre antes de irse a dormir, curiosamente siempre se aterraba cuando aparecía alguna de esas criaturas en los cuentos y terminaba por irse a dormir con sus padres por las pesadillas nocturnas. Era un miedo irracional y que nunca llego a entender ya que cuando acompañaba a su padre a cazar patos alguna vez un lobo les había robado la pieza pero nunca se sentía amenazada pero era hablar de hombres lobos y sentía como si no hubiera ningún lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo.

-Sí, es un hombre lobo y es muy peligroso debemos alejarnos cuanto antes y avisar a los demás

Rin sentía que sabía porque temían a los hombres lobos, sin embargo su lado humano predominaba sobre su lado vampírico y la curiosidad del ser humano era insaciable por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Por qué le teméis? Es un humano convertido en un lobo al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué supone una amenaza?

-¿En serio debo responder?-preguntó algo incrédulo

-No estoy segura de saber la respuesta por eso te lo pregunto, el vampiro que hay en mi me dice que huya, que huya muy lejos de esa bestia pero no entiendo porque he de huir

-El mordisco de un licántropo puede matar a un vampiro

-¿Cómo?

-Ha sido siempre así, por eso los hombres lobos son nuestros enemigos naturales. Sus colmillos segregan un líquido que es mortal para nosotros.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? Si ese ser tiene un mordisco mortal ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No sé si esta aquí de paso o ha venido de caza pero de algo estoy seguro, está buscando algo

Len llegó al castillo, aterrizó y dejó a Rin en el suelo, estaban en la sala de baile donde se había celebrado su ceremonia de unión, allí se encontraban todos los miembros del clan, limpiando la sala para hacer uso de ella para servir la cena. Pero todos pararon sus quehaceres al ver a los hijos de Sinefa plantados en mitad de la sala con expresión de terror y preocupación, de Rin se esperaba verla asustada por cualquier cosa debido a que todavía no se había adaptado a su nuevo hogar ¿pero Len? Él no se asustaba con facilidad, si Len estaba preocupado por algo era que estaba pasando algo grave. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar pues temían encontrar una respuesta que podía perjudicaran a todos los presentes, Len solo podía esperar a que alguien le diera permiso para hablar, ya que había irrumpido sin saludar en la sala.

-Len-kun-llamó Meiko acercándose a su hijo adoptivo-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Meiko-nee…tenemos un problema…un problema muy grave

Los presentes murmuraron entre ellos, Meiko pidió silenció alzando la mano

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Acabamos de dejar al sobrino de Rin en una aldea y los dos fuimos a dar una paseo por el bosque pero nos han atacado

-¿Atacado?-preguntó Miku impresionada, que se había unido a la conversación-¿Quién os ha atacado?

Len alzó el brazo dando a entender que se dirigía a todos los presentes

-Gente del Clan, mi compañera y yo hemos sufrido un ataque en el bosque…hemos sido atacados por un hombre lobo

Las murmuraciones y algunos chillidos estallaron por la sala resonando por la paredes haciendo que el ambiente fuera más escandaloso de lo que de verdad era. Mikuo alzó el brazo pidiendo silencio y calma en todos los presentes, que obedecieron y guardaron silencio.

-¿Cómo que habéis sido atacados por un hombre lobo?-preguntó Mikuo

-Es la verdad, Mikuo-nii, al principio creímos que era un simple lobo pero luego se nos echó encima

-¿Os ha herido?-preguntó Miku preocupada

-No te preocupes, ninguno de los dos está herido no hemos permitido empezar una pelea contra él

-Muy sabio por tu parte-halagó Mikuo

-Pero ¿ahora qué hacemos? Tenemos a uno de nuestros mayores enemigos corriendo por nuestro cañón-preguntó uno de los presentes en la sala

-Tenemos que echarlo de aquí pero para eso debemos saber porque está aquí-dijo Dell

-¿Habrá tomado este sitio como territorio de caza?-insinuó una niña

-Imposible, aquí no hay animales que cazar más que las yeguas de Rin y ellas están a buen recaudo

-Len ¿has podido saber algo?-pregunto Meito al muchacho

-Casi nada, la verdad, todo sucedió muy deprisa, él era muy fuerte y muy rápido como si estuviera entrenado para luchar, los licántropos de por si son grandes y fuertes y muy robustos pero éste tenía sus extremidades entrenadas para usar los elementos de su alrededor para apoyarse y atacar, esta adiestrado para cazar cualquier cosa

-Entonces nos enfrentamos a un peligroso enemigo

-Eso me temo

-Un licántropo normal ya es muy complicado para nosotros pero uno que está entrenado para la lucha lo hace aun mas difícil-murmuró Dell pasándose la mano por el cabello

-…Ella…-musitó Rin

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Rin?-le preguntó Len que no había oído bien lo que su compañera había dicho

Rin estuvo todo el rato callada perdida en sus pensamientos, la mirada de la bestia, su forma de moverse, la blancura de sus colmillos y la intensidad de su ira.

-Len…creo que él es ella

-¿Cómo dices?

-Creo que no nos estamos enfrentando a un hombre lobo sino a una mujer loba

La declaración de Rin hizo que nuevos gritos angustiosos resurgieran de la garganta de los presentes

-¡¿Una hembra?-gritó Dell al oírla-¡Len! ¡¿Acaso has atraído a una hembra licántropo a nuestras tierras?

-¡No! Rin ¿Qué te hace pensar que es hembra?

-No lo sé…solo lo sé, estoy segura de que es hembra

-Si es hembra tenemos un problema más grande del que pensábamos

-¿Qué pasa si es una hembra?

-Una hembra nunca está sola, si hay una hembra, su compañero debe de andar cerca

-¿Entonces nos enfrentamos a dos licántropos experto en la caza? Esto se sale de nuestras manos, un solo licántropo puede destruir a todo el clan ¿Qué haces si resultan ser dos?-preguntó Dell angustiado

-No te alteres, Dell, es posible que esa hembra sea una nómada

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de una mujer loba sin compañero?-pregunto Mikuo

-Muy poca ¡Por no decir nulas!-gritó Dell

-Bueno, no perdamos la calma-trató de tranquilizar el muchacho rubio

-¡¿Cómo quieres que estemos tranquilos?-se alteraba el albino

-Creo que esa loba estaba buscando algo y que Rin y yo solo nos hemos cruzado en su camino, creo que lo mejor es permanecer dentro del castillo hasta que se vayan, el alimento no será problema, nosotros podemos volar y ellos no

-¿Estás diciendo que nos escondamos en nuestra propia casa?-cuestionó Meito nada convencido con el plan

-¿No sabes que es lo que esa loba anda buscando? ¡Vampiros! ¡Está claro que esta aquí porque viene a por nosotros!-chillaba Haku sin poder contenerse, había permanecido callada todo el tiempo puesto no creía tener el derecho a participar en ninguna conversación después de haber arruinado la ceremonia de unión de Len y Rin-¡Tenemos que huir! ¡Estoy convencida de que esa bestia se ha quedado con el olor de Len y ahora la estará atrayendo hacia aquí!

Hubo varios asentimientos y nuevos murmullos de afirmación entre los presentes

-Por favor, relajaos todos-pidió Mikuo

-Si esa loba se ha quedado con su olor entonces Len también ¿crees que puedes rastrearla?-pregunto Meiko

-Creo que sí, pero si esa loba tiene compañero no voy a estar seguro de donde buscar si resulta haber dos lobos

-Creo que lo mejor es que permanezcamos aquí hasta que esa bestia tenga lo que haya venido a buscar y luego se marche

-¡No!-la voz de Dell resonó por toda la casa-Hemos vivido durante milenios en este castillo, mis antepasados nacieron y murieron aquí, Haku y yo nacimos y crecimos aquí con los demás, es el lugar en donde pienso estar con la que vaya a ser mi compañera hasta que mi cuerpo decida sumirse en el descanso eterno ¿Por qué he de convertir mi hogar en mi prisión? Me niego a esconderme y no proteger mi hogar

-Dell, razona, esa bestia puede matarte si sus colmillos llegan incluso a rozarte

-¿Crees que eso importa ahora? Es posible que la loba haya venido en busca de algo pero ahora sabe que en este lugar hay un clan de vampiros ¿de verdad crees que se va marchar por donde ha venido sin mas?

-¡No! ¡La bestia volverá y nos destrozara a todos!-gritó Haku poniéndose al lado de Dell

-¡Haku! ¡Guarda silencio!-ordenó Mikuo un poco cansado de esa actitud, la aludida solo pudo encogerse de hombros al verse regañada por el compañero de Miku

-No le hables así a mi hermana-replicó Dell

-Pues que aprenda a controlar su lengua, sabemos todos las consecuencias de que un lobo o dos estén andando por nuestro territorio pero hacer que cunda el pánico no nos va ayudar, así que o tu hermana se calla o yo mismo la tiraré a los lobos

Todos quedaron petrificados ante la reacción de Mikuo, él era un muchacho muy pacifico y tranquilo, jamás alzaba la voz pero esta vez había puesto su posición más alta que los demás. Mikuo amaba a todo el clan y hacerles sentir que estaban en peligro era la mejor manera de llevarlos a la destrucción.

Después de un largo silencio Rin alzó el brazo pidiendo permiso para hablar, Mikuo se lo concedió con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? Desconocemos que busca a esa loba o si tiene compañero o no y si se va a marchar o se quedará

Mikuo mostró una sonrisa orgullosa, Rin era prácticamente la única que había mantenido la serenidad y barajaba las dificultades de la situación.

-Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es rastrearla y vigilarla

-¿Y ya está?-preguntó Dell

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, lo mejor es no enfrentarse a un licántropo, no quiero ninguna baja, que encuentre lo que tenga que encontrar y que se vaya

-¿Y si decide quedarse a darnos caza?

-No tendremos más remedio que buscar armas con piedra lunar para hacerles frente entonces, pero no quiero arriesgarme si no se da el caso

-¿Qué es eso de piedra lunar?-preguntó Rin a Len en voz baja

-Es una piedra mística que influye en los licántropos, si le clavas a un licántropo un arma hecha con piedra lunar volverá a su forma humana

-¿Son menos peligrosos siendo humanos?

-Son mucho más fuertes que los humanos normales pero carecen del veneno para matar a un vampiro así que eso nos da ventaja

-¿Y si es así de fácil porque tanto temor?

-Los licántropos son rápidos y agiles no les cuesta nada esquivar un arma, son capaces de esquivar un rayo y salir airosos, clavarles un arma no es nada fácil

-¿Por qué no esperáis a que se haga de día? Así la loba será una humana

-No es necesaria la luna llena para que se mantenga su apariencia lobuna

-Pero si…

-Todo lo que has leído y oído de nosotros u otras criaturas bórralo de tu cabeza, Rin, no son más que mitos. A los licántropos no les afecta la plata ni necesitan la influencia de la luna llena para transformarse, es cierto que los días de luna llena son más poderosos pero se pueden transformar en el momento que quieran

-Los mitos puede que no sean verdad pero en algo deben de basarse ¿no?-preguntó Rin queriendo consolarse de saber algo de cómo defender de las diversas criaturas peligrosas que conocía y que no sabía si se iba a topar con ellas en algún momento de su vida

-Los humanos temen tanto a lo desconocido que se inventan cualquier cosa para creer que tienen algo con lo que protegerse

Rin puso cara de palo ¿y ahora qué? Nada de lo que sabía iba a resultarle útil

-Rin, no te comas la cabeza, nosotros nos ocuparemos del depredador

-¿Vosotros?

-Sí, nosotros

-¿Y que voy a hacer yo?

-Vas a ser una vampirita buena y te vas a quedar esperándome aquí ¿vale?

-Uno: deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña, en serio, molesta

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago si no?

-Y DOS-pronunció irritada-¿Cómo me vas a dejar aquí sabiendo que puede venir a por mi? Esa bestia también se ha quedado con mi olor ¿o he de recordarte que he tenido su mandíbula a dos centímetros de mi cara?

-No tienes de que preocuparte, aquí estás bien protegida y las otras mujeres del clan estarán aquí para ayudarte

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!

Rin hizo malas caras, ese maldito rubiales vampirico iba a acabar con sus nervios ¿Por qué la trataba como una criatura indefensa? Ya ha aceptado su lado vampiro (¿Eing? ¿Lo ha aceptado?) por lo que debería considerarla algo más poderosa que una simple chica humana.

-Bien y dicho esto-alzo la voz Len llamando la atención de todos los presentes-Pido refuerzos para ir en busca del depredador y su posible compañero, las mujeres y los niños deberán de quedarse aquí.

-¡Yo quiero luchar!-se ofreció Haku armada con un palito-Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte y ágil para derrotar a un lobo

-Tu eres lo suficientemente torpe y boba como para tratar de matar a un lobo con la rama de un árbol-musitó Dell avergonzado de la actitud de su hermana

-Este palito es especial-hizo un puchero-Con él jugaba de niña

-Si, bueno, tu te quedas, Haku

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero…!-empezó a replicar la muchacha de pelo plata pero la mirada fría y siniestra que le lanzó su hermano menor fue lo suficientemente eficaz para hacerla cerrar la boca

-Yo me ofrezco-dijo Dell sin apartar la vista de su hermana-No me gusta la idea de seguir a un hombre lobo pero veo que no tenemos muchas opciones

-Yo también-continuo Meito

-Bien, y yo-finalizo Mikuo

-Miku-nee y Meiko-nee, vosotras quedáis a cargo del resto del clan, procurad mantenerles a salvo y en caso de que la bestia llegue hasta aquí quiero que os refugies en la parte mas alta del castillo y una de vosotras venga a darnos el aviso

-Entendido-dijo Meiko

-Confía en nosotras, Len-kun

-Así quedamos pues

Los vampiros se tiraron al vacio cayendo en picado hacia el suelo, en el último instante levantaron el vuelo y desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche guiados por el vampiro rubio

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Haku una vez que los varones se marcharon

-Debemos tomar medidas de seguridad-dijo Miku

-Hay que cerrar las puertas y ventanas y mantener abierta la puerta que da arriba para poder escapar volando en caso de necesidad-explico Meiko-Los niños deberán permanecer en sus habitaciones con sus madres, las demás mujeres que vigilen las posibles entradas que pueda encontrar

Rin miraba atenta como todas las mujeres se ponían en marcha, ella no tenía mucha idea de que hacer ¿dijo vigilar las posibles entradas? No tenía ni idea de que entradas podían haber, lo poco que conocía del castillo era la habitación que compartía con Len, algunos pasillos y la sala donde celebraron su unión, eso y el camino hacia el exterior para llegar a los establos donde estaban…espera

-¡Tsuki! ¡Hoshi!-gritó de repente atrayendo la atención de varias mujeres

-Rin ¿Por qué gritas?-preguntó Haku mientras llevaba en su hombro un gran tronco para bloquear la puerta

-Etto…nada, es solo que…pensaba en voz alta y me acorde de una pesadilla-rió nerviosamente la rubia-"Pero ¿Qué le estoy diciendo? Nadie se creería una tontería así"-pensó Rin sintiendo que había quedado como una tonta

-Oh, te entiendo, Rin-lloró Haku tomándola de las manos, mirándola con comprensión-Sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser tener horribles pesadillas, yo lo sé, muchas veces sueño con una gran botella de sake que nunca puedo alcanzar, buaaaah es horrible de verdad-lloró abrazando a la boquiabierta rubia

-"Olvidaba que a pesar de su peligro mortal, Haku es lerda y lenta"-pensó Rin con cara de palo-Bueno, Haku, si me disculpas he de ir a ayudar a Miku

-Pero ¿estas bien de verdad? ¿Y si vuelve a recordar tu horrible pesadilla?-preguntó preocupada

-Sobreviviré, no te preocupes-aseguró con una gotita en la cabeza-"Menuda bipolaridad, hasta hace dos días estaba a punto de matarme por haberla impedido devorar a Kaito y ahora actúa como una hermana mayor consolando a su hermana pequeña ¿Quién entiende a esta vampiresa?"

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado y para lo que quieras estoy aquí-aseguró Haku poniéndose el puño a la altura del corazón mirándola con orgullo y decisión

-Seeeeh…-respondió Rin con dos gotas en la cabeza

Rin desapareció por los pasillo, en parte por huir de la loca amante del sake, y por otra parte porque debía salir y poner a salvo a sus yeguas antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Llegó a la salida principal y vio a tres mujeres apilando tablas de madera para bloquear la puerta, había llegado muy justa.

-Chicas-llamó Rin atrayendo la atención de las tres mujeres-Meiko os llama, dice que os necesita para ayudar en la protección de los niños

-Sí, enseguida vamos-dijo una

-Pero debemos bloquear la puerta-dijo otra

-¡Yo me encargo de eso! ¡No os preocupéis!-aseguró Rin

Las otras tres se miraron entre ellas y asintieron

-¿Vas a poder hacerlo sola, Rin-chan? Pesa mucho

-Sí, mujer, sí, soy una chica fuerte

Sin más demora las otras dejaron sus deberes para ir a ayudar con los niños. Rin esperó un par de minutos para estar segura de que no iban a volver pero debía darse prisa en cuanto se enteraran de que Meiko no había solicitado ninguna ayuda volverían y le dirían cuatro cosas y ella tendría que hacerse la tonta fingiendo demencia.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, aunque eso no impidió el característico chirrido por la falta de aceite, solo esperaba que no alertara a los demás.

No tardó en encontrar a sus yeguas, que pastaban tranquilamente, ajenas al peligro al que estaban expuestas. Los dos animales relincharon en forma de saludo y fueron con su dueña para que les acariciara el hocico. Rin les concedió el capricho y fue a llevarles dentro del establo. Una vez las había instalado tomó unos cuantos trozos de estiércol y lo restregó por el cuerpo de sus animales, era una forma de disimular el olor, así la bestia no iría a por ellas. Salió con cuidado del establo y cerró la puerta con llave.

De pronto oyó un gruñido detrás de ella que la hizo quedarse tiesa en el sitio. Ante la falta de movilidad, el ser que estaba detrás de ella volvió a gruñir como pidiéndole que le prestara atención.

La rubia, asustada, fue girándose lentamente esperando que lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de ella desapareciera, pero no fue así, la bestia de ojos azules estaba a una distancia prudente mirándola sin hacer nada. Rin quería gritar y pedir ayuda pero no le salía la voz, el miedo la había dejado totalmente paralizada ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Pasó unos minutos y ninguna de las dos hacía el menor movimiento, hasta que la loba se sentó a la espera de que la muchacha rubia hiciera algún movimiento o al menos que se recobrara de la impresión.

Rin observaba al animal, su tamaño era gigantesco e imponía mucho pero su mirada era serena y tranquila, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de atacarla. Solo estaba sentada y esperaba, mientras el viento balanceaba su pelaje azul grisáceo dándole un aire de majestuosidad, digno de un rey animal.

La paciencia del animal sirvió para que Rin pudiera procesar que tenía delante a su enemigo natural, capaz de destrozarla y devorarla pero que en su lugar solo estaba esperando a que ella hiciera algo, mirándola fijamente. Rin respiró profundamente varias veces para poder tranquilizarse, esa loba quería algo y al parecer ese algo lo tenía ella. Rin miró a los ojos de la loba con determinación.

-¿Quién eres?

Esa simple pregunta bastó para que la loba reaccionara y lanzara un aullido de reconocimiento, se hizo una bola y su pelaje la cubrió por completo mientras su cuerpo disminuía. Las garras habían desaparecido así como el enorme hocico con grandes dientes, el pelo también estaba desapareciendo dejando en su lugar una figura humana. Lo que salió del pelaje era una muchacha rubia de ojos azules, una especie de Rin adulta, su cabello era extremadamente largo algunos mechones ocultaban parte de su desnudez. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Rin con la mirada fija en ella y una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su cara.

-Mi nombre es Lily y vengo a por ti, Kagamine Rin

CONTINUARÁ

Por favor señores guarden sus fusiles, sus espadas, sus horcas y mantengan sus puños en los bolsillos. De verdad que lamento la tardanza del nuevo capítulo, a pesar de haber cumplido ya los 18 todavía pueden castigarme sin ordenador y debo encontrar alternativas para poder escribir, ahora he conseguido hacer el capitulo gracias a que mi neesan me ha prestado su ordenador ¿Por qué no lo he hecho antes? Porque me daba palo pedírselo XD

En este capitulo se incluyen a los hombres lobos y es la primera aparición de Lily, aunque lo cierto es que no tenia pensado incluir ni licántropos ni mucho menos a Lily pero mi neesan me dio la idea anoche así que bueno, aquí tienen el resultado y gracias a esta idea creo que vais a sufrir un poquito bastante demasiado, pero seguramente vaya para largo porque estoy con los exámenes finales y mi neesan no puede estar constantemente ayudándome así que ruego por vuestra paciencia y que sigáis leyendo mi fic

Un saludo a todos

Chao Ling-Yin y su Neesan, Mei Sagara


	15. La Guerra de los Enemigos Naturales

**CÁPITULO 15-LA GUERRA DE LOS ENEMIGOS NATURALES**

-Encantada de conocerte, Kagamine Rin, mi nombre es Lily y he venido a por ti

La mujer loba se presentó de esa forma ante la joven medio vampiresa que trataba de mirarla a la cara sin perder la compostura, sentía un gran terror hacía esa mujer, algo que no podía explicar, su instinto le decía que huyera, que tratara de escapar y pedir ayuda. Pero no podía moverse del sitió estaba completamente paralizada, el solo hecho de que la mujer loba se estuviera dirigiendo a ella le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Dices que vienes a por mi?-preguntó la rubia de apariencia mas joven tratando de disimular su miedo-¿Y a que se debe eso? ¿Soy tu presa?

La mujer loba parpadeó unas cuantas veces como si no la entendiera para después reírse a carcajadas. Rin dio un brinco al oírla reírse ¿Qué había dicho que fuera tan gracioso? Pero en seguida le vino la vergüenza, no sabía si había dicho algo que la hiciera blanco de las burlas. La mujer loba se limpió las lágrimas que se le sobresalían de sus ojos mientras calmaba su respiración.

-Perdona, perdona-se disculpaba la rubia mayor-Entiendo que estés asustada no todos los días una medio vampiresa se encuentra de lleno con la que es su enemigo mortal

Rin quedó pasmada, esa chica le hablaba de la forma más normal del mundo

-Oye ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y como sabes que soy medio vampiresa? ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme?

-Ey, ey, para el carro, pequeña, son demasiadas preguntas para responderlas todas de una sola vez-sonrió de buena gana la muchacha lobuna

Rin respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse de nuevo, esa muchacha le hacía sentir mucha presión dentro de su pecho y la mas minima insinuación de cualquier cosa la hacia ponerse en alerta

-Bien, es lógico que estés nerviosa ya que tu instinto te debe de estar diciendo que salgas corriendo porque en cualquier momento podría arrancarte la cabeza de un bocado

Rin tragó saliva después de dar un brinco

-Pero relájate, no estoy aquí para hacerte ningún daño, de hecho he venido a rescatarte

-¿A rescatarme?

-Si, fuiste secuestrada por un vampiro si mal no me han informado

-¿Eh? S-si así es pero ¿como lo sabes?

-Soy una mujer de recursos, así que te pido que me acompañes te llevaré a un lugar seguro

Rin negó con la cabeza

-Perdona pero es que esto es demasiado raro, no sé si fiarme de ti

Lily sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería

-No debes de temerme, Rin, no voy ha hacerte ningún daño. Todo esto es cortesía de tu amigo Darius.

-¿Darius-san? ¿De que le conoces?

-Estaba de paso por su aldea y me ofreció cobijo en su hogar, me contó que hacía tiempo un vampiro había estado secuestrando y asesinando a las mujeres buscando una en particular

-"Está hablando de Len ¿Darius-san le ha contado todo?"-pensó la vampiresa rubia

-A esa muchacha la quería como si fuera hija suya, pero el vampiro se la llevo diciendo que era su hermana gemela. Yo le ofrecí mis servicios a cambio de una recompensa.

-¿Tus servicios?

-Soy una caza recompensas, mi misión es recorrer el mundo haciendo labores de rescate o cobrar las cabezas de mis presas

-Una caza recompensas…

-Darius me contrató a cambio del alojamiento y suministro de provisiones, sé que no parece gran cosa pero cuando se lleva tiempo viajando eso se convierte en algo imprescindible

-Pero ¿Por qué aceptaste? Soy medio vampiresa, deberías sentir deseos de matarme

-Cierto, debería sentirlo, pero no es así ¿sabes porque? Porque tienes un lado humano, si ese lado predomina sobre tu lado vampirico

-¿Y como sabes eso?-decía desconfiada

-Precisamente porque me tienes miedo

-¿Cómo?

-Una vampiresa en todo su esplendor no dudaría en abalanzarse sobre mí para iniciar una encarnizada pelea como lo había hecho el macho que antes te acompañaba pero tu en cambio te quedaste paralizada al verme, eso prueba que tienes mas lado humano que vampiro

Rin se quedo parada en el sitio, en eso tenía razón

-Así que si eres tan amable de acompañarme…

-No puedo-le interrumpió la joven rubia-Agradezco las intenciones de Darius-san pero yo ya no puedo regresar

Lily puso una expresión seria en su rostro

-¿Y eso porque?

-Simplemente las cosas han cambiado

-¿Y estas conforme con ese cambio?

Rin la miró a los ojos algo aturdida por esa pregunta ¿conforme? No era el sueño de su vida pero era el lugar donde encajaba, no tenía lugar con las demás personas.

-Bueno, aquí nadie me mira mal, ni tengo que huir a ninguna parte y todos vivirán mas o menos lo mismo que yo…

-No te he preguntado eso

-¿Eh?

-¿Eres consciente de que haces? ¿Estas conforme viviendo con un clan de asesinos? Se alimentan de sangre

-Eso lo sé pero es parte de su naturaleza

-¿Eso lo convierte también en parte de la tuya?-Rin parpadeó-Está claro que tu nunca has bebido sangre humana eso hace que tu lado humano predomine pero no cambia el hecho de que tengas un lado vampiro, si presencias repetidas veces como despedazan a la presa y se alimentan de ella poco a poco el vampiro que hay en ti se despertará y tu también sentirás el deseo de matar a un ser humano para alimentarte de él, haciendo que tu lado humano vaya sumiéndose en un estado de reposo

Rin sintió un bombeo de sangre en el corazón realmente fuerte ¿eso era posible? ¿Era posible que el vampiro que hay en ella se despierte y deje dormida a la parte humana?

-Es por eso, en parte, que acepté el encargo de Darius eres ahora mismo mas humana que vampiresa, eso te convierte en una muchacha inocente y mi deber es mantener a salvo a los inocentes

-E-Entiendo lo que me dices, de verdad, me aterra el hecho de no poder ser yo misma, de que la bestia que hay en mi mate a gente inocente, pero de verdad, no puedo marcharme, aunque lo desee no puedo hacerlo

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Es que ahora estoy con Len, él es mi compañero, lo hice a cambio de que dejara a mi sobrino a salvo en una aldea, me he unido a él mas de una vez, le pertenezco y debo mantener mi promesa por haber dejado con vida a mi sobrino

Lily se la quedó mirando con una expresión de repugnancia

-¿Dejaste que uno de sus machos te tomara?

-No fue intencionadamente, simplemente ocurrió

-Entiendo…¿Ese tal Len fue el vampiro que te secuestró?

-Así es

-Si, había oído hablar de que entre los vampiros el incesto no era algo fuera de lo común pero teniendo tú un lado humano ¿Cómo he de tomarlo?

-Si, sé que es confuso

-Dices que eres su compañera porque dejó con vida a alguien querido para ti ¿es eso?

-Si

-¿Es la única pega que me pones?

-¿Eh?

-Tomaré eso como un si-esbozó una sonrisa lobuna-Despedazaré a ese vampiro que te ata a este clan-sentenció mientras sus blancos colmillos de lobo realzaban su amenaza

-¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?-preguntó Dell mirando los alrededores

-Si, no hay duda-confirmó el rubio

-Sin duda, este lugar apesta a lobo-murmuró Meito mientras se tapaba la nariz para no inhalar el olor

-Aquí fue donde os atacó la hembra ¿puedes detectar el olor de su compañero?-preguntó Mikuo dirigiéndose a Len

-No, todo esta impregnado con el olor de la hembra no puedo detectar otra clase de olor

-¿Podemos tomarnos eso como una buena noticia?-preguntó Dell esperanzado-Eso puede significar que tu compañera se equivoco y quien os ha atacado ha sido un macho

-Si Rin dice que es hembra es porque lo es-decía algo molesto de que dudaras de Rin

-¿Y como puede constatarlo?

-Rin es una chica, las mujeres saben mas de esas cosas-sonrió Mikuo recordando que una vez Miku pudo reconocer el sexo de dos niños mellizos cuando aun estaban en el vientre de Oga, la madre

-Si bueno pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

-Rastrearla y matarla evidentemente-dijo Meito sin un ápice de duda

-Pero ¿por donde empezamos? Ese bicho puede estar en cualquier parte, y puede haber dejado su olor en todas partes para despistarnos

-No tenemos mas opción que confiar en la habilidad rastreadora de Len-confió Mikuo

-Eso lo bueno de ser un cazador, aprender a rastrear a cualquier tipo de presa-sonrió Len tomando la marcha

-Si pero ¿sabes la diferencia entre buscar a la presa y buscar a tu verdugo?-murmuró por lo bajó Dell enfurruñado

-Relájate, Dell encontraremos una solución-sonrió Mikuo ante la rabieta de su amigo

De pronto Mikuo pudo divisar un matorral que se movía de forma ligera a la vez que impaciente ¿acaso era un conejo que se había asustado con su presencia? Pero el matorral era muy grande para que un conejo lo moviera de esa forma. Len había pasado cerca del matorral sin percatarse del movimiento que daba, Mikuo solo estaba algo extrañado pero de pronto un hedor a pelo mojado invadió sus fosas nasales

-¡LEN! ¡CUIDADO!-gritó el peli-verde abalanzándose hacia su amigo

Len se giró al oír el grito de Mikuo pero solo pudo ver a su amigo tirarse encima de él apresuradamente para luego ver una gigantesca sombra pasando por encima de ellos, a punto de soltarles un zarpazo

-¿Pero que diablos…?-murmuró Len a verse en el suelo con su amigo encima

-No me agradezca el haberte salvado la vida…-murmuró Mikuo sin apartar la vista de la sombra que permanecía a cierta distancia de ellos

Los dos vampiros se levantaron del suelo con la mirada clavada en la enorme criatura que los acechaba. El hedor a lobo mojado hizo acto de presencia en el sentido del olfato de todos los cazadores nocturnos, inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de ataque. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y dorados, el pelos se les erizó, todos los músculos estaban tensados preparándose para atacar al oponente y sus colmillos sobresaliendo de sus bocas en una clara señal de amenaza.

-Aquí tenemos al lobo-murmuró Mikuo viendo al enorme lobo rojizo, que al igual que ellos estaba en postura de ataque preparado para hincarles el diente a todos ellos

-No es la que nos atacó antes, la otra tenía el pelo gris azulado-informó Len

-Entonces tenemos ante nosotros a su compañero-sonrió Meito ansioso de lanzarse a la batalla

-Len, como odio que tu compañera tenga que llevar razón-murmuró Dell sin apartar la vista de la bestia

-Rin es una experta en los malos presagios-rió malévolamente el rubio

-Pues este mal presagio lo vamos a enmendar nosotros-exclamó Meito lanzándose sobre la bestia rojiza

-¡Meito! ¡No seas loco, espera!-gritó Mikuo al verlo correr

El lobo hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa burlona y fue directo a su oponente. Len, viendo las intenciones del uno y otro fue a interponerse y salvar al castaño impulsivo.

-¿C-cómo que despedazarlo?-murmuró Rin

-Como lo oyes, una vez mate al muchacho no habrá nada que te retenga aquí, podrás ser libre y…

-¡NO!-gritó Rin sorprendiendo a la mujer loba-¡No lo hagas! ¡No quiero que lo hagas!

Lily parpadeó incrédula ¿a que venia esta reacción? Se supone que era una rehén y debía de estar ansiosa por matar a su captor e irse de allí

-¿Y eso porque?

-P-porque…

Lily la miró de arriba a bajo poniendo atención en las reacciones de su cuerpo, en sus músculos tensados, en el tartamudeo y en duda reflejada en su cara

-¿Es que te has enamorado de él?-se aventuró a preguntar

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso!-exclamó la rubia sonrojada mientras movía los brazos como si tratara de apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza-Eso solo, que además de que sea vampiro y mi compañero, es también mi hermano gemelo, tiene también un lado humano

Lily la miró seriamente para luego mirarla como si sintiera lastima

-Lo lamento pero él ya no tiene salvación

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber alguna!

-Sé que no quieres que lo mate porque es alguien que comparte parentesco contigo, quizá el único, pero él ya ha matado y ha estado bebiendo sangre de inocentes durante toda su vida ¿Qué lado humano va a tener?

-No, no es cierto, él es muy humano

-¿Por qué le defiendes? Si de verdad fuera humano actuaría como lo haces tu, no cazaría, viviría como un humano mas

-Pero no puede, nos criamos separado ¡él no tiene la culpa!

-Pero tiene la opción de elegir, abandonar su sed de sangre y ser como tú, un niño humano mas pero lleva demasiado tiempo obedeciendo a su instinto como para poder reformarse, siempre sentirá la necesidad de alimentarse y tendrá que controlarse al estar cerca de humanos. Es como tratar que un ciervo…

-…conviva con los lobos-terminó la frase Rin

-Eh…si, exactamente eso

-Pero no puedes culparlo, por favor ruego que le dejes vivir

-Me pones en un compromiso ¿Qué hago? Darius me encargó que te rescatara, tú no puedes irte por un pacto con el vampiro con el que estás apareada, la única solución es que tu compañero muera pero tu no quieres que lo mate por que tiene un lado humano igual que tu ¿Qué puedo hacer ante esta situación?

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas

-Mmmm, creo que no-sonrió ella-Dado que ese vampiro se cree con el derecho de secuestrar a una muchacha y aparearse con ella no veo porque los demás no pueden hacer lo mismo

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso, voy a secuestrarte, te llevaré con Darius, tu compañero conservará su vida, tú tu lado humano y yo podré continuar mi viaje y todos contentos

-No puedo hacerlo, tengo un pacto con él

-Tienes el pacto de no abandonarle por tu propia voluntad pero si soy yo la te lleve de vuelta no has violado ninguna regla

-No…no puedo…no quiero volver…

-No puedo entenderte, has vivido muy bien entre los humanos ¿Qué hace retenerte aquí? Esta claro que no estas cómoda en este sitio ¿Por qué deseas quedarte?

-Porque estoy confusa-sollozó la rubia-Es cierto, los vampiros me aterran, quiero alejarme de ellos pero también me asustan los humanos a pesar de haberme criado con ellos pero siempre he de estar huyendo, no puedo permanecer en ningún sitio mucho tiempo, si lo hago me acusaran de bruja o poseída del demonio y me ejecutaran ¿Qué hago entonces?

-Sin duda lo tienes complicado…-murmuró comprensiva-pero la opción con los humanos es poder vivir medianamente normal, aquí perderás toda humanidad que tengas, serás una de ellos y cuando quieras darte cuenta tendrás el cadáver de un hombre, una mujer o de un niño entre tus brazos completamente desangrado y su sangre en tu boca apagando tu sed.

Rin tembló ante esa posibilidad, inevitablemente recordó a Dokuro-chan y a Siori-san ¿ella podría hacer lo mismo? Estaría tan desesperada por beber sangre que destrozaría familiar enteras, Darius se quedó solo por culpa de los vampiros, tanto él como muchos otros.

-P-Pero…puedo controlarlo, puedo controlar mi sed…de verdad…

-No vas a poder, la necesidad de beber sangre para un vampiro es la misma que la de un hombre que tiene hambre, si esta demasiado hambriento no dudara en destrozar lo que haya su alrededor con tal de poder sobrevivir. Tu estas acostumbrada alimentarte de carne, de verduras, de frutas pero el sabor de esos alimentos serán completamente olvidados y solo tendrás una sola cosa en tu mente: la sangre

-No es verdad, Len me lo dijo, dijo que los vampiros podíamos elegir nuestro estilo de vida, yo no tenía porque alimentarme de sangre, ellos comen mas cosas además de la sangre, he visto a Len comer frutas-decía desesperada tratando de creerse ella misma sus propias palabras

-Todos los jóvenes tiene sus propios periodos

-¿Cómo que sus propios periodos?

-Un bebé solo toma leche, nada mas, el licántropo joven despezada cualquier presa sin controlarse, sin saber que lo que esta ingiriendo en bueno o malo para él solo lo hace y el vampiro joven, llamado neófito, no tiene ningún control sobre si mismo, devora todo a su paso, humanos, animales, a otros neófitos mas jóvenes a pesar de que la sangre de estos no le alimentan, su favorito es la sangre pura, sangre de los cachorros humanos

-"¡Niños!"-se horrorizó la muchacha rubia

-Rin, creo que es mejor vivir huyendo que vivir matando ¿no crees?

-Yo…yo…-decía indecisa la muchacha

-Lo mejor es que vengas conmigo, a Darius le importas, le da igual que seas una vampiresa, él te está esperando-decía Lily tendiendo su mano para que la rubia mas joven fuera hacia ella y la tomará

Darius la esperaba, sabia lo que era y aun así la quería de vuelta, había enviado a alguien en su busca cuando ella estaba convencida de que ahora la odiaría y nadie volvería a pronunciar su nombre. Miró la mano de Lily. Volver con Darius. Volver con los humanos. Seguir siendo humana. No ser nunca un monstruo. Camino con pasos lentos e inseguros mientras alzaba lentamente la mano con intención de tomar la de Lily.

-Eso es, no te arrepentirás, pequeña

Rin estaba a punto de tomar su mano pero un fuerte jalón la hizo retroceder y chocar contra un pecho masculino.

-Creía que ya no volverías a intentar volver a abandonarme-murmuró una voz tranquila y serena aunque alerta al oído de la muchacha

-L-Len…-murmuró la rubia reconociendo la voz de su compañero, lo miró a los ojos temiendo encontrar ira en ellos hacia ella pero en cambio su mirada furiosa estaba clavada en Lily

-Vaya…que inoportuno-murmuró Lily fastidiada

-Deja de envenenar la mente de mi compañera-gruño Len al mismo tiempo que situaba a Rin detrás de él protegiéndola de la mujer loba

-¿Compañera? ¿Tu eres el vampiro que la obligó a aparearse?-preguntaba la mujer loba examinando de pies a cabeza al nuevo individuo en la conversación-Si, os parecéis muchísimo, sin duda eres su hermano gemelo

Len soltó un gruñido de ferocidad

-Ey, a mi no me gruñas, pequeño, no le estaba diciendo ninguna mentira a Rin pero por lo que veo tu te has callado bastantes cosas respecto a los de tu clan ¿me equivoco?

-Déjala en paz, maldita-gruñó el muchacho dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ella

De pronto un aullido sonó en la lejanía atrayendo la atención de la mujer loba

-Mmmm, veo que mi compañero ya os ha hecho la advertencia-sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Len parecía cada vez mas desquiciado-Bien, con esto os habrá quedado claro, por hoy me retiro-decía mientras se alejaba unos pasos hacia la penumbra-Volveremos a vernos, Rin-chan-dirigiéndose a Len-Si vosotros seguís con esa actitud…nos quedaremos con todo vuestro ser-murmuró con voz siniestra mientras se transformaba en la loba grisácea

-¡Espera!-gritaba Len yendo detrás de ella pero la loba fue mas rápida y desapareció entre la penumbra-¡Kuso! ¡Ha huido!

Rin se quedó parada en el sitio, avergonzada, no sabia como dirigirse a Len

-L-Len…yo…yo…

-¡Rin!-bramó el rubio colérico-¡¿Por qué has salido del castillo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar abandonarme? ¡Tenemos un trato!-gritaba el muchacho sacudiendo a la muchacha

-¡Perdóname!-decía asustada por la reacción de él, nunca lo había visto-¡Sé que no debí salir pero quería poner a salvo a Tsuki y a Hoshi pero al salir del establo ella estaba aquí y empezó a decirme cosas! ¡Tenía miedo, Len! ¡Sé que no debí de hacerle caso pero es que…!

-¡No hay excusa!-gritaba descontrolado-¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Somos compañeros! ¡Eres mía y no puedes irte!

-L-Len…yo…lo siento…de veras…perdóname…-decía con lagrimas en los ojos

De pronto el vampiro rubio la atrapó entre sus brazos aprisionándola en un poderoso abrazo como si eso impidiera que la muchacha se alejara de él.

-¿L-Len?

-Por favor…te lo ruego, no me dejes…no quiero que te vayas de mi lado…quédate por favor-murmuraba entre sollozos desesperados-No sabes la falta que me haces…no sabes lo desesperado que estoy cuando no estas conmigo…no me abandones…por favor

Rin estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas, su abrazo era fuerte pero estaba lleno de ansía y desesperación

-No quiero perder a nadie…no más…a nadie mas…-murmuraba el rubio

Rin no entendió eso último ¿a que se refería? ¿A su madre Sinefa? ¿A Dokuro-chan? Rin divisó a unos cuantos pasos alejados de ellos a un hombre robusto, grande y fuerte, cabellera y barba rubia que miraba a los gemelos con una mezcla de compasión y pena

-"Xien"-pensó Rin, era su padre pero ¿Qué hacía aquí? Nunca estaba en el mismo espacio que sus hijos, se pasaba el día y parte de la noche observando la lápida de Sinefa y nadie sabia cuando salía de caza

De pronto Rin tuvo un muy mal presentimiento a ver a su padre ahí plantado mirándoles de esa forma. Se separó con algo de esfuerzo de Len, que se resistía a liberarla y lo miró a los ojos, que volvían a tener su habitual color azul como el cielo pero estaban sumergidos en una profunda capa de lágrimas, la mirada del vampiro rubio era de tristeza, desesperación, impotencia y ese cúmulo de cosas no eran solamente debido a que ella se debatiera a abandonarle e irse con Lily. Había algo más.

-Len…¿Qué ha pasado?-se atrevió a preguntar pausadamente la muchacha

Len negó con la cabeza, no quería hablarlo

-Len por favor, cuéntamelo, soy tu compañera puedes decírmelo-decía la muchacha tomándolo por los hombros

-No…no…es mi culpa…es todo por mi culpa…-gimoteaba el rubio entre lágrimas y lamentos

-¿El que? ¿De que te culpas? Dímelo, Len-se impacientaba la joven queriendo saber para consolarlo

Len alzó la mirada, viendo directamente los ojos de su compañera sin poder para de llorar y gemir lamentos.

-Vamos, Len-decía Rin a punto de llorar ella también

-Guardándotelo no te servirá de nada, hijo mío-dijo Xien en voz alta-No cambiará la realidad

Len gimió desesperado y sosteniéndose la cabeza

-Len…-Rin lo tomó de la cara e hizo que la mirara-¿Qué ocurre?

Len sollozó pero aun sin poder para las lágrimas

-…Mikuo a muerto…-soltó Len para dar paso a otra serie de lamentos y dolores en el pecho ante una consternada Rin que no tardo en dejar salir sus propias lágrimas mientras Xien solo los observaba con los ojos secos, pero no por ello su pena era menor

**CONTINUARA**

Pues ya veis no he tardado nada en actualizar, ni yo misma me creo que lo haya podido actualizar ahora. En mi propia casita con mi propio ordenador a escondidas porque mis padres no están. Estoy anonadada. Aunque el capitulo me ha quedado algo corto en comparación a los otros pero creo yo que la trama lo compensa.

Supongo que algunos ya se esperaban una cosa así o que otros no esperaban que la victima fuera Mikuo a decir verdad en un principio iba a ser Meito pero él no significa tanto para Len como lo es Mikuo así que le ha tocado a él. Ya os dije que ibais a empezar a sufrir con los licántropos. El siguiente capitulo sucederán mas cosas.

Por cierto, es posible que esto penséis que ha sido sacado de la serie "Crónicas Vampiricas" o lo que es lo mismo "Vampire Diaries", lo reconozco, se parecen en algunos aspectos (como puede ser la existencia de una piedra lunar) pero son claramente diferentes para los que pueden ver la diferencia. Me gusta esa serie y me viene la inspiración cuando la veo, pero solo lo hago para enriquecer la argumentación.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo como yo de escribirlo. Review por favor!

Saludos de Chao Ling Yin


	16. La Nueva Batalla

_**CÁPITULO 16-Las nuevas batallas**_

_-…Mikuo a muerto…-soltó Len para dar paso a otra serie de lamentos y dolores en el pecho ante una consternada Rin que no tardo en dejar salir sus propias lágrimas mientras Xien solo los observaba con los ojos secos, pero no por ello su pena era menor_

-¡Noo! ¡Nooo! ¡Mikuo! ¡Mikuo!-gritaba descontrolada la muchacha de verde viendo como los varones llevaban el cuerpo irreconocible de su compañero en una camilla hecha con ramas y cuero-¡Él no! ¡Por favor! ¡MIKUO!

Meiko solo pudo sujetarla para que no se abalanzara sobre ese cuerpo sangriento y despedazado que antes pertenecía a Hatsune Mikuo. De no ser que Miku había bebido su sangre desde niños habría sido imposible reconocerlo.

Rin se estremeció al ver la reacción de Miku frente al cuerpo de su compañero. La verdad, cuando ella vio el cuerpo le costó mucho no echar hasta la primera papilla. El cadáver estaba completamente irreconocible. No pudo evitar llorarle al vampiro de cabello verde. No deberían ser las cosas así. Se supone que ella odia a los vampiros. Debería celebrar que uno había caído y que los otros estaban sufriendo por esa perdida, igual que muchas familias quedaron rotas por su culpa. Pero no se sentía así. Ella sentía una gran pena por la muerte de Hatsune Mikuo.

Al parecer Meito se había abalanzado sobre la bestia con el fin de asestarle una apuñalada en el corazón pero estaba en completo descontrol. Meito se había dejado llevar por el éxtasis y la adrenalina, la sensación de peligro. Y llevándose por esas sensaciones fue a por su poderoso enemigo. Pero el animal era demasiado fuerte para él solo y también arremetió contra el castaño nada mas empezó él a correr. Len pudo ver las intenciones de ambos y corrió hacia el castaño para apartarlo de la trayectoria del licántropo, al final solo consiguió estar en el mismo camino de ambos. Para sorpresa de todos, Mikuo apareció como un rayo tomando al castaño y al rubio por los antebrazos y lanzándolos por los aires. Como resultado fue el peliverde quien acabó en las fauces del lobo.

Según Dell, no lo mató inmediatamente. El lobo cerró la mandíbula, clavando sus dientes en el pecho de Mikuo. Los gritos del peliverde no se oyeron, los dientes llegaron a perforar los pulmones evitando que le llegara el aire suficiente para siquiera poder gritar. Dell pudo contemplar como Mikuo se retorcía entre la mandíbula de la bestia, desesperado por liberarse. El lobo se ensañó con él, lo soltó únicamente para arrancarle un brazo y abrirle el abdomen con las zarpas. Los otros cazadores estaban en estado de shock, aunque quisieron no podían hacer nada mas que mirar. Era un espectáculo horrible y sanguinario.

Mikuo solo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo mientras la bestia acababa con él

"…_Miku…Miku…"_

Dejó de pronunciar el nombre de su compañera cuando el lobo le arrancó la cabeza con los dientes, tragándosela después. En ese momento fue cuando todos reaccionaron. Todos atacaron completamente enloquecidos, tratando de salvar lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo de Mikuo. Pero en ese estado, al licántropo no le costó nada esquivarlos a todos. Solo hizo una mueca que podía interpretarse como una expresión burlona y cínica. Aulló al cielo y desapareció entre las sombras.

-¡Mikuo!-lloró la compañera del fallecido aun sujetada por la castaña-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mi compañero? ¡Mikuo! ¡Vuelve!

-Miku…lo siento mucho…de verdad-murmuró Meito aun sabiendo que la chica no le estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera oía lo que le decía. Solo estaba concentrada en ese cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado.

Rin miró a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Con su mano firmemente sujetando la de ella. Cada vez que Miku gritaba el nombre de su compañero, Len le daba apretones, visiblemente arrepentido por lo ocurrido. Estaba convencido que la muerte de Mikuo había sido culpa suya y de Meito. Meito por lanzarse como un loco a una bestia la cual sabia que no tendría posibilidades de enfrentarse solo y él por intentar hacerse el héroe, tratando de salvar a Meito de su metedura de pata a sabiendo de que era mas lento que el lobo.

Al final fue Mikuo quien los salvó a ambos. Pero pagó un alto precio por ello.

Mikuo es el verdadero héroe.

-Mikuo…-lloró la muchacha de cabello verde cayendo al suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas, mientras la abrazaba Meiko.

-Miku…lo siento-era todo lo que se podía decir pero eso solo producía más dolor en la muchacha, era como si le dieran una y otra vez la misma noticia: Mikuo está muerto

Miku no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando. Solo podía dejar que las lágrimas bajaran como ríos por sus mejillas. No podía creérselo. No podía creer que su compañero estuviera muerto con lo cauteloso que era y menos que hayan dejado el cuerpo en ese estado.

-No te preocupes, Miku…vengaremos su muerte-aseguró Dell para luego mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Rin. La rubia tragó saliva al ver esa mirada. Había dolor en esos ojos escarlatas. Y también ira. El joven de pelo plata caminó hacia los Kagamine y tomó del brazo a la chica mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya puedes ir contando todo lo que te ha dicho esa mujer loba

-¡Dell!-exclamó Len apartando las manos del peliplata de su compañera-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Debemos hacerle un interrogatorio, ella ha hablado con la hembra. Debe decirnos todo lo que sepa.

-Ahora no podemos hacer eso-se negó el rubio-Rin está conmocionada por todo y…

-¡Deja de excusarla, Len!-gritó Dell-¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Rin esto, Rin lo otro! ¡¿No entiendes que tiene información muy valiosa? ¡Mikuo ha muerto por culpa de esos monstruos!

-¡No me hables así!-gritó Len con los ojos empezando a ponerse dorados

-¡¿O si no que piensas hacer?-provocó Dell tomando el mismo color de ojos que el rubio

Para sorpresa de todos, tanto Dell como Len recibieron el impacto de dos golpes en sus estómagos obligándolos a caer de rodillas y sujetarse la zona dolorida. Nadie dijo nada. Haku acababa de pegar a su hermano y al joven hijo de Sinefa con la misma fuerza que tendría Dell.

-¡¿Es que no os podéis comportar?-gritó Haku con la ira reflejada en su cara-¡El cuerpo de Mikuo está aquí presente y todavía caliente! ¡Respetarle un poco a él y a su compañera, maldita sea!

Dell y Len solo la miraron sorprendidos. Nadie se esperaba que Haku hiciera algo como eso. De cualquiera si, pero no de Haku. Pero la chica tenía razón no era momento para peleas.

-Dell…-llamó Haku con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-Sé como te sientes, de veras. Pero no actúes ahora, no al menos hasta que Mikuo tenga los ritos que merece y hasta que las lágrimas de Miku se sequen. Creo que es lo mínimo.

Dell estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana. Normalmente ella se quedaría en algún punto del salón pasando desapercibida, llorando en los rincones pero no era así, estaba dando la cara y pidiendo respeto por el fallecido amado por todos ¿Cuándo se había vuelto madura?

-"Esta haciendo justo lo que haría Mikuo"-pensó Dell, sabiendo que su hermana admiraba en secreto a Mikuo-"Es su forma de honrarle"

-Chicos, me voy con Miku-anunció Meiko-Oga, Kana y Saya, ocupaos de preparar a Mikuo

Las aludidas asintieron mientras tomaban el transporte para llevar el cuerpo a otra habitación. Miku hizo un débil intento de ir a su lado pero Meiko no se lo permitió. Solo pudo ver como las mujeres se llevaban a su compañero para prepararle para su rito funerario.

-Haku, Neru y Teto ¿podéis ocuparos de la preparación del rito?

Las otras asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra en absoluto silencio y discreción. Rin pensó que también ella debía hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Meiko la miró y señaló con la cabeza a Len. El pobre muchacho estaba abatido, Mikuo fue como su hermano mayor, casi su padre, el haberle visto morir de aquella forma tan horrible había perforado hasta lo mas hondo de su ser. Rin solo podía ser su apoyo moral. No podía hacer nada más.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y rodeó despacio con sus brazos a su compañero. Temía que la rechazara diciendo que no estaba para nada. Pero no fue así. Después de estar abrazándole un par de minutos le oyó sollozar y al cabo de un minuto notaba que su hombro se humedecía.

Lo había intentado. Podía jurarlo. Pero todo esto le podía. Al recibir ese abrazo por parte de su compañera algo hizo click y una gran angustia le apretó el pecho fuertemente, casi dejándolo sin aire. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba llorando como un niño pequeño entre los brazos de Rin. Le correspondió el abrazo lleno de desesperación y tristeza. No se creía con derecho a llorar. Se había prometido no hacerlo, era su culpa que Mikuo hubiera muerto. Con lo rápido que era él podía haber tenido tiempo de salvar a Meito y salvarse él.

-¿Por qué tuve que meterme en medio?-sollozó el muchacho entre esos brazos que tanto amaba

-Ssssh-murmuró la rubia acariciándole el cabello amarillo-No es culpa tuya

-Si que lo es…el pudo salvarse si yo no me hubiese metido ¿Por qué tuve que darme esos aires de grandeza?

-Len…nunca podremos saber si de verdad pudo haberse salvado o no…pero atormentarte no harás que vuelva

-Rin…Rin…-gimoteaba-Oh Rin…

-Tranquilo…yo estoy aquí

-No se si podré soportarlo

-Claro que podrás…

-No paro de pensar que…yo podría haber hecho algo…

-No lo pienses, por favor…

Len lloró y lloró durante una hora. Desahogándose en la persona que más amaba. La única que en esos momentos podía brindarle apoyo y consuelo.

-Len-kun-llamó una muchacha de cabello corto y rizado

-Oga…-musitó el muchacho secándose las lágrimas

-Ya está todo listo…debéis venir ya-anunció la llamada Oga mientras cargaba unos lirios

-Si, gracias Oga, ahora vamos

La mujer se marchó seguida de los Kagamine que iban tomados de la mano. Llegaron a la parte trasera del castillo. Llegaron donde estaba el cruce de los dos ríos. Allí estaban todos reunidos. Miku estaba vestida con un traje blanco que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas y una corona de flores rosas en la cabeza, iba descalza y con el pelo suelto y su cuello era adornado por un bonito colgante de ámbar, sus muñecas estaban adornadas por pulseras doradas.

-Que guapa está-murmuró Rin-¿Ese es el traje…fúnebre?

-Es costumbre que el compañero lleve puesto el traje que llevó el día de su unión-explicó Len sin muchas ganas-Es la forma de despedirse de la persona que ha amado. El traje simbolizó el principio y en estos momentos simboliza el fin.

-El colgante y demás adornos son los regalos de unión que le dio su compañero-terminó de decir Oga para luego dirigirse hacía Miku entregándole los lirios que ella tomó con pesar. Oga se retiró para unirse a los demás.

Rin miró a una pequeña balsa de madera que estaba frente a Miku. Allí solo había un esqueleto con un traje similar al de Miku. Tenía cuatro cajas formando un cuadrado y tres jarrones formando un triangulo alrededor. Miku subió en la balsa y empezó a poner uno por uno los lirios encima de las cajas y jarrones.

-Ese esqueleto…

-…Es Mikuo-afirmó el joven vampiro

-Pero ¿Por qué lo han…?

-Es la tradición…hay que separar los huesos de las carnes y limpiarlos bien. En los jarrones están los restos más valiosos: su corazón, su cerebro, de no habérselo comido el lobo, y sus pulmones. En las cajas están las otras vísceras con menos importancia.

-¿Y los lirios?

-Los lirios son solo una muestra de afecto y un deseo de buen viaje

La muchacha besó dulcemente el último lirio antes de posarlo con cuidado sobre el pecho del esqueleto a la altura del corazón. Miku se retiró de la lancha y Meito y Dell se ocuparon de arrastrar la lancha hasta que el agua se lo llevó de sus manos lentamente.

-¿Listos?-anunció Meiko alzando la mano mientras todas las mujeres y hombres se levantaban de sus respectivos lugares posicionándose con arcos y flechas-¡Prended!-al unísono todos hicieron brotar una llama en las puntas de las flechas-¡Apunten!-tensaron las flechas-¡Fuego!

Miles de flechas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo cuando la castaña dio la orden. Las flechas se convirtieron durante un momento en puntos rojos en el cielo para luego caer en picado. Algunas cayeron al agua. Otras llegaron hasta la otra orilla. Y las demás quedaron clavadas en la balsa, que no tardo en prender fuego.

Al cabo de un rato, los huesos que pertenecían a Mikuo fueron envueltos en una columna de humo mientras las llamas consumían toda la balsa que pronto seria tragada por el agua y las cenizas llevadas al mar.

-"Así que es así como celebran los funerales"-pensó Rin

-Rin…-llamó Len

-Dime…

-No llores…-le dijo Len mientras veía como su compañera derramaba finas lágrimas casi sin que se diera cuenta

-Vaya…no se que me ha pasado…yo…-murmuraba la muchacha enjuagándose las lagrimas. Len pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rin en forma de abrazo

-No te preocupes, no eres la única

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que afectar tanto? Debería alegrarme, un vampiro menos en el mundo. Pero entonces ¿Por que me duele tanto?"-pensaba la rubia confusa ahogando varios sollozo y enjuagándose las lagrimas que parecía no querer quedarse en sus ojos

-Len-llamó Meito dirigiéndose a la pareja-el funeral ya ha terminado, Mikuo ya se ha ido Al Otro Lado…creo que ahora debemos dejar a Miku con las demás mujeres e ir a interrogar a Rin

-¿Ahora?-preguntó desconcertado el rubio sin apartarse de su compañera

-Sé que es pronto, que Mikuo acaba de irse Al Otro Lado, pero creo que es mejor deshacernos cuanto antes de esa pareja de licántropos antes de que tengamos que celebrar otro rito funerario.

Len se lo pensó un momento para luego asentir. Tomó a Rin de la mano y fueron a un lugar apartado junto con los demás hombres mientras que las mujeres se quedaban al lado de Miku consolándola y brindándole apoyo.

De pronto Rin se vio rodeada por los hombres mas destacados del clan. Len, Meito, Dell, Akaito y Xien. Len le hizo una señal indicándole que se arrodillara o se sentara. Ella obedeció sentándose en el pasto mientras que los hombres permanecían de pie observándola. Algunos con los brazos cruzados, y los otros, como Len, con los brazos a la espalda. Ella agachó la mirada sintiéndose intimidada ¿eran así como realizaban interrogatorios? Desde luego los hombres imponían. Sobretodo Xien, que eran el mas grande y robusto de todos.

-Rin Kagamine ¿Por qué saliste del castillo si se le dio la específica orden a las mujeres de que no abandonaran el lugar con el licántropo suelto?-fue la primera pregunta, lanzada por Xien, aunque mas le movía su sentimiento de paternidad que de juez

-Cuando vosotros salisteis recordé que mis yeguas no estaban puestas a cubierto, engañe a las mujeres a cargo de tapiar la entrada trasera y salir por ahí para guardar a mis yeguas en el establo.

-¿Te dio luego por ir tu misma en busca del licántropo?-preguntó Dell con la voz acida, estaba claro que echaba la culpa a Rin de lo sucedido, algo que no paso desapercibido por Len ni por Xien

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Después de guardar a mis yeguas el hombre lobo, es decir, la mujer loba estaba detrás de mí. Ignoro si acababa de llegar o si estaba ahí desde que llegue a mis animales.

-Los licántropos siempre atacan a los vampiros ¿Por qué estás tu entera?-preguntó Meito

-Porque la mujer loba quería hablar conmigo

-¿Hablar contigo? ¿Desde cuando un licántropo entabla conversación con un vampiro?-preguntó Akaito sin poder creerse una situación así

-Hay algo en lo que todos teníais razón y es que los licántropos vienen en busca de algo-dijo Rin con la cabeza agachada

Todos los presentes se miraron a excepción de Len que no le quitaba la vista a su compañera

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Si, tomó forma humana cuando le pregunte quien era

-¿Y bien?

-Me dijo que se llamaba Lily…y que venia a por mí

Las caras de impresión asomaron por los rostros de los presentes menos la del compañero de la muchacha, que ya se figuraba algo así. De pronto Dell tomó a Rin de la ropa y la alzo al aire con una sola mano sorprendiendo a la joven y a los presentes.

-Tu…así que tu eres la causante…-murmuró Dell furioso

-¡Dell!-gritó Len-¡Suéltala!

-¡Por tu culpa Mikuo está muerto! ¡Tú los has atraído!-gritó el peliplata mientras su pelo se erizaba y sus ojos hacían ver que su bestia interna estaba apareciendo

Una enorme mano se cerró en la muñeca de Dell y la estrujó con fuerza oyéndose los huesos romperse. Dell grito por el dolor intenso que estaba sintiendo para luego verse lanzado hacia los árboles hasta chocar contra un tronco.

Xien miraba impasible como su intervención había provocado la situación. Len llegó al lado de Rin revisándola de que no estuviera herida y abrazándola fuertemente.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija-advirtió Xien con un tono que no admitía protesta, Dell se encogió en el sitió olvidándose del dolor de su muñeca fijando su atemorizada mirada al hombre que se encontraba delante de los gemelos Kagamine

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Len

-Si…-respondió sin mas la muchacha asombrada por la intervención de su padre-Gracias…

Xien solo asintió y volvió a su posición

-¿Por qué venía a por ti, Rin?-preguntó Meito queriendo volver al tema

-Pues…ella me dijo que era una caza-recompensas y que la habían contratado para venir a buscarme

-¿Quién?-preguntó Akaito

-Un hombre del pueblo donde vivía antes de venir aquí, se llama Darius y su puesto de mercancías estaba al lado del mío

-¿Darius?-murmuró Len sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, ese hombre era el único humano que amaba a Rin como si fuera una hija, incluso tras saber que ella es una vampiresa. Lo malo es que ese hombre seguía aferrado al recuerdo de Dokuro y cuando miraba a Rin veía a su hija.

-¿Ese hombre quiere darte caza?-pregunto Xien con un ligero tono de cautela

-No, ese hombre siempre fue muy bueno conmigo. Lily me dijo que me quería de vuelta y que no le importaba que fuera una vampiresa.

-¿Ese hombre contrató a esos licántropos para recuperarte?-preguntó Meito impresionado

-Eso parece, si

-Entonces ya sabemos todos que hacer-dijo Dell sujetándose la muñeca rota-Solo hay que entregar a Rin a los licántropos y se irán

-¡No!-gritó encarándose al muchacho de plata-¡Ella no se va!

-¡No tenemos opción, Len! ¡Un licántropo jamás se detiene de lo que se propone!

-¡Rin no se irá a ninguna parte! ¡Ella es mi compañera!

-¡Si tanto deseas quedarte con tu adorada compañera pues vete con ella!

-Rin no irá a ninguna parte-sentenció el padre de los dos muchachos

-¡Pero Xien…!

-He dicho que no, Rin nació en el clan junto a Len y por ello su lugar es estar entre nosotros

-¡Me niego!-grito Dell-Es cierto que ha nacido aquí, yo mismo la vi nacer pero tu la rechazaste y luego la abandonaste. Nunca ha sido reconocida por el clan, por lo tanto no pertenece al clan.

Xien endureció la mirada al verle recordado que el abandonó a su hija. Su hija y de su querida Sinefa.

-Es cierto, nunca fue reconocida. Pero Len fue en su busca y la hizo su compañera eso le da un lugar en esta familia.

El muchacho se alegró internamente de haber convertido a Rin en su compañera tan pronto como llegó al castillo pero le fastidiaba bastante que Xien la protegiera de esa forma dejándole a él en mal lugar. No tenía derecho a comportarse ahora como un padre después de haberla abandonado y de haberle ignorado a él toda su vida.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos, Xien?-preguntó Akaito

-¡Eso! Los licántropos no se detendrán hasta que obtengan lo que han venido a buscar-refunfuñó Dell visiblemente enfurecido mirando a la que señalaba como la culpable de todos los males

-Pues entonces habrá que hacerles frente-afirmó el hombre cruzando los brazos

Todos los hombres se miraron y varios murmullos de desconcierto

-¿Como que hacerles frente?

-Lo que habéis oído

-¡¿Pero tu estas loco?-gritó Dell encarándose-¡¿Cómo pretendes que nos enfrentemos a esos monstruos?

-No nos será difícil encontrar piedras lunares, además podemos pedir ayuda a otros clanes

-¡Eso! ¡Encima quieres sacrificar a los otros clanes!

-No es eso lo que estoy diciendo

-¿Tienes algún plan, Xien?-preguntó seriamente Meito. Para él la idea de enfrentarse directamente a los licántropos le parecía tentadora, adoraba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo además deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hundir su daga en el corazón del lobo que mató a Mikuo

-Son dos lobos, al fin y al cabo, por muy caza-recompensas que sean no van a poder con la unión de varios clanes de vampiros

-Pero hay una pega-dijo Rin levantándose del suelo ayudada por Len

-¡¿De que estas hablando?

-Fueron contratados por humanos-dijo Rin-Esos licántropos nunca se habrían acercado si no hubieran sido contratados. No solo tenemos a licántropos como enemigos sino también a humanos

-¡Ja!-rió Dell como si hubiera contado un chiste malo-¿Eso es una pega? ¡Los humanos son nuestra comida! ¡Si se acercan solo nos servirán como fuente de energía!

Rin tragó saliva al imaginarse a Darius desangrado y entre los brazos de un maligno Dell

-¡Dell!-le regañó Len

-Rin tiene razón-continuó Xien sin darle oportunidad al rubio de arremeter contra el peliplata, lo cual molestó mucho al muchacho de ojos azules-Lo de tener a los humanos en nuestra contra se vuelve mas difícil

-¿Qué broma es esta? ¡Solo son comida!

-No son solo comida ¿sabes el daño que pueden producir que humanos y licántropos trabajen juntos?

-No veo relación

-Los lobos son rápidos y sus colmillos pueden matarnos. Los humanos saben fabricar armas muy ingeniosas y son buenos escondiéndose ¿Qué pasaría si les diera por usar colmillos de licántropo en las puntas de sus lanzas? ¿o si llevan puñales impregnados con veneno de lobo? Los licántropos pueden ocuparse de atacar a los vampiros y proteger a los humanos y viceversa

Nuevos murmullos se hicieron presentes

-Genial…¡Perfecto! Ahora resulta que nuestra propia comida resulta ser una amenaza para nosotros-ironizó Dell no sabiendo si enfurecerse o desesperarse

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando eres tú la presa?-soltó Rin sin poder evitarlo

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-gesticuló Dell con los dientes apretados

A pesar del temor que infundía el albino, Rin no pudo evitar ponerse del lado de los humanos. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado unos humanos la recogieron y la criaron, sobretodo la amaron ¿Cómo iba a ir en contra de ellos, mas aun cuando estaba Darius entre ellos?

-Mocosa estupida ¿crees que porque te protejan tu padre y tú compañero estas libre de todo peligro?

-Nunca he pedido que me defiendan

Len se puso entre su compañera y Dell

-Rin, guarda silencio-pidió Len-Y tu, Dell, la vuelves a amenazas y Haku tendrá un cuerpo sobre el que llorar

-¡A ver! ¡Ya basta de amenazas y promesas de muerte ¿queréis? Ahora debemos discutir como combatiremos a esos engendros que tienen por aliados a los humanos. Nos jugamos la seguridad de todo el clan-dijo Akaito tratando de razonar con todos los presentes

-Yo ya he dado una solución, entregar a Rin-dijo Dell

-Solución rechazada y denegada-escupió Len con la ira reflejada en su rostro

-Rin no se irá, nada nos asegura que los lobos se vayan una vez se hayan llevado a Rin. Conocen nuestra existencia en este cañón. Si no son ellos serán otros. Muchos humanos vendrán aquí en busca de venganza. O tal vez vengan otros licántropos con afán de matar vampiros para divertirse.

Dell observó a la muchacha que permanecía protegida por su compañero para luego dirigir su mirada al miembro mas longevo del clan.

-Esta bien, no entregaremos a Rin-concordó el muchacho albino-Pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Aprovisionarnos de piedra lunares y solicitar ayuda a los otros clanes. Aunque sean solo dos lobos no sabes si son solo una pareja o toda una manada esperando el momento oportuno para atacar además de estar compinchados con humanos con sed de venganza

-¿Solo eso? ¿Qué haremos si los humanos atacan con colmillos de lobo?-preguntó Meito

-Tendremos usar los escudos de la Sala de Armas y utilizar en nuestro beneficio las ventajas del cañón. Hemos vivido durante generaciones aquí, podemos sacarle partido-dirigió Xien con voz decidida

-Bien, si ese es el plan ¿a que esperamos?-preguntó Dell impaciente por que acabara todo aquello.

-Hoy no haremos nada…-sentenció el hombre

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?-estalló Dell

-Hoy Mikuo ha sido llevado Al Otro Lado, es un día para guardar luto. Empezaremos con los preparativos mañana

-¡¿Crees que ahora Mikuo puede opinar de si le parece bien que le guardemos luto en un momento así?

-¿Y tu no te has dado cuenta? Los lobos han dado un alto el fuego-dijo Akaito sabiendo el porque Xien había decidido posponer la batalla

-¿Como que un alto el fuego?-murmuró Len

-Han podido atacarnos durante el rito funerario de Mikuo. Miku era sin duda la que mas vulnerable estaba, escondiéndose en la espesura podían haberla matado sin problemas ¿Por qué no aprovecharon ese momento si conocen nuestras costumbres?

-Porque Mikuo era tan solo un aviso, un aviso de lo que le puede ocurrir a cualquiera del clan si nos negamos a darles lo que nos exigen. Por eso tuvieron respeto y se retiraron por lo menos hoy.

-Vaya ¡que licántropos tan loables!-ironizó Dell

-Bien, ahora debemos informar a las mujeres. Las que tengan hijos deberán permanecer al margen y esconderse

Y así se dio por terminada la reunión. Akaito y Meito emprendieron el vuelo. Dell se dispuso a seguirlos no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a la rubia. Era evidente que no le retiraba las acusaciones de su culpa por el ataque lobuno.

Len casi no había pronunciado palabra en toda la reunión. Ni le interesaba. Solo deseaba proteger a Rin de falsas acusaciones pero para su desgracia fue Xien quien se había ocupado de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó Len molesto a Xien

-¿A que te refieres?-respondió con otra pregunta el vampiro más mayor

-No te hagas el loco

-¿Acaso no puedo proteger a mi hija?

-Te lo dije una vez, ella dejó de ser tu hija en el momento en que la abandonaste

Xien bajó un poco la mirada

-No te discuto que he cometido grandes errores en mi vida, sobretodo desde que Sinefa dio a luz

-Entonces no vayas de padre modelo por ahí. Ya es muy tarde para tratar de recuperar esa paternidad

-Todo puede cambiar, Len, todo y todos…ya que nada es permanente

Len lo miró con mala cara y luego bufó en señal de desprecio

-Vamos, Rin-dijo Len para luego toma en brazos a su compañera y llevársela volando dejando a Xien solo

-¿De verdad esto es lo correcto?

"_Lo haces muy bien, Xien"_

-No estoy seguro de poder con esto

"_Es lo que tiene que pasar…pediste un deseo y este es el pago"_

-Lo sé…solo espero no tener que arrepentirme

Len continúo volando hasta que entro en la habitación que les pertenecía a ambos. No quería pasar por el vestíbulo. Temía volver a encontrarse con la mirada triste y desgarrada de Miku. Solo le hacia recordar que Mikuo pudo haberse salvado. Posó a su compañera sobre la cama y la miró seriamente.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Len con seriedad

-¿Aun quieres seguir interrogándome?-preguntó Rin algo encogida

-Sabes que no es eso de lo que quiero hablar

Rin bajó la mirada sabiendo a lo que se refería agacho la cabeza y asintió. El muchacho se sentó a su lado y la obligó a mirarle tomándola suavemente por el mentón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Rin?-preguntó Len con la angustia reflejada en su cara

-Len…-murmuró Rin sin saber como responderle

-¿Por qué quisiste volver a abandonarme? Creía que eso ya se había acabado

-Len…es que Lily…Lily…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella me lo dijo…me dijo lo que me temía…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Len de verdad, le dije no podía dejarte. Que tenía un trato contigo. Y ella me dijo que te mataría y así podría irme sin tener cadenas.

-¿Matarme?

-Sabe quien eres, sabe que tú me secuestraste y sabe que estamos unidos

-Entiendo…pero Rin ¿es que te amenazó?

-No…es que lo que me dijo…me dio mucho miedo

-¿Pero el que?

-Dijo que tarde o temprano yo también sentiría la necesidad de beber sangre humana. Que me convertiría en un neófito o algo así. Que estaría durante una larga temporada en un estado de autentico descontrol. Y cuando quiera darme cuenta tendría un cadáver en mis brazos ¿Sabes como me sintió eso? No quiero ser una asesina, Len. Para vosotros ellos serán comida pero para mi son los que me salvaron y me amaron ¿Cómo puedo matarlos para que yo pueda sobrevivir?

Len la abrazó fuertemente

-Lo siento…no lo sabia, has tenido que haberte agobiado mucho

-Me dijo que si me secuestraba tu conservarías tu vida, yo no rompería mi trato contigo y ella cumpliría el recado de Darius

-Je…que lista la loba, típico usar la psicología para eso

-Lo siento, Len, pero tenía miedo…yo

-Tranquila…ya estas bien…

-Pero ¿es eso cierto? ¿Me convertiré en un…?

-Solo si estas constantemente oliendo la sangre o si presencias muchas veces como otros se alimentan. Con mantenerte apartada de eso y comer lo que siempre has comido no pasara nada, de verdad

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro…eso forma parte de mi responsabilidad para cuidar de ti ¿lo has olvidado?

Rin negó

-Ahora soy yo el que quiere preguntarte algo

-Dime

-¿Por qué no querías que me mataran?

-¿No es obvio? Pues porque tienes un lado humano, dormido eso si, pero humano al fin y al cabo. Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que un humano ha muerto por mi causa

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Y no es por otra cosa?

Rin se ruborizo al ver una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio

-No he cambiado mi opinión sobre ti…yo…

-Entonces ¿por que tiemblas?

-Yo no tiemblo

-Claro que lo haces

-¡Te he dicho que…!

Len se apoderó de sus labios antes de que su compañera pudiera terminar la frase. Rin se quedó con los ojos abiertos sin poder moverse ni creerse lo que estaba pasando. No se esperaba ese beso. Era un beso muy dulce y gentil pero estaba cogiendo mas insistencia y violencia y Len la tenía bien sujeta por los hombros sin abandonar en ningún momento su boca, la cual la recorría con vehemencia.

Rin no podía resistirse. Literalmente no podía. El beso estaba lleno de fuerza y una pasión avasalladora. Como si Len estuviera imponiendo su voluntad sobre ella. El rubio sintiendo que la muchacha no iba a detenerle, la empujó de los hombros acostándola sobre la cama. Él se quedó encima de ella sin romper el beso en ningún.

Rin comenzó a reaccionar cuando el empezó a paseas sus manos por su cuerpo. Una le dibujaba las curvas mientras que la otra se dedicaba a desabrochar los botones de su ropa.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿pero que…?

-Len…-trató de decir pero el muchacho seguía teniendo dominio sobre su boca-Para…-dio un sobresalto al notar como la mano estaba desabrochando los botones se había deslizado directamente a acariciar uno de sus senos por dentro de la ropa-¡Para! Rin lo empujo con fuerza pero solo logró incorporarlo un poco.

La mirada que le dedicó Len estaba llena de amor, esa sonrisa seguía plasmada en su cara con un dejo de lujuria reflejado en sus bellos ojos.

-Rin…solo hoy…-murmuró en muchacho para luego empezar a besar el blanco cuello de su compañera

-Len, quieto…no es momento para…hmmm-gimió la muchacha al sentir la mano del muchacho nuevamente sobre su seno

-Rin…por favor…hazme olvidar-suplicó el rubio escondiendo su mirada en el cuello de su compañera- Hazme olvidar todo…haz que olvide que Mikuo está muerto, haz olvide que estamos siendo atacados por licántropos y humanos, haz que olvide que Dell nos odia…

-Len…

El muchacho se incorporó, aun con esa sonrisa llena de amor pero con lágrimas fluyéndole por las mejillas.

-Solo hoy, por favor…-suplicó Len-Solo por hoy…ámame…ámame mucho…aunque sea mentira, ámame

Rin solo pudo mirar todo ese dolor que el muchacho estaba manifestándole. Podía ver lo atormentado que estaba. Lo necesitado que en esos momentos se encontraba.

Nunca había visto a Len tan apuesto como lo estaba en ese momento.

La necesitaba.

Necesitaba sentirse querido.

Y ella, simplemente, no se lo podía negar.

La joven levantó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de su compañero que al principio no hizo nada hasta que ella pidió permiso para que sus bocas se exploraran mutuamente. Len se abandonó a ese beso que le daba su amada Rin, la muchacha mientras tomó su mano y volvía a guiarla a su seno para que la acariciara.

Rin se arriesgó un poco más y fue desabrochando los botones de su hermano y fue quitándole su ropa con suavidad, como si temiera ofenderle o hacerle daño. .

El cuidado que Rin le ponía a sus caricias, tan inocente e inexperta, solo hacía subir la excitación de su acompañante. Len, en un arranque de lujuria, desgarró la ropa de la muchacha dejándola desnuda frente a él. Rin le miró sorprendida y con un evidente sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Len se dio cuenta de eso y se arrepintió.

-Lo siento ¿te he hecho daño? No quería asustarte

Rin miró para otro lado, avergonzada de estar desnuda con él mirándola de esa forma. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta.

-No te preocupes…

Len se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla

-Rin…te amo…-le susurró

Rin asintió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro sin que su sonrojo abandonara su cara. Tomó el rostro de Len y lo unió con el suyo mientras poco a poco lo acercaba a ella

-Len…yo también te amo…

Len la miró sorprendido para luego tener una expresión de gran dicha, tomó a la muchacha entre sus brazos y la besó vehemente y lleno de felicidad.

Un brillo dorado hizo presente en la mesita de noche captando la atención de Rin

La muchacha sonrió. El medallón de su madre. Volvió a concentrarse en su compañero mientras hablaba consigo misma dentro de su cabeza

"_Que razón tenías, madre"_-pensaba la rubia sin dejar de prestarle de atención a su compañero-_"Devil May Cry…el Demonio Puede Llorar"_

**CONTINUARA**

Lo se y ruego por su perdón…y sobretodo por no completar el lemmon. Saori ha tenido que ausentarse y yo no he sabido como seguirlo así que seguiremos el lemon en el siguiente capitulo.

Ya se que tardo milenios en actualizar pero ya me gustaría actualizar mas seguido pero os juro que me es imposible, estos capítulos los hago con prisa ya que se supone que no puedo usar el ordenador que además tiene contraseña de acceso T.T

Por favor perdonadme y seguir leyendo como hasta ahora

Saludos de Chao Ling-Yin


	17. Preparando la Batalla

**CÁP 17-PREPARANDO LA BATALLA**

_-¿Dónde estoy?-murmuró Len visualizando lo que había a su alrededor. Nada. Estaba todo completamente oscuro y solo su cuerpo brillaba entre esa gran penumbra ¿Estaba soñando? No le sería extraño. Muchas veces soñaba que se encontraba rodeado por una intensa oscuridad. A veces encontraba horrores en ella y otras imágenes que no conseguía visualizar bien. Cuando despertaba nunca sacaba en claro nada de lo que había en ese lugar de oscuridad._

_Una risa se hizo oír a lo lejos_

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó Len, era una vocecita como de niña, infantil e inocente. La voz volvió a reír solo que esta vez un poco más cerca de él. A unos cuantos metros de él pudo visualizar a una muchacha, tenía el pelo de color plateado y corto y estaba vestida de campesina, no pudo verle los ojos ya que el flequillo los ocultaba-¿Rin?-era lo único que podía preguntar el muchacho al verla, era una replica de su compañera, solo que con un color de pelo distinto pero era igual en ella. Aquella muchacha rió por tercera vez, como si le hubiera propuesto un juego muy divertido, ella alzó la mirada dejando ver unos ojos ambarinos. Len quedó de piedra al verla a los ojos, no era Rin, esa era-…Dokuro…-la aludida sonrió y le guiñó un ojo para luego irse corriendo simulando ser un pajarillo-¡Espera!-gritó Len yendo detrás de ella. La muchacha no paró en su carrera hasta llegar a lo que parecía un bosque oscuro, en donde los árboles estaban cubiertos por un húmedo musgo y parte de sus hojas estaban esparcidas por el suelo-¡Dokuro, espera!_

_La jovencita de pelo plateado se detuvo justo al lado de un río, se dio la vuelta graciosamente y se quedó mirando al rubio que la seguía._

_-¿Dokuro?-musitó Len sin creérselo-¿De verdad eres Dokuro?-la chica no respondió solo que quedó mirándole alegremente y señaló el río-¿Qué? ¿El río?-la chica señaló con un poco mas de frenesís. Len se dirigió hacia la orilla al lado de Dokuro y se arrodillo para contemplar el fondo, solo pudo ver su reflejo y la oscuridad del fondo. Pero hubo otra imagen. Algo estaba en el fondo, entrecerró los ojos para poder visualizarlo bien. Lo que vio el llenó de espanto. En el fondo se encontraba Rin, con el traje que llevó en la ceremonia de su unión, tenía los ojos cerrados-¡Rin!-gritó el rubio zambulléndose al agua yendo en su rescate._

_Tomó a la rubia por la cintura y trató de llevarla a la superficie pero de pronto se percató de una garra oscura apresando el brazo de su compañera. En seguida muchas garras emergieron del fondo y apresaron varias partes del cuerpo de Rin y de él tratando de arrastrarlos al fondo. Len consiguió zafarse de algunas y sacó la cabeza del agua con Rin. Miró a la orilla. Ahí seguía Dokuro. Sonriente y esperando._

_-¡Dokuro! ¡Ayúdanos!-gritó Len tratando de evitar el agarre de esas cosas_

_Dokuro solo ensanchó la sonrisa y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás con las manos a la espalda._

_-¡Dokuro!_

…_**elige…**_

_Se oyó una voz dentro de la cabeza del joven. Era claramente la voz de Dokuro mezclada con otra, mas adulta y mas misteriosa. Él la miró sin comprender. Había hablado pero no la había visto mover los labios. _

…_**elige…o ella…o tu…**_

_Len frunció el ceño ante eso ¿Qué eligiera? ¿Salvar su vida o la de Rin? ¿Le decía que escogiera entre el mismo o ella? El muchacho pegó un grito y luego saco sus dos garras y despedazó a esos seres oscuros. Logró arrastrar a su compañera hasta la orilla donde quedó tendida, el quedó boca-abajo respirando agitadamente, exhausto por el esfuerzo. Escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos y pudo ver de refilón a Dokuro agachada frente suya. _

…_**Has escogido…y con esa elección has trazado un futuro alternativo…y entonces tendrás que volver a escoger…**_

_El muchacho escuchó con la mirada perdida en su compañera mientras notaba como la otra chica le acariciaba los mechones de su cabello rubio._

…_**Y con lo que escojas trazaras otro más…**_

_La muchacha se levantó y caminó hacia atrás _

_-Do…kuro…_

…_**Escojas lo que escojas deberás continuar hacia delante…aunque sea hasta arriba de fango…¿no es ese tu deseo, Hijo del Tiempo?**_

-¡DOKURO!-gritó incorporándose de la cama. Apreció que no se encontraba en aquel espeluznante bosque sino en su alcoba. Respiro agitadamente con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación como temiendo que apareciera un fantasma de repente.

-¿Len?-murmuró Rin despertándose-¿Qué pasa?

Len se fijo en ella y la abrazó

-¿Len?-preguntó aun adormilada

-No es nada…

-He soñado…-murmuró Rin con voz neutra. Len calmó su respiración y trato de darle una mirada tranquilizadora a su compañera pero todavía seguía agitado por ese sueño tan horripilante

-¿Qué es lo que has soñado, princesa?

-Estaba en un bosque, uno muy tenebroso-empezó Rin escondiéndose en el pecho de su compañero que empezó a abrir los ojos al escuchar esa simple descripción-Allí me encontré con una chica, una que era idéntica a mi, como si fuera otra Rin. Tenía el pelo plateado, los ojos de color ámbar, creo que era una campesina y estaba todo el tiempo sonriendo.

-Dokuro…

-¿Eh?-murmuró Rin por inercia como si no tuviera fuerzas para formular una pregunta

-Has soñado con Dokuro

-Eso no puede ser…yo nunca he visto a Dokuro

-Sabes que se parece a ti, tanto Darius como yo te hemos hablado de ella, puede que tu mente la haya recreado con lo que te hemos descrito.

-Puede ser…

-¿Qué mas te pasaba en el sueño?

-Pues…la chica me pedía que la siguiera por el bosque, no me hablaba pero siempre que me tomaba la delantera se quedaba esperándome hasta que yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca y luego volvía a correr. Llegamos a un río y lo señaló. Yo no entendí que era lo que quería pero después de que siguiera señalando el río, comprendí que quería que mirara. Cuando me asomé y vi el fondo. Unas garras oscuras emergieron y me atraparon. Le pedí ayuda a la chica pero solo retrocedió sonriendo y me miro fijamente.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Solo me dijo "_¿Qué es lo que deseas? Si se tiene un deseo se debe pagar un precio ¿estas dispuesta a pagarlo, Hija del Tiempo?" _Luego las garras me llevaron del fondo y ya no fui consciente de nada más. Pero es extraño, su voz sonaba…como si…

-¿Cómo si hablaran dos personas distintas?

-Si, eso mismo ¿Cómo lo sabes?-lo miró

-He soñado algo parecido. El bosque, Dokuro, el río, las garras y el comportamiento de Dokuro. Ella también me llamó "Hijo del Tiempo".

-Empiezo a preocuparme eso de que soñemos cosas parecidas

-Yo empiezo a dudar que sean simples sueños-murmuró Len

La joven rubia no le oyó. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos mientras su otra mano usaba la sabana para cubrir su desnudez. Len sonrió al ver la escena. Casi se olvidaba lo que había pasado entre ellos la otra noche. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Gracias…por lo de ayer…-murmuró en su oído para luego besar su mejilla

-¡Ni lo menciones!-advirtió ella sonrojada-Prefiero que no hablemos del asunto

-¿Por qué no? Estamos unidos. No veo nada de malo-le dijo besando un hombro

-Porque me da vergüenza

-¿Vergüenza por que? Si te he visto entera, ya no hay secretos en ti, princesita-ronroneó

-Len…¡estate quieto!...

-Rin…sabes que no puedes resistirte…soy un encanto

-Lo que eres es un engreído-dijo Rin tratando de apartarlo

-Rin…

-¡Len! ¡Rin!-grito la voz de Meito aporreando la puerta con fuerza-¡Si habéis terminado de aparearos, preparaos, tenemos una guerra que ganar!

Len puso una mirada muy molesta por la interrupción

-¡Ya vamos!-respondió Len sin ocultar su enojo

-Vaya…parece que uno no ha quedado satisfecho-murmuró Meito para luego sentir como un golpe se daba a la puerta dando a entender que Len había lanzado algo pesado y duro para mandarlo callar-Vale, vale, pero no tardéis

Una vez se hubo marchado el incordio Len dio un pesado suspiro recordando que ahora era un improvisado cazador de licántropos y que debía ir en busca del lobo que mató a Mikuo y su compañera. El clan se iba a dividir en dos grupos, unos visitarían a los clanes que se encontraran mas cerca para pedir ayuda y el otro grupo quedaban a cargo de aprovisionarlos de piedras lunares y armas.

-¿Len?-llamó Rin no muy segura de poder interrumpirle en sus pensamientos pero su gemelo le prestó atención-¿Estas bien?

-Si…tranquila…-sonrió-Deberíamos prepararnos, va a ser una jornada muy larga

Los dos hijos de Sinefa empezaron a vestirse uno a espaldas del otro. De vez en cuando Len la miraba de reojo, viendo su espalda, aun desnuda mientras se ponía su complicado atuendo.

-Rin…-la llamó fijando su vista en el suelo

-Dime…-le respondió terminando de vestirse pero todavía sin darse la vuelta para mirarle

-Tengo que preguntarte algo-dijo algo nervioso sin apartar la vista del suelo- Lo que pasó ayer…entre nosotros…

-Tranquilo…esta vez no tengo ningún derecho a reclamarte nada, lo hice por mi propia voluntad

-No…no me refiero a eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Mientras estábamos juntos tú…me dijiste que me amabas

Rin levantó ligeramente la cabeza al oírle decir eso

-Lo que quiero saber es si lo dijiste porque lo sentías o porque yo te lo pedí

De pronto Rin se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba.

-¿Rin?

-Nos están esperando. Debemos salir ya-y sin mas salió por la puerta dejando a un Len completamente desconcertado. En seguida se levantó de un saltó y fue corriendo detrás de ella que parecía haber puesto el turbo pues iba caminando de forma muy rápida

-¡Espera, Rin!-gritó Len desde atrás tratando de darle alcance

-¡Eres demasiado lento!-respondió Rin sin detenerse ni mirarlo

-¡Para!-ordenó Len tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se miraran a los ojos-No me has respondido

-Será que no quiero responder-contestó ella tratando de volver a desviar la mirada pero el muchacho no la dejó y mantuvo el contacto visual entre ellos

-Por favor…quiero saber la respuesta

-No puedo dártela porque ni yo misma la sé

Len se quedó mirándole confundido, ella bajo la mirada como si sintiera vergüenza.

-No sé en que momento ha pasado pero sé que ya no te tengo miedo, al menos no como antes, me siento protegida cuando estoy contigo pero al mismo tiempo me siento amenazada muchas miradas se ciernen sobre mi por el hecho de ser tu compañera

-Rin…

-Sé que mis sentimientos por ti son intensos-reconoció ella haciendo que en el rostro del rubio se formara una sonrisa. Ella volvió a mirarlo-Lo que no tengo claro es si son positivos o negativos

-Tienes tu propia guerra interna-sonrió el muchacho sintiendo la esperanza florecer en su pecho ¿Acaso estaba consiguiendo quebrar la barrera que rodeaba a su gemela?

-¡Len-kun! ¡Rin-chan!-gritó una voz femenina que se acercaba a ellos

-¡Oga!-exclamó Len al verla correr hacia ellos-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

-Es que…es que…

-¡Habla, Oga!

-¡Es Haku!

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Len

-¡La han atacado! ¡Esos licántropos! ¡Len, está herida!

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida a más no poder. De pronto se vio tomada por Len y jalada a toda velocidad mientras la otra muchacha los guiaba hacia donde estaba la aludida. Entraron a toda prisa a la habitación que pertenecía a la chica peliplata. En su interior había varias mujeres atendiéndola con frenesís, una le aplicaba paños húmedos a su frentes otras llevaban y traían vendas y hierbas medicinales, Teto y Neru preparaban infusiones de corteza de sauce para evitar que la muchacha sintiera demasiado dolor. A su lado estaba Dell sujetándole la mano, todos estaban demasiado pendientes de Haku como para fijarse en el estado emocional del hermano menor.

-Haku…eres increíblemente estúpida ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? ¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?-decía Dell sin soltar la mano de su hermana mientras esta entreabría los ojos débilmente y respiraba con dificultad.

-Dell…-lo llamó Len acercándose lentamente a él-¿Qué ha pasado?

El aludido lo miró, tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas pero su mirada reflejaba una intensa ira

-¡Tu igual! ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso y hubiéramos entregado a Rin Haku no estaría así!-gritó el albino soltando un manotazo al intento de apoyo del rubio

-Dell…-murmuró Len sin atreverse a volver a tocarle-Rin no tiene la culpa

-Claro que no…¡esta vez eres tú el responsable!

-No…-musitó Haku como pudo-N-no le culpes, Dell…

-No hables, Haku, descansa-le dijo con tono de orden pero con un notorio dejo de preocupación en su voz

Viendo que no iba a poder sacar respuestas por parte del albino, Len dirigió su mirada a Oga que se mantenía al lado de Rin.

-Oga, dime ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Haku salió esta mañana sola a pesar de que Dell le ordenó que no lo hiciera. Salió a hurtadillas, quería recolectar hierbas medicinales para poder atender a los heridos cuando estuviéramos en la batalla. No estaba demasiado lejos del castillo. Pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que los lobos le tendieran una emboscada.

-¿La han…mordido?

Oga le dirigió una mirada a otra muchacha que no aparentaba tener más de once años. Su hija Saya que se ocupaba de mantener fresco el cuerpo de la paciente.

-Saya…-le dijo Oga, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y descubrió el hombro de la mujer, que se encontraba vendado pero con una mancha de sangre muy grande.

-Recibió un mordisco directo en el hombro, me sorprende que no le haya arrancado el brazo

Len bajo la cabeza, Rin se mantuvo al margen, sorprendida por la situación. Haku era una vampiresa por decirlo de alguna forma desequilibrada y que atacaba con violencia y salvajismo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido victima de un ataque de lobos? Ella no era tan cuidadosa como lo fue Mikuo pero si podía ser mejor maquina de matar si no se le mantenía bajo control ¿Qué ha pasado con Haku?

-Len…¿se curará?-preguntó Rin sujetándole del brazo

Len siguió con la cabeza agachada sin responder a la pregunta. Oga tomó a su hija de la mano y la hizo que la mirara.

-Saya, informa a los demás hombres y diles que la iremos…preparando para lo que se avecina

La hija asintió y abandonó su puesto para ser sustituida por su madre. Corrió hacia fuera yendo en busca, posiblemente, de Xien.

-Haku…-musitó Dell sin dejar de mirarla

-Dell…parece al final veré a Mikuo antes de lo que creía-sonrió débilmente con la mirada fija en el techo

-¡No digas eso! ¡Te vas a poner bien!-exclamó Dell sin poder creerse sus propias palabras

-Dell, admitámoslo, no voy a poder salir de está. El lobo me ha mordido. No hay cura. Así que acompañaré al Otro Lado al mayor de los Hatsune.

-No…Haku…

-¿Sabes, Dell? Hace mucho tiempo mi mayor deseo era que Mikuo me eligiera como compañera-Dell abrió sorprendido los ojos-Siempre le admiré, fue el único que me abrazó cuando me sentía mal y nunca tuvo miedo de decirme que le parecía bien de mi y que le parecía mal. Reconozco que me puse muy celosa cuando eligió a Miku y juré no tener nunca un compañero-miró a su hermano-Pero…si tu me hubieras elegido, no habría dudado en estar contigo, Dell

-Haku…¿me estas diciendo que…?

-Estoy muy cansada-dijo volviendo su vista al techo-Me gustaría dormir un poco…

Dell apretó los dientes y salió a toda prisa de esa habitación presa de la confusión. Len lo vio salir, pero no trató de detenerlo ¿de que serviría? Se acercó a la enferma y la miró compasivamente.

-Ey…Hola, Len-kun-sonrió Haku al verle-Dell se ha ido ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes…volverá

-Lo sé…le conozco demasiado bien…yo no podría morir sola ni aunque quisiera, él nunca me dejaría

-Haku…

-Oye, Len-llamó suavemente Oga sin desatender a Haku-¿Y Rin?

Len abrió los ojos sin entender, luego miro por toda la habitación y no divisó a su gemela. Solo a las mujeres corriendo de un lado a otro atendiendo a Haku. Miró la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta.

-Oh, no…-murmuró saliendo de allí a toda prisa

Dell dio grandes zancadas por el pasillo, algunas mujeres estaban yendo a la habitación de Haku otras inclinaban la cabeza intimidadas al verlo así, los niños no se atrevían a abrir la boca y se escondían detrás de sus madres. Todo esto era demasiado para él. Primero Mikuo, su mejor amigo junto a Meito ¡Y ahora su hermana! ¡¿Es que nada podía ir bien? El albino pateó un jarrón delante de una niña pequeña que pegó un grito asustada.

-¡¿Y tu porque gritas?-gritó Dell, la niña se encogió asustada

-Yo…yo…

-¡¿Qué narices haces tu aquí? ¡¿Por qué no estas con tu madre? ¡ESTAS ESTORBANDO MOCOSA!

La pequeña, muerta de miedo, dejo salir las lágrimas pero se esforzó por no pegar berridos, por miedo a que el albino la castigara por hacer ruido.

-¡Ahora te pones a llorar! ¡Eres una vampiresa, niña! ¡Las vampiresas no lloran!-alzó la mano para soltarle una cachetada pero de pronto unas manos le detuvieron

-No lo hagas…-dijo una voz detrás de él

-¡¿Qué…?-divisó una figura femenina y rubia sosteniéndole la mano-¡Tu! ¡¿Para que narices te metes? ¡¿No ves que trato de enseñar a una neófita a ser una autentica vampiresa?

-Si la abofeteas…te arrepentirás después-afirmó Rin soltando su mano y yendo hacia la niña que seguía paralizada. La rubia le secó las lágrimas y la abrazó para que pudiera estarse tranquila. La niña se puso a llorar con fuerza aforrándose a la rubia, desahogándose. Dell quedó perplejo ¿tan temible había parecido como para asustarla de esa forma?

-¡Chiyo!-gritó una mujer acercándose a la rubia-Mi niña…

-Madre…-lloró la niña yendo a los brazos de su madre a seguir llorando

-Gracias, Rin-chan-sonrió la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia para luego darse la vuelta e irse con su hija

Rin se dio la vuelta y encaró a Dell

-No me mires así, Rin, educar a los neófitos es responsabilidad de todos-gruñó él

-¿Con que cara habrías mirado a la madre si su hija hubiera sido castigada sin merecerlo? ¿No te sientes mejor que se hubiera ido sin tener que reclamarte nada y sin que la niña te tuviera miedo?

-¡¿Crees que me importa que una cría me tema?

-Ella niña tiene amigos de su edad, y algún día esa niña se hará adulta. Si algo sé bien de vosotros, es que nunca olvidáis.

-¿Ahora eres una experta? Si hasta hace nada creías que podrías matarnos con la luz del sol

-Dell…

-¡Cállate!

De pronto Rin lo abrazó con fuerza dejando boquiabierto al muchacho.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!-trató de zafarse pero no pudo, Rin estaba sujeta a él como una garrapata

-No lo haré

-¡DEJAME!

-¡He dicho que no!

Dell dejó de luchar.

-Sé que me echas la culpa, de la muerte de Mikuo, de lo que le pasa a Haku. Pero te juro, puedo jurarlo ante cualquiera que no hay otra persona que pueda entender como yo lo que sentís Miku y tu

-No quiero tu compasión…

-No es compasión, es comprensión…yo vi morir a mucha gente, aldeanos, niños pequeños…mi familia

-Tu preocupación me conmueve…¡pero es innecesaria!-dijo apartándose ruborizado-¡No quiero tu preocupación!

-Si no quieres que me preocupe…entonces no me ocultes tu dolor

Dell se sorprendió ante tales palabras ¿es que esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza?

-¡Rin!-apareció Len de la nada sujetando a su compañera por el brazo-¿Estas bien?

-Si...

Dell se quedó mirando a aquella chica que se le hacia tan extraña. No puedo evitar ponerse en su lugar ¿Qué habría hecho él estando completamente solo? ¿Odiado por unos y perseguido por otros? Sin nadie en quien confiar ni nada.

-¡Dell! ¡Como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima te aseguro que…!

-Len, déjalo, no me ha hecho nada

-Pero Rin…

-Déjalo…

Len clavó su mirada en el albino y luego en su compañera. Finalmente tomó la mano de Rin y fue llevándosela de allí dejando atrás a un consternado Dell.

-¿Por qué te has ido de repente? ¡Y encima detrás de él!

-Lo siento pero…

-¡Dell puede ser muy peligroso si se descontrola! ¡Puede ser tan violento como Haku!

-Por eso mismo supe que Dell no me iba a hacer nada

-¿Qué dices?

-Haku ahora le necesita, si monta un alboroto solo hará mas amarga la situación…bueno, no creo que pueda ser mas amarga de lo que ya es pero…

-¡Rin! ¡Len!-exclamó Meito acercándose a los gemelos

-Hola, Meito…Haku…

-Ya me he enterado, todas las mujeres lo han estado hablando

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

Meito lo miró con lastima. Él apreciaba a Haku y a Dell, no le gustaba que tuvieran que pasar por esto después del repentino fallecimiento de Mikuo.

-No podemos hacer nada mas que mantenerla cómoda y acompañada

-Esta vez no ha sido un aviso-dijo Len con la ira reflejada en su mirar

-No…nos han declarado la guerra-sentenció el castaño con la misma ira

El castaño y los gemelos se pusieron en marcha y fueron al salón de actos en donde estaba todo el clan reunido. Rin no pudo evitar fijarse en que había más vampiros de lo normal, podía ver caras que nunca había visto antes. Se pararon frente a donde se encontraba Xien que se encontraba frente a otros vampiros, junto a Meiko y Akaito.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Rin

-Los representantes de los otros clanes

-Has tardado mucho, Meito-comentó Xien al verle llegar

-Lo siento…con lo de Haku es difícil moverse libremente por los pasillos

-Debemos empezar la reunión…pero antes debemos hacer las presentaciones formales

Todos los presentes se sentaron en el suelo menos los representantes. Rin y Len permanecieron juntos cerca de Meito, Meiko y Akaito, justo detrás de Xien.

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Xien, representante del Clan del Este-se presentó formalmente el padre de los gemelos alzando la mano dirigiéndose a los demás representantes y a los clanes

-Mi nombre es Wesperina Theodora, representante del Clan del Sur-se presentó una mujer que aparentaba tener unos 16 años, con el cabello muy largo y de color plata y ojos azules

-Mi nombre es Suna Ashura, representante del Clan del Oeste-se presentó galantemente un varón que aparentaba tener 22 años, tenía el pelo moreno recogido en una larga coleta, sus facciones parecían muy delicadas lo que le daba un toque femenino a su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Athanasia Evangeline, representante del Clan del Norte-se presentó la última integrante con una mirada frívola, tenía el pelo rubio y desparramado por el suelo de lo largo que era, y lo que mas llamaba su atención era sus hermosos pero gélidos ojos verdes. Rin se sorprendió al verla, aquella chica no parecía tener más de diez años de edad ¿Cómo era posible que representara a su clan? Quería preguntarle a Len pero no se atrevía, que se reunieran todos los clanes de repente era algo que la intimidaba y le daba corte interrumpir la reunión.

-El representante del Este ha convocado una reunión de máxima urgencia que involucra a todos los demás clanes-explicó el llamado Ashura dirigiéndose a todos los miembros del clan que escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decían.

-¿Cual es, pues, la razón de convocarnos a todos?-decía Evangeline, por su postura y su mirada daba a entender que la fastidiaba encontrarse ahí y que se esforzaba mucho en mantener un tono formal.

-Miembros de todos los clanes, Norte, Sur y Oeste: solicitamos vuestra ayuda. Necesitamos vuestros conocimientos y experiencias para erradicar una seria amenaza que recae en el clan del Este y que sin duda afectara a los vuestros-decía Xien sin vacilar-Compañeros pronto va iniciar aquí una guerra entre licántropos y vampiros

Los murmullos y gritos ahogados no se hicieron esperar. Pronto la sala fue inundada por cientos de cuchicheos, niños en llanto y varios hombres que habían comenzado a gruñir con la simple mención de los hombres lobo.

-¡Silencio, por favor!-pidió Theodora haciéndoles callar a todos-Xien, explica la situación

-Por el momento sabemos que son dos, un macho y una hembra y que están aliados con los humanos

Nuevos murmullos se hicieron presentes pero mucho mas calmados que antes. Era evidente que muchos se tomaban a guasa lo de la alianza entre humanos y licántropos.

-¿Convocas una reunión por dos licántropos y un puñado de humanos? Xien, no te hizo ningún bien unirte con una humana. Sin duda eso ha atrofiado tus días de vampiro respetable y temido-se jactó Evangeline con una sonrisa socarrona

-No metas a Sinefa en esto-advirtió el vampiro con voz calmada y serena pero con un toque de amenaza en ella, tosió un poco y volvió a retomar el tema-He dicho que por el momento sabemos que son dos pero no sabemos si tienen una manada o no, sabemos que se han aliado con humanos, que son expertos en la fabricación de armas y estrategias ingeniosas. Muchos humanos se han unido con los licántropos por una sola razón: venganza. Están resentidos con nosotros por haber matado a los suyos. Los licántropos están aquí porque son cazarecompensas y vienen en busca de uno de los nuestros.

-¿De uno de los vuestros? ¿De quien se trata?-preguntó Ashura, Xien solo se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Rin que se quedó un poco azorada cuando todas las miradas recayeron sobre ella.

-No la he visto nunca ¿Quién es?-volvió a preguntar Ashura mirando con curiosidad a esa muchacha rubia

-Esta es mi hija Rin, nació junto a Len cuando Sinefa murió-reconoció Xien sin un atisbo de vergüenza

-¡¿Tuviste gemelos?-exclamó Evangeline con los ojos abiertos-¡Dijiste que ese bastardo fue el único que nació de esa inmunda humana!-escupió señalando al rubio que se encontraba al lado de Rin

Len no pudo evitar mirarla muy molesto, no soportaba que lo tratara de esa manera. Él era tan importante como cualquier otro miembro del clan ¿Quién se creía esa cría para llamarle "bastardo"? Y encima insultaba a su difunta madre en sus propias narices.

-He de reconocer que os oculte información. Sinefa dio a luz a gemelos. Cuando les ofrecimos a los dos su sangre al morir solo Len la tomó pero Rin la rechazó. Creímos que la niña había nacido humana mientras que su hermano había nacido vampiro. Decidí por mi cuenta abandonar a la criatura debido a que corría peligro viviendo con nosotros, luego nos dimos cuenta de que Len presentaba comportamientos típicos de los bebés humanos y así supimos que Rin tenía que tener entonces un lado vampiro, pero cuando fuimos en su busca ella ya no estaba donde la dejé.

A excepción del Clan del Este, todos los demás estallaron en murmullos y acusaciones. Era increíble que les hubiera ocultado tal información.

-¿Cómo llego la muchacha aquí?-preguntó Theodora sorprendida por la declaración del representante del Este

-Vivió durante cien años entre los humanos, la familia que al adoptó creyó que fue bendecida con un don celestial que la hacia vivir mucho tiempo, ni se les pasaron por la cabeza que fuera medio vampiresa. Rin se comportaba como cualquier otro humano y no bebió nunca sangre. Pero tuvo que abandonar a su familia cuando sus padres murieron y sus hermanos se casaron porque todos ya se estaban preguntando por no crecía. Len al saber de su existencia fue en su busca. La búsqueda fue ardua y cuando la encontró la convirtió en su compañera.

Todos los representantes clavaron su mirada en la muchacha, ella bajó la mirada intimidada. No sabiendo si debía hablar o permanecer callada.

-Ju-rió Evangeline-¿Y como debemos tomarnos esta unión, Xien? Una muchacha no reconocida por el clan y por si fuera poco es una abominación como su compañero-señaló la rubia a la muchacha, hubo murmullos y asentimientos por parte de varios miembros del Clan del Norte y del Oeste, que concordaban con lo que decía la pequeña. Len hizo un ademán de levantarse y saltar encima de la representante, pero se detuvo por orden de Meiko que le hizo una señal con la mano. No le bastaban con insultarlo a él encima se burlaba de su compañera delante de él.

-Evangeline. Ahora no estamos para discutir sobre eso. Lo que dice Xien es grave-se serenó Ashura-Podéis contar con la ayuda del Clan del Oeste

-De la misma manera va para el Clan del Sur-respondió Theodora recibiendo asentimientos por parte de su clan

-¿Estáis todos idiotas?-exclamó Evangeline mirándolos a todos por el rabillo del ojo-¿De verdad pensáis arriesgaros por una abominación? ¿Una muchacha mitad humana mitad vampiresa?

-¡Rin no es una abominación!-estalló Len con el rostro lleno de ira

-Nadie te ha preguntado a ti, abominación-recalcó Evangeline con una sonrisa cruel

-¡Serás…!

De pronto una mano soltó una bofetada en la mejilla de la representante, con tal fuerza que la tiro al suelo. Unos ojos castaños dejaron relucir una mirada roja e iracunda.

-Meiko-nee-musitó Len sorprendido

-Vuelves a llamar a mi hijo abominación y estarás en graves problemas, Evangeline-amenazó Meiko con voz cargada de veneno

-Bah…-rió la vampiresa limpiándose el hilo de sangre que caía por su comisura-Es lo que son al fin y al cabo. Son hijos de los que son nuestra comida ¿Cómo se deben llamar sino abominaciones?

-¡No son abominaciones! ¡Son diferentes pero no abominaciones!-gritó Meiko para luego ser sujeta por su hermano-¡Suéltame, Meito! ¡Déjame darle de tortas!

-¡Calmate!

-No sé como alguien con ella puede representar a su Clan-murmuró Rin claramente molesta por el comportamiento de esa niña hacia ella

-Es joven pero también es la mas fuerte de su clan. Se la conoce como el evangelio oscuro. Su fama es comparable a la de Xien-explicó Len mirando con odio a la susodicha

-¡¿En serio? ¡Si no parece tener mas de diez años!-se sorprendió la rubia

-Eso es lo que aparenta pero tiene 126 años

-Jajaja-volvió a reír Evangeline-Esto puede ser divertido, no tengo ningún interés en ayudar a esos seres…"especiales" pero un enfrentamiento entre los Cuatro Clanes contra humanos y licántropos puede resultar divertido e interesante ¡Muy bien! ¡Contad con el apoyo del Clan del Norte!

Muchos gritaron de júbilo entusiastas de participar en una batalla tan excitante. Los mas viejos lo consideraban una imprudencia y una clara muestra de arrogancia y soberbia. Evangeline era muy poderosa, tanto como lo fue Xien, al igual que Theodora y Ashura, pero mostraba una clara rivalidad con los demás clanes y un odio intenso hacia los dos gemelos Kagamine.

-¡Licántropos!-gritó una niña que estaba asomada a la ventana porque le aburría la reunión-¡También hay humanos! ¡Montones y montones de humanos!

En seguida todos se asomaron por los huecos posibles para comprobar la escena. Era cierto, en lo alto del cañón había un ejército compuesto por licántropos y humanos.

-¡¿Cómo es que ya están aquí?-exclamó Theodora

-Antes atacaron a Haku…nos han declarado la guerra de forma abierta-explicó Xien tensándose

-¡Todos a sus puesto de combate! ¡YA!-ordenó Ashura

Todos comenzaron a moverse incluso antes de que la orden terminara. Las madres tomaron a sus hijos y se escondieron en los sitios más seguros que pudieron. Los demás tomaron armas y piedras lunares mientras los representantes ideaban una estrategia improvisada.

-¿Rin? ¡Rin ¿Dónde estas?-llamó Len, con la alarma dada por la niña se había separado de ella. La divisó subida a una roca mirando directamente al ejercito con los ojos desorbitados-Estas aquí-sonrió tomándola del brazo-No te preocupes, Rin, no dejare que te lleven con ellos-pero la chica no parecía oírle estaba con la vista fija en ese ejercito, concretamente en un par de ellos-¿Rin?

Rin se quedó mirando hacia arriba. Fijamente hacia donde se encontraba dos figuras imponentes que la miraban directamente a ella. La primera era una esbelta mujer de cabellera larga y rubia, sin duda era Lily que al parecer lideraba a los licántropos. El otro era un muchacho humano…con el pelo azul…

-…Kaito…-murmuró Rin con la mirada cargada de lágrimas

_**CONTINUARA**_

Y aquí el capitulo 17 ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si, se que no hay muchas escenas de Rin y Len pero ya iba siendo hora de lidiar con el enemigo ¿no? Si…se que queréis matarme por no completar el lemon pero ¡Alguien tiene la culpa de ello!

Saori: Es que hoy no tengo el día pervertido -3-

Chao: Eras tu la que siempre esta diciendo cosas salidas, si malpiensas con solo decir "hola"

Saori: Bueno, si, pero es que ahora estoy de vacaciones y prefiero pasarlo en una piscina pública relajándome. Que últimamente he estado muy ocupada

Chao: ¿Ver la tele es estar ocupada?

Saori: Para mi si ¿tu sabes lo cansado que es dar a los botones una y otra vez?

Chao: AAAH ya la habéis oído, toda maldición respecto al lemon para ella por favor

Y bueno. Debo confesar que hay algunos personajes que los he sacado de otras series.

La vampiresa Athanasia Evangeline, es de Mahou sensei Negima y su nombre completo es Evangeline A.K Mcdowell (Evangeline Athanasia Katherine Mcdowell) (no es muy diferente a como la describo aquí).

La otra Wesperina Theodora es también de Mahou sensei Negima, es la unión de dos personajes. Por un lado la tercera princesa imperial de Hellas; Theodora; Wesperina viene del nombre de la princesa del ocaso; Asuna Wesperina Theotanasia Entheofusia; Asuna Kagurazaka para otros.

El último Suna Ashura viene de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle; en donde es un rey que combate contra su amado y a la vez enemigo, el rey Yasha. El apellido Suna creo que significa "arena" o "desierto" y me pareció que le quedaba bien, así que se lo puse.

Lo de la corteza de sauce y demás hierbas medicinales los conozco por la saga de los Hijos de la Tierra, la cual me enganché y me interesaron incluir las hierbas medicinales en la historia. Por cierto "Oga" es un personaje el primer libro de esta saga, pero solo tomé el nombre porque me gustó ^^.

Y ahora muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué Len y Rin han soñado con Dokuro? Eso ya lo sabréis a su debido tiempo, por el momento os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Chao Ling-Yin y Saori Himekawa


	18. El Despertar

**CÁP 18-EL DESPERTAR**

Rin no podía apartar la mirada de aquel muchacho que consideraba su más querido sobrino que se encontraba al lado de Lily, la enemiga de los vampiros, la caza-recompensas, la que estaba a cargo de llevarla de vuelta. Kaito se encontraba con la vista puesta en su tía dejando que el aire balanceara ligeramente su ropa pero lo suficiente como para dejar lucir los vendajes que tenía en el cuello, brazos y algunos arañazos en la cara posiblemente todavía no se había recuperado del ataque de Len y de Haku. Presentaba un aspecto lamentable, estaba desaliñado, ojeroso y pálido, sin duda no había tratado de cuidarse después de que le dejaran en aquella aldea pero lo cierto es que los acontecimientos lo habían cambiado, su mirada estaba llena de determinación y Rin pudo detectar el deseo de venganza reflejado en sus ojos. La fuerza de su mirada se le había quedado más grabada en la cabeza que el propio hecho de verle junto a Lily y a la manada de lobos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-murmuró Len tan sorprendido como su compañera mientras la tomaba de la mano en un acto inconsciente de protegerla

-¡Hola a todos!-saludó de repente Lily llena de animo con el brazo en alto, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para hiciera eco en el cañón y resonara en todas partes haciendo que la mayoría de los vampiros dieran un sobresalto, claramente intimidados por la cantidad de enemigos que había rodeándoles en tan poco tiempo, solos los representantes mantuvieron la compostura-Permitirme que me presente, aunque algunos ya me conocéis-dijo mirando afectivamente a Rin que seguía con la mirada clavada en su sobrino-Mi nombre es Lily y soy la hembra dominante de esta manada…y aquel de allí-dijo señalando a un hombre alto y rubio que se encontraba a uno de los costados del cañón mirando a los vampiros con sus ojos verdes llenos de vanidad y satisfacción-Es León, mi compañero y líder absoluto de la manada

Pronto todas las miradas, incluyendo la de Len y Rin se posaron en aquel individuo que de pronto se convirtió en el centro de toda la atención. Era el compañero de Lily. El macho dominante. El alfa.

El asesino de Mikuo.

-¡Tu!-gritó Meito sacando sus uñas

-¡Quieto!-bramó Evangeline agarrandole del pelo para evitar que se moviera del lugar-Sé mas listo y no lo hagas si no quieres acabar como Hatsune…ya has visto de lo que es capaz y que no tiene ningún miramiento con nadie

Meito tembló de rabia pero claramente luchando contra sus intenciones de arremeter con ese tipo de mirada vanidosa, luchaba, pero estaba tan lleno de sed de venganza, quería despedazarlo. Su deseo de matarlo era mayor que cuando lo vio por primera vez, en su forma lobuna, después de que matara a Mikuo.

El castaño jadeo varias veces y bajo las garras en contra de su voluntad sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre rubio y sin que sus ojos pudieran volver a su color habitual, quería que hiciera cualquier indicio de atacar para poder tener la excusa perfecta para ir a por él.

-Bueno-continuo Lily después de unos minutos-Y este joven que está conmigo…-señaló a Kaito con el dedo como si estuviera enseñando a un grupo de niños pequeños las vocales-Es Shion Kaito y esta a cargo de liderar a los humanos que se encuentran aquí presentes…y bueno una vez hechas las presentaciones formales procederemos a decir que…

-Sabemos a lo que venís-le cortó de pronto Evangeline con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara-Venís a por una criatura de razas mezcladas-dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Rin que al sentirse aludida cortó el contacto visual con Kaito y miro a Evangeline-Comprendo la actitud sentimental de ese mocoso humano-dijo refiriéndose a Kaito-E incluso comprendo la vuestra, que estáis aquí porque os han contratado como caza-recompensas pero me extraña que el crío lidere un grupo de humanos ¿Qué pintan ellos aquí?

Lily parpadeo sorprendida por la osadía de aquella vampiresa, nunca se lo habría esperado pues parecía ser bastante joven y a esa edad las vampiresas temían a los lobos de forma casi catatónico. Lily la estudio pues desde aquella distancia no podía distinguirla muy bien, achicó los ojos y la contempló.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al verla más detenidamente

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte Evangeline-rió Lily dejando salir una sonrisa vanidosa como la de la joven vampiresa

-El gusto del reencuentro es mutuo, Lily

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Theodora manteniendo la calma como el resto de los representantes

-Digamos que somos viejas conocidas

-Viejas conocidas de guerra, querrás decir-dijo Lily dejando al descubierto su hombro en donde se podía ver las marcas de colmillos-Todavía tengo la cicatriz de nuestro último encuentro querida Eva

-Esa era la intención

-No es muy agradable tocar la cicatriz y sentir siempre lo fría que está…tan fría como tu alma

-Disfrútala, Lily…siente orgullosa de haber sobrevivido al mordisco de Athanasia Evangeline, no todos pueden vivir para contarlo

-Je, todavía sigue pendiente nuestro combate, Athanasia Evangeline, maestra de marionetas

Eva rió al oírla referirse de esa forma hacia su persona

-Y no te olvides de "La hechicera inmortal"-rió de forma macabra mientras sacaba sus uñas

-¡Esperad!-gritó Rin haciendo que ambas mujeres la miraran, una fastidiada por la interrupción y la otra con curiosidad-No quiero un bañó de sangre, Lily

-Lo sé, Rin-chan-sonrió de forma tierna la loba mientras miraba a la rubia mas joven como si se tratase de su hermanita pequeña-Pero tienes elección, ya lo sabes

-¿Quién te entiende, muchacha?-habló el alfa llamado León que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio dejando que su compañera tomara las riendas del asunto-Hasta hace nada tu pensabas de la misma manera que cualquiera de los humanos que están aquí presente, compartías la misma opinión que ellos respecto a los vampiros ¿Por qué dudas ahora?

-¡Yo no dudo!-se defendió ella

-Es inútil mentirnos, muchacha, todos vimos tu reacción cuando te enteraste de la muerte del vampiro del pelo verde, como trataste a ese compañero tuyo cuando fue a llorarte…

-¡Urusai!-gritó Len-No te permito que te dirijas a ella, monstruo

-¿Me llamas monstruo a mi cuando eres tu el que ha matado a una niña indefensa, Kagamine Len?

Len palideció ante aquella acusación directa. La imagen de una muchacha de pelo corto plateado y unos ojos grandes de color ámbar con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro cruzaron por su cabeza en ese instante. Ese tío…

¿Conocía a Dokuro?

-Lo sé todo sobre ti, Len

¿Se lo habría dicho Darius? No, Darius no le vio matando a Dokuro, sabe que fue un vampiro pero no quien fue entonces ¿Cómo lo sabe? Solo lo saben los de su clan y Rin ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-intervino nuevamente Evangeline ignorando el desconcierto del rubio-¿Qué pintan aquí estos humanos?

-Bueno, digamos que se han prestado a ayudarnos en nuestro encargo-explicó Lily con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara

-Ya, claro y en cuanto tengáis a la chica ¿se irán por donde han venido?

-No somos ni yo ni mi compañero quienes les lideramos, ellos ofrecieron su ayuda y nosotros la aceptamos…si han venido con segundas intenciones ya no es cosa nuestra

-Tienen intención de llevarse a Rin y dejar que los humanos se encarguen de nosotros-murmuró Ashura

-Pero si somos más fuertes que ellos…-protestó Akaito

-Uno no sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer la presa cuando esta dominada por la ira y el deseo de venganza-comentó Theodora viendo los rostros humanos llenos de furia, tanto como las de sus compañeros vampiros al verse cara a cara con el asesino de Hatsune

-La ira puede dar fuerzas pero…no es buena consejera-rió Evangeline mientras sacaba sus uñas

-¿Estáis dispuestos a pelear?-preguntó Lily con los ojos abiertos-Nosotros solo venimos a por Rin-chan, no hace falta que haya heridos

-¿Y Mikuo y Haku? ¿Ellos no cuentan como "heridos"?-gruñó Meito mientras le temblaban los hombros

-Esos dos solo eran una mera señal, una advertencia…aunque también podríamos considerarlos daños colaterales-dijo León

-¡Maldito!-gritó Meito extendiendo sus alas y volando hacia su adversario

-¡Sakine, no seas idiota!-gritó Ashura tratando de detenerle

-¡Meito!-gritó Len sacando las alas y yendo detrás de su amigo

-¡Len, no!-gritó Akaito

-Se ve que la idiotez es muy común en este clan-comentó Eva con los brazos cruzados importándole bien poco la vida de esos dos, sobretodo el muchacho de razas mixtas.

León esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y de pronto su cuerpo explotó, por decirlo de alguna manera, convirtiéndose en una gigantesca bola de pelo carmesí. Los blancos dientes salieron de pronto y la enrome bestia se abalanzó sobre su enemigo dispuesto a despedazarlo.

-¡Te voy a matar, chucho sarnoso!-sonrió enloquecido el castaño mientras volaba hacia él con intención de ensanchar sus afiladas garras sobre su corazón.

-¡Meito, quieto!-gritó Len alargando el brazo para atrapar a su amigo

"_**No**____**vayas**__"_

Pero de pronto se detuvo en seco en esa misma posición, con el brazo alargado y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. Sintió una calida presencia detrás de él a la vez que un par de brazos rodeándole por detrás deteniendo su carrera, sintió una agradable fragancia inundando sus fosas nasales, un aroma dulce, a rosas o quizá a hierba recién cortada o un combinado de las dos cosas, olvidó por completó lo que estaba haciendo y se dejó invadir por esa sensación agradable y calida sin darse cuenta, la voz que le había hablado tenía un tono cantarín pero sonaba triste y melancólica incluso podía notar miedo.

-Rin…-murmuró Len en una neblina placentera llevando sus manos hacia esos brazos que lo mantenían abrazado pero cuando llegó ahí no había nada, la calidez y el aroma habían desaparecido y la voz no había vuelto a oírse. Miró detrás de él buscando a su compañera pero ahí no había nadie, bajó la mirada y vio que Rin todavía se encontraba ahí abajo con los demás, de pronto recordó que Rin no podía volar, no tenía alas para poder hacerlo, no podía haberle seguido en pleno vuelo y abrazarle.

Entonces ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Entonces recordó en que situación se encontraba y que estaba haciendo ahí arriba. Volteó rápidamente y vio a Meito peleando fieramente con el lobo rojo. El castaño apuñalaba a la bestia con sus uñas pero el pelaje era espeso y fuerte, un buen amortiguador sobretodo si se encontraba encima de su contrincante pero el lobo no podía morder debido a la fuerza que ejercía los fuertes brazos de Meito sobre su mandíbula para mantenerla cerrada.

Las dos bestias peleaban mientras se revolcaban por la tierra levantando una nube de polvo, empujándose, arañándose y tratando de asestar un golpe mortal a la vez que trataban de evitar al contrario. Los demás lobos solo esperaban sentados sin intención de intervenir mientras que los humanos no sabían como meterse para matar al vampiro y no veían más opción que quedarse donde estaban y esperar ordenes directas de su joven líder.

-¡Meito!-gritó Len queriendo ir en su ayuda pero de pronto, como si los lobos acabaran de reparar en su presencia, le cortaron el paso entre gruñidos. Len también gruñó a modo de molestia.

-¡Len!-llamó Xien-Vuelve aquí

-¡Tu no me das ordenes!-gruñó Len sin apartar la vista de los lobos que seguían profiriendo gruñidos

-Déjalo, Xien, si el chico no aprecia su vida lo mejor es que lo maten los licántropos…así habrá una abominación menos en el mundo-escupió Eva

-Evangeline…-llamó Theodora algo molesta

-¿Qué? Es cierto, además no vale la pena que el mocoso viva…sabiendo que ha dejado desprotegida a su compañera que ahora mismo esta expuesta a todos los peligros

Len reaccionó al escuchar nombrar a su compañera y volteo a verla. No se dio cuenta que Kaito había abandonado su puesto y había bajado por la pared y ahora se acercaba a Rin que también había abandonado la protección del Clan.

-¿Por qué Rin esta ahí?-preguntó Xien molesto

-Xien, los demás clanes estamos aquí para ayudarte a ti y a tu clan a derrotar a los humanos y a los licántropos pero en ningún momento nos hemos comprometido a proteger a esa aberración de razas mezcladas. Lo que suceda con ella no es asunto nuestro, si cae será otra tanto de todos los que van a caer en cuanto demos la señal de ataque.

-Hola, Kaito-saludó la rubia a una distancia prudente de aquel chico al que consideraba su sobrino querido-Me alegra ver que estas mejor de tu heridas

Kaito sonrió al verla y escucharla de nuevo, no creía volver a verla después de lo ocurrido. El rubio le había dejado el arrastre y no estuvo seguro de poder sobrevivir, los aldeanos le encontraron muy malherido y con una grave perdida de sangre, el médico del pueblo pudo salvarlo. Un gran coraje lo dominó y denunció a los vampiros a las autoridades religiosas, su tía pudo haber hecho un pacto con ellos pero él no, no juró guardar el secreto de su paradero. Quería recuperar a su tía y por ello reunió un grupo de humanos resentidos con los vampiros para que se unieran todos a la batalla contra ellos…y que León y Lily se pasaran por ahí con el mismo objetivo fue un golpe de suerte, les contó todo lo que sabia, quien era cada uno de ellos y a quien quería sacar de ahí.

-Rin…-habló Kaito sin usar el habitual sufijo familiar-Tal y como jure vengo a por ti…es momento de que vuelvas con nosotros, los humanos.

-¡No, Rin!-gritó Len volando hacia ella pero de pronto una figura majestuosa se le apareció por detrás y le sujetó.-¡¿Ashura? ¡¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

-Déjala…-musitó

-¡¿Qué dice?-se sorprendió el rubio-¡No! ¡Es mi compañera! ¡No pueden arrebatármela! ¡Rin! ¡Mi Rin!

-¿No crees que estas siendo injusto?-preguntó Eva poniéndose delante del muchacho, muy cerca de su cara-Eres un compañero muy desconsiderado, mocoso, ni yo misma me atrevería a emparejarme contigo

-¡¿De que diablos me hablas? ¡Soltadme!

-¿Es que Rin no tiene derecho a escoger?-preguntó Ashura congelando con sus palabras al rubio

-Desde que la encontraste la has retenido, la has emparejado contigo y has decidido todo por encima de ella ¿no crees que es hora de comprobar si de verdad ella debe ser la persona que es solo para ti?-preguntó Eva

-P-Pero…ella…Rin es mi…-trató insistir Len temblando

-Es posible que la situación no cambie pero…veamos que es lo que ella decide. Que es lo que va a contestarle

-¡Pero ella…!-de pronto la mano de Eva tapo bruscamente la boca del rubio

-Deja de rebuznar, mocoso. Esto es algo que ella debe decidir. No evitara la batalla pero puede tomar un rumbo diferente a uno u otro bando. Y tu deberás seguir adelante sea cual sea el camino que ella escoja…deberás continuar hacia delante aunque sea hasta arriba de fango

"_**deberás**____**continuar**____**hacia**____**delante**__**…**__**aunque**____**sea**____**hasta**____**arriba**____**de**____**fango**__**…"**_-recordó de pronto el muchacho

-_Eva__…__¿Cómo__es__que__tu__…__?_-pensó el rubio mientras veía una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en la cara de la joven vampiresa

-Entonces, Kaito ¿vienes a por mi?-preguntó Rin con una leve sonrisa

-Claro que si, Rin-le devolvió la sonrisa-Lo prometí

-Ya veo…-comentó Rin-¿Y crees que esta bien lo que has hecho?

-Desde luego…por ti haré cualquier cosa, Rin

-Pero yo ya te dije como eran las cosas, Kaito, te dije que no podía moverme de aquí. Tengo un pacto con él y yo no rompo mis promesas.

-No tienes que romper nada, te llevaremos con nosotros al poblado. Darius te esta esperando, yo mismo puedo estar contigo en tu tienda ambulante, siempre a tu lado. Te apartaré de estos monstruos

Rin bajo la mirada sin contestar

-Rin…¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kaito al ver que su tía se había quedado en silencio

-Kaito…-pronunció por fin ella después de un largo silencio-Llevo un tiempo viviendo aquí con esta gente y, como haría cualquier muchacha, he intentado huir…te salvé a ti de ser devorado pero no pude protegerte cuando Haku te atacó

-Lo sé, Rin, pero no tienes que sentirte culpable, hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para ayudarme. No tienes que quedarte con esos monstruos, yo mismo he venido a salvarte

Rin alzó la mirada hacia arriba y vio a Len forcejeando con Ashura y Eva intentando desesperadamente ir a su lado. Sus ojos estaban llenos desesperación, angustia y miedo, unas emociones que estaba viendo muy a menudo en ese rostro tan parecido al suyo. Volvió a mirar a su sobrino con la seriedad plasmada en su cara

-Kaito, antes de nada quiero que me respondas a una cosa

-¿Eh? Claro, lo que quieras-respondió el azulado algo desconcertado

-Dime…¿Por qué llamamos a los vampiros "monstruos"?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a todos los presentes, pues había sido escuchada por todos gracias al eco que se formaba en el gran cañón. Tanto vampiros, como licántropos y como humanos quedaron pasmados ante esa pregunta aunque la razón fuera diferente.

-¿Cómo que porque? Rin, ellos son monstruos. Se alimentan de sangre humana para sobrevivir, son hijos del diablo, condenados. Han matado a muchas personas sin importarles que muchas familias sufrieran ¿no es acaso eso la definición de "monstruo"?

-Ya veo…

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto? Es algo que tu ya sabias de antemano, siempre lo supiste igual que todos nosotros

-Tú lo has dicho: Igual que todos vosotros. Yo era una chiquilla como otra cualquiera, me ganaba la vida con dignidad como cualquier otra persona, pero mi vida siempre ha sido mas larga que la de los demás. ¿Por qué me consideraban un monstruo si yo no me comportaba de forma diferente a cualquier otro humano?

-Rin…eso es porque eres diferente…los humanos tememos a los que son diferentes y…

-Kaito-interrumpió ella de pronto-Un oso o un lobo son muy capaces de dar caza a un humano y no por ello son monstruos. Cuando nosotros pensamos en monstruos no pensamos en vampiros ni en hombres-lobos, pensamos en seres sin sentimientos, carentes de emociones y que no sienten ningún remordimiento por sus acciones, con aspecto horripilante o siniestro. Viviendo con esta gente he podido comprobar que, a pensar de lo que siempre hemos pensado sobre ellos, demuestran ser algo distinto a la imagen que tenemos nosotros.

-Rin…¿de que estas hablando?

-Cuando Mikuo murió, Len se puso a llorar y yo no pude evitar preguntar el porque podía liberar lágrimas "¿No se supone que es un monstruo? ¿No es un hijo del Diablo? ¿Por qué entonces un demonio podía llorar?" era lo que me cuestionaba. Al principio creía que era porque era como yo, medio vampiro y medio humano y podía sentir como yo. Pero cuando vi a Miku desesperada y rota por la muerte de su compañero me volví a quedar impactada, ella era una vampiresa de pura cepa, la perfecta imagen que tenemos nosotros de "demonios" ¿Por qué entonces lloraba? ¿Por qué podía sentir emociones? Lo mismo que el resto, desesperanzados, atemorizados y llenos de tristeza. Luego recordé el amor que se profesaban Miku y Mikuo. Entendería que se necesitaba tener "compañero" para tener hijos que perpetuaran su especie pero ¿amor? ¿Desde cuando los demonios sienten amor? Aquí los vampiros aman. Las madres adoran a sus hijos como las madres humanas. Las mujeres aman a sus compañeros y ellos a ellas. Todos viven juntos en una sociedad y siguen unas reglas generales para todos…como nosotros

-¿Qué tratas de decirme…Rin?-preguntó el azulado como temeroso de escuchar su respuesta

-Kaito…¿y si estábamos equivocados? ¿Y si aquellos que llamamos vampiros fueran algo distinto de lo que hemos recreado siempre a través de leyendas y cuentos de terror?-Rin tragó saliva sabiendo que estaba llegando a un punto en que no podría dar marcha atrás y que podía crear una polémica social en todas las especies que se encontraban presentes-Lo que quiero decir, Kaito es…si aquellos a los que llamamos vampiros, así como los licántropos, fueran otro tipo de humanos

Se produjo un silencio general. Todos quedaron en una especie de estado de shock, incluso los representantes de los clanes y Lily y León, que de pronto dejó de pelear contra Meito, que estaba igual de pasmado que los demás. Una explosión de murmullos por parte de los vampiros hizo presentes y los lobos profesaron una serie de gruñidos entre ellos, entendiendo que se hablaban de esa forma entre ellos. Rin miró a su alrededor nerviosa de la reacción que había provocado entre ellos ¿se habría pasado? Miró hacia arriba donde estaba Len, los tres de ahí arriba también estaban sorprendidos. Los ojos de Len estaban abiertos de par en par, no sería raro que de un momento a otros se le salieran los ojos. Rin esperó a que alguien dijera algo, le recriminara o le dijeran que estuviera loca ¡Lo que fuera!

-Rin…¡¿Qué disparates estas diciendo?-gritó Lily haciendo que Rin suspirara de alivio, por fin alguien decía algo. Lily dio un saltó y aterrizo elegantemente al lado de Kaito y frente a Rin-Lo que dices es…

-Sé que parece una locura pero ¿no crees que tiene sentido?-preguntó Rin tranquilizándose un poco-¡Por favor! ¡Solo míralos! No son tan diferentes de los humanos igual que vosotros, que os podéis convertir en lobos pero podéis vivir como humanos normales. Podéis sentir, podéis pensar y razonar ¿No os convierte eso en humanos? ¿Pensar y razonar no es eso lo que marca la diferencia entre humano y animal?

-¿Eres consciente de lo que estas diciendo?-preguntó Kaito-Llamas humanos a esos…

-Es cierto que somos diferentes, pero esta claro que somos de una misma especie. Los humanos no pueden tener hijos con los osos, leones u otros animales. Pero mi madre era una humana y mi padre es un vampiro ¿Por qué pudieron concebirnos a Len y a mí, si se supone que no somos iguales? Los vampiros son también seres humanos, otro tipo de humanos, pero lo son. Al igual que los licántropos.

-¡Rin!

-¡No me grites!-dijo ella alzando la voz-Yo tampoco me lo creía, me negué por completo a creerlo y me obcequé a lo que siempre he creído, que eran monstruos que cazaban humanos, que hacían daño a la gente y que nada les importaba. Pero los hechos han hablado por si solos y me es imposible mirar para otro lado cuando la verdad esta todo el tiempo frente a mi cara, podré pasarme la vida ignorándolo pero seguirá estando ahí. Lo quiera o no, son humanos igual que todos nosotros.

-Rin, esta claro que te han lavado el cerebro-dijo Kaito tratando de acercarse a ella-Te llevaré de vuelta a la aldea y verás como ves las cosas de otra manera y…

-Kaito-dijo Rin alejándose dos pasos de él-Si te he contado esto es porque…ahora mi visión del mundo ha cambiado

-Rin…

-Esta gente son humanos. Len es humano. Y…quiero apostar por él

-¿Cómo que apostar por él?

-Quiero quedarme a su lado…-dijo llevando sus manos a su pecho-Aunque sigo sintiendo inseguridad y miedo cuando estoy cerca de él, me duele todavía mas cuando no lo tengo cerca. Cada vez que me abraza o me besa siento algo muy calido dentro de mi, algo que no sentí nunca, ni siquiera con el afecto de mis padres y mis hermanos-dijo sonriendo levemente-No sé con seguridad si esto que siento es amor o que pero estoy segura de que no puedo irme de su lado, no después de todo lo que hecho por mi. El está hecho para mi igual que yo estoy hecha para él.

-¡Estas loca!

-Puede…pero es lo que quiero y es algo que he decidido. Si mi madre logró ser feliz al lado de Xien ¿Quién dice que no pueda serlo yo al lado de Len?

Lily respiró entrecortadamente ante la declaración de la muchacha rubia, sin terminar de creerse lo que escuchaba miró hacia arriba y observo a una orgullosa Evangeline, que la miraba de forma burlona.

Eva quitó la mano de la boca del sonrojado y anonadado rubio y le acarició la cara.

-Ella ha escogido…y te ha elegido a ti-murmuró Eva-Los dos, que habéis roto las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, habéis conseguido optar por vuestra felicidad por encima de los demás. Creo que será hoy el día decisivo, el que cambiará vuestro destino y el de todos nosotros.

Len se quedó mirando a la vampiresa sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía ¿Qué era a lo que se refería? ¿Qué era lo que sabia Eva?

-Ashura, tendrás que seguir ocupándote tu solo del mocoso-dijo sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Len mientras sacaba sus afiladas uñas-Yo tengo una cita con Lily-sonrió con maldad para luego volar en picado hacia abajo

-¡Rin!-gritó Lily para luego convertirse en loba

-¡Lily, no!-gritó Kaito tratando de pararla pero la enorme bestia lo apartó de un empujón con su cuerpo. La mujer-lobo se abalanzó sobre Rin pero…

-Quieta ahí, Lily-rió Evangeline abalanzándose sobre la loba haciendo que se diera contra el suelo. Eva se puso delante de Rin-Aquí tu contrincante soy yo ¿no ves que me pongo celosa cuando eliges otro objetivo cuando estoy yo delante?-ironizó la vampiresa lamiendo sus garras

-Quien te entiende, Eva-se oyó la voz de Lily procedente de la loba pero sin mover la boca, tratando de levantarse del suelo algo aturdida por el golpe dado directamente sobre su lomo-¿No era una abominación de razas mezcladas? ¿Qué haces protegiéndola?

-No te equivoques, no la he protegido. Lo que hecho es ir a por ti…-miró a Rin-Además…esa teoría que se ha sacado de la manga es muy interesante y ¿sabes? Me apetece apostar por ella

-¡EVANGELINE!-rugió la mujer-loba yendo sobre la vampiresa que la esperaba con ansías. Rin se apartó en un acto reflejo y vio a las dos criaturas enfrentándose entre ellas. Los demás tomaron eso como una señal y de repente licántropos y vampiros estuvieron envueltos en una sangrienta batalla. Los humanos se quedaron en lo alto del cañón con arco y flechas, pero como bien habían temido, en lugar de piedra o acero en la punta de las lanzas había un material blanco y afilado. Colmillos de licántropo. Disparaban en cuanto algún vampiro alzaba el vuelo y de pronto Rin se vio en medio de una encarnizada batalla y los vampiros que estaban en el aire caían como moscas con las flechas clavadas en sus cuerpos, si no morían por la caída los mataba el veneno que los consumía en su cuerpo. Varios vampiros rodeaban a los lobos y les clavaban las piedras lunares que terminaban convertidos en humanos y una vez en esa apariencia los vampiros los desmembraban.

-¡Rin!-gritó Len desde las alturas-¡Ashura-san, por favor, déjame ir con ella!

-No puedo dejarte-contestó el representante esquivando las flechas como podía mientras continuaba reteniendo al chico-Todavía no

-¡Déjame! ¡Rin está ahí abajo! ¡Pueden herirla! ¡Me necesita!

-No puedes ir…ella se enfadaría

-¡¿De quien hablas?

-De la que os envió aquí

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡Déjame ir con Rin! ¡RIIIIN!

-¡Len!-le llamó ella pero de pronto escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella

Rin se giró para encontrarse con un lobo de pelaje rojizo. Tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y entre sus fauces se hallaba el cuerpo medio mutilado de Meito, el castaño ya no respiraba y sus ojos carecían del brillo que representaba la vida. León no mostraba un aspecto mas saludable que el del difunto, tenía varias zarpas mutiladas, una gran herida que iba desde el hocico hasta el pecho, una oreja cortada y un profundo corte en un ojo que lo mas seguro es que no volviera a encontrar visión a través de él.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que has provocado, muchacha?-dijo la voz de León para después soltar el cadáver-Te has atrevido a decir que somos iguales. Que los vampiros y los licántropos somos humanos ¿Sabes lo insultante que resulta eso? Acabas de herir el orgullo de muchos de los presentes sobretodo de los humanos que están ahí arriba

-No he dicho ninguna mentira

-¡URUSAI!-rugió León haciendo que alrededor de Rin todo retumbara

Rin se quedó plantada en el sitio asustada, el miedo de su lado vampirico le advertía que se fuera de ahí por patas pero ¿huir a donde? Ella no podía volar, y había muchos otros licántropos a su alrededor igual de dispuestos a atacarla como lo estaba haciendo León.

-Habrá un cambio de planes-dijo León acercándose a ella con paso amenazador, los pasos eran fuertes y pesados, se podía oír el crujido de las piedras al contacto con sus garras-Podemos decirle a Darius que no pudimos ir a por ti, que los vampiros se sintieron acorralados y decidieron usarte como rehén, pero que uno se puso muy nervioso y acabó contigo

Rin se puso muy rígida al oír esa declaración ¿Iba a matarla? ¿Después de todo iba a morir de esa forma?

-De verdad que lo siento, pequeña-murmuró la voz de León a pocos metros de ella-Pero lo que has dicho debe quedarse aquí y no salir nunca a la luz

-¡No, Rin! ¡Rin! ¡RIIIIN!-gritó Len que lo veía todo desde las alturas

El lobo saltó sobre ella. Rin cerró los ojos esperando sentir las mandíbulas de León sobre ella.

Se oyó un ruido seco

Varias gotas de sangre salpicaron el suelo

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente para ver una terrorífica escena ante sus ojos. Kaito estaba sobre ella con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro y un hilo de sangre cayendo de su labio hacia su mentón. León tenía los dientes clavados a la espalda del azulado, seguramente perforándole los pulmones y sus garras estaban clavadas en los pies del muchacho a punto de mutilarlos.

-Kaito…

-Rin…¡COFF, COFF, COFF!-tosió el joven dejando salir sangre de su boca

-¡KAITO!-gritó Rin saliendo de debajo del azulado y sosteniéndole de los hombros

Lily y Evangeline detuvieron su duelo al escuchar el nombre del azulado. El propio León estaba impresionado ante la intervención del muchacho ¿Cómo había sido capaz de adelantársele para cubrir con su cuerpo a la rubia? Los humanos eran mucho más lentos que un hombre-lobo. León se apartó de aquel cuerpo como si quemara haciendo que las heridas de su espalda brotara la sangre como si se tratase de una fuente. Kaito lanzó un quejido de dolor y cayó hacia delante, Rin lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-¡Kaito! ¡No!

Eva guardó sus garras sin dejar de observar la escena sanguinaria, al igual que Lily aunque ella lo miraba sin poder creerse que fuera su propio compañero el que había atacado a un humano, a uno de su propio bando, León era muy habilidoso y aun en las peores condiciones era capaz de detener un ataque aunque fuera con unos centímetros justos ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito!-gritaba Rin entre lágrimas mientras tomaba a su sobrino y lo recostaba en su regazo-¡No! ¡Tu no! ¡Kaito, por favor! ¡Kaito!

La batalla de su alrededor no se había detenido, licántropos y vampiros seguían centrados los unos en los otros, los humanos continuaban disparando sus flechas desde lo alto, varios vampiros caían como la lluvia al suelo al ser alcanzados al emprender el vuelo pero para Rin todo se había detenido. Solo podía ver a su sobrino en su regazo dolorido, con la sangre manchándole la falda y derramándose por el suelo, nada a su alrededor le importaba, el tiempo simplemente se había parado para ella. No tenía ni idea de que hacer, no podía pedir ayuda, nadie sabia de medicinas en ese lugar.

Evangeline apartó la mirada de esa escena y se concentró nuevamente en Lily que seguía estando en un estado de shock, todavía sin creerse que León fuera el causante de haber herido a Kaito. La vampiresa carraspeó atrayendo la atención de Lily que pareció recordar donde se encontraba y con quien estaba peleando.

-Espero que estés contenta-dijo Eva con sarcasmo-Gracias a tu compañero vuestra "inocente" va a perder al único familiar humano vivo que le quedaba. Decís que veníais a salvarla pero por lo que veo ahora eso os importa bien poco

-No ha sido culpa de León-se excusó Lily de manera pobre-Kaito se ha metido en medio, ha sido un accidente

-Si tu compañero es un alfa debería haber sido suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a la chica antes de que un simple humano hubiera interferido en su trayectoria. Dime ¿tan ansioso estaba ese alfa con matarla así de repente? O es que…¿La teoría de la chica es verídica y tu compañero lo sabe?

Lily se quedó estática sin saber que responder

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa entonces, Lily? Tú siempre tan risueña y tan calmada. Siempre controlando la situación pero ahora estas al borde de un colapso nervioso. Y nunca has estado en esa situación, ni siquiera en las ocasiones en las que estuve a punto de matarte…mejor dicho ni en las veces en las te he matado

-Evangeline…-gruñó Lily al borde de un furia descontrolada

-Esos dos-dijo refiriéndose a Len y a Rin-No son tan distintos a ti y a mi…de hecho han cometido la misma estupidez que nosotras

-¡No me compares con ellos!-gritó saltando sobre la vampiresa

Eva sonrió de forma maquiavélica y cuando Lily estuvo a punto de atraparla entre sus fauces, dos lobos de su manada se abalanzaron sobre ella y la inmovilizaron en el suelo.

-Buenos chicos-sonrió Eva chaqueando los dedos

-Pero ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Soltadme!-gruñó Lily forcejeando con los otros dos licántropos-¡¿Por qué la ayudáis? ¡Traidores!

Los otros dos lobos no contestaron, se limitaron a mantenerla quieta en el suelo, pero Lily pudo ver la carencia de brillo en los ojos de aquellos que llamaba compañeros, también pudo notar la ausencia de calor corporal en sus cuerpos y la inexistente respiración que se supone que deberían usar al estar luchando fieramente y apreciaba las serias heridas que presentaban en todas las partes de sus cuerpos.

Esos dos lobos estaban muertos.

Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que?

De repente el sol salió de entre las nubes y a pesar del polvo del aire, Lily pudo ver un brillo largo y fino que rodeaba a los dos lobos caídos

-¡Hilos!-pensó Lily al reconocer el material fino e imposible de ver

-Sigues teniendo buenas facultades de visión, Lily-rió Evangeline dejando ver varios hilos enrollados en sus dedos que iban desde ahí hasta los lobos-¿Ahora entiendes porque me llaman "maestra de marionetas"?

-¡Desgraciada!-rugió Lily forcejeando

-¿Cómo se siente cuando eres atacada por tus propios congeneres? Es un fastidio ¿verdad?

-¡Usas a los cadáveres de mis compañeros como si fueran muñecos!

-¿Importa acaso? Ya están muertos, ahora no son mas que una carcasa que pueden servir de muñecos para un marionetista como yo

Eva movió la otra mano y otros dos lobos apoyaron en la inmovilización de la hembra dominante, que aunque daba rugidos de dominación no surtían efecto en los muertos.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo debo de estarle agradecida a tu compañero-murmuró para luego mirar a Rin que seguía en estado de shock con Kaito en su regazo

-Rin…-murmuró Kaito para luego toser sangre

-¡Oh, Kaito!-lloró Rin-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Venia a por mí! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que meterte en medio?

-Porque…tenía que..p-protegerte…-murmuró el azulado con una sonrisa

-¡No hables! ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda!

-Rin…no te esfuerces…no hay nada que hacer…-soltó como pudo el azulado para luego vomitar sangre a bocanadas

-¡Kaito! ¡No!

-Lo siento, Rin…no fui capaz de respetarte, tenía tantas ganas de volver a estar contigo que…me cegué, actúe sin pensar y…ni se me pasó por la cabeza que aquellos a los que consideraba aliados…COFF COFF…iban a ir a por ti

-¡Kaito, déjalo, no hables!

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de poder terminar así...prefiero que me recuerdes como el sobrino que te amaba y que te protegió…al hombre que te hizo sufrir por un deseo ego…is…ta-murmuró el joven dejando salir el último aliento de su vida

-¿Kaito…?-llamó Rin con los ojos muy abiertos para luego mirarse las manos, llenas de sangre y toda su ropa manchada con ese mismo líquido rojo. La sangre de Kaito.

León se quedó en su sitio con los ojos abiertos pero de pronto dejo relucir sus colmillos y la ira se reflejo en sus ojos.

-¡Esto es por tu culpa!-rugió León-Él a muerto por tu culpa y tu vas a pagarlo con tu vida

León corrió hacia ella con toda la intención de segar su vida entre sus dientes.

-¡RIIIIIIIIIN!-gritó Len desde arriba logrando zafarse de Ashura y volando en picado

-¡MUERE!-gritó el lobo con la boca abierta

De repente se escuchó un ruido fuerte y un sonido como liquido cayendo al suelo desde cierta altura. Una cabeza lobuna salió disparada por los aires para luego caer a un extremo lejano. El cuerpo decapitado de León cayó pesadamente al lado de Rin que se encontraba de pie y con el brazo levantado hacia la altura de los hombros.

El cuerpo de la rubia estaba completamente bañando en sangre, su pelo ahora húmedo y rojo bailaba con el viento provocado con el caer del cuerpo del lobo a su lado, su mano lucía ahora con unas garras afiladas y que goteaban sangre.

-¿Rin…?-murmuró Len poniéndose pálido y temiendo lo peor

-León…-murmuró Lily sin creerse lo que estaba viendo

-Buen trabajo por parte de ese alfa-comentó Eva con los brazos cruzados-Ahora ella se desbocará

-Rin…-llamó Len tratando de acercarse a ella

Pero Rin solo profirió un gruñido y se giró bruscamente dejando relucir sus ojos rojos y dorados, el pelo erizado y unos relucientes colmillos blancos apretando la comisura de sus labios.

-El Despertar ha llegado…ha dado la vuelta al reloj de arena-sonrió Eva

CONTINUARA

Y aquí esta el capitulo tan ansiado, de nuevo ha habido poquito de Rin y Len pero esto es una batalla y no puede haber momentos románticos en una situación así, gomen a todos.

Nos acercamos al final de la historia que espero dejar con un buen sabor de boca aunque muchos se que me vais a odiar y otros me van a amar. Solo para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Eva y Lily saben mucho mas de lo que parecen y Ashura también sabe algo.

Y por ultimo siento la tardanza he de reconocer que no tenia claro como continuar y empezar siempre cuesta, pero he podido inspirarme en varias cosas que han dejado sacar este capitulo que puede cuajar con el final. Bueno espero que lo hayáis disfrutado

Muchos besos de Chao Ling-Yin


	19. Amarga Victoria

**CÁP 19-AMARGA VICTORIA**

**Advertencia: este capitulo es bastante mas corto que los anteriores, mucha falta de inspiración, perdonen las molestias**

León corrió hacia ella con toda la intención de segar su vida entre sus dientes.

-¡RIIIIIIIIIN!-gritó Len desde arriba logrando zafarse de Ashura y volando en picado

-¡MUERE!-gritó el lobo con la boca abierta

De repente se escuchó un ruido fuerte y un sonido como liquido cayendo al suelo desde cierta altura. Una cabeza lobuna salió disparada por los aires para luego caer a un extremo lejano. El cuerpo decapitado de León cayó pesadamente al lado de Rin que se encontraba de pie y con el brazo levantado hacia la altura de los hombros.

El cuerpo de la rubia estaba completamente bañando en sangre, su pelo ahora húmedo y rojo bailaba con el viento provocado con el caer del cuerpo del lobo a su lado, su mano lucía ahora con unas garras afiladas y que goteaban sangre.

-¿Rin…?-murmuró Len poniéndose pálido y temiendo lo peor

-León…-murmuró Lily sin creerse lo que estaba viendo

-Buen trabajo por parte de ese alfa-comentó Eva con los brazos cruzados-Ahora ella se desbocará

-Rin…-llamó Len tratando de acercarse a ella

Pero Rin solo profirió un gruñido y se giró bruscamente dejando relucir sus ojos rojos y dorados, el pelo erizado y unos relucientes colmillos blancos apretando la comisura de sus labios.

-El Despertar ha llegado…ha dado la vuelta al reloj de arena-sonrió Eva

Rin profirió varios alaridos que parecía ser una mezcla entre un llanto y un grito de rabia. Animal y humano a la vez. Miraba a todos lados nerviosamente como una fiera como si estuviera decidiendo que presa era ahora la adecuada.

-¿Q…que le pasa?-murmuró Lily en el suelo viendo como la muchacha asustada y llorosa se había convertido en un monstruo, en su mirada no había nada mas que maldad y sed de sangre

-¿Todavía osas preguntar eso, Lily? Este es el resultado de vuestro deseo de matara los vampiros ¿Has visto que mirada? ¿Y con que fuerza a decapitado a tu compañero?

-¿Nosotros lo hemos…?

-No lo sabias ¿verdad? Creías que por ser medio humana permanecería todo el tiempo como tal. Hay veces que hasta los mestizos pierden el control y se convierten en eso-rió señalando a Rin se iba acercándose a las personas que tenia mas cerca pero estas retrocedían con prudencia-Con todo el deseo de venganza de los humanos y con toda la ira y fuerza del cazador vampiro. Interesante combinación ¿no crees?

-Eva…¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Ella ahora…

-Sabes lo que va a pasar ¿verdad, Lily? De nuevo presenciamos juntas un desastre, una y otra vez

-¡EVANGELINE!-gruñó Lily liberándose de los muñecos de Eva y acercándose a ella, que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados

-Lily…-murmuró mirándola seriamente-Esto tiene que acabar

-¡No!-gruño-Pagamos un precio ¡esto era lo que ambas deseábamos! ¡No puedes dar marcha atrás!

-Cierto, pagamos un precio, pero contéstame ¿esto vale tanto como lo que cuesta?

Lily se quedó parada no sabiendo como contestar a esa pregunta

-Me lo imaginaba…Lily a partir de aquí ya nada queda en nuestras manos, de una forma u otra acabara igual que siempre…solo ellos pueden cambiarlo, ya que ellos todavía pueden hacerlo

-¿Y si no quiero cambiarlo, Eva?

-Lily…este fue nuestro deseo, nuestro deseo en todas sus consecuencias, unas consecuencias que no nos esperábamos ¿en serio quieres vivir así? Porque yo no

-Eva…¿Cómo puedes traicionarme?-gruñó Lily

-No traicionó a nadie, Lily, pero si puedo quiero volver a escoger…y yo apuesto por los dos mestizos.

-¡Evangeline, ni se te ocurra!

-Llevamos demasiado tiempo enfrentándonos, Lily, siempre con el mismo resultado todo porque era lo que queríamos-de pronto Eva abre su atuendo dejando ver miles de cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo, todas provocadas por Lily-Obsérvame bien, Lily, todas y cada una de estas heridas son un recordatorio del porque tu y yo estamos aquí pero ninguna de ellas se compara al numero de heridas que llevo en el corazón. Mírame ¡Mírame bien! ¡¿Es esto lo que de verdad hemos querido? ¡¿Por esto hemos pasado por tanto? ¡Mírame, hermana mía ¿acaso merecemos vivir con esto?

-Pero…

-¿De que estáis hablando?-preguntó Len desde las alturas mirando a las dos jóvenes que hablaban entre ellas

-Muchacho…-murmuró la vampiresa mirándole por el rabillo del ojo

-Evangeline ¿le has llamado "hermana"? ¿Pero como es que…?

-Tienes otras cosas de las que preocuparte, muchacho-dijo señalando a Rin-Tu compañera esta en un estado de completo descontrol, es posible que ya no reconozca a nadie ni siquiera a ti

Len entonces volvió a enfocar su atención en Rin que, al no poder distinguir nada con la cara ensangrentada se ensañó de pronto con el cadáver de León. Empezó a incrustar las garras en la carne del licántropo y despedazarlo trozo a trozo, los huesos salían del cadáver completamente partidos, los humanos que se encontraban en lo alto del cañón, los vampiros que estaban en el suelo luchando con los licántropos, todos observaban el sangriento espectáculo que ofrecía la rubia. Muchos humanos sintieron arcadas, mientras que los licántropos y vampiros miraban desconcertados la carnicería sin poder evitar tragar duro. León estaba muerto ¿Por qué estaba ensañándose con un cadáver que ya no le podía hacer nada?

-Rin, quieta, dejado ya, León ya no puede hacerte daño-le dijo Len aterrizando y acercándose a ella, Rin solo movió la cabeza bruscamente hacia él profesando un gruñido de advertencia, cuando el muchacho rubio se detuvo en seco ella volvió a tu tarea de despezar al compañero de Lily-Rin ¿es que no oyes nada de lo que te digo?-se preguntó el rubio mirando como aquella muchacha que antes que su dulce y asustadiza compañera se comportaba ahora como una bestia salvaje incapaz de distinguir quien es amigo y quien enemigo-Rin ¿te esta pasando lo mismo que aquella vez?-preguntó Len sabiendo que no iba a recibir una respuesta clara por parte de la rubia.

No era la primera vez que Len venia a Rin en ese estado de enajenación, ya lo vio una vez, cuando la vio por primera vez en aquella hoguera en el centro de la plaza de aquel pueblo, podía recordar perfectamente aquel día. La pobre Rin estaba llorando a mares, rogando por su vida, mientras los aldeanos que antes la amaban y la cuidaban en ese momento se dedicaban a insultarla y a humillarla lanzándole restos de alimentos en deshechos y animales muertos, Len se quedó de una pieza al reconocer las características físicas de aquella joven apresada con las suyas propias. Cuando el juez dictó sentencia de muerte a la "hija del diablo" el verdugo dejó caer la antorcha sobre la madera seca y pronto prendió fuego, Len intentó ir a rescatarla pero había demasiada gente para poder avanzar y si usaba su fuerza de vampiro entonces si que no podría ayudarla. Pero después de dejar de oírse los gritos histéricos de la joven envuelta en el fuego, los aldeanos empezaron a gritar de jubilo agradeciendo a Kami-sama de haber podido hacer justicia y haber matado a un demonio, su alegría no tardo en consumirse cuando un par de ojos rojos se dejaron ver en el fuego, las llamas se apartaron del cuerpo de la rubia dejando ver su cuerpo ligeramente ennegrecido y su ropa medio quemada pero lo que mas destacó fue su aspecto terrorífico, la muchacha llorosa y asustada ya no estaba en su lugar había aparecido una bestia peligrosa. La primera victima que se cobró Rin fue el verdugo, al cual le cortó la cabeza con sus garras, la segunda el juez que dictó su sentencia, quien mató arrancando su corazón de cuajo. Al producirse esas muertes a esa velocidad los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar y los aldeanos empezaron a huir en pos de tratar de salvar sus vidas, llevándose por delante al rubio que estaba viéndolo todo. Con todo el instinto del cazador experimentado, Rin fue dando caza uno a uno a todos los humanos que tenia por delante, todo testigo de su ejecución encontró en ese lugar la muerte, todos menos Len, que no vio mas opción que huir.

Pero ahora no es como la de aquella vez. En aquella ocasión la sangre vampirica de Rin había despertado a causa del sentimiento de traición y del miedo.

Pero ahora Rin no sentía ni miedo ni traición. Lo que la muchacha sentía ahora era un cúmulo de odio y dolor, impotencia al ver como le habían quitado aquello que más apreciaba delante de sus narices.

Lo que quería Rin ahora era…venganza

Uno de los licántropos dio un paso hacia atrás dejando rodar ligeramente un guijarro que bastó para captar la atención de Rin, que apartó su rostro apresuradamente del cadáver del líder absoluto de la manada y por primera vez se fijo que su presa no era el único lobo del lugar. Rin dejó salir un gruñido y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta ya estaba frente al otro lobo. El lobo no tuvo tiempo ni de emitir un gemido cuando Rin adentró brutalmente la mano en su pecho y le saco el caliente y palpable corazón, haciendo que el lobo cayese pesadamente al suelo.

De nuevo las tres especies quedaron impactadas, hacia solo un par de segundos que estaba al lado del irreconocible cadáver del lobo alfa y ahora se había cobrado otra pieza en menos de dos segundos ¿Cómo había podido moverse tan rápido? Len quedó anonadado al sentir un ligero viento hacer balancear su cabello cuando Rin fue a por su nuevo objetivo, ni siquiera Mikuo pudo haberse movido con semejante velocidad ¿Cómo era posible que Rin…? Len se dio la vuelta con cuidado mirando como Rin aun sostenía el corazón de su presa en su mano. El órgano de la vida reventó convirtiéndose en pequeños trozos de carne picada cuando Rin apretó con fuerza su mano hasta convertirla en un puño.

Rin lamió macabramente la sangre que había quedado en su puño para luego escupirla como si de un asqueroso veneno se tratara. Luego miro hacia el cielo y pegó un enorme saltó y atrapó una nueva presa entre sus garras. Solo que esta no era un licántropo, sino un vampiro.

Y no cualquier vampiro.

-¡Aaaaah!-gritó Miku al verse entre las garras de Rin

-¡Rin! ¡¿Pero que haces?-gritó Len reaccionando al ver que Rin había atrapado a Miku

…_Mátalos…_-ordenó el vampiro interior de la rubia-…_Mátalos a todos…_

Rin gritó furiosamente y agarró a Miku por su cabeza y sus hombros

-No…-murmuró Len horrorizado-¡Rin, no lo hagas! ¡No!

-¡No, Rin!-suplicó Miku-¡No, por favor, no! ¡Mikuo! ¡MIKUO!-gritó desgarradoramente la peli-verde para luego callar al ser su cabeza separada bruscamente del resto de su cuerpo. La sangre no tardó en brotar y empapar el cuerpo ya ensangrentado de la muchacha.

Los vampiros no pudieron creer lo que veían, Rin acababa de matar a Miku, a uno de los suyos, no le había dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse. Len no podía creerlo, o mas bien no quería creerlo. De pronto Rin lanzó un rugido y empezó a matar a diestro y siniestro a todo ser que estuviera por delante de ella, le daba igual que se trata de un humano, un vampiro o un licántropo, la cuestión era que debía saciar ese deseo de venganza, hacerles pagar por su crimen, castigarles por haberle quitado lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Je…esta completamente fuera de control-murmuró Eva mirando el espectáculo sangriento-Vampiros y licántropos, otro tipo de humanos has dicho. Bien, Kagamine Rin ¿Es esta tu respuesta?

-Ha matado a León…-comentó una loba joven para luego dar paso al indignidad-¡Ha matado a nuestro alfa!

-Todo lo que ha dicho ha sido un bulo para distraernos-gruñó un humano

-¡Muerte a los vampiros!-gritó una mujer alzando su arco

Como si de una señal se trata la batalla volvió a comenzar matándose los unos a los otros mientras que Rin permanecía impasible a las razones de dicha mataba y ella asesinaba a todo ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino

-No puede ser…-murmuró Xien-…mi hija esta…

-Mmmm, no es natural que un mestizo actúe de esa forma-comentó Ashura mirando impasible las acciones de la rubia-Esa es nuestra forma mas primitiva, la que nunca se ha podido controlar hasta pasados miles de años-miró al robusto hombre rubio por el rabillo del ojo-Xien…¿esto tiene algo que ver contigo y con tu difunta compañera?

-Yo…-murmuró Xien sintiendo impotencia sin dejar de mirar la masacre que producía su hija-Todo a sido según nuestros deseos…en todas sus consecuencias

-Ya veo…así que vosotros también caísteis en el juego de ser Dios…

Rin ahora se encontraba destrozando dos cuerpos, uno de un humano y otro de un vampiro. El humano seguía vivo mientras Rin se encontraba muy entretenida sacando los intestinos como si fuera una cuerda de saltar a la comba

-¡Rin detente!-suplicó Len detrás de ella-Esto no es lo que quieres, tu no eres así ni quieres ser así-Len se impulsó y la abrazó por detrás-¡Detente, por favor!-Rin se sacudió violentamente tratando de sacarse al rubio de encima, finalmente consiguió hacer que Len perdiera el equilibrio y le propinó una patada en las costillas haciendo que cayera unos metros detrás de ella.

Rin de pronto dejo de prestarle atención a Len y fijó su mirada en Meiko que se encontraba partiendo con habilidad las flechas con colmillo de lobo. La rubia sonrió al encontrar un objetivo mas interesante que el adolorido rubio que se encontraba a sus pies. Len siguió la mirada a Rin y se horrorizó al ver cual iba a ser su siguiente presa.

-No…-murmuró Len-¡Rin, no! ¡A mi madre no!

Como si eso hubiera sido el carburante para su motor, Rin salió disparada sin siquiera mirar al rubio para dirigirse hacia la castaña que combatía contra las flechas envenenadas.

-¡RIIIN!-gritó Len corriendo detrás de ella a pesar de su costillas rotas-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

De pronto, Rin cayó de espaldas como si acabara de chocarse contra una barrera invisible. Lens e detuvo sin aliento al ver que su compañera había caído, a la izquierda y a lo lejos divisó a una mujer con un arco apuntando hacia su dirección pero sin flecha, como si acabara de disparar. Miró bien a esa mujer, no era una humana tampoco era una loba era.

-…Oga…-murmuró Len sorprendido

-Lo siento, Len, perdóname-lloró la mujer sin bajar el arco-No tenía otra opción…ella se ha llevado a mi niña-sollozó Oga mientras bajaba el arco y lloraba sobre el cuerpo decapitado de su hija Saya que estaba entre sus piernas con los ojos abiertos sin vida y mirando a la nada

Len caminó lentamente al cuerpo inmóvil de Rin que estaba en el suelo con los brazos y piernas extendidos y la mirada puesta sobre el cielo. En su pecho tenía una flecha clavada y en su punta pudo identificar una punta blanca y encorvada.

Un colmillo de lobo

-¡NO!-gritó Len corriendo a su lado-¡Rin! ¡Rin!-gritó a su lado mientras tomaba su cabeza y palpaba ligeramente alrededor de la flecha-¡Kami-sama, no! ¡Rin ¿me oyes? ¡Rin!

Poco a poco el color rojo de los ojos de Rin fue desapareciendo para poder volver a dejar salir su natural color azulado, la bestia se había sumido en su habitual descanso dejando salir ahora a la muchacha de siempre para que padeciera el dolor recibido. Rin respiró agitadamente mirando hacia el cielo sintiendo como su sangre salía de la herida y el colmillo perforaba su carne.

-Len…Len…

-¡Rin! ¡Tranquila! ¡Te pondrás bien!-aseguró Len desesperado mientras presionaba la herida

Rin no entendía porque había acabado así, solo conseguía recordar las últimas palabras de Kaito y que éste había muerto en sus brazos, luego…nada, absolutamente nada. Sin mover su cabeza paseó su mirada hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, la batalla se había reiniciado pero había muchos mas cadáveres de los que recordaba ¿Oga estaba llorando? ¿Esa a sus pies no es su hija? El alfa que había matado a Kaito también estaba muerto, Eva y Lily habían parado de luchar y ahora solo se dedicaban a mirarla a ella y a Len…¿aquel cadáver decapitado era el de Miku? ¿Miku también había muerto? Pero ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Por qué había estado inconsciente? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo y quien la había herido?

¿Acaso se estaba muriendo?

-¡Aguanta, Rin! ¡Todo irá bien!-dijo Len-¡No, Rin, no te duermas!-ordenó desesperado al ver que su hermana cerraba los ojos

-Len…creo que se ha terminado…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Te vas a poner bien! ¡Luka puede volver a curarte!

-Len…esto es…¿un colmillo de licántropo?-preguntó sin siquiera mirar la punta de la flecha que tenía en su pecho. Len tragó sin atreverse a contestar a esa pregunta. Solo se aferraba a la débil esperanza de que el veneno del lobo no afectara a un mestizo como ella pero esa esperanza era cada vez mas y mas débil al ver como el rostro de Rin iba volviéndose cada vez mas pálido y la herida iba tomando un color ponzoñoso, como si se estuviera pudriendo ¡Era medio humana, maldita sea! ¡No debería afectarle, o al menos no tanto!

-No, Rin…-susurró él-No es un colmillo, no te preocupes-mintió él con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas mientras solo miraba impotente como cada bocanada de aire que daba su hermana la acercaba cada vez mas a la muerte

-Eres muy malo mintiendo, Len…-rió Rin para luego toser fuertemente escupiendo sangre. Len solo la alzó un poco y la abrazó fuertemente-Supongo que esto es el fin

-¡Que no!-protestó el muchacho aferrándose a ella como si tratara de acapárala consigo-¡No puedes irte, Rin! ¡Si te vas la muerte de tu sobrino habrá sido en vano!-excusó desesperado-¡Vive, por favor! ¡Vive a mi lado! ¡No te vayas y me dejes, por favor!

-No puedo decidir eso…

-Te lo ruego, no te vayas…-lloró el muchacho-por fin habíamos empezado a entendernos, no puedes marcharte ahora y dejarme solo ¡No quiero que me dejes solo!

-Len…perdóname-se disculpó ella mirándole por fin a los ojos-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo débilmente para luego volver a toser

-¡No hables! ¡Debes descansar! ¡Traeré a Luka, ella podrá curarte! ¡Luka!-llamó mirando hacia los lados sin encontrar ningún indicio de la chica de pelo rosa ¿Y si también habían matado a Luka?

-No, Len, mi viaje aquí ha concluido

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Quiero decir algo antes de irme-indicó Rin

-¡Te he dicho que no trates de hablar! ¡Te pondrás peor!

-Len, me marcho y es algo que tienes que aceptar, por muy superior que seas a los humanos, la voluntad del destino esta fuera de tu alcance. Te ruego que me dejes terminar, poco me queda ya-Len solo pudo mirarla empapado en sus lagrimas con el reflejo de la desesperación y la desesperanza marcados en sus facciones-Len, nunca te lo dije, y me duele mucho tener que decírtelo en estas circunstancias, tenerlo que hacer ahora y no antes por mero orgullo y cabezonería-Rin tosió fuertemente mientras la ponzoña iba extendiéndose rápidamente por su cuerpo pudriendo toda la carne a su alcance-Len, mi hermano y mi compañero, te amo-confesó la muchacha para solo hacer una herida mas profunda en el desolado corazón del rubio-He vivido cien años, yendo de un sitio a otro, teniendo miedo, ocultándome de la naturaleza con la que nací sin comprender el porque el destino me había otorgado un don que se consideraba una maldición…creo que el tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido el mejor de toda mi larga vida…por eso te quiero, lamento no haberlo disfrutado como debería y mi alma cargará con ese peso para el resto de su existencia…me marcho hermano y amado mío…pero te quiero y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi-murmuró la joven para luego cerrar los ojos dejando escapar el último halito de vida, dedicado solo al muchacho que aun en su muerte permanecía a su lado.

-Rin…¿Rin?-llamó Len sin poder parar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro-¡Rin, despierta! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Rin, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes!

Len estuvo un buen rato gritando a un cadáver que ya no respiraba y ya no podía contestarle, rogándole que volviera, que abriera los ojos pero nada de eso iba a pasar, la batalla seguía su curso ignorando la muerte de la razón de su comienzo. Len lanzó varios rugidos de lamentos, gritándole al cielo, maldiciendo la tierra y odiando al destino.

-En fin…se acabó-murmuró Lily bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto por la muchacha muerta

-O no…todavía queda ver que es lo que decidirá él-respondió Eva mirando a los dos rubios

En cuanto el muchacho dejó de lanzar sus rugidos de lamento bajo la mirada hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su amada ¿Para esto la había buscado por tanto tiempo? ¿Por esto habían sido separados? ¿Para luego verla morir en sus brazos? Len tomó la flecha del pecho de Rin y la sacó de su cuerpo con brusquedad, no quería que la ponzoña la pudriese por completo. Len miró a su alrededor, la batalla continuaba a pesar de que su razón había muerto, ahora todos luchaban solo por puro odio ¿desde el principio Rin era solo una excusa? Pudo ver que los vampiros eran los que estaban ganado terrero, la mayoría de los lobos y humanos habían caído por la intervención de Rin, los vampiros estaban ganado.

La batalla estaba ganada, ellos habían ganado

Pero para Len esta victoria le había salido demasiado cara. Cuanto más disminuía el número de enemigos mas amargura sentía por dentro. Por culpa de todo esto, Rin había muerto ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces todo esto? Rin ya no estaba, ya no había razón para nada…ni siquiera él tenía una razón para vivir.

Len quitó el colmillo de la punta de la flecha y lo miró con una expresión vacía y cansada. Observó lo afilado y blanco que era y con la suficiente precisión y velocidad había segado la vida de su amada. Xien y Meiko pararon de pronto sus respectivas luchas al ver como el muchacho al que consideraban su hijo miraba el colmillo lobuno con el cuerpo de su compañera a sus pies

-No…Len…-murmuró Meiko temiéndose lo peor

-¡Len! ¡No lo hagas!-gritó Xien desde su posición

Len agarró el colmillo con fuerza y con un rápido movimiento se cortó el cuello con la punta dejando que un río de sangre bajara por su pecho y manchara a su inerte compañera. Len se tumbó a su lado esperando su muerte sin dejar de mirar el rostro, aparentemente dormido, de Rin.

-Él ya hizo su elección-murmuró Eva entrecerrando los ojos

-"Yo solo te tengo a ti"-pensó el rubio-"Si tu te vas, yo me voy contigo. Somos gemelos, siempre juntos, si vivir significar estar en un mundo en donde tu no existas…no quiero seguir viviendo…me niego a aceptarlo, así que espérame…pronto estaré contigo de nuevo"-su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en la oscuridad fue-"Ojala cuando abra los ojos…tu estés ahí conmigo"

Y una voz respondió

"…Que así sea…"

**FIN…**

Damas y caballeros…he aquí el final de este fic ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me odiáis o me amáis? Drama desde luego no ha faltado ¿os esperabais algo distinto? PUES NO! ¡TODOS HAN MUERTO MUAJAJAJJA! Y no me miréis así, jo, en vocaloid casi todas las canciones que cuentan una historia no acaban precisamente con un final…feliz

Agradezco enormemente a los seguidores que me han estado leyendo y han tenido una santa paciencia conmigo ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡En serio, he llegado a llorar con vuestros review! ¡Os quiero un montón, gente! Aunque me ha asustado un poquito alguna amenaza de suicidio XD

Me alegro que hayáis disfrutado con Devil May Cry, espero que mis futuros fics sean tan fructíferos como ha sido este. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Un saludo de Chao Ling Yin


	20. ReBirthday

**CÁP 20: RE-BIRTHDAY**

_Abre los ojos…_

-¿Cómo?-pensó el muchacho rubio

_Tienes que abrir los ojos…sino, te perderás en la oscuridad._

El muchacho se dejó guiar por esa voz cálida y femenina que le hablaba, consiguiendo poder abrir sus ojos poco a poco. Aun sin haber conseguido abrirlos del todo consiguió visualizar una figura que se encontraba mirándole desde arriba ¿acaso estaba tumbado? Puede ser. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo en recuperar la visión y cada vez esa figura misteriosa cobraba más nitidez. Pudo distinguir a una muchacha con el cabello corto y con unos ojos que brillaban a causa de una profunda preocupación.

-Len…¿me oyes?-preguntó aquella muchacha

-¿…Rin…?-murmuró el joven completamente aturdido

La muchacha se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de contestar

-Lo siento…vuelve a intentarlo-dijo ella con voz suave

El chico obedeció y parpadeó en un intento de despejar su cabeza y aclarar su visión. Cuando lo consiguió reconoció al instante a la muchacha que estaba arrodillada a su lado.

-No puede ser…-murmuró sorprendido el rubio

-Todo es posible, Len-sonrió la chica

Aquel cabello corto y plateado, esos traviesos y encantadores ojos ambarinos y esa alegre sonrisa…solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona.

-¡Dokuro!-gritó Len incorporándose de inmediato y tomando a la muchacha por los hombros con una expresión de incredulidad plasmada en su rostro-No es posible…

-Si que lo es-insistió ella tomando al chico de las manos-Que bien…has sido capaz de recordarme

-¡No! ¡Yo te maté! ¡Bebí tu sangre hasta matarte! ¡No deberías estar viva!

-No he dicho que estuviera viva, Len…-dijo Dokuro mirándole fijamente

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sorprendido, para luego fijarse en que la joven parecía ser trasparente-¿Eres un fantasma?

La joven de pelo plateado asintió sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro

-Pero ¿Cómo es que puedo verte? Nunca he visto fantasmas, nunca…-de pronto se calló mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente el rostro de su amiga, la chica acababa de bajar la cabeza y su mirada se volvió triste. Len tuvo un mal presentimiento y tuvo miedo a preguntar pero de alguna forma necesitaba saberlo-es que…¿estoy muerto?

Dokuro tardó un poco en responder al rubio, pero luego al no verse animada a contestarle con palabras decidió únicamente asentir con la cabeza confirmando los temores del muchacho, que comenzó a temblar.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas?-preguntó Dokuro posando su mano en la mejilla se Len y mirándole directamente a los ojos

Quedarse mirando esos ojos lo hizo sumirse durante unos minutos en su subconsciente como si saliera disparado en un mar de recuerdos. Pudo verse a si mismo tomando un afilado colmillo y cortándose el cuello con él para luego quedarse tumbado al lado de un cuerpo inerte ¿Se había suicidado? ¿Por qué?

-Len…recuerda, esfuérzate un poco mas-rogó Dokuro

De pronto, como si de un flash se tratará, reconoció aquel cuerpo que estaba a su lado en el momento de su muerte. Aquella era la razón de su renuncia a la vida.

-Rin…-murmuró Len mientras un nuevo temblor se apoderaba de él. Su amada hermana y compañera había muerto. El dolor que sintió por su perdida fue tan fuerte que no quiso seguir viviendo, no quiso vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera. Porque hubiera vivido una vida miserable, sufriendo por el vacío que ella había dejado-¡¿Dónde está?-preguntó alterado-¡Dokuro!

-Ya te has acordado-suspiró ella

-¡Contéstame, Dokuro!

-Ella no está aquí, Len, y antes de preguntar nada deberías mirar donde estás tú

Por primera vez, el muchacho miró alrededor percatándose por primera vez donde estaba. Un lugar oscuro, como si tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero tanto su cuerpo como el de Dokuro eran perfectamente visibles como si fueran dos velas. Intentó moverse pero se percató de que sus muñecas estaban atadas por cadenas rojas y sus pies por cadenas azules, forcejeó sorprendido para luego mirar a su amiga.

-Dokuro ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy atado?

-Esto es el resultado de tu deseo-dijo Dokuro

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi deseo?

-Vaya…-Dokuro le acarició el cabello de forma comprensiva-No te acuerdas de nada

-¡¿De que me tengo que acordar?-se sofocó el muchacho harto de tanto suspense

-Len, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. Depende de lo que decidas trazaras un nuevo camino o repetirás el mismo proceso

-¿Cómo?

-¿Quieres hablar con esa persona?-preguntó ella con algo de ansiedad

Len calló por un momento claramente confundido

-Esa persona…¿puede darme respuestas?

-Puedes preguntarle lo que quieras…ella solo puede hablar con la verdad

-Entonces si…quiero hablar con ella…

Dokuro sonrió complacida para luego levantarse y dar unos pasos delante de Len.

-Señora, él está dispuesto a hablaros

De la oscuridad emergió una figura que fue iluminándose como los otros dos muchachos. Era una mujer de apariencia joven, de no más de 22 años, con el cabello muy largo y negro, la piel pálida e iba elegantemente vestida de negro mientras se fumaba una pipa. Su mirada severa y longeva se dirigió directamente al rubio, que se quedó helado, nunca había visto una mirada así, la mujer parecía de mucha más edad de la que aparentaba. La mujer se dirigió hacia la muchacha y le sonrió levemente.

-Muchas gracias, Dokuro-de pronto su mirada se volvió hacia el rubio-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, muchacho

-¿Cómo?-dijo confuso-Señora, creo que se confunde. No la conozco de nada.

La mujer se rió

-Para variar no te acuerdas de nada-suspiró la mujer con cansancio-¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que pasar por esto, muchacho?

Len frunció el entrecejo molesto

-Oiga…¿quien es usted?

-Bueno, me presentaré…otra vez-sonrió ella altanera-No tengo un nombre especifico…unos me llaman la Bruja de la Dimensión, otros la Bruja del Lejano Oriente, otros la que Concede los Sueños

-Esos no son nombres…son títulos-resopló el muchacho

-La otra vez me dijiste lo mismo

-¡¿Qué otra vez? ¡Nunca la he visto!

-Claro que me has visto…me has visto varias veces, jovencito-

Len suspiró cansado, cuestionando seriamente si esa mujer estaba en sus cabales

-¿Es usted un fantasma…o un demonio?

Por primera vez la mujer dejo salir por un breve instante un atisbo de melancolía en su mirada

-No soy un demonio-aseguró ella-Y tampoco puede decirse que sea un fantasma…

-Ya veo…-miró a su alrededor-¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Es el infierno? ¿O acaso el purgatorio?

-Este sitio puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea

-¿Cómo?

-No es cielo ni el infierno, tampoco es el purgatorio…tu alma está en otra dimensión, ahora mismo estas en la Dimensión de los Sueños

-¿La Dimensión de los Sueños?-preguntó mirando a su alrededor, oscuro y solitario-¿Este lugar tan tétrico?

-Ahora mismo no hay nada definido que pienses, por lo tanto no hay nada en él

-Bruja…¿Por qué estoy encadenado?-dijo señalando los grilletes-Dokuro me ha dicho que es por un deseo que pedí pero…yo no he pedido a nadie ningún deseo y por supuesto nadie me a concedido ninguno

-Si lo pediste, quizá no ahora pero si en otro tiempo…me lo pediste a mí y yo te lo concedí

-Eso no es cierto, yo no pedí ningún deseo

-Lo hiciste…solo que tú no lo recuerdas, naciste en otra dimensión y lo olvidaste todo, como cada vez que morías y renacías.

-¿Como?-dijo sorprendido-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-¿Sabes cuantas veces has pasado ya por aquí?-Len se quedó paralizado sin saber que decir-Con esta ya van cinco veces

-Usted debe de estar bromeando…

-Como siempre, no me crees. Muy bien, te lo mostraré-La Bruja agitó su pipa de de su humo recreó los cuerpos de Len y Rin en un lado vistiendo ropas muy elegantes pero contradictorias la una de la otra.

-Esos son los trajes que llevamos Rin y yo en la ceremonia de nuestra unión

-Y fueron vuestros atuendos oficiales en vuestra primera vida…-dijo la bruja para después dejar pasar una serie de imágenes detrás de las recreaciones corporales de los rubios. Las imágenes daban a ver a Rin sentada en un trono con el a su lado, con la cabeza modestamente bajada-Una princesa malvada y su fiel sirviente.

Len observó por un momento enternecido como aquellas imágenes mostraban momentos agradables entre ellos dos, pero pronto vino el horror cuando Rin mandó a quemar un pueblo y asesinar a su princesa. Luego el pueblo levantándose en su contra, persiguiéndola para ser juzgada. El sirviente adoptó la apariencia de su princesa y se entregó en su lugar.

-Murió en la guillotina acusado de tiranía y brujería…su princesa creció a salvo en un convento, llegó a ser adulta pero sus remordimientos y su soledad pudieron con ella, terminó muriendo consumida por la pena

-Yo…yo…-decía totalmente consternado-Pero…¿Por qué?...¿Porque los dos?

-Antes de morir dijiste: "Ojala cuando abra los ojos, podamos volver a vernos"-Len tragó en seco al escuchar esa frase, los recuerdos de aquella vida llegaron a su mente como si fuera un disparo. El amor, los celos, la ira, la venganza, el horror y finalmente el miedo-Fue tan grande tu deseo de volver a verla que tu alma fue incapaz de hallar la paz y fuiste enviado a mí para que te lo concediese, a cambio de algo.

-¿De que?

-Vuestro tiempo y vuestros recuerdos…

-¿Cómo?

-El poder de la reencarnación conlleva un precio muy elevado, cada vez que renacéis perdéis los recuerdos de vuestras vidas pasadas. En pocas palabras todo empieza desde cero.

-¿Y el tiempo? ¿Qué quiere decir el tiempo?

-Resucitar a los muertos es imposible, por lo que vuestro tiempo después de reencarnar es muy limitado. Por algo sois los Hijos del Tiempo.-dijo con cierta seriedad haciendo que Len tuviera un vago recuerdo de haber escuchado ese término cuando estaba vivo mientras dormía.

-¿Cómo que limitado?

-Sean por unas causas u otras, morís jóvenes. O uno muere y causa la muerte del otro.

-Pero…vivimos cien años…

-Vivís según la esperanza de vida de lo que os habéis reencarnado.-agitó de nuevo su pipa recreando de nuevo a los dos hermanos, solo que Rin iba vestida de blanco, como una niña de buena familia y él con ropas sucias y rotas, con el rostro lleno de heridas-Vuestra segunda vida: Una doncella enferma y un prisionero

Nuevos recuerdos sacudieron la mente de Len como si fueran proyectiles. Una gran verja electrificada, cada uno en un lado lanzándose mensajes en forma de aviones de papel, desconociendo el nombre del otro. Momentos felices que, al igual que antes, eran efímeros. En una de las cartas anunciaba que ella se marchaba muy lejos y que no volverían a verse, él se hunde en la depresión y soledad, busca consuelo en las cartas. El carcelero se burla de él y le destroza aquellos aviones que constituían su fuente de felicidad en aquel horripilante lugar. Agrede al carcelero y como castigo es llevado a una gran cámara de gas, donde muere con la sensación del gas quemándole los pulmones y la impotencia de desconocer el nombre de su persona especial.

Respiró terriblemente agitado como si acabara de sentir ese gas dentro de su pulmones y tratara de acaparar todo el oxigeno posible, aunque sabia que era inútil, ya no le era necesario el aire.

-El haber reencarnado no es garantía de obtener la felicidad. Tú moriste ejecutado en aquel campo de concentración y ella se marchó porque la enfermedad acabó con su vida.

-P-Pero…-respiro fuertemente él-Esos son tiempos distintos, incluso distintos a esta vida que he dejado…

-No te reencarnas en el mismo mundo, muchacho. Reencarnáis los dos en otro tiempo y en otra dimensión, lugares en donde los vampiros existen de verdad y otros en los que no son más que cuentos. Incluso llegasteis a reencarnar en cosas que supuestamente no tienen alma-agitó de nuevo su pipa recreando a un Len demacrado, viejo y cansado, y una Rin inexpresiva-Tercera vida: Un científico y su gran milagro

Len se observó a si mismo llorando frente una tumba.

-Aquel chico perdió a quien mas quería-dijo la Bruja-Desafió las leyes de la naturaleza y trató de resucitarla por medio de la ciencia.

La siguiente imagen era viéndose construir un cuerpo humano hecho de metal con miles de cables. Pero aquel cuerpo era incapaz de retener los datos de la memoria de aquella persona fallecida y no tuvo más remedio que iniciarla con una memoria vacía, sin personalidad ni recuerdos. La replica no mostró ninguna emoción, no las conocía ni mucho menos expresarlas, se dedicó a permanecer al lado de su creador y a ayudarle en todo lo posible, mientras él trataba día y noche crear un programa que le permitiera crear un corazón propio, algo que ella pudiera retener en su sistema.

Las noches en vela y su mala alimentación lo hicieron contraer una enfermedad que fue consumiéndole día a día, hasta que finalmente murió de agotamiento sin poder completar su programa y dejar a su creación abandonada.

-Lo que nunca supo es que su robot pudo completar el programa y por un rato tuvo su propio "corazón"-Len la miró con los ojos abiertos-Pero el programa era demasiado pesado para su sistema y terminó estropeándose…puede decirse que murió aquel día, junto a la tumba de su creador.

-Todo el tiempo pasa lo mismo…nunca llegamos a estar juntos…

-Tu deseo fue volver a verla…pero el coste por tu deseo no te permite estar con ella mucho tiempo. Vuestros pequeños momentos de felicidad son efímeros mientras que los momentos amargos son los que perduran durante mucho tiempo.-nuevamente agitó su pipa recreando a los dos hermanos con ropas futuristas-Dos hermanos y un mundo devastado

En esta vida no comenzaba bien. Estaban todo el tiempo huyendo, invadidos por el pánico y la impotencia, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo a que iba a morir. El mundo estaba invadido por robots, creaciones humanas que habían adquirido una conciencia y habían exterminado a la especie que los creó. Solo quedaban ellos dos y tampoco iba a durar mucho, solo había una forma de salvarse y tenía que ser rápido. Él tenía a su hermana bien sujeta de la mano, escondiéndose detrás de los escombros de lo que en otro tiempo fue una ciudad, aunque ellos apenas sabían lo que era una ciudad ellos crecieron viendo siempre los mismos destrozos y a los mismos enemigos. Ahora eran los únicos seres humanos que quedaban.

Len pudo presenciarse a si mismo en una escena junto a Rin, huyendo entre los escombros de una maquina con una apariencia similar a la suya y con muy malas pulgas, les llego a disparar pero los escombros sirvieron de escudos provisionales, suficiente para que pudieran llegar al laboratorio que podía salvarles. Solo tenían que pulsar un botón. Solo uno y se salvarían.

Lograron llegar a su destino pero no lograron despistar a su enemigo, si no pulsaban el botón antes de que derribara la puerta metálica no habría ninguna oportunidad. Len miró dudoso aquel botón rojo que podía significar su salvación o la aniquilación total, era una decisión difícil y arriesgada. Rin le miró intensamente trasmitiéndole confianza, si lo presionaban tendrían una oportunidad pero si no lo hacía una muerte inminente les aguardaba. Len le sonrió y presionó el botón.

De pronto varias imágenes aparecieron delante de ellos: Un sirviente y una princesa, un prisionero y una doncella enferma, un científico y un robot. En aquel momento, vieron delante de sus ojos cada una de sus vidas en diferentes épocas. En ese momento comprendieron…pasara lo que pasara, todo volvería a empezar.

Aquella cosa logró tirar abajo la puerta y Rin, dándose tanta prisa como pudo, tomó a su hermano por sorpresa y lo encerró en una cabina individual. Len aporreó la puerta tratando de salir, llamando a su hermana para que fuera con él. Pero la sonrisa de ella se lo dejó muy claro.

"Hermano, a este paso seremos destruidos. Mientras la maquina se carga yo distraeré al robot. Creo que ganare unos minutos."

Tanto el Len que estaba viviendo el momento como el Len que era tan solo un espectador miraron con horror a la muchacha comprendiendo cuales eran sus intenciones.

-¡No!-gritaron los dos rubios-¡Para! ¡Abre la puerta!

-No quiero-dijo sin mas la rubia-Tu eres el que siempre me ha protegido y el que me ha cuidado…creo que ya va siendo hora de que sea yo la que haga algo por ti

De pronto aquella horrorosa maquina lanzo sus tentáculos hiriendo en el pecho a la rubia

-¡Rin! ¡Rin!

-No te preocupes-jadeó Rin sonriéndole tratando de ignorar el dolor y dedicarle una ultima mirada a su hermano-Aunque este mundo se haya hundido…nos volveremos a encontrar

Después de eso la imagen simplemente se tiñó de rojo

-No…-musitó Len mientras el humo que proyectaba aquellas imágenes se dispersaba hasta desaparecer-Esto es…

-Todas y cada una de vuestras vidas…

-Esto no puede ser…pero…-dijo mirándose sus propias manos, ahora lo recordaba todo, recordaba todo lo vivido antes de haber nacido siendo vampiro. Recordó a aquella Bruja…lo recordó todo, aquellas cadenas que lo ataban eran resultado de su deseo. Cadenas rojas, la sangre de inocentes derramada por su causa…cadenas azules, las lagrimas de aquellos que desearon tomar venganza por sus crímenes, todo, todo por su deseo. Pero había algo que no encajaba-Has dicho que no es la primera vez que estoy aquí

-Si, has estado aquí desde que te concedí tu deseo hasta que volvías a morir.

-¿Cuantas veces…me has enseñado esas imágenes?

-…Esta ha sido la primera vez…

-¿Cómo?

-Antes solo tenía que decirte quien era yo y porque estabas aquí, nunca hubo necesidad de hacerte ver tus vidas pasadas. Pero algo ha cambiado en esta última vida.

-¿Qué ha cambiado? ¡¿Qué hemos hecho diferente esta vez?

-Vosotros no hicisteis nada…fue otra persona la que lo hizo-habló Dokuro por primera vez sin cambiar su posición

Len por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de algo, él estaba ahí fruto de un deseo que pidió a aquella Bruja pero ¿Qué hacía Dokuro ahí? ¿Por que su alma no descansaba en paz? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué estaba al lado de esa Bruja?

-Por tu expresión puedo deducir que has caído en la cuenta-comentó la Bruja inclinándose para mirar al joven-Tu amiga está mucho mas implicada en tu última vida de lo que crees.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el muchacho algo nervioso

La Bruja miró a la muchacha peli-plateada, que solo asintió con la cabeza para luego apartar la mirada como si se sintiera avergonzada

-¿Sabes la historia de tus padres? Xien y Sinefa…-preguntó la mujer

-¿Eh?-dijo confuso-Si, mi padre era vampiro y mi madre humana…mi madre se convirtió en la compañera de mi padre y murió dándonos a luz a Rin y a mí

-Len…antes de que vosotros nacierais…tu madre vino a mi-le dijo la Bruja tomándolo de su mejilla viendo como los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron dando paso al desconcierto-Tu madre tenía un deseo que quería que se hiciera realidad a toda costa y vino a mi.

Len respiró fuertemente durante un momento antes de dejar que la Bruja continuara

-Tu madre quedó embarazada muy pronto después de su emparejamiento con Xien y sabia muy bien que el niño que iba a dar a luz sería un hibrido que no pasaría desapercibido por nadie, si eso pasaba tanto ella como su hijo serían ejecutados por alta traición.-pausó un momento

-…Mi madre…¿Cuál fue el deseo que pidió?

-Sinefa dijo: "Quiero que mi hijo sea un vampiro completo"

Len se quedó callado, sabía que no debería sorprenderse, no sería raro que su madre hubiera tratado de ocultar sus mezclas a toda costa

-¿Cuál fue el precio?

-Su buena fortuna…

-¿Cómo? ¿Su buena fortuna?-preguntó el rubio sin entender

-Sinefa gozaba de una buena suerte inexplicable, consiguió ocultar su humanidad frente a los demás vampiros y a pesar de ser ellos los depredadores no se dieron cuenta. Me dio el pago casi al final de su embarazo.-suspiró-Pero el destino es caprichoso, Sinefa fue bendecida con dos niños gemelos, tu y tu hermana pero su deseo solo surtió efecto con el que nació primero; es decir, Rin.

-Pero…no se cumplió, tanto ella como yo nacimos híbridos

-Cambiar la naturaleza de un ser vivo es una tarea muy complicada hasta para alguien con poder como yo, tu madre obtuvo su deseo, pero de una manera que no se esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que Rin perdió el control de si misma?

-Como olvidarlo-dijo recordando el estado de su pobre hermana, matando a todo ser viviente que se le cruzara. Con la sed de venganza reflejado en su semblante.-Pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el deseo de mi madre?

-Su deseo…fue cumplido en ese mismo instante-le señaló la mujer-En aquel instante, Rin olvidó quien era y solo se concentró en sus instintos. Durante unas horas, fue una vampiresa completa.

-Pero…esto no era lo que mi madre quería

-Tu madre quiso que su hijo fuera un vampiro completo, y se le concedió ese deseo. Puede que fuera solo un rato pero Rin fue una vampiresa completa en ese momento, por tanto el deseo de Sinefa se cumplió. Siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, porque no se puede obtener el resultado deseado.-hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-Pero como te he dicho antes, cambiar la naturaleza de un ser vivo es muy difícil. La sangre de vampiro ocupó todo el ser de Rin y su humanidad tuvo que manifestarse en otro lado.

-¿Su humanidad?

-Len…¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que viste a Rin por primera vez hasta tu encuentro con Dokuro?

-Pues…no sé…creo que trece o catorce años ¿Por qué?

-Len…-llamó Dokuro-Porque yo nací el mismo día en que tu hermana perdió el control de si misma

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido

-Bueno…¿y que? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Aquella humanidad que Rin renunció por su sangre vampiresa tuvo que salir por algún lado…Dokuro es una distorsión del deseo de tu madre, ella representa la humanidad que Rin renunció en aquel momento.

-En pocas palabras, Len…yo soy "otra" Rin

-Como…-murmuró Len sin poder procesar aquella chocante información

-Dokuro es una distorsión, o más bien, un alma que surgió de la humanidad de Rin. Es alguien que no debería haber existido pero el deseo que pidió tu madre y el tuyo propio hizo posible su existencia ¿verdad que mas de una vez te has preguntado porque Rin te rechazaba tanto si estabais destinados a estar juntos?

-Es porque, como soy su lado mas humano, me quedé con todos sus sentimientos-explicó Dokuro-Len…yo…desde el primer momento te quise

-Dokuro

-Me enamoré de ti en ese momento, para mi eras aquella persona con la deseaba estar. Alguien que era solo para mi.-respiró profundamente-Por aquel entonces ya sabia que estaba enferma pero el estar a tu lado pude ver la vida mas allá de las paredes de mi habitación, fue una época muy feliz. Tu sola presencia me daba fuerzas para levantarme e ignorar el dolor de mi enfermedad.-su mirada se tornó triste y melancólica-Pero yo sabia desde un primer momento que tu corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra persona. Cuando me hablabas de ella parecías muy feliz, te sacaba una sonrisa que ni yo podía lograr hacer. Quise que aquella sonrisa perdurara así que decidí callarme mis sentimientos y permitir que siguieras buscando a esa persona….pero…no pude

-Dokuro…-dijo Len tratando de tocar el hombro de su amiga pero los grilletes se lo impidieron

-Cuando te ibas a buscarla sufrí mucho pero cuando estabas conmigo solo pude aguantarme el dolor de mi corazón, me sentía tan feliz como desgraciada. Sin embargo, no quería entrometerme entre tú y Rin, precisamente porque te quería y decidí dejarte libre. Pero…a medida que pasaba el tiempo las emociones pudieron conmigo y agravaron mi enfermedad-sonrió tristemente-Para vivir sufriendo de aquella manera prefería dejar de respirar, pero…mi ultimo deseo fue poder morir en tus brazos. Quería pensar que al darte mi sangre una parte de mí siempre estaría contigo y velaría por ti, y cerrar los ojos mientras estaba rodeada por el calor de tus brazos…puede que no te lo creas, pero hasta mi último instante de vida fui feliz, porque estaba contigo.

Len no pudo soportarlo mas, de alguna manera consiguió tomar la muñeca de la muchacha y lanzarla a su pecho para luego rodearla con sus brazos.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó el chico con voz quedada-No se como no pude darme cuenta antes, siempre estaba contigo…perdóname, Dokuro…siento que lo hayas pasado tan mal

-Len-se separó suavemente de él como si lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad-No sufras por mi, aquello ya ha pasado y, como te he dicho, fui feliz en mi ultimo instante. Tú encontraste a Rin y fuiste feliz a su lado mientras vivías. Así que mi alma quedó en paz.

-¿Tu lo sabias todo?

-Nunca he dejado de observarte, Len, solo podía visitarte en sueños…pero para mi desgracia nunca podía dejar mensajes claros, lo siento

Len negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarla

-Muchas gracias…

Pasaron un tiempo abrazados antes de que ella rompiera el hermoso momento separándose de él y volviendo a su puesto al lado de la Bruja.

-¿Y ahora que?-preguntó Len-Sé que el deseo de mi madre influyó en el nuestro pero…¿Qué cambia eso? Volveré a renacer y se repetirá la misma historia ¿Qué ha cambiado en realidad?

-Que ahora estoy yo-insinuó Dokuro señalándose a si misma-Y no solo yo…también tu madre

-¿Mi madre?-repitió sorprendido-¿Está ella aquí? ¿Puedo verla?

-Ella no está aquí-dijo la Bruja-Dokuro es una distorsión y su alma debe acompañar a Rin a donde quiera que vaya…Sinefa es un alma independiente y no puede estar aquí porque ya no tiene nada que ver contigo

-Pero…¿entonces? ¿Por qué hablas de mi madre, Dokuro?

-No puedes cambiar tu deseo, Len…pero yo si puedo-dicho esto la muchacha se dirigió a la mujer-Ya tengo claro cual es mi deseo, señora

-¿Estas segura de lo que quieres?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Si, lo estoy

-¿Cómo? Dokuro ¿Qué pasa?

-Deseo que las almas de Len y Rin vuelvan a ser independientes

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Y que ofreces como pago por tu deseo?

-Hablo tanto por mi como por Sinefa…ofrecemos la noble entrega de nuestras almas

-Si haces eso…no podrás reencarnar, permanecerás vagando entre dimensiones sin poder tener contacto con ningún ser vivo

-No me importa, mientras Rin esté bien yo también lo estaré-mira a Len discretamente antes de volver a dirigirse a la Bruja-La persona a la que yo tanto he amado no ha podido ser solo mía, pero eso no me ha impedido permanecer a su lado y velar por él. Mientras él sea feliz todo estará bien.

-¡No!-gritó Len levantándose-¡No lo hagas, Dokuro! Si haces eso tu…!

-Es mi deseo, Len, y quiero que se cumpla-sonríe tiernamente-déjame que sea egoísta por una vez-se tapa la boca sorprendida y luego se ríe-Vaya…parece que soy tan caprichosa como Rin.

-Deseo concedido pues…-anunció la mujer dando unos golpes en el aire con su pipa. Aquel lugar oscuro tomó un color blanco, tragándose la oscuridad y llenando el espacio de esperanza. Las ropas de Len cambiaron de pronto por un extraño uniforme de marinero.

De pronto los grilletes rojos se cayeron de las manos del rubio provocando un leve sobresalto.

-Después de lo ocurrido serás feliz solo renaciendo-dijo Dokuro alejándose unos pasos

-Dokuro…

De pronto las cadenas azules cayeron junto a los grilletes rojos, para luego sentir una suave voz dirigiéndose a él por la espalda.

-Hoy será tu nuevo cumpleaños, vívelo contento-murmuro aquella voz

-Madre…-murmuró Len con leves lágrimas en los ojos

-Len…-dijo la Bruja mostrándole una puerta blanca-Este es tu nuevo destino

Len caminó dubitativo dirigiendo una mirada a la muchacha de pelo plateado

-Anda, ve…-le animó Dokuro dándole un leve empujón en la espalda-Ella te está esperando

Len sonrió, dándole un beso de despedido a los labios. Dokuro sintió su alma llenarse de esa calidez que solo aquel chico podía proporcionarle, se retiró un poco para no dejar que viera sus lagrimas.

-Muchas gracias, Dokuro.-dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta

-Sayonara…Kagamine Len-se despidió ella mientras derramaba más y mas lagrimas a la vez que veía como su amado partía a su nueva vida

_-Mooo ¡despierta!-_dijo una voz que parecía estar molesta-_¡Arriba! ¡Abre los ojos!_

El chico abrió los ojos de pronto encontrándose con una mirada azulada idéntica a la suya, expresando molestia en ellos.

-Rin…-murmuró anonadado el chico

-Oh ¿a quien esperabas? ¿Al Coco?-dijo sarcástica-No puedes quedarte dormido en el árbol de la escuela, Len ¿no te acuerdas que ya nos han llamado la atención por…?

Len no pudo dejarla terminar, se le tiro encima en un poderoso abraza y llenó su cara de besos mientras la chica, sorprendida, trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-¡Len! ¡Pero ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó ella

-Estas viva…-dijo él

-¿Comooooo?-pregunto con cara de ¿Qué te has fumado?-

-No se acuerda de nada…-pensó Len

-¿Acaso has soñado que me moría? Muy bonito por tu parte, Len, pero se siente me vas a tener que aguantar durante mucho tiempo-sonrió ella

Len sonrió ante esa declaración.

-Eso espero…

-Len…estas de lo más raro ¿te ha pasado algo?

-Bueno…es como si hubiera despertado de un sueño muy largo

Rin lo miró sin entender

-Bueno…mas te vale no volver a dormirte, solo faltaría que nos castigaran por tu culpa y encima pillaras un resfriado por dormirte a la intemperie

-Jejejeje, si, lo siento

Rin volteó a verle y sonrió

-Bueno, está bien, te perdono-le toma de la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse-Volvamos a clase, Len

-¡Si!-sonrió gozosamente el rubio mientras seguía a su hermana sin soltarle la mano

Y sin saber que dos pares de ojos los observaban

-Espero que estés contenta-dijo Lily sentada en un pequeño sendero mirando a los dos hermanos alejándose

-Si, y mucho-sonrió Eva recostada en la rama de un árbol-Ahora ya sabemos que algo se puede hacer

-¿Acaso te retractas de tu propio deseo?

-Mi deseo era quedarme para siempre con mi hermana, no estar con ella como enemiga-sonrió Eva con cara de haber contado un chiste-Ahora sabemos que las cosas pueden cambiar, quizá en otra vida podamos cambiar.

-¿Y que hacemos hasta entonces?

-No se tu-dijo bajándose del árbol con un gran salto-Pero yo me voy a asustar a las niñas de primero-dijo dejando relucir unos blancos y afilados colmillos

-Tu no cambias nunca-dijo viéndola irse-Bueno, será mejor que me marche, debo de darme prisa y buscar comida-dijo para luego trasformarse en un enorme y peludo animal que desaparecía entre la espesura

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa, Len?

-No, nada…creí haber oído algo

-A lo mejor fue el Lobo Feroz-bromeó ella,

-A lo mejor…-sonrió él, mientras dejaba atrás en el árbol un libro sobre vampiros que estaba leyendo y encima de este un medallón hecho de oro viejo que tenia grabado "Devil May Cry"

**FIN**

Señoras y Señores he aquí el autentico final de Devil May Cry. Era un final que ya tenia pensado desde antes de empezar este fic ¿Por qué no lo puse antes? Uno: porque quería llegar al menos hasta los 250 review, para luego poder llegar a los 300 este fic creo que se lo merece. Y Dos…quería haceros sufrir de la peor manera ^^ (soy mala y retorcida, si)

Creo que es obvio pero por si acaso lo diré, la "Bruja" es Yuko de XXXHolic y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ¿Por qué la puse en el fic? Porque se me ocurrió un día que vi varios videos de Len y Rin, me dije "Sería chulo que Yuko apareciera" y entre unas cosas y otras se me ocurrió esto. Pero creo que no me ha quedado nada mal ¿Qué opináis vosotros?

Aquí se aclaran los misterios que quedaron en la incógnita espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo ¡No será fácil hacer otra de vampiros sin pensar en este!

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!

Chao Ling Yin se despide con Devil May Cry


End file.
